The Balancer of Heaven and Hell
by Shintenku
Summary: Hyoudou Issei, a man with an abnormal past. There is someone watching him. History will change from this zero hour! Heaven and Hell will be watching him. Less Open Perverted, Different-Powered but more OP Issei. OOC. IsseiXHarem Rated M for language(Including Blasphemy), Lemons!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I don't own DxD, or anything else. Only thing I think I own is my creativity, or maybe the lack of it. Also, an alert for First Story.**

* * *

[Great War, Heaven's War Council]

"Father, the situation is like this. We've lost the Assault of Lilith and we're losing ground in Hell rapidly due to Lucifer and Satan causing Armageddon through our forces"

"Michael, we're stronger than those shitty devils, we'll keep attacking them"

"Father, we should def-, what happened!?"

Michael en God discussing their dire situation was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Michael-sama! There's one enemy inside Heaven territory!"

"WHO IS IT!?"

"It's a man in a suit with a sword, but the weird part is, he's just pushing Angels away, he hasn't killed any! He looks like Lucifer."

"Crap, it's Lucifer, only he'd be stupid enough to rush into Heaven alone." Thought Michael, reasoning that he's here to slay God.

"Father, he's after you. He wants to end this what he considers a useless war."

"Says the evil hypocritical heretic. Michael, call all Seraphs and stop him!"

"Father, he's stronger than all Seraphs together, he used to be our soldier! He was all the defence Heaven needed! Not even all Seraphs can stop him when he's utterly pissed! And you pissed him off on four ways! First, you banished him to the Underworld, well that was fine with him. Second, you banished one-third of all Angels, only because they were near Hell Territory. Third, you attacked his house and kidnapped Leviathan. Fourth, just to add more fuel to the enraging fire, you raped her! You'd think he'd sit still after the third reason!?"

"Of course, he's a crappy devil. Oh well, I'll teach that traitor a lesson."

And so, God went off to Angel Central.

[Great War, Heaven, Angel Square]

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Screamed Angels all over in panic.

"Stop this shithead!" Was heard through the speakers screamed by the inexperienced Angel Commanders.

Nobody listened to that order, the order was given by a High Angel, behind safety lines. So he doesn't know the threat of that intruder. Unfortunately for him, this intruder is Lucifer, the Prince of Pride, according to the Heavenly Teachings.

A ravage brought upon Angel Square, but only because Darkness covering Lucifer was covering all Light in Angel Square, so the damage was repairable with the powers of God and the Seraphs.

Unfortunately, nobody knew that God will die in this decisive battle.

[Great War, Heaven, Angel Centre]

Finally, Lucifer and God meet face to face.

"Hah, a crappy hybrid will never beat pure light!" Said God with a mocking tone.

"That's what the Fake God says." Said Lucifer unimpressed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'M THE ALMIGHTY O-" Said God before he got brutally beheaded and sealed with Lucifer's powers.

"Well that should do it, unfortunately, I need to go in hiding, better tell Michael and apologize."

[Great War, Heaven, War Council]

Lucifer walked into the War Council of Heaven and sees Gabriel and Michael.

"It's been a while my brother and sister"

"Oh gosh, what's that coat of death you're wearing?" Asked Gabriel with a terrified voice.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, it's a cloak of Death. My part-time job as a Shinigami went a bit too well. I had to reap so many souls. Although that's not important. The important thing is, your faith in God is so much, I fear if we tell everyone else God died, Heaven would turn into a new Hell and balance will be destroyed. Tell everyone God has slain Lucifer but with a lot of effort, my fellow Maou know I might die in a suicide mission like this, so there won't be a big riot in Hell." Said Lucifer in a calm voice.

"So that's what happened. I knew that might happen, especially since we attacked your hometown even against our advices, but it seems God was greedy for your head." Said Michael.

"Only thing I am curious about, why did this Great War start?"

"To be honest, I think it's you and the one-third Fallen Angels. God wanted to purify you all to make sure you won't give information about Heaven to Hell." Said Gabriel.

"That's a useless reason. I'll take my leave. Goodbye Michael and Gabriel, may Heaven prosper under your rule."

And so Lucifer disappeared from obvious sights.

[The Hell History goes on as this]

After the Great War, there was a civil war between the First-Successors Faction(Also known as the Old-Maou Faction) and the Anti-Maou Faction, which ended in favour of the Anti-Maou Faction. This caused a new era of peace in Hell.

[17 years before zero hour, a hospital in Japan]

"Why is fate so cruel!?", said the Mrs. Hyoudou.

She was holding her dead son who would be named Issei. Her husband was sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. They didn't know what killed him. The parents were in confusion and despair because Issei was healthy until he was born.

Then at this moment, a young man in a black suit walked into the room.

"This boy will be alive again. I just have one favour, make sure he becomes a fine man." Said the mysterious man in black with a smile.

Then suddenly the parents were flashed, when the flash was gone, they didn't see the man in black anymore, but they heard someone crying very loudly.

The doctor who went outside do the procedure of death, also heard the baby cry, he was thinking, did he miss something? He wants to believe in miracles, but he wants to also explain it scientifically, but this is one of the cases that just don't make sense and he dropped the thought.

"This is impossible! How does he live!? Well then, congratulations with your son!" Said the doctor while tearing the death papers.

For the time being, the son was living happily with his parents and somehow likes to know about the mythical and supernatural events, until the mythical almost killed him.

[9 years before zero hour, outside]

"Issei, you can't catch me! You're so slow." Said a child who was friends with Issei

"Irina, watch out, there's a spaceship in the air!" Said Issei, trying to distract that child.

Irina stopped and tried to look in the sky before being hugged by Issei.

"Gotcha!" Said Issei.

"Mou, that was mean, Issei." Said Irina while laughing.

But then unfortunately for them, disaster struck.

"Get the girl and the boy should be disposed!" Said a humanoid with black wings which look demonic to his grunts.

First Issei was surprised Irina was a girl, but snapped out of it and asked:

"What do you need her for? Just leave us alone!"

"Since you're gonna die, we'll tell you. She is gonna be a Holy Sword wielder, so we think of adding her to the ranks of Hell!"

"Bleeh, you'll never make me a devil!" Said Irina mocking the flying humanoids of the Underworld.

"Run to the church." Said a voice in Issei's mind.

Issei, without caring where it came and welcomed all kinds of help, took Irina's hand and ran off to the church.

"Go after them, you fools! The General will be pleased to kill them!"

Arriving safely at the church, Issei sought shelter near a sword and a shield.

And then he heard this:

"I sense greatness in you, it would be a shame if you died now, take the holy sword and the holy shield and defend yourself! These weapons should hold off those corrupt beings."

"Who are you?" Asked Issei in confusion, while not knowing he said that out loud.

"I am Irina, don't you know me?" Said Irina confused.

"No, that's not it. It isn't important now, you should hide for those devils. I'll try to hold them off and survive."

Then the evil beings arrived, showing their wings.

"Let's take his soul!" All four said together.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't as easy as they expected, because of the holy weapons he wielded.

"Curse his holy weaponry! How is he able to wield them!?" Said the hunters.

Until another group of demons arrived to interfere the battle.

"Who are you!?" Said Issei in an angry voice suspecting reinforcements for the hunters.

The redheaded girl went to him and said:

"We're devils, they're also devils, but they're criminals and most wanted in the Underworld society"

Then he saw the spectacle, the four hunters were obliterated by one red ball.

"Sirzechs/Onii-sama, wasn't that too much for the poor humans?"

"No, Rias and Grayfia, they've seen too much hate already. It's best to erase hate in one shot, also they're most wanted, so killing them is also fine. At least the town didn't get destroyed, so that's a plus for us. I hope Sona and Serafall are taking care of the rest."

"T-t-thank you." Stuttered Issei and Irina while being scared of that great power. But then Issei calmed down and asked in a serious tone.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rias Gremory and he's Sirzechs, my older brother and her wife Grayfia. Don't worry, it's alright, we won't hurt you without reason." Said the redhead with a smile.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei and she's Shidou Irina"

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah."

[At Issei's place after Rias' party went to the Underworld]

"Issei?"

"Irina? What is it?"

"I'm moving to England tomorrow, for training."

Then Issei's face went from calm to sadness.

"NOOOOOO, IRINA! Why is fate so unfortunate!?"

The first meeting between Rias and Issei and the goodbye from Irina was a lot for Issei to handle, but he went through it and went on.

"Irina, I want you to have this, this shield, it seems bound to me. You won't forget me when you're in training.."

"Issei, that's so lovely, I also have a gift for you."

Irina gave him a heart-shaped silver photo of them playing together. And then she left leaving Issei in tears.

Fortunately for him, his life went normally, until he got enrolled in Kuoh Academy as one of the first men of the just newly co-ed academy.

[2 days before zero hour, canon time start now]

"Do you want to go out with me!?"

"Eh? Ehm.. Yes, I'd love to."

Issei was asked on a date by a black-haired girl, she was Amano Yuuma, a girl as old as him, but he knew something was odd about her, but he shrugged at that oddity.

And then he saw two guys running away from the Kendo Club screaming some kind of death chant.

"GET THE PERVERTED DUO! HUNT THEM, BEAT THEM, MAKE THEM ASEXUAL!"

"Oh, dear," thought Issei, but he knew those two guys can't outrun the Kendo club together, because he knows Motohama's stamina is horrible and that's saying it softly. When the class did a running contest, it was the girls slacking off behind, then Motohama barely staying in front of them, then came the below average guys, then in front of them were the average guys, then came Matsuda, he used to be a sports star, then came the above average guys, which includes Genshirou of the Student Council, then far in the front you had Kiba, the pretty boy of the class, and even further ahead was Issei, he was considered a run junk, due to always running during his childhood.

And there it happened, Motohama is getting bruised until you can't recognize him anymore. Matsuda's fate happened ten minutes later. He was also beaten beyond recognition.

Not that they will learn it, their perversions aren't uncommon for our age, but they are way too open for it. They're even called the 'Perverted Duo'. It's too much lust guys!

[Meanwhile at the Occult Research Club]

"Who are you looking at, Buchou?" Asked the black-haired Oneesama.

"That boy, Hyoudou Issei, I remember him, but I'm not sure why, but he has gotten my interest since he got a date with a Fallen Angel." Said Rias.

"Do we need to keep him under surveillance?" Asked Kiba

"No. He should be fine until the date."

[2 hours before zero hour, Hyoudou Residence]

"I'm going out!"

"Take care, son!"

When Issei stepped outside, he saw someone give him a flyer. When he looked into the flyer, he knew that the date will go odd at one point.

"Yuuma-chan!"

"Issei-kun!"

And so the date progressed normally until zero hour.


	2. Chapter 2 Zero Hour

**Enjoy the next chapter, thanks for your love!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Zero Hour

[Zero hour, Park District]

When the date was at its end under the beautiful moon, Yuuma and Issei were sitting on a bench, hugging each other.

Then it happened, Yuuma asked something.

"Will you do a favour for me? Will you die for me?"

Then Issei made a sudden move, but he felt there were more oddities near her which have the same kind of aura, but stronger than hers. Then he heard a whisper.

"Let her kill you, she doesn't seem like a bad person. Let her feel the pain of someone who loved her die in her hands.I also have a feeling we get closer to peace with the Fallen faction, but bear with me, don't hate her for this. If you're going to hate someone, you must hate the ones who gave her the order to kill you ."

So he listened to his mind, knowing it has saved him from a fatal situation once before.

"I'll die for you."

Then Yuuma paused, she's in utter shock he was prepared to die for her. Then she summoned a light dagger to stab Issei through the chest, forcibly changing her appearance to one with black angel wings and sexy clothes. Issei was happy to see her beautiful body wrapped in those sexy clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to do this." Said Yuuma regretful.

Then she left the scene in tears, not knowing what she started.

[Park District, Issei's mind]

"It seems I left the body."

"Don't worry, Luci will take possession of your body for 72 hours."

"Lucifer? You don't mean the Maou of Pride?"

"It seems this is the moment to tell the important stuff you need to know now. Yes, he's the Maou of Pride. He's the one who resurrected your body at birth. As for me, I'm Jesus Christ. The soul of the Longinus. Issei, you're fated to wield the Longinus and harbour the soul of Lucifer in your body."

"Is it just me or do I have a feeling I need to keep this a secret? Also how am I able to stay human with greatest powers of Heaven and Hell?"

Issei being surprised since he's harbouring the son of Heaven and the Maou of Hell. Something in his common sense also tells him nobody else should know this, fearing he'll cause an all-out war, with best case scenario as a trophy many factions would fight for and worst case scenario as the threat everyone wants to kill.

"Because we're together, you won't be able to be affected to anything. We're neutralizing each other, meaning you won't feel a thing of our little skirmishes. Don't worry, we're friendly, but light and darkness tend to clash with each other."

"I guess it needs to time to understand this."

"Well, it does. That's why I tell you when it's the time. It's a lot to swallow, partner. Anyways, shall we train with the powers of light and darkness and the weapons with it?"

"Yes' I've got nothing to do when I'm here anyways. Let's train with the powers and weapons."

After everyone left the scene, Lucifer in Issei's body just stood up and went home normally. There was no blood loss at all. He went to 'hide' at home. Just to enjoy games, lovely porn magazines and calling Issei's parents to call off school for Monday, because his appearance was different enough to fuel some suspicion. While he enjoys living as a normal, healthy human for a few days, the dark Angel girl isn't that happy at all heading to the church.

[Abandoned Church, Yuuma POV]

After I killed that poor human, I went to the church to meet up with my friends Kalawarner and Mittelt. I hide my tears now, so they won't know how terrible it feels to kill an innocent, just because he's blessed or cursed with Sacred Gears, apparently. We must kill them before it's even confirmed, and most would shrug it off if it was the wrong kill by saying: "He's cursed to have been in our sights."

"Hey Ray, you got him?" Said the blue-headed woman with a mature body.

"Yes, I got him Kalawarner."

"Did he squeal for mercy?" Said the young blonde girl.

"Mittelt, he didn't make a sound at all. He accepted death by my hands. He died with a rather satisfied face looking at me. He really did love me and I just betrayed his feelings."

"Men, always having lecherous thoughts, thinking you like sexual objects." Said Mittelt.

"No, this guy was honestly nice. I don't know what to do now, can you leave me alone for a bit, girls?"

"Yes." " Understood." Said the other fallen angels.

So I left the main hall and went into a room to seek forgiveness for that guy.

Too bad for her, there was a man waiting for me.

"Raynare, you half-hearted Fallen!"

"Leave me alone!"

"NO! You'll obey me under all conditions!"

"No, don't! Stop it!"

Then I felt my consciousness fading away, what's happening to me?

[Day after zero, Park District, Normal POV]

So two girls are walking together through the Park District when suddenly they find a flyer.

"Akeno, what do you think happened here?"

"Rias, I have no idea, but he didn't use the spell."

Two girls, Himejima Akeno and Rias Gremory, were talking about a flyer that was dropped by their person of interest, Hyoudou Issei.

"Did nothing happen?"

"Let's hope for it, I'll talk to him at the Occult Research Club."

And so the two girls walked off to drop the case for now and enjoy the weekend.

Unfortunately for them, he doesn't come to school at the Monday after the weekend, due to an illness. This reason isn't an uncommon, since there's an epidemic happening in Kuoh. It won't be weird if Issei's affected by this, so the Occult Research Club shrugged it off and went on with their common business.

[Monday Evening, Hyoudou Residence]

Issei has just returned to his body by now. He hears two voices speaking about him.

"So how did the training go?"

"Luci, it went very well. He's well-trained at wielding the Longinus, but he's more proficient wielding other weapons. He prefers long-swords and firearms over the Longinus original lance form."

"Jesus, I'm not surprised at that conclusion. He's got a long holy sword hidden in the house, but he also loves hunting with his father."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"It's simple, he'll use a shotgun and the holy sword. The shotgun is made with excellent Hell material, it's possible to beat up Angels with this. Also, it's a contemporary design, so nobody will suspect anything and will just assume it's a human shotgun. This way we can prevent getting on the radar of the Factions." Said Lucifer with a devious smile.

"That sounds like a great plan, but can we hide forever?"

"No, of course not. Eventually, our powers will attract powerful enemies. It can't be helped, but I love to delay that moment. I love to work hard to get recognition for my deeds and crimes. Also I want Issei strong enough to be able to use us at the same time, that'd be so cool"

And so, Issei was given a shotgun. This shotgun was named the Nova, because of the damage it causes when someone gets hit by it. He explodes and in the end you see only blood. Fortunately, that's on the mode of Vengeance, which need a certain amount of anger. For safety reasons, Issei set the button with the greatest distance from Vengeance, on the mode named Paintball, designed for sports and fun. So he carries a shotgun and a sword in his bag to school the following day.

[Tuesday, Kuoh Academy]

As Issei went to school, nothing much happened, besides the usual fawning over Prince Kiba, Matsuda and Motohama getting beaten by the beautiful Kendo club. Somehow Issei thinks they enjoy this kind of stuff. So he walked into the Old School Building after school on request by Kiba, which is odd.

"Hello."

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun. What is the Representative of Kuoh doing here?"

Akeno welcoming Issei on a playful tone as usual, somehow gives him a slight shiver this time. Issei is known as the Representative of Kuoh, because his achievements in sports and studies were famous all over Japan.

"Akeno, I asked him to come here."

Then Rias walked into the clubroom and directly asked about the date.

"Issei-kun, what happened Friday?"

His mind is all about telling him to lie about the incident and about the beautiful bodies of the Oneesama who are famous as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh.

"Nothing much. We just had a great date."

So the clubroom falls silent, until a younger girl arrived, who's most likely a first-year, into the clubroom, but when she sees Issei, she got scared and hides behind Akeno. She has beautiful white hair and she has a doll-like face and expression. She's named Toujou Koneko, the mascot of Kuoh, not by choice.

"What's that? I sense dangerous powers from that new guy."

"There's nothing special I got, Toujou-chan."

"I never doubt Koneko, so Issei-kun, would you like to show the contents of your bag, please?"

"Fine."

So he shows the content of his bag on request of Rias and shows his Demon Shotgun Nova and the Holy Sword.

"You're an enemy! I'll kill you!"

"Woah, calm down, Kiba!"

"Yuuto, drop your weapon."

Kiba directly summoned his weapon when he saw the Holy Sword, but is asked to sheath it by Rias and Issei.

"Rias-senpai, are these three here also Devils?"

"How do you know!?"

When Issei asked this question, the three other members were shocked at his knowledge of Devils.

"Yes, Issei-kun. My cute peerage. Yuuto is my Knight, Koneko is my Rook and Akeno is my Queen. It's alright, you can refer them by their first names. Same goes for referring Issei-kun by first name. But how did you know?"

"Well, Koneko sensed the powers in my bag, so i thought at least supernatural, considering Kiba pulled his sword, you must be allied with Darkness. Considering you're Devil, they're most likely also Devils.

"Ara ara, that's very clever. I haven't expected less from the Representative. Now tell me about that sword, how are you able to wield it? You don't seem to be affiliated with the church."

"No, I'm not affiliated with the church. Unfortunately it's not a nice tale. I almost died if it wasn't for the sword. Do you want me to tell it?"

"Yes, please do so, Issei-kun."

So Issei told about the incident when he met Rias and got that sword to the other members. Although he also tells them the sword has a red hilt and was supposedly wielded by Sir Galahad. He also realized the shield with sword was the Shield of Evalach. This shield was also wielded by Sir Galahad, making them one of the few holy weapons which are made as a set.

When Issei was done telling them all about the holy sword, he told them about the shotgun. He told them the shotgun is made for hurting Angels and it's specially designed for him, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

When the tension calmed down in the Occult Research Club, Rias spoke up.

"Issei-kun, it seems you haven't joined a club. Would you like to join ours?"

"Rias-senpai, I'd love to, but I feel I'll always be a half-assed member, mostly because I'm human."

"Then it can't be helped, I guess."

"I never said I don't want to, I'm fine with it if I can just sleep after school."

"Then it's settled! I'll tell the student council."

And so Rias hopped off to the student council, then the atmosphere got awkward again. Akeno being naughty as usual to Issei, although she doesn't show that to others, Koneko being shy of Issei and Kiba still being wary of Issei.

At the end of the day, Issei is planning to leave when Rias returns with a black-haired girl. They are talking, no they're arguing.

"How does a human know about your existence!?"

"He seems immune to mind manipulation."

"And you're sure he's human?"

"Unfortunately, it's true, I wish I could add him to my peerage, he's cute though."

"Aw the Great Lady likes the Representative of Kuoh!"

"Aw shut up Sona!"

"Wait, Sona?" Issei remembered that name, he also heard that name during the incident, so he stopped by in front of Rias and Sona.

"Issei-kun, I'd like you to meet up with Shitori Sona.

"Hyoudou-kun, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Shitori-kaichou. I've got a question though."

"What's your question? Do you need help with the club you're joining?"

"No, I want to know you. What's your relation to Serafall?"

Sona went into shock immediately, also a slight blush because he wants to know her, but the question was a dangerous topic for her, until Rias relieved her.

"Sona, he knows we're Devils. Issei-kun, Serafall is a Maou of Hell. She represents Leviathan. She's also Sona's older sister. I also lied about her last name, it's Sitri, not Shitori. I didn't expect you to know Serafall."

"Does that mean that Sirzechs is also a Maou with his decimating orb?"

"Yes, he's my older brother. He represents Lucifer, and that's not a decimation orb, but rather the Power of Destruction."

"Did you also inherit that Power?"

"Yes, I did. Do you want to me to show it?"

"No, I'd rather not. I want to stay alive. Do you mind if I leave now?" Said Issei with a nervous tone.

"No, it's fine, Issei-kun."

"Oh Sitri-kaichou, it's alright if you call me Issei, you've got a cute blush." Said Issei as he walked past Sona.

"Then call me Sona, Issei-kun." Said Sona in a strict voice.

And then it just happened. A screaming alert tone was heard.

"ALERT ALERT, THERE IS A STRAY DEVIL ON THE LOOSE! GREMORY PEERAGE, INTERCEPT AND KILL OR CAPTURE THAT StRAY DEVIL!"

"Well that's loud." Said Issei who almost lost his balance due to the noise.

"Then off we go! Let's go my cute members! Issei, you'll also follow us!" Said Rias summoning a teleport circle.

"Eh what? WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Screamed Issei when he got pushed on the teleport circle.

[In the afternoon, Kuoh Warehouse]

There the Gremory Group arrived to see the Stray.

"What the fuck is that?" Said Issei.

No one can blame him, he's seeing a female top, but a beasty bottom.

"Hmm, I smell human." Said the Stray.

"Vizer, I'm here to capture you!" Said Rias triumphantly

"Aw shit, gotta draw my weapon."

"Just the shotgun, she isn't strong enough to use the sword."

So Issei loaded his shotgun.

Then she spat from her breat area some poison. Worse still, it's poison for clothes. What are the odds it falls on all the three girls?

Issei looked at the girls with their damaged clothes and his happiness rose, but also his anger.

"Nobody should hurt beautiful girls!" Before shooting a buck into the Stray.

"Yuuto and Koneko, support Issei-kun!"

Then Vizer screams in agony by the hits of Yuuto and Koneko, although it weren't really painful hits. But then Issei saw an arm moving on the ground. He shot it mercilessly to bits.

"Akeno!"

"Ara ara, seems like you need some punishment."

More agony from Vizer.

"Now capture or death, Vizer?"

"Death, absolutely."

And then it ends in one big boom of Power of Destruction.

So afterwards, Issei goes off home while the other members need to report the incident at the clubroom.

[Evening after school, East Kuoh Station]

So Issei went by train on his way home and then he saw someone when he has walking home. She's blonde and looks completely lost. Then his mind spoke.

"Lucifer, we're in for some bad shit. That's an exiled nun."

"Why Jesus? What's so bad about an exiled nun?"

"It's not the fact she's exiled, but the reason she's exiled. She's excommunicated because she healed a devil."

"Fucking Faker and his retarded laws, including his hypocritical Bible. I'm happy I've read the Jesus version, that's a great book how to live. Not a bit of hypocriticism."

"Thanks, Lucifer. Thank Heavens he's dead. Issei, speak with her. She's interesting."

* * *

**Alright that's it for chapter 2. I'll start reporting Harem Girl Route Status after the next chapter!**

**For the Nova, yeah if it sounds familiar somehow. It's familiar.**


	3. Chapter 3 Case Argento

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 3 Case Argento

[East Kuoh Station]

So Issei walked to the nun and tried to start talking to her.

"Are you lost?"

"*Something Italian*"

"Aw hell, I can't understand that."

"Ehm, sorry but do you understand English?" She then spoke a lot slower.

"Well yes, I do."

"Oh thank God, I'm lost, I'm searching for a church here, but I got lost and I don't know how what these weird drawings mean."

"Ah those're Japanese kanji, of course you can't understand it if you're not from here. I can bring you near a church, but I don't know if it's the right one, walk with me. You'll also see something of the city"

"Okay! Wait, I see someone who needs help! I must help her."

So she heads to a little girl who's wounded slightly and heals her with her holy hands with Issei just looking shocked at her.

"Is that a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, they said it's called Twilight Healing, it gives me the power to heal the wounded."

Issei was seeing Asia with Angel wings, having the powers of purity, having the personality of purity. How can she not be pure? How can she be exiled? These thoughts were haunting Issei's mind, since he thought Heaven taught people to love people.

[Central Kuoh]

First they went to local shops and video game stores. Issei looking at the latest games, being bored by the games, making Asia curious.

"How can images on boxes bore you?"

"Those images show what message the box will give and I'm not satisfied with their messages."

So the pair moved on.

Unfortunately, the nun got hungry, so Issei brought her to an Italian restaurant, something he thinks should be familiar for her. That's what he's hoping.

"Aw thank you, may God be with you, Amen."

"Amen, thanks for the food. So what's your name?"

"I'm Asia Argento, a nun from Europe, I'm on an adventure here."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, I live here in Kuoh. You seem friendly, do you want to be friends?"

"I'd love to, but according to my teachings I'm not allowed one, oh well I'm a bad girl anyways, why not?"

"Why are you a bad girl?"

"I wasn't faithful enough"

"What? Then I should be burned at the stake, because I'm absolutely not as faithful as you are. I don't pray every day thanking for life, food or shelter. I don't walk in priest clothes every day, I look very common now."

Asia laughed at Issei's remark, but then Issei sensed something.

"They're Fallen, for sure. They might be here for her, but they seem harmless for now" Said Jesus.

Then at that moment, two girls walked into the room. A blue-haired beauty wearing a business suit and a young blonde girl in Lolita clothing. They headed straight to Issei and Asia.

"Ah Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san! Why didn't you help me?"

"Ah sorry, Asia, we didn't know you were here so early. So who's this guy here?"

For a split second, Issei was thinking about lying or telling the truth.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei."

Poof, you could see the shock in their faces. They must be thinking: "_That cursed human is still alive? Ray messed up? Wait, she cried when he died. Can we tell her the good news_?" Whispered Kalawarner.

"_Shouldn't we just kill him?"_

"_No, absolutely not. It's not our mission now, so we should just let it rest for now."_

"So do you bring her to the church?"

"We're supposed to, but I think it's better if she can stay for some days with you. You two look like a cute couple."

Then Issei and Asia blushed.

"No, no, Issei-san isn't my boyfriend!"

The two Fallen Angels laughed and said their respects. Issei was relieved nothing happened. Or so he thought. Suddenly a few exorcists arrived, or something. They don't look sane at all.

"I smell Devil, let's kill some Devils!"

"YAY!" Screamed the other exorcists.

They looked at Issei and Asia, then they attacked Issei like he's Devil scum. Issei evaded the light sword by doing the limbo. It looked hilarious, but no time for fun.

"Everyone evacuate! Get out of here, they're here to kill!" Screamed Issei.

And the restaurant got empty before the exorcist attempted another slash at Issei.

"DIE, YOU DEVIL SCUM!"

"IN THE NAME OF YOUR STUPIDITY, ONLY BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE DEVILS HERE, DOESN'T MEAN I'M ONE!" Raged Issei back.

"Then how come you're still alive after that incident?"

Then Issei realized something, they're related to Yuuma. He should subdue at least one of them, nah that isn't going to happen. These guys are all fucking nuts. He's most likely sure that retard is also in Kuoh, but that's a worry for later. So he talked back in a calm but dominating voice.

"Awesome fitness, obviously. You're built like a bunch of weaklings. No wonder you want to hunt Devils for prestige. It's a scoreboard system, huh? Most kills is the highest rank in exorcist hierarchy, right?"

"You're pretty smart for a stupid Devil. It doesn't matter because YOU'RE DEAD NOW!"

"Stop, don't hurt Issei-san!" Said Asia.

Oh shit, she's still here. Of course, but will these retards stop?

"Whatever you say, Asia-sama, it doesn't matter, he's still a Devil and must die!"

"He's still my friend!"

"I'm not a Devil." Deadpanned Issei.

"Nuns and Devils are mortal enemies, you of all people should know that. Devils are evil and that's it. We're the good guys saving the world from evil devils."

"Now that's some bunch of awesome lies, must be God's hypocritical teachings." Deadpanned Issei again, but again no avail.

"He's kind, so does that stuff matter? I'm exiled anyways, so it doesn't matter much."

"We'll kill him if you don't go with us."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Then Asia took off with the stupid exorcists, while Issei was watching.

Then more important matters were at hand, the whole bloody restaurant was destroyed! Issei knew he was in trouble with this mess. The counters were slashed in half, half of the tables aren't tables anymore, the ornaments are destroyed in pieces and the chairs reek of stupid exorcists and leaking electricity bolts. So Issei called the people in the area to help him, so the restaurant would be back in business tomorrow like nothing happened.

[Abandoned Church, Mittelt POV]

So we went back to our church. I was talking happily with Kalawarner, she's so kind. I wish Ray was here, she'd be happy to see her dear human still alive. I think he's still human, he doesn't give off that wretched Devil aura. Meh, I hate Devils, they're so devious. Although I'm curious about that nun. So I asked Kalawarner.

"So why do we need that nun?"

"She's a nun with a Sacred Gear. The Twilight Healing, it gives us the powers to recover ourselves from our wounds during, which will make us practically invincible besides our limits on terms of endurance."

"That's a nice Sacred Gear to have."

"Indeed, but she's the only one who can use it that well. She's the owner of it. I hope we won't be given the stupid order to extract it away from her."

Oh dear, she was wrong. When we arrived into the church, we saw Raynare there. We thought we saw Raynare. She wasn't herself anymore, but I tried to speak to her.

"Hey Ray, do you feel well again?"

"Yes, now let's go on with our mission, we need the nun here. Where is the nun?"

"What mission? Did we receive that just now?"

"Yes, Mittelt, I'll take over the Kuoh Operation. Right, Raynare?"

Aw Azazel, has our luck run out or what? Why did that guy arrive here? Then Kalawarner screamed.

"Dohnaseek, why did you take over the Operation!? We're doing fine now!"

"Kalawarner, it's just reinforcements, we even have help from the exorcists and they did their job splendidly, compared to you weaklings. It's better to join me like Raynare or die."

"Mittelt, run for it. NOW!"

"No, Kalawarner, I don't want to!"

But then it happened, Kalawarner received a light spear. She spitted blood, but I was adamant on staying with her. Then I have no choice, I'll fucking carry her!

"Mittelt, you can't carry us!"

"I'll carry you, even if I die! I rather die with you, than live alone!"

So we got out of that wretched church, now we need some help. We need to save Raynare, but first we have to survive, but where can we go? There's one name I heard of, what was it? Hyoudou Issei, was it? Now where does he live?

[Hyoudou Residence, Issei POV]

It feels great playing a game after such a long day. Oh look, two of my friends are already in a lobby. One of them named "KingOfBoards" told me we're doing a round together.

"Hold the Site!" I screamed through my microphone. Yes, I'm playing an FPS with my online friends. While I was running to the site to complete the objective, my friend named "WhiteNeko" was trying to keep the site safe. He failed to do so, but the site is empty and I can run into it for victory, and I won it!

We always play that way, I'm offensive, Neko is defensive and King is support, we always work like that. We've always won because we're always keeping sight on our objectives. While I'm enjoying our victory, the bell rings.

I'm quite surprised somebody would visit me at this hour, I'm even more surprised who the visitors are, It's Mittelt and Kalawarner! Even worse, Kalawarner is drenched in blood.

"What happened?"

"They, they got Raynare! Eh, I mean Yuuma under their control! She's being used to extract the nun's Sacred Gear!"

Woah, wait. Yuuma is Raynare? So she's a confirmed Fallen Angel, then. Then my mind spoke.

"Aw crap, so that's her. No wonder she felt so familiar."

"What's up Jesus?"

"Fallen Angel Raynare, she used to be an Angel. The reason she fell was because she sealed me in Longinus to keep my memories preserved in one way. Her powers were also sealed in the Longinus, just to keep me safe. She's seen horrors, so the reason she didn't develop more wings was because she didn't want to, not because she's unskilled."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Was heard through the voices of Lucifer and mine.

So I asked Mittelt for confirmation.

"When did you meet Raynare, do you know how old she is?"

"I heard Kalawarner has known her since Franco-Prussian War, I've known them since World War 2, but I heard rumors she has seen the murder on Julius Caesar."

Aw blast, it's serious. She's really the Angel. But first, I need to take care of Kalawarner. Even if they're Fallen Angels, they haven't harmed someone. They're the kind Fallen, I feel for them. I feel amazed how little faith I have in God. How much I start to hate him, if I wasn't faithless already since Asia. I can't shrug off the influence Jesus and Lucifer are giving me. God must be really bad if he's doing good stuff like punishing "sinners" and reward exorcists like these fools from back then.

So I took care of them and allowed them to sleep somewhere in my house. Now I wanted to go back to gaming, but my both of my friends left a message. They wanted to meet me and each other in Nagano on the next Saturday. They even accepted a time, around 11:00 AM, I'm impressed we're that friendly already. It's nice, so I responded to both, we should meet up at the Meeting Point of Nagano Station. Hmm, it's so cool to see my gaming friends.

Back to more urgent issues, the Fallen Angels.

"Mittelt, do you know when the extraction will happen?"

"I guess that'd be Friday Night. Then it's full moon."

Well then, I've got to prepare then. I asked her this though.

"Do you mind if Devils might get involved in this?"

"I don't like it, but their numbers are in the 250, so reinforcements are welcomed."

"Then I head off to school tomorrow, when it's club time, I'll tell them about this. You might expect Devils coming here."

"Then sleep well. Kalawarner isn't in a critical condition anymore, thanks to you."

[Wednesday, Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Issei POV]

"Hey Buchou."

"Eww Issei-kun, you stink like Fallen Angels and nuns combined. Go take a shower before one of my cute members attack you."

So I took a 'purifying' shower. Then I walked back into the clubroom.

"Now Issei-kun, explain. You've got a lot to tell."

"Let's start at the beginning then. I met a nun, who has the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. I walked with her through the city. Nothing special, nothing dangerous."

"Yes, it's dangerous to walk with a nun, you can die!"

"Humans can die because they're near a nun? Since when is that possible?"

Then Rias-buchou facepalms, she forgot I'm not a Devil at all.

"Sorry, humans don't suffer from holy objects like us Devils."

"Well, that's not true. A bunch of exorcists were hunting me and the nun. They wanted to kill me, just for the sole reason I smell like Devil. For my life, the nun took herself into them. We have to rescue her, before worse things happen."

"So why should we rescue this nun? What's my merit in this operation?"

Hmm, the delicious greed. The powers of Twilight Healing are great, you can last in a battle longer than expected, only human defects can't be healed, like fatigue and blood loss. Also, there will be peace in Kuoh."

"Mou, you saw through me, but I'm not convinced completely with your story, why the Fallen smell?"

"Well, I met a pair of Fallen Angels before the exorcists attacked us. They're related to them, but not allied. The proof for that is the fact they came to my house in the evening with one of them drenched in blood. They're attacked by the exorcists and someone is planning to use Twilight Healing for war."

"Show it to me."

"Then follow me."

So I went with Rias-buchou to my house, and Akeno and Koneko followed us after they saw us leave school. They told us Kiba won't be coming since his fangirls have won a bet and he's dating one of them. I laughed at the fact they have to force him to date a girl. That's quite terrible considering his popularity, he can pick any girl he wants, he just asks and there's a date. That's not important now, I need to go home now.

[Hyoudou Residence, Normal POV]

When the Occult Girls and Issei arrived at his home, the older woman opened the door. Issei told them they're the Fallen that are seeking refuge in his home for now.

"Mou, Issei-kun has already people sleeping over."

"Ara ara, Issei-kun giving cute girls refuge, maybe I should also move into this house."

"Issei-senpai, why do you help people so much? You heartbreaker."

Rias sounded jealous for some reason, no one has ever stayed at her house? That's weird considering she's the most popular girl at school. Akeno teasing Issei, or does she want an affair with him? He hopes it's harmless. But Koneko has made a good mark on Issei with that, he was so kind. If you wanted to start a relationship with him, your heart is gonna break, because he's too good for you. No one has ever met his standards the girls gave upon themselves.

"Koneko-chan, there's no danger in helping people. I don't need to worry about getting killed either, since I can protect myself."

So the group talked about the church, Friday and the happening. The Fallen are volunteering to help, but then Issei said this.

"No, I can't get you involved in this. You're not in a great shape, Kalawarner and Mittelt, it's not the time to leave Kalawarner behind. I'll contact a guy, he will take care of you. He's a man with a fun goatee. He loves fishing, and I know he'll be nice to you. I'll fish tomorrow with him."

"Okay, Hyoudou Issei, but promise me you'll bring back Raynare?"

"Of course, I'll make sure she won't die. I've got no choice, I still love her."

[Thursday, Harbor District]

So Issei is fishing at the bridge with the man with the funny goatee. Although he's got a lot on his mind, he always feels calm when he's fishing with this man.

"Ah nothing like fishing before an operation."

"Yes, it's very relaxing, so Hyoudou-kun, where do you need help with?"

"I want you to take care of two girls, they're currently residing in my home."

"You can't take them with you?"

"No, their mental state isn't acceptable after being betrayed by one of their allies."

"What allies? Do they happen to be Devils or Fallen?"

"What are you talking about? But yeah they're Fallen."

"I guess I have to tell you who I am. I'm Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels."

Then Azazel showed his 10 jet black wings like it's a normal thing to do. It's an astonishing sight, but Issei knows he can't reach his weapons, so he kept talking.

"Why are you hiding here in Kuoh!? Why didn't you kill any of us!?" Said Issei in shock.

"For the first question, since the little sisters of two Maou are living here, the new Maou. You know them pretty well, they're attending the same school as you are. For the second question, I'm too lazy to kill is the short answer. The long answer is I don't want to, it doesn't benefit Hell or the Fallen. I rather want you guys to join my ranks as Fallen Angels, because the Great War had killed many of my comrades. Do you want to join me?"

"No. I can't. I don't want to either. I want to stay human and free. This life is what I love, I don't want to sacrifice it to become a supernatural like a Fallen Angel."

"So have you told me everything about that babysitting?"

"Of course not, I'd never expect you to be a Fallen Angel. You know the names Kalawarner and Mittelt?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you too. Those two and Raynare were sent to observe you. You're considered a small threat, but I guess I was wrong. So why do you need to go out?"

"Raynare is going to extract the Twilight Healing from a nun."

"I never ordered.. AW DAMN IT! Hyoudou-kun, are there exiled exorcists in the church?"

"Yes. Around 250 of them."

"That spineless imbecile! I need to go. I'll be at your place tomorrow, don't worry. I have to do some of my business."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Azazel-san."

"See you, Hyoudou-kun."

[Friday Afternoon, Hyoudou Residence]

So Issei is planning to attack the church. He's considering a blitz, a bombardment or an assassination attack when the Occult Research Club ringed the bell."

"Good afternoon, Issei-kun.

"Ara ara. Hello Issei-kun."

"Hi, Ise-senpai."

"Hello Issei-kun."

The whole club is here and they seem ready to fight. Are they sure they want to do this?

"Why do you want to help me? Did I convince you?"

"No, I just don't want my cute kouhai do something irresponsible and dangerous as going to a place which will mean his death."

"Ara ara, Rias, you said like it's your idea to go there."

"Shut up, Akeno."

"You can't deny it's mostly our plan, Buchou. We need to prevent a war, Hell allowed us to undertake that mission, but Sona can't be with us, since she needs to scout the area around the church for upcoming threats. I want to help Issei-senpai with this."

Then the bell was heard. Issei opened the door. It was Azazel. Mittelt and Kalawarner screamed together.

"Ah, Azazel-sama!"

Then the Occult Research Club shocked at that announcement.

"How is Azazel here!? Issei-kun, explain!"

"Buchou, I asked him to take care of the Fallen refugees in my home. It seems like he's the perfect man to help them."

"Ara ara, is Issei-kun fated or doomed to meet such a strong man?"

"Yeah, it's a bit awkward since I know him for at least 6 years."

After an awkward moment of silence, the club headed off to the church.

[Abandoned Church, Issei POV]

The moment I arrived at the church, we got ambushed. I just tripped them and they killed themselves with their own light sabers. I'm impressed how inexperienced these exorcists are, or they severely underestimated me or they're overconfident, because they've always succeeded in killing Devils. Not that it matters, but I hope we're not spotted yet, I prefer to keep the element of surprise with me. So I told Rias-buchou and Akeno-senpai to give support to me, Kiba and Koneko-chan.

I took the front entrance on the southern side with a broken Jesus statue, Kiba took the side entrance on the western side with the opened door and Koneko-chan took the back entrance on the northern side which should be a hidden entrance. I gave them the signal to enter by opening the door through one hell of a kick. So when they were looking at me, that idiot who just opened the door where everyone was waiting, they didn't expect to be subdued by Koneko-chan and Kiba at that same moment. I'm impressed by their speed. I counted them and there were only like 25 exorcists, so we headed for the underground where we will expect to see the happening. We also heard from Mittelt it can only be done with a device, so we also need to find that device giving us the possibility to take preventive actions for later cases.

Then how'd you know, the leader of those shitheads arrived. With mad comments of course.

"Oh, hello Devils. So nice to see me, no? I'm the last thing you see! I will Freed you!"

"I'm not a Devil. We're doing a separate operation. I just met these guys." I deadpanned.

Koneko-chan and Kiba understood I'm trying to get past him, unfortunately he's so fantastically retarded he thinks starting a war with Devils is beneficial for humans.

"Then they should be dead already, you human! You're a friend of the Devils, no? You should die with them, just like Asia-tan!"

"Koneko-chan or Kiba, I need an explanation for this lunatic.

"That's Freed Sellzen, a complete lunatic who just rapes and kills. I'll try to hold him off, so you can save the nun!"

"Alright, Kiba, I'll try to flashbang him."

And as I said flashbang, he flashed and screamed like a little weakling he is. Me and Koneko-chan got past him, but then we saw it all. The lunatics, the altar where Asia is lying on, Raynare and the puppeteer? Well, that makes it easy for us. Only need to shoot him down. That was the plan, but there are too many lunatics who are defending the altar with their light sabers. Well I can't be always forgiving, so I shot them to death at pointblank range. I'm a horrible person, they're screaming fear and awe while I'm just killing them with big holes in their bodies. They're really weak exorcists, I destroy them on 'Law Enforcement' mode, even if it's the anti-human mode, it shouldn't be that devastating."It should only be barely lethal compared to the "Paintball"which isn't lethal at all. After a while Koneko-chan and I were done, you could obviously see who killed who. Then we looked at the scene. Asia is drenched in blood, she's dying. Raynare is holding the rings in her hands, those must be the Twilight Healing and then we heard the puppeteer speak.

"Now Raynare, wield these rings and heal your comrades!"

"Aw hell no! Koneko, restrain her!" I said with a furious voice, I set my shotgun on "Warfare" mode, designed to fight supernaturals and way more lethal than "Law Enforcement", but it doesn't create brutal novas like "Vengeance", I tried to hit him. Of course, I missed. He wasn't there. I can only guess he's behind me. Oh dear, he is! I jumped forward and shot again. So I dropped the shotgun and pulled my sword. I'm going to beat him in a battle of light! I hope Kiba is faring well with that superlunatic.

[Meanwhile, Outside, Kiba POV]

I was thinking about beating this bastard, I hate him. How can he be an exorcist with such a personality? He has to die, there's no other choice. Then he said something.

"Ah the crows are flying, the extraction is a success! Wuhahahahahaha!"

Oh crap, Issei-kun and Koneko-chan are too late! Now I can't let them down by losing against this guy!

"Bye bye Devil-chan! It seems we lose this fight, but we'll kill all you Devils later! Wuhahahaha!"

And so he left, I headed to Issei to see him fight against a Fallen Angel, but is that his Holy Sword he's using? Doesn't he know light doesn't hurt Fallen Angels that much? I guess he just wants to stall time and what's that Fallen Girl doing, she seems to be doing nothing besides being observed by Koneko-chan. So I asked.

"Koneko-chan, why don't you kill her!?"

"Issei-senpai's orders."

[Issei POV]

Damn, this coward. I know he's not here, but where can he be? I have to find out by keeping him busy. Then I saw him double, I went immediately for that other guy. Unfortunately I can't jump that high, but Kiba knew what I was planning and tried to slash him. He did it, he was chased away, then I looked at Raynare. She's regaining herself, but then she looks at Asia and her eyes withered. I know what that means. She realized she killed her. I called Rias-buchou and Akeno-senpai to get here. They looked at all the massacre and blood spectacle. Then Akeno made a comment.

"Ara ara, I wish I could have seen Issei-kun's violent attacks."

Well it's obvious she has never seen it, and it's obvious that I did it.

"Issei-kun, do you want us to kill her?"

"No, but I want you to revive the nun. I heard you got a piece which can support her abilities?"

"Yes, but she needs her Scared Gear."

"Of course, Raynare, would you be so kind to give her the rings?"

She gave them to me without saying a word, with great tears. She's really depressed. She must be wanting to die. That's how she wants to be forgiven. I gave the rings to Rias-buchou.

"Thank you very much for your help, did you gain anything?"

"Yes, we found a bunch of deserters. We killed them."

Well that's nice. Must be Akeno's doing. She's smiling like she enjoyed it. I hope she isn't a complete sadist. Although with her naughty smiles, I wouldn't be surprised at all. Then I held Raynare into my arms.

"It's alright, it's over. You're safe with me."

"Uuuuuuuu… I killed Asia…" She cried, she's looking at me, I suspect I need to do more to make her happy again. I can't see a beautiful girl cry. It's a horrible sight.

"Issei-kun, what's her name? I need her name to resurrect her as a Devil"

"Asia Argento. Buchou."

"I, Rias Gremory, will resurrect thee. Asia Argento, return to this world as my Devil. Bishop, here I command, revive her!"

Asia resurrected and looked up to seek me.

"Issei-san?"

"Hi Asia, long time no see."

"But I died!? How can I live again?"

"Buchou will explain to you on the way home. I need to stay here for a bit with Raynare. Do you guys mind to leave me alone with her for now?"

"That's fine Issei-kun, but don't die on me!"

"Hahaha, I won't."

So the club left with Asia, hopefully she can take the shock she's a Devil now. It seems cursed to mention God near the Devils. They seem to get a headache there. Not my problem now, my problem now is the Fallen Angel in my arms, how do I cheer her up?

She then said: "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still do."

"Prove it to me, give me your love."

**LEMON! YAY~**

We started with kissing and stripping. She took off my clothes, I took off hers. I saw her magnificent body, she saw mine. I kissed her from the lips to her breasts. I sucked her nipple. She gave off a small "Kya~" which got me aroused even more. I groped her breast. She was all enjoying it. She felt life wasn't as terrible. She understood all you need is help. Her eyes were shining again. Then she looked downwards at me. Her eyes told me she wanted to feel it, so we changed positions so she can kiss my erection.

She kissed it and I let out a moan because she used her tongue to kiss it. She commented like "That's such a sexy moan, Issei." I should start arousing her pussy, it's calling for me to kiss it. I kissed her pussy and she moaned again, but this time a lot more intense. Then she said "Are you ready to it for real?"

She's ready, I can only reward her patience by moving at her pace. Then when she sits on me, she gives me another tongue dual, which makes us even more aroused. I didn't know that's even possible.

"Take me! Love me, Issei! Give me all you've got!" She said. So I listened to her and I tried to trust my erection in her pussy. I saw blood coming out. I got shocked at first, but then she reassured me.

"It's alright. I don't want you to be scared because it's my first time." She tried to say, but it's obvious she's in pain. So I waited a bit until her face has calmed down. Then whenever she's alright again, I started to move. At first slowly, but when she felt the pleasure coming, she told me to go faster and faster. Her face was so cute and sexy, I can't help it to love her. She screamed my name so loudly, I'm happy we're somewhere secluded. It'd be awkward to hear someone passing by.

When we're nearly done, she really said this. "Give me all you've got! Give it to me, let me be your lover! ISSEI!" And then we both exploded in euphoria.

**Lemon End.**

When we're readying up to go back to my house, Raynare felt somewhat weird. I asked what's wrong, she said it's nothing. Then it happened, she rose to the sky and she suddenly gained 3 pairs of wings and a halo on her head. The odd thing was, they're all black.

"I remember it all. I saved the Messiah by sealing him, but I had to protect him so I sealed myself. Or that's what I thought. I'm the Angel Ray. Who are you, Issei? Are you the wielder of the Longinus?"

"Yes, my dear Ray. I'm the current wielder of the Longinus."

"I love you and I'm grateful for releasing my complete powers."

"I love you too, Ray."

"One question, why are you wings still black, but you've got a halo?"

"Because I fell, all my wings turned black. But I'm not a Fallen Angel, how do you wish to refer me?"

"I would say a Dark Angel, Ray."

"That sounds nice. Shall we head home, Issei?"

And so we embraced each other while going home.

[Hyoudou Residence, Normal POV]

As Issei and Ray returned, they were met by the Occult Research Club and the Fallen Angels. First the Fallen Angel friends glomped her.

"RAYNARE, WE MISSED YOU MUCH!" They screamed.

"Good job, Issei-kun." Said Rias.

"Hyoudou-kun, what happened? I felt like one of my comrades died."

"Azazel-san, that might be true. Raynare isn't a Fallen anymore, but the Angel Ray with love for black things. I prefer to call her a Dark Angel."

"Hyoudou-kun, that's a nice name, I can feel strength from her, I never knew she's quite strong."

And so the conversation with Issei and the others went on about Raynare.

Then Kalawarner and Mittelt screamed, "ARE YOU GOING TO STAY WITH HIM?"

"Yes, he's my lover and saviour. I'm in his unconditional debt."

"Well, it can't be helped then. We're going to help Azazel-sama with his route for peace. Keep in touch with us, Ray!"

And so the Fallen Angels left the Hyoudou Residence. Soon after, the Occult Research Club left his house.

Then Issei and Ray were alone. Issei felt the warmth she brings to him. He shed a tear.

"Issei, why are you crying?"

"It's so nice when a lover lives with you. Do you want to go have some fun?"

"What do you suggest, Issei?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to Nagano."

[Saturday, Kuoh Central Station]

Issei and Ray are hugging each other at the station, waiting for the train heading for Nagano to arrive. When he looked around he saw two familiar girls scattered over the station.

"Oh well, hopefully their day off will also be very nice." He said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Harem Girl Route Status appear now! Next time is the Nagano Day Off Chapter! Let Issei have some fun after this incident! Or will problems find him? After this, the mess with Riser! But it'll be a different mess!**

**Raynare: Completed, she's happy with him. All ends well for her.**

**Akeno: Still teasing, Issei hopes?**

**Sona: The flag has been triggered. The route can be walked on at any time.**

**Rias: Friendly, Respect.**

**Koneko: Appreciative, goes against her timid personality.**

**Asia: She's so nice, Issei wouldn't dare to break her heart.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nagano Fun

**Thanks for the support! Enjoy the Nagano Chapter. I used a lot of First Person here, since I felt it was easier. Third Person will be less used, it'll be only used when mentioned as Normal. I'll use game references. I don't own the game, I do play it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Nagano Fun

[Inside the Nagano Shinkansen, Issei POV]

As I sat here in a private room for two with Ray hugging me. I started to talk with her about her name. She's wearing a frilly black dress with white shades and a white vest, it looks so cute on her.

"So what's about the name Amano Yuuma?"

"Please, don't refer me to that cursed name. That was created as the moment to surprise and kill you by the higher-ups. Heaven's Evening Daze. But the fact is you're still alive now and not shocked at all when I tried to kill you, it's still a horrible memory for me."

"Don't feel horrible, I'm still alive and even better I'm your boyfriend now. Still I need you to refer a different name than Ray for the other people. How about Amano Hikari?"

"As in Heaven's Light?"

"Yes, just like that."

"That's a nice name. Thank you, I love you, my dear."

"I love you too."

So we sat there together until we arrived at Nagano. Then we both waited at the Meeting Point for my two friends. Boy, I was in for a surprise.

"Issei-kun?" "Issei-senpai?"

When I looked around, I saw Sona-kaichou and Koneko-chan in casual clothes. Are they here for me? They look very cute. Koneko-chan was wearing a cat-themed shirt with hotpants underneath giving a feeling of cuteness, while Sona-kaichou gave off a feeling of maturity with her white dress and blue jacket.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here for our friend 'Shinigami'. We're waiting for him."

Oh crap, that's me. No way, they're my gaming friends!?

"Do you happen to be 'WhiteNeko' and 'KingOfBoards'?"

"Yes." They answered shockingly.

"Oh dear, you're the ones I'm waiting."

They blushed immediately after I said that. They're such cute girls. I never expected to have three bishoujo walking with me. I tried not to get a nosebleed.

"Ah Issei-senpai, what's Raynare doing here?"

"I wanted her to see some beautiful places. Also, I want you to refer her as Amano Hikari. Same goes for you, Sona-kaichou."

"Alright, Issei-kun. Is she dangerous?"

"Of course not, she's harmless. She's strong enough if she has to fight."

So we walked through the city of Nagano as a party of four. We got envious stares from people. From guys condemning me for having three bishoujo with me to girls looking at the girls with envious eyes for dating such a handsome man. We can't go sightseeing through Nagano if we're the ones everyone's sightseeing. We're not the attraction. So we dropped the idea of walking through all the sightseeing and then we saw it. A world championship of Dark Offensive, the game we three play. We're even lucky, there's a local competition, the top 2 of this competition join the main tournament with the professionals. So we joined the local competition as 'Team Kuoh' because we had no idea how to name ourselves and we had to be quick. We even used our normal names to register in the game. We've been brought into a meeting room, where we meet the other 15 teams. So that's half of them. Let's play a game, we let Ray be our coach, we can teach her about tactics for when we get into a real situation. These tactics here in the game can be used for real situations.

Then we started to play the games. Best of 11 rounds with halftime and blitz style battles. Obviously they pick the really simple maps. They're child's play. It's not even fun.

[M-Wave, Meeting Room, Normal POV]

So the broadcaster sent to all people in the world who are interested in the local competition, not many care, because it's always the invited professionals who always win the competition. Nonetheless he began with a lot of spirit.

"Welcome to Nagano, Dark Offensive players! We're here for a big party. Let's enjoy how the locals are doing against each other."

"In the first matches, we've got our Nagano Champions, 'The Blackfires'! They're facing a first-timer team. 'Team Kuoh'. They're the last team to register here. Are we in for some fun!?"

You heard everyone who were present scream for the Blackfires. It's a great sight.

Then one of the Blackfires spoke to Issei.

"You've got girls on your team? Couldn't you find more men for your team?"

"At least I got a harem." Issei retorted with a smile.

"Pfft, a harem is nothing compared to one hundred thousand yen."

"I'll get both of them. Simple as that."

"Don't be cocky. We're the champions, you're the rookies."

So he thought. In 4 minutes, the stadium went silent. The favourites who should be moving on to the final round got eliminated with 6-0 by a bunch of rookies. If that wasn't terrible enough, they've got beaten by Issei who only went mêlée. He won the match by himself. He didn't break a sweat. It's so one-sided, everyone wanted to look who the hell this Hyoudou Issei is.

Then he returned to the Blackfires.

"Seriously? You're pathetic. Even my girlfriend can play better than you, and this is the first time she has heard of this game at all! NOW LEAVE YOU WEAKLINGS!"

Those guys ran away at the speed of light. This sent fear through the meeting room. Everybody forfeited in the second round, even if they won, they know they'd be humiliated by Team Kuoh at a later point.

[Issei POV]

Man, that was too easy. I didn't have to play the other rounds at all. Crap, I need to take a leak. Off to the bathroom!

When I went to the bathroom I heard a door open and those sounds I heard. First a "Boing", which sounds like I bounced to a pair of breasts and then an "Iyaaa~" noise, confirming the suspicion I really did, then I fell against the wall. Ow, that did hurt. Then I looked at the one I bumped into. Woah, she's beautiful too, is it my fate to meet beautiful girls? She's an Oneesan with beautiful breasts and glasses.

"Are you okay? Your nose seems to be bleeding?"

Oh crap, she's so beautiful, I can't hold my nosebleed! Or is that nosebleed because I hit that wall? Oh well, I can get away with this nosebleed if I talk normally.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for colliding with you."

"It's alright, what's your name?"

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. What's yours, Oneesan?

She blushes by being called Oneesan, but she regained her posture. She seems like a strict by-the-book person, which is nice if you need order, but a pain if you're filled with weird occurrences. Her glasses are shining into my eyes, her blue dress gives off a formal feel, like she's a staff working at this place.

"Well, Issei-kun, I'm Seekvaira Agares, player of Dark Offensive Championship."

"Impressive. So you're in the Girls Team everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, but these weaklings here are no competition for our team. I heard a commotion at the other room, but I don't know the detailed stuff."

Ah, that's me. Better not tell her about it, it's funnier if she gets surprised by all of it.

Oh crap, I NEED TO PEE!

"Sorry, I've got to go now, see you later!"

"Alright, then see you later."

So we won so easily, we got thrown into Group C, the people call this the Group of the Dead, because the other three teams are the best teams of the world. I've seen their performance, they're at least something. I guess.

[Normal POV]

So the broadcaster went on rambling about the awesome teams in Group C.

"There it is, the Group of the Dead. Now we know which teams are going to make it, right?"

Then you heard everyone scream.

"CHAMPS! CHAMPS!"

"HEROES! HEROES!"

"SWEDIA! SWEDIA!"

"But let me tell you this, we've got two Japanese teams in the competition, they're both locals, but will Team Kuoh beat the Professional teams? And will Team Agares waltz through Group D?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Wow, you really think it's just a fluke. Oh wait, we've got the data on Hyoudou Issei, the Slayer of Blackfire. Wait.. Oh crap. THIS GUY IS SHINIGAMI! The one who has won Operation Freedom Garden Complete on the offensive side. This map is known as the worst map for teams on offensive and he just destroyed 16 guys in an official match on all three parts! Everyone, you're going to be in for a spectacle. What will he show? Will he win? Or will the champions hold their ground!?"

"First up is Champs against Kuoh and Heroes against Swedia! Will there be upsets or will the champions stand?"

"And so we start on the match with Champs on offence and Kuoh on defence. We'll start on the world famous map, Desert Extended. Everyone's favourite!"

[Issei POV]

Of course, they pick the number one favourite map for the champions. Seriously? They can most likely only play on these 4 boring maps named Desert Extended, Factory, Dante's Street and Egypt Outskirts. Skill is worth nothing if it's only the common four. It's always the same play style. Always the same moves. Oh well, I can knife my way through this.

"Sona-kaichou, you know what they'll do?"

"Of course, Issei-kun. They're so predictable, even Amano-san would be able to win this alone."

"Nice. Now off to victory!"

And then when we started to win, one of them tried to hurt Koneko-chan. Seriously, they're really spoiled kids. So I took the hit and said this.

"You're really that weak? No wonder you're just a NEET who needs attention. You're unskilled, cowardly and an imbecile."

Then the security who got on the stage went like pro Champs. I hate this crap, it's a waste of my time. If you really want to win, then play by yourself!

"Hey, Kuoh, stop holding that Champ!"

"He's attacking my teammate!"

"So?"

WHAT? Are these guys really lacking in intelligence? Don't they see the crap happening? Stupid organisation. Lack of research. I can't believe it. Lack of sportsmanship. Then I vented my anger at that Champ brat.

"NOW PLAY NORMALLY OR FORFEIT!"

"You'll never win."

Then after 6 rounds, we won. We received a disqualification obviously because we beat the favourites, but the reason given was cheating. There's an amount of pathetic, but this is really just sad. Of course, we can kill them, but their stuuupid fans don't see they're really unskilled. At least the Japanese fans were unsatisfied with that. They're in for a lot worse.

So I told them this.

"If you beat Team Agares fairly, you might live to see another day. Otherwise you die, at one moment."

So we watched how that girl Seekvaira is faring. She seems to be doing very well, wait is she losing the last match on purpose so she can end second of Group D? Does she want to face the Ninja's?

I guess she does, she faces them. She just beats them, she also announces this.

"THIS TEAM DOES NOT DESERVE TO MOVE ON, THESE SCUM SHOULD BE CRYING AT HOME WITH THEIR FELLOW MEN! THIS CHAMPIONSHIP IS OURS IF THIS IS THE BEST THE INTERNATIONALS OFFER!"

Aw delicious, she's that good. I hope the organisation reconsiders our disqualification, we can beat her. For sure we can. Oh no, it happened. They got disqualified too. Of course, it's cheating. Woah, the Japanese fans were really pissed with that announcement. They also understood it was a conspiracy to make sure the foreigners wins the championships as usual. They rioted, the mess they make is incomparable. Now we can negotiate. I walked to Seekvaira and asked for her coöperation.

"Seekvaira-san, don't you think this is the opportunity we should grab with both hands?"

"We got disqualified by cheating, nothing can be helped."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I know it's nonsense, but if the weaklings want it that way, then it's that way. We can't use criminal ways to get playing again."

"But this is a legal way, we do them a favour and we expect a playing round again."

"I see, did you plan that out?"

"Of course, I've seen conflicts like this. We've got the home advantage."

So we negotiated with the organisation.

"You fucking Japanese, with your riots. You pay all for this!"

"No. We'll haunt you and hunt you. You'll be banned from Asia if we tell the world you guys are imbeciles at organizing championships. You think a witch hunt isn't possible? You're wrong, I'll hunt you and torture you, then when you want to die, YOU LIVE AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW PAY ALL THE EXPENSES! SWEAR ON SUICIDE YOU'LL JUDGE FAIR!"

"No-" Said an organiser, before he got shot in the face with a sniper rifle.

"Aw it's death, now I mean it. This is serious negotiating."

They went from tough weaklings with a big mouth to just weaklings. I chuckled at their motions. So beautiful. So I left proudly the room with those stupid organisers. So now we can play. I have to thank Seekvaira's service for that. That was splendid.

We met the broadcaster, he talked to us.

"So how does it feel to be a crash dummy for the sheep?"

"Why do you say sheep?

"I hate those weak players, they're famous, but unskilled. I only saw them play on those four maps. They're good on those four, but not genius. Everyone does the same stuff. Is that skill? I don't think so. It's the power to adapt to any situation, any map, any weapon. They didn't even adapt to your knife and walk. If that isn't proof of being an imbecile, then I don't know what is. If I'd be there, I should use firebombs to stop you."

"Then you'll only delay the inevitable."

"We've given ourselves at least 20 seconds, so we can last until the minute mark. It's something, not much, but that's because I've never really played the game myself and the situation never happened to me in other games."

"You understand more of this game than those 'professionals' anyways, I'm happy you're a fair man."

"Your team is really good, even if it looks like your teammates are doing nothing, you got the feeling they got you covered. To be honest, the only ones you'll get interested is Team Agares, the Girls Team."

"I'm sure you're right, it'll be an awesome showdown."

So there was a commotion from the Champ supporters, because the 'cheaters' still got to play, must be 'home corruption'. But everyone else just ridiculed them, because they saw them lose in terms of skill and know only winners should move on.

So here we are, we're in the finals. We're up against Team Agares after we shot through the rest. It really looked like manslaughter. It's just horrible for their loyal supporters, but they knew it's because we're that good.

So here we stood on the staring in the eyes of Team Agares Girls. Then I heard Seekvaira felt some irritation in her.

"I never knew you're in Team Kuoh. You've got Sona in your team!? Really? Now that's just unfair!"

"No, Seekvaira, it compensates, because you're here."

"Tch, that's obvious. But I've only see Issei-kun play. Is that part of your plan, Sona?"

"Of course it is."

And so we started playing against each other, or not...

I started feeling a little weak until my mind talked to me.

"Use Break mode now! Or you'll fall unconscious against this gas!"

I feel like fading away, this cowardice in attacks, it reminds me of that day.

[8 years before that Ray incident, Yokohama, Military Camp]

Ah, just like this. I remember it like yesterday. I just enrolled into the Military Academy for 3 years, then I'll go to normal schools in Kuoh Area again. At least that was the plan. It never got that far. For why I was enrolled here, I think it was somehow related to the incident with Irina. Their philosophy of 'Humans equals free kills' must end. There will be a day Devils will see humanity as a threat they can't underestimate.

I was an excellent student, I'd outrun 20-year olds with ease. Not in terms of speed, because my legs weren't long at all. In terms of distance I did it all. I ran 50 kilometres every day, so it felt natural when they ordered me to go run a marathon every morning. They put me in a special class, because they had doubt about me going into the military, which is obvious because I'm very young. After a while, I think it was only a month, they let me do whatever training I desired. So I went to kendo and shooting. I never stopped running in the morning after breakfast. I ran more and more.

Then after a year, disaster found me again, but this time I was prepared to fight. I was the only one who had a faint idea who would attack us. It's the Devils, this time that coward got here with his whole army of crappy Strays. I guess that's around 300 of them. Unfortunately all my fellow students were taken by surprise and had no chance to survive. The moment they realized they're in big trouble, the Devils were already within range and too fast to do something at all. These poor fellows, they saw horrible stuff before they died. Now I'm running through the camp searching for my locker where my sword is hidden. Normally this takes 5 minutes, now it took over 25 minutes, because everyone panicked really badly. Most think God would protect us, they're wrong. This is what I heard.

"What's happening, there are people floating from the sky!"

"I don't know! I'm scared!"

Then I said this.

"Men, we're under attack. All we have to do is defend the base! No matter what the cost! If we fail here, they'll get your family. I can guarantee you that."

"Let's get our weapons! Prepare for battle!" Said our commanding officer who just arrived from scouting, or whatever he tried.

So I moved through that mess, and oh shit they're inside! I need to hide, they can't see me, or it's over for me. They walked past me, now I've got to rush to my locker. I'm there, I get my Red-Hilted Sword out of there and I took it with me. Now I can kill those bastards for sure! As I rushed outside, I killed off most Strays inside the dorms. That should be 20 less worries for us. Now it's war. General, now your head is mine!

When I walked outside, I got shocked at how hopeless our situation is when we're only using weapons like 'holy' swords, well in fact, they're exorcist crap. Only my sword is high quality. I asked my superiors what happened with our conventional weapons. They said they got 'lost' yesterday. It's too convenient to be true. The devils here are responsible for it. So we headed into a mêlée dogfight. Unfortunately, I got mad since I saw many of my comrades fell without even being able to fight at all. These cowards are using ranged weapons and we can't use them because they stole it and left a note of it with "Ranged Weapons are for weaklings!" Then it struck me. Break Mode. This hate I felt. It's the same as when I was with Irina. I'll kill them. I'll fucking do it.

"RAAAARGGGHHH YOU FUCKERS, NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Something like that screamed from my inner hate. I changed a bit. My left eye went from a warm hazel to a holy blue. I held my sword in my left hand, even though I'm right-handed. It felt natural to wield holy weapons on the left side. Then I rushed forward past my comrades in arms to attack the bastards. They're going to die now. When I slashed ten of these bastards to oblivion, we gained support from our Air Defence Forces. They got weapons and ammunition, now we can fight those cowards !

Then we got on a stalemate, that's the moment I tried to signal a helicopter to pick me up and go to the General. I need him dead. It has to end in his death. I got lucky, one pilot is mad enough to send me up there. They called him the 'Pilot who defies Death'. Considering his experience, it's no wonder they call him that. I can depend on him to get me to that place.

"You're really mad, son."

"You're famous for being mad, sir."

"Well that's true, but you've got a whole life ahead."

"That's not true; my life will always be in danger when this shithead is still alive."

"Okay, but I won't pick you up. These Devils are scarier than flying away from a locked-on missile."

"I understand that, sir."

"Good luck, son."

"Thanks."

So here I am, the Lord of Cowards Headquarters. Now I've got to go past the guards in secret. Nah, I'll kill them all. I walked to them and they died the moment I passed them in agonizing pain. I never knew holy swords were the weapons Devils fear. I love it. I need it. So I walked into his room.

"General, today is the day you DIE!"

"Oh it's a lowly Human with a holy sword. It's not the Excalibur, so I've got nothing to fear. Guards, take him down!"

"They're dead, you coward."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID, YOU'RE THE COWARD HERE! YOU'RE THE HUMAN WHO CALLED FOR BACKUP!" Said the General in a childish voice, I really hoped the leader of the enemy was more mature. I felt let down and I started to deadpan.

"I did not."

"YES YOU DID! YOU HAVE CONNECTIONS WITH THEM, RIGHT!? THE MAOU WHO ARE LOOKING OVER KUOH!?"

I actually tried to listen to his crap. Then someone farted outside. If that wasn't bad enough, my fellow soldiers fell one by one.

"Really? A gas attack to make sure no Human interferes your beautiful man to man fight?"

"No, I need support."

"Weakling."

"Says the one who can kill me in one slash."

"I'm Human, I can die in one shot, slash, whatever you've got." I deadpanned.

It seems I have to fight him now. I rushed forward and tried to slash him, he ran away. In the name of humanity, don't be such a fucking coward! NOW GET HERE AND MEET YOUR DEATH! I chased him with even more anger. Finally he found a dead end, I laughed and I cut his head off his body and took both of them to our Yokohama camp, whatever was left. We triumphed, but at what cost?

Then it came to me. We need a special force who handles with the supernatural. I went to the brass, after I got honoured for skill and bravery in the incident. There I sat with two generals, but they weren't normal generals. They were the two youngest generals of our whole Defence Force. I know they happened to be an Angel and a Youkai. I talked with them about creating this special force, I only had two demands. We need to keep our real jobs a secret, but it has to be an international organization. They were simple in words, but we all understood it's not going to be easy to create such a force. Fortunately, they got it done. A special division in the army named 'Special Corps', or as the insiders call it the 'Supernatural Corps'. I got named 'Honorary Commander', because I'm way too young to be a Commander or an officer at all. Still my rank isn't just for show, as I forgot I need it now!

[Present, Nagano, M-Wave]

So I tried to keep my consciousness up, but it was hard to keep up. Fortunately, I found a gasmask on one of the 'guards'. Then I found out on his mobile to give the attack on all Nagano. This is bad, this is terrible. I stole his gasmask and I regained consciousness completely. I'm sorry, Jesus, but I won't use Break yet until I know what's going on. Then I realized it, I'm alone. This is bad. I went for my mobile phone and tried to call someone, I just called Rias-buchou.

"Buchou!"

"Ah Issei-kun! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine now."

"Oh that's good, it seems you're in an incident. Devils are attacking Nagano."

"What Devils?"

"They're an all-female group who govern all of Northern Europe."

Sweden, how can I not be surprised at it? Oh I know, it's because they're the only bloody area who rejected the vote of the addition of SC completely! It seems that country is already completely lost. This calls for war.

"Thanks Buchou, that's all I need."

Then I went to call SC. I heard the receptionist talk to me.

"Hello, with the Special Corps HQ. How can I help you?"

"Identification: HI3, Code Satan, I need units immediately!"

"Ah Commander. I'm sorry, the gas has also reached the Nagano station, it takes at least 50 minutes to send reinforcements. I heard from their receptionist only men are affected by the gas, the women are fine, they're busy with helping others in the area."

"It's okay, it can't be helped, then I need to fight by myself. Send the reinforcements, we need to rebuild anyways."

"Roger that, Commander."

Damn, they must really want the women to turn into their minions so we can start an all-out gender world war. Oh this must never happen!

[M-Wave Central Hall]

As I walked through the hall, I saw someone flying away from five Devils. It looks like she has angel wings and a halo, but it's not very colourful. It's Ray! So I tried to reach her, but I had to load my weapon and shoot those Devils. When that's done, I talk to her.

"What's happening!?"

"They're talking all the girls to a place to turn them into their minions! Every girl!"

They're creating an army, really? They really want to start a war, huh?

"Where are they?"

"At the Central Point! Follow me!"

So I walked with Ray to the Central Point, as I walked on, I saw Sona-kaichou, Koneko-chan, Seekvaira and her team bound to a pole with their clothes destroyed. I couldn't help but nosebleed at their sexy bodies, but when I looked up their tears were obvious. Then when they realized I looked at their bodies, they all said the same thing.

"Iyaaaaa, don't look at me, it's embarrassing."

I couldn't help but feel anger rise within me. Then I ordered Ray.

"Hikari, free all the girls here. I'll kill every disgrace who is responsible for this."

I moved on and then I saw all the Devils and other collaborators worship some hideous thing. It gives me time to talk to Jesus and Lucifer.

"Jesus, Lucifer, let's Extend Break."

"Partner, I can't let you do that before I tell you how dangerous it is for them."

"Lucifer, how dangerous is it?"

"Okay, Partner is as angry as I was when Leviathan got raped. That's really angry. If you add in our powers in Extend Break, it's possible to destroy a whole country with a step."

"That's great, but I want to keep helping people. Can he control it?"

"If his desire is to destroy a country, it can be done easily. If his desire is to destroy a bunch of people, then that happens. Only his desire is his control, I'm happy he's not power-hungry."

"Then let's go?"

"Let's fucking party."

"EXTEND BREAK!"

My face changed as I got scars on my face that contain aura, while on the left side it's deep blue and on the right side it's dark red. My eyes are have changed from a warm brown to a deep salvation like blue on the left and on the right a bloodthirsty red. Then I called out to them.

"Hey, what's that you're worshipping? The sin of being hideous?"

They all look at the man who's insulting them. The women who were at most 10 metres away from are trying to use the power of stripping, unfortunately, they're inferior to Koneko-chan, Sona-kaichou, Ray, Seekvaira and many other girls. No way they can be put in the same sentence, they're also fucking hideous. They're really overconfident though. They think every man gets excited by any woman's body. By law. Unforgivable.

"How do you like it, you filthy man?"

I actually puked somewhere. Worth it. They shouldn't live anymore. Then one of them realized who I am.

"No way, it can't be. Run away from him! He's the Demon Slayer who killed the General!"

"DIE FOR YOUR CRIME!"

I killed all of them quite easily. I'm happy there wasn't a lot of space, or it might have lasted longer for them. It's over. I'm happy this is over. Now we've got, oh wait, I annihilated a whole group of Devils. I'm going to call Rias again.

"Hey Buchou."

"Hey, Issei-kun, let me guess, do you want to ask if we need them alive? Don't worry, it's better for them to be dead, they even hate Serafall for no reason."

"Thanks. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day off in Nagano."

I looked around, and the damage is extensive. It must be at least 100 million yen worth of damage. Again a surprise attack, I can't help but feel hate for the Devil Faction. Lucifer also felt it, he understands that's the amount of hate I collected towards Devils. I tried to suppress it, but then Lucifer talked to me.

"Partner, it's alright if you start hating those Devils you killed, but always remember you got those cute devil girls who trust you and like you. They're good people."

"Lucifer, let's head out for some fun. It's nothing worth worrying about."

I walked back to the girls, and they're still naaaaaaaaked! My nose starting to bleed again, and before you know it, I fell unconscious. Sweet life. I love it all. Beautiful girls.

The moment I regained my consciousness, I immediately handed Ray my money and told her to buy clothes for the girls.

I walked around the destroyed city which was being rebuilt at an extreme pace. Way too fast for Humans to do this. Then I saw something golden in an alley. I followed it assuming it's a thief. Then when I saw her, I got shocked and she got scared. She talked.

"Nooo, a Human has seen me, I'm a disgrace for the family!"

"Don't worry, I've seen enough supernaturals to be qualified as a paranoid for some Humans. I'm Hyoudou Issei, member of the Special Corps, what's your name, cute Kitsune?"

Yep, I recognized her foxtails. She must be a Kitsune Youkai. Fox Beings, they can be Human, but that's a secondary form. Their looks are very cute for the younger ones, but later their looks give off a dangerous feel, prompting people to fear the older Kitsune. Not that it matters for me now.

"I'm Kunou, I'm lost. Can you guys of the Corps help me get me back to my mommy?"

"Of course, how does she look like?"

"She has the same golden hair as I do, you feel it when it's her."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes, please."

So I picked up my SC tags and my rank to show everyone I'm at work. Then I took Kunou and held her on my shoulders. I hope I don't meet anyone familiar. Of course, I screwed myself again.

"Who's that little girl, Issei!?"

"What are you doing with another Youkai, Issei-senpai?

"Are you seducing more girls, Issei-kun? You're mean to us, first you dumped us, then you pick up another girl. You're so mean."

Ray, Koneko-chan and Sona-kaichou were glaring at me, while Seekvaira and the other girls were looking oblivious to the whole situation. I got curious why Koneko-chan said another Youkai, but I shrugged it off.

So we were walking as a group of 8 to look for Kunou's mother. I'm happy the girls are helping, but I feel they're being jealous at me.

Then we saw a golden haired woman, we walked to her and she started attacking me after she saw me carrying Kunou.

"Have you raped my daughter!?"

She then looked closer at me and my SC tags. She dropped her violence and behaves friendly to us.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"That's a bit too prejudiced, madam. Anyways, here's your daughter."

"Thank you. Are you all Humans?"

"Nope, I'm the only Human."

I told her the truth, because I know she only needs confirmation. I walked with her. She must be really worried for her daughter. Her face really lightened up when her daughter was happy and alright.

"So what are you doing in Nagano?"

"We're having a day off from our property in Kyoto. Unfortunately my dear Kunou got kidnapped by a bunch of ugly women."

"She escaped her prison and has walked around Nagano then."

"Most likely. Thank you for saving my daughter. I feel the SC is really helping us, the SC in Kyoto are also making my job a lot easier. They just do it for peace."

"Yes, they do. They know what they've seen, but they want someone listen to them normally. We're here to help those people."

She hugs me and then leaves with her daughter. I can't help but cry a bit seeing mother and daughter reunite again.

Then I went back to my group of bishoujo. They were wearing beautiful clothes. And a lot of bags. I'm impressed how they got to spend so much money, although I shouldn't care. Each girl has 4 bags filled to the brim with clothes. It was late by now.

Seekvaira wanted to speak to me privately, so we walked to a place where nobody will spy at us.

"So how's Nagano been treating you?"

"The city is beautiful, too bad we couldn't do much sightseeing. We're the main attraction today. It's too bad, but it can't be helped."

"It's indeed a nice city. Hopefully you'll return here for our showdown."

"Or you'll head to Kuoh for a date with me."

She blushed crimson at that sentence. So funny, but I'm being honest now.

"Don't forget me, Issei-kun. One day, I'll see you again. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I won't forget you."

She then handed me a gift. It was a miniature Gundam. She gave me the Freedom from Gundam Seed? Is she serious? That's one of the more rare Gundam! No way I can forget her now!

We walked back to the station and we boarded the Shinkansen. We're heading back to Kuoh. It was odd this time, Ray was holding my right arm, Sona-kaichou occupied my left arm and Koneko-chan was sleeping on my lap. She's really like a cute cat.

"Nyaaa, thank you, Issei.. senpai. Nyaaau."

"Thanks for saving us, Issei-kun. But please, drop the Kaichou when we're private, I feel you're closer to Koneko than me."

Sona-kaichou looked at me with a blush on her face.

"It's alright, I can't take it if a cute girl cries and you know that's not true, Sona-chan"

Then she looked downwards to the ground in embarrassment, that's really cute, Sona-chan!

We all headed for my house, since it wasn't that far from Kuoh Central Station. I carried Koneko-chan while the other two are occupying my arms. It really looks like a harem already! I would cause the wrath of all the guys if this happens at school.

When we're at home, they all got into their newly bought pajamas, I readied their beds on the ground floor. They all insisted on sleeping on the ground floor with me. So four beds on the ground floor. When I put the Gundam I received from Seekvaira next to the heart I received from Irina. I started to cry at it. I want to see that girl again, but I couldn't so I had to get over it, but every day I saw that photo, I couldn't help but cry. Still I'm curious why there are so many lies about what happened during the Great War. So I started to talk to Lucifer the moment we went to sleep.

"Lucifer, why are there so many things hidden about the Great War?"

"Luci, our man has a point, you're sending your hate of God through him."

"Gentlemen, it might take a while. Let's start from the beginning. Back when Heaven and Hell was created, it was one small playground. It changed like day and night. We're having fun with the Goddess I knew. Yes, God was female at first. I was with her to see it all become true. We move on to the Three Worlds Foundation. Before that, it's not important, besides the fact God was female. When the Three Worlds were created, Heaven, Hell and let's use Earth for the third world in this story, because that's closer than the whole Milky Way. The moment Goddess created life, Hell became a working place. I wanted to make sure Heaven and Hell worked in harmony. Hell will take care of the souls, Heaven will work with the bodies. No problems, but while I was harvesting dead souls from Earth one day, something horrible happened in Heaven. A group of revolutionary Angels attacked Goddess and one of the leaders took her spot and named himself God. I even saw her fall down to Earth. I gave her a new name, Leviathan. I'd never forgive him for his crime against Heaven. Unfortunately, I needed an army of loyal members who hated this attack. I had no success, so I sent a message to Michael to tell him I left Heaven and he can consider me an enemy. I wrote it like this.

'Dear Michael,

My fellow Seraph and brother, it has been a while since you saw me. This is the last time you'll hear from me. I'm your enemy now. If you need to hunt me, then you have to do what you need to do. Make sure Heaven won't be a place which will bring despair and hate. Just tell your fellow Angels I've betrayed Heaven. It's what everyone wants to hear. It's better this way. Just don't make it a war, try to prevent it. Best of luck, Lucifer.'

This letter broke my heart. I had to hide myself, so I turned my halo into a monocle and I gave my wings a jet black edge. I'm not the one who carried the light. I'm the one who carried souls. I'm a soul reaper. I liked this job. I've done this for a long while, until the Great War.

The Great War changed everything, I had to collect so many souls through all the battlefields. The Devils were involved in this war, but they're only small groups of Devils. They weren't a threat as you all know it. The War escalated the moment I got involved, that was after they took Leviathan and raped her. I lost my mind. They hurt her again. I saw her fall again. She died again, now she's scattered all over the worlds. Now I know Leviathan is now living in more girls. Those girls are really cute, but at that moment I couldn't take the shit thrown at me again, by this blasphemy leader. He's fake and needs to die. I joined the war on the Devils side. I pushed everyone out of Hell, with the kills following that. So many deaths that were unnecessary have been done, just because that leader of Heaven was greedy up to making Hell a new Heaven, because Heaven is the best. We need balance! We need a good place and a horrible place. Life works in balance. There's good and evil. If there's only good, there's only boredom because of the lack of events. If there's only evil, there's only despair and hate from the suffering. From the evil we've got excitement, from the good we've got love and happiness. So when the War was near its end, I can understand, if someone of the Heaven side has to leave the place, someone from Hell side also has to. If I kill him, I need to leave too. I decided and did what I've had to do. I killed that Fake God and left Heaven and Hell. I started to live on Earth as a normal person. A person who doesn't age, that was awkward at some moments, but I could cope with it. Until now, I've finally found the chosen one who can decide for all of us. You, Partner, you've seen the good and the bad from everything. You can fight by yourself. With my and Jesus' support we can make sure we can get harmony in the Three Worlds again!"

"Oof, that's a lot to swallow."

"No wonder you hate God, I'm sorry for those holy jokes."

"Well Jesus, it's alright. I can forgive you, you didn't know. No one knows these facts. No one should know either. It'll create an Armageddon. That'll be terrible. At least it isn't my fault. Although we can stop it, it'll be a single ride for us."

"That's the scale of an all-out war?"

"Yes."

"Partner, don't worry now, it'll be alright. We'll be ready if all goes haywire. Even if it happens now."

So I fell asleep with these thoughts and we got through the weekend. I told Sona if she can do the admission for Ray and Asia. She said it'll be a piece of cake. She's such a great woman.

[Kuoh Academy]

As I walked into the school. I got chased by all guys, besides Genshirou who is running behind Sona-kaichou and Kiba, who's running away from the fangirls. That's always a fun sight, but I've got something to worry.

"GET THAT LOVERBOY, HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! KILL HIM!"

As I run away from those guys, I head to my classroom. Then the teacher announced something which surprised me.

"Everyone, we've got to welcome two new students in our class!"

Oh it can't be them, right?

"Hello everyone, I'm Amano Hikari! Issei's Girlfriend!~"

"Good morning everyone, my name is Asia Argento."

Yep, it's those two. I shouldn't be surprised, but I can't help it. Ray, that's a dangerous introduction! Every other guy is single! Their rage has reached a new level. Ah, my life will be great.

After I ran around until their endurance died out, I got to talk with Ray and Asia, there's also another girl walking with them

"So Hikari and Asia, how do you like this academy?"

"Issei, I liked it the moment I saw you attend this school, I wished at that day I could have attended already, but you know the orders."

"Issei-san, it's nice here, but I don't want to live with Buchou anymore, she always sleep naked!"

I must suppress that nosebleed. Rias-buchou sleeps naked!? I must divert the attention to something else.

"Are you getting a boner, Hyoudou-kun?"

"No, Kiryuu. I'm alright."

"Do you want to know your sizes, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Oh, I want to know Issei's sizes!"

"Kiryuu, don't you want to touch it? Seeing is nice, but the touch is better!"

"Iyaaaaa~!"

And she ran away in embarrassment, I never expected her to blush at that.

"That's mean, Issei-san!"

"I never expected you to be that perverted, Issei."

Asia was pouting at me and Ray was smiling at me. We headed for the Occult Research Club.

When I opened the door, the door blasted open.

"Asia, we need you, we're going to hunt a Stray!"

"Good luck, Asia." Said Ray and I.

So we were sitting in the clubroom. I gave Ray a kiss and I went to sleep on the couch. This peace is great, I couldn't have wished it the other way.

* * *

**That's it for Nagano! Next is the Games with Riser! As I said the mess will be different. The next chapter will be told from Ray's POV. It's her time to shine as an important character!**

**For the Harem Girl Route Status:**

**Ray: Complete.**

**Sona: A lot of progress! Let's all hope Saji doesn't kill Issei for it.**

**Koneko: Progress! Nyaaaa~ So cute.**

**Seekvaira: Yep, we can also start her route with Gundam and other Mecha. **

**Rias: Same as last chapter. Nothing happened.**

**Akeno: She didn't appear. So nothing much.**

**Asia: Nothing happened.**

**Aika?: No idea what's with her.**

**Kunou: She met him. That's it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rise of Riser

**Enjoy the beginning of Riser with Ray! Thanks for your support!**

**If people are worried abouth harems for the other pretty guys. Don't worry, but patience is required. I need some time to finish the Riser Arc, but then I will have some fun with our poor Saji and our prince Kiba. BUT NO BL OR GENDER CHANGES! They'll get at least two girls. I can confirm about that.**

**Dragons will appear, but that'll be near the end of Excalibur which will follow after this. Since Issei isn't showing extraordinary power yet or isn't a Dragon, no Dragon will pay attention to him.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Rise of Riser

[Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Clubroom]

As I sat here on the chair looking at my darling sleep, I did my homework and then went outside for some lunch. I should also get my darling Issei get some food. I took some yakisoba bread and brought it back to the clubroom. I ate my yakisoba bread, my fellow club members returned.

"Ara ara, did Hikari-chan have sleeping sex with Issei-kun?"

"Akeno-senpai, wouldn't you want to do him then? I can't take advantage of his cute sleeping face."

"It doesn't sound like a bad plan at all~"

"Akeno, Hikari, stop it."

"Yes, Buchou"

As we said that, I got curious how their mission went.

"So how did the mission go?"

"It went pretty well, unfortunately, Asia's still too inexperienced to do something else than healing magic."

"I'm sorry, Buchou."

She's too kind to apologize. Then she prays to God.

"Father, please think about- Auuuuuuu~, it hurts."

I felt sorry for her, not being able to pray to her dear God. It seems he was really important to her, unlike me or my boyfriend. He doesn't care much about God at all and I'm condemned by him. I guess that's something that can't be helped. When club time was over, I woke up Issei and told him we should go home. He's still sleeping. Well, I should just drop him on the ground.

"My dear, please wake up."

"Mou, Hikari, let me sleep for, oh, is it time to go home?"

"Yeah." I nodded to him.

So we walked home together, hand in hand. We first stopped at the supermarket to get some groceries for our dinner. He refers me to Hikari if we're in public, but at home he refers me to Ray.

Then when we're on our way back home, we saw Buchou and Asia standing in front of the door. We spoke to her.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?"

"My parents sold my house and told me to live with boys. I tried Yuuto already, but he has no space for me and Asia. So we're trying your house."

Ugh, why do her parents enforce that? I feel sorry for her. I ask Issei.

"Is our home safe enough to offer refuge to many more?"

"Don't worry about the costs. I think it should be fine if we live with 7 people. I think 8 is too many."

"It'll be fun for you, Darling. You really live up to your Lover reputation."

"Don't you want to my only girlfriend?"

"Of course I want to, but I have to consider having to share you with many girls, since you're really strong and very handsome."

"You're absolutely my girlfriend! I love you, Hikari!"

My darling jumps at me and gives me a big smooch. Buchou and Asia turn crimson. They can't be jealous, right?

So when we got into our house, I started to cook for four. I hope I can make enough to satisfy all.

I found out I had nothing to worry, Issei shared his part with Buchou and Asia.

When we're done eating, he went outside for a run. Buchou wanted to follow him, but I told her it's no use."

"Can you outrun Yuuto, Buchou?"

"Why do you ask Hikari?"

"Because that's the minimal you need to be able to follow Issei."

She gave up the moment she realized he's way faster than her. I comforted her.

"Don't worry, Buchou. Oh crap, I've got to go!"

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a part-time job at the local restaurant. I'm a waitress working in evenings."

"Can we go with you?"

"That's fine."

[Kuoh, Restaurant]

So when we arrived at the restaurant, the boss told me there's trouble in staff. There's not enough staff to handle this many customers! I got an evil smile with me, I told him something.

"Boss, why don't you give these two who are with me a chance to work?"

"Amano, I wish we could do that. You're always thinking about us. You're a great employee. The problem is, the customers are all high schoolers. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable by using experienced older waiters."

"Boss, then I've got great news. They're high schoolers!"

"Nice! Girls, you've got to follow me! We've got some work to do!"

"Sorry, Buchou and Asia, I didn't expect you to work with me."

They were completely fine with it. Buchou was a great employee getting all orders done, I think she does like to help people. Asia was trying her best as well, but she's a bit clumsy, but the customers were too busy with her cuteness to be bothered by her mistakes. We were thanked greatly by our boss, he gave us triple salary for each of us!

"Amano, today's a great day, thanks to you! Gremory and Argento, if both of you search a part-time job, you can always come here! You've done a great job!"

When we were heading home again, we saw Issei returning from his evening run. We all got home at the same time. This must be coincidence. Normally it's much less work at the restaurant, I never felt this exhausted.

When we got home, we went to sleep. At least I tried to sleep, but I got distracted by Buchou's stripping.

"Are you an exhibitionist or something!?"

"I love to sleep naked."

I'd love to see Issei's face when he wakes up with a naked beauty next to him. Her magnificent body using Issei as a body pillow. Then I felt my breasts getting grabbed, it's Issei again using me as a body pillow, I can even hear him say something.

"Ray.. sleep.. well.. I.. love.. you.."

I let him use me as a body pillow, he's my lover. We went to sleep and it's a good night for all.

[Next day, Hyoudou Residence]

The first thing I heard was this.

"Bu, Bu, Buchou, why are you sleeping naked!?"

Ah he woke up with a naked Buchou. His nose bleeds and his face is funny. I have to giggle a bit. So funny. Then he went off for his part-time job as courier, every night, there's always a package that needs to be sent to someone in Kuoh. He always goes there walking, no matter what the distance.

We can continue with sleeping, it's only 5 o'clock. So we did.

Then our morning started with a complaint.

"Where's Issei-kun?"

"He's off to deliver something."

"Does he always do this in the morning?"

"Always."

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just the same as you do."

"Does Raynare-san always eat alone?"

That name sent a slight shiver through me.

"Asia, please call me Ray, I beg you."

Then Buchou looked surprised at me.

"Why do you refer yourself to the Light then, while your wings are black?"

"Buchou, I'm not a Fallen anymore. I've got a halo. I'm holy. I'm Issei's Light, he's my Heaven. I'll always love him."

"Not a Fallen, I can't believe you."

"Do I need to show you?"

"Yes."

Then I showed Buchou and Asia my true form. My eight beautiful black wings shining and my dark shiny halo. When they saw it, they thought my halo was a fake.

"No way, how did a Fallen get a halo!? That can't be real!"

"As I said, Buchou, I'm not a Fallen. You can ask Azazel if you really want to know. He's a fun guy, but I'm not in his team anymore. Also, if you want to know, I can beat you in a magic fight. Yes, this isn't logical. Issei refers me as a Dark Angel. I do love these colours. They're beautiful."

"Do you hate God?"

"Yes I do. I'm banished from the Heavens after all. I can't allow the world to forget Jesus and his great deeds. That's why I sealed a bit of his essence into the lance. You all know it as the Longinus. God considered that a crime against Heaven. So I was about to fall, so I prevented that by sealing all my powers in that Longinus, giving me amnesia and forcing me to walk around the world trying to make the most of it. My hate grew when I saw his exorcists and priests sell 'tickets' to Heaven, that's just terrible. That's a crime you would associate with Devils."

Then Buchou made a worrying face. She's not normally like this. I only hope it's not serious.

"Shall we head off to school?"

So we went with the three of us to school. Issei was already climbing to his homeroom already. I wish he could walk with us normally one day, but I know that wish is impossible considering how pathetic most guys of this school are. They're doomed to stay single forever.

So we did our usual stuff, then Issei sleeps in the clubroom. I went off for some takoyaki. I heard they taste delicious. So I took two boxes, one for myself and one for Issei. I headed back, then I got shocked what I saw. I didn't see that coming, but I'll watch what Buchou will do. I saw the whole thing. She's sitting on Issei.

"Issei-kun, please make love with me."

She then strips off all her clothes besides her panties. Issei won't be able to stay calm at this moment. I chuckled a bit.

"Please take my virginity, Issei."

He woke up hearing the sexy words spoken by Buchou. He makes a funny face with a nosebleed. That's so great about him.

"Buchou!? Woah! You're beautiful, but why are you naked in school!?"

"I want you to take my virginity."

"What!? I can't do that! I'm not that close with you at all! Why don't you try Kiba?"

"Yuuto wouldn't do me, he's not that kind of Knight."

Then she forced his hand on her breast. She moans slightly.

"You can do it until the end, do me, give me your love."

"Buchou, do you know what you're doing!?"

Issei also knows she's not completely alright. Still he should do her. Because he won't be likely given another shot with her at this!

"Issei, don't let me down."

She pouted. I hope his brain still functions, then I heard a teleporting sound. Someone is coming here.

Then I saw her, a silver-haired Oneesan who's wearing maid clothes! Who's she?

"That's close, I almost let Sirzechs and the duke down."

"I had to do this, or they wouldn't listen to me!"

"So you give your purity to somebody?"

"He's not a somebody, Grayfia!"

The maid has a point, Issei's relation to Buchou isn't really that close. It wouldn't be weird for her to call him a somebody, even if it's quite harsh. When I look at Issei, he's making another funny face, now looking at Grayfia. He sure loves beautiful women.

"Still, you're the heiress of the Gremory Clan, so you need to make rational actions and not have sex with somebody because you want to escape this!"

"By the way, you spy, show yourself."

Oh she spotted me. I walk into the room, I see Buchou blush immediately.

"Hikari-san! How much did you see?"

"Not much at all. I'm sorry for hiding, but I thought it's better I wouldn't be involved in this mess. Unfortunately, I guess Issei and I are involved now."

"Alright, that can't be helped. My name is GrayfiaLucifuge, maid of the Gremory Clan, I'll be your acquaintance following this moment."

"I'm Amano Hikari, a member of the Occult Research Club."

"A Fallen Angel has joined your club, what's happening?"

"I'm just trying to keep the secrets about us hidden, so we can enjoy our school life. This guy, Hyoudou Issei, knows about us and was forced to join the club."

Then Buchou apologized to Issei.

"I'm sorry for that incident, Issei-kun. Grayfia, is it that? Do I need to call Akeno?"

"Ojou-sama, it's that. Call your Queen. So Hyoudou Issei and Amano Hikari, do you mind listening what this all is about?"

"We're involved anyways, it can't be helped." We both said at the same moment.

So we waited until Akeno-senpai arrived.

"Araara, did Buchou try that on Issei-kun?"

"Shut up, Akeno. We're here for important stuff."

"Okay, now everyone's present. I'll first tell the story to Hyoudou Issei and AmanoHikari."

"The Gremory Clan is a noble pure-blooded family. The duke wants Ojou-sama to marry a man."

Issei then tries to guess. He can predict where this is going.

"She hates that man and the whole arranged marriage happening and seeks love? She seeks a husband even if it isn't a pure-blood Devil? Problems arise because you're already in low numbers?"

"Exactly."

"Then I'll go back to sleeping. I don't want to get deeper involved and cause problems for all of you."

"Same here. I've got some homework to do."

So we both know it's really something we shouldn't get deeper involved. It's club time. Everyone's sitting here doing homework or doing their Devil stuff. Then I heard another damn teleportation circle. Two in one day!? Let us rest! There came a man with bad boy suit and all the other perks a bad boy has. I don't have to guess it, but he's most likely a nobleman. His behaviour is a holier-than-thou kind, which is repulsive.

"My dear Rias, here I am. Your Darling, Riser Phenex!"

Ugh, I hate him already. What a cheesy introduction. I asked Akeno-senpai.

"Is this the man Buchou has to marry?"

"Yes."

Well, dear crap. Luckily Issei is asleep, he'd be so wanting to fight him. He wouldn't be happy to see Buchou see this distressed. Then Riser went to Buchou and touched her body. I'm really happy Issei sleeps now.

"Stop touching me! I will not marry you!"

"I know that, but you know, your Clan fears the crisis."

"That's not your problem! I'm the heiress of the Gremory, I also need to choose which husband I want. I'm also allowed to wait until I'm mature enough to join Rating Games!"

"You are free, but everyone's worried. They fear extinction. You know the importance of pure-bloods?

"I'll choose a husband!"

"Then let's get married!"

"But not you!"

"I hate wasting time here, it feels terrible here. I need to refresh myself. I'll take you with me!"

"I'd rather go to Heaven!"

Oh dear, this is going wrong. Issei also woke up in this mess. Even he can't sleep normally under this mess.

"Ojou-sama and Riser-sama, stop it!"

They both stopped trying to fight each other. Now it's only mean looks.

"Okay, Ultimate Queen."

Wait, Grayfia is the Ultimate Queen of Hell!? Great, another person not to anger it seems.

"This is as everyone feared, we're going to do a Rating Game. Everyone allowed mercenaries for Rias' peerage."

"Akeno-senpai, what's a Rating Game?"

"It's a Last King Standing battle between peerages. They fight using their servants."

"Does that involve those Pawns, Knights, Bishops, Rooks, Queens?"

"Yes."

"Ojou-sama, will you accept these terms?"

"Yes, this is the chance to proof myself!"

"Rias, you know I won most of my games? I've got a complete peerage, yours isn't even strong enough to get near me!"

"So what? I have to win!"

"Okay, that's the Rating Game accepted. I'll tell the higher-ups we're playing in two weeks"

"But first, I'll show you my peerage."

There he showed his harem of fifteen girls.

"Hah, this will be a breeze. Only your Queen is skilled enough to fight some of my units! I hope the weak Human and the weak Fallen Angel aren't involved in this?"

"I don't know."

Then he kissed one of his girls, but that looked so repulsive, I went back to my homework. I could do that much better with my Darling. He even called us weak.

"Well this is the moment I shall leave and enjoy the girls. Then after I win, you'll be mine, Rias!"

And so he left with his peerage. Then Grayfia woke up Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei and Amano Hikari, I need to know your powers. You two are chosen as Ojou-sama's mercenaries by the Gremory Clan. This will be an experiment created by Sirzechs, he wanted to use the results to see if other races can also join as a complete team in future Rating Games as mixed races. That's the ambition of the creator of Rating Games. You can join in this, do you both accept?"

I was honestly doubting if I should join in this mess. Then Issei said this.

"I can't let Buchou die like this. If she loses, she dies. I'll do it even though I'll most likely regret it all in the end."

When he said that, I found my resolution. I didn't want to do something stupid.

"I'm in, I want to kick his ass. How he treated a woman is unbelievable."

"Then give me your hands. The raters will decide what your levels are."

Then we both gave our hands, but we need to hold back our powers, otherwise we might destroy the rating system.

"Okay, it's done. Hyoudou Issei, Human, 1 Pawn. Amano Hikari, Fallen Angel, 3 Pawns. Ojou-sama, you can decide which position Amano Hikari takes. You can choose between a Three-Piece Pawn, a Bishop and a Knight."

"Buchou, I want to take the Knight."

"You're in luck Hikari-san, you're my temporary cute Knight then."

"Then I will take off and serve Sirzechs-sama. May the fortunes be with you."

Then Koneko glared at Issei.

"Issei-senpai, how are you able to avoid that tester!?"

She has seen through him. Well, she has seen him go mad during Nagano. He reacts unsurprised and explains it to her.

"I didn't avoid the tester. I didn't show my true colours like I did during that time, Koneko-chan. If I did, I might break the tester."

Then Buchou sighs.

"Now what are we going to do? Should we go on a training camp?"

"YES!"

You heard everyone scream for a camp to torture us, but Issei doesn't think that'll help me or him in any way, since we're actually way stronger than them. So he talked to Buchou.

"Buchou, I need to know how Riser fights in official Rating Games, and I'll train Hikari myself. I know what she needs, only a refresher. The rest of you, I need to see and give you a program you can train with. I'll call some of my friends who can help you."

"Don't you need training?"

"I've trained those guys. You'll understand I don't need any training. The problem are you, Akeno-senpai and Asia, though. I don't know what to do with magic. You're fine as you are, but I also want to improve you too. I guess the best way is sparring against each other, unless you can find someone who can teach you. I hope you can do something with Asia."

"Don't worry about that, if she can defend herself, that'd be a big plus for our safety. Otherwise we can live with her staying with me."

"That's acceptable for this time; we can't do that much in two weeks."

"Alright, we leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock from your place, we go by train. Don't worry, we'll walk with you all."

So we all headed home, with Issei and me calling off all the upcoming appointments because of the training camp. Then Issei calls his friends to head for his place around quarter to six in the morning. I can imagine these bastards standing there on time. Finally, we're home after such a horrible day.

"I'm going to take a bath now. Ray, I want to relax a bit, can you leave me alone, please?"

"That's alright. You're still exhausted after all this?"

"Yes."

So he headed for the bathroom. One minute later, he ran outside and got pulled back in. What happened there?

So I looked inside, and I saw Asia and Buchou being naked there. How did they get there so fast? It's most likely a teleportation circle they've used. You girls are very naughty.

"So why did you pull Issei back in?"

"I did it because I want to know Issei better. Buchou also wanted to know Issei better. In Japan they've got the nude meeting in bath?"

Oh that line, it's mostly used by men to go into bath with girls. I have to say Issei is really lucky. He's a gentleman, but he doesn't mind some perverted stuff.

"Darling, you really need to know them better. Just return their request, then you can hug my naked body all night."

He went mad when I said sleeping naked. It's a flawless line, he always does my favours if I use that line. Maybe I'm a bit perverted liking that way of sleeping. I'm totally fine with it.

So he went to bath with Buchou and Asia. He was troubled because poor Asia is being misled. She's so pure, she shouldn't be doing this.

Then when we're done, they were all ready to sleep. Naked. Poor Issei, he can't stop his perversions if he sees three beautiful naked girls. We went to sleep early. We woke up early. You see everyone packing three bags of stuff. Then there's Issei and me. I finally got my Armoured Gear. Breastplate, Gauntlets and Legwear. I keep my helmet at home, because there's no real need for my helmet now. We took one whole bag a person with us. We can survive one month with this stuff.

We headed off to our training camp, then we arrived at the foot of the mountain. We're with 20! Nobody cares, we're going to do a race! We all rushed to the end. I tried to fly, but I found out that cost too much energy to do that for this climb. So I kept running. In the end, we're the first to arrive. Issei and I were first, then you had his friends following us in sight. I'm impressed how well they're trained, although I shouldn't be considering they're Issei's friends. The Devils were a bit slower than us. We waited for one hour. We already made our tents and got food ready. Here we are enjoying food, then they looked at us with pity. Really, do we look that pathetic?

"We've got luxury in the cottage, you know."

Then I retorted.

"We had to wait for you."

"How long did it take?"

"One full hour."

"Ouch, that's awkward, we're quite slow. Sorry for making you guys wait."

"So we headed into the cottage, there's enough space to house a battalion! There's that many beds! The Gremory Clan must have loved parties. So we went to training, but the Devils wanted to test Issei, so they tried to spar with him. They were in for a shock. Of course, Yuuto started rushing, he's the Knight. He should be fast, but he trips like nobody's business. Issei saw his dash and moved in a such a way that he forces him to trip and hurt his legs. That makes him already weaker. So he's out. Then you have Koneko, her problem is her speed. It's not fast enough, but it can be improved. Then there's Asia with a lack of offensive spells, but that's her. She should learn defensive spells, she doesn't have that either. Then there's Buchou and Akeno-senpai. They're fine with just improving what they've got, so they're most likely going to spar against each other. As for me, I'm wearing this armour and try to move as fast as I can. It's only running in armour for me. So I'm doing the cooking and waking up of the club.

After a few days, we finally received the videos of the Rating Games played by Riser. This is a call for war. It looks like a game of chess. So let's see who they've got. Let's start with the Pawns. Mira, his newest addition is using a wooden staff to fight us. She's a fine fighter, but just plain bad compared to some of us. Not a big threat to us. Then you've got Shuriya, I don't know what she's wearing, but that's not an issue now. She seems to be using throwing weapons. Nothing too impressive. Then he's got a maid pair, Bürent and Marion. They seem like rushers to enemy territory, we need to see a trap to make their threat level a perfect zero. Then he's got two pairs of twins. A cat girl pair named Ni and Li, they're specialty is hand to hand combat. Yuuto, Koneko and I can beat them in a hand to hand combat without too many issues, but we're fine if we can stay out of their range. They aren't a real threat when they can't punch you. Then there's the loli twins, Ile and Nel, they're no threat either at range, but they're sadistic with their mad chainsaws, fortunately for us, they aren't experts at wielding them. They're rather bad it and it looks quite clumsy. That was the front row of Pawns, if they face off Issei at once, then it might become dangerous for him, but as I know at least two will rush to the our base, so it shouldn't be a too big issue. Still we need to avoid their back row of Pieces if we're fighting the Pawns. They've got two Rooks. Xuelan is the Chinese dress girl, she's most likely fighting in her Chinese fighting style, she's dangerous. Isabela is the other one, I'd say she's more the European type. Her jeans and shirt. Her mask is odd though, let's hope there isn't a monster hidden. These Rooks are strong fighters, they can't be underestimated. Koneko can fight them, but together she'll be in an absolute disadvantage. Then there's the two Knights, Karlamine and Siris. Karlamine is the one who will chase other Knights of reputation, so Yuuto is her target. I'll take down Siris, she's wields a two-handed sword. She's quite good with it, but her speed is as good as Koneko's. I'm faster than her. Then there are the Bishops, first is Mihae, she's most likely using Japanese spells. We can't do much because we have no real knowledge of magics. The other Bishop is Riser's little sister. We looked at each other and made no comment. We've got a problem, if this sister has the same powers as Riser, this might be a bad battle. Although from the looks of this video, she's always observing and enjoying the Rating Game. Then there's his Queen, Yubelluna, the Bomb Queen, she's the one I have to assassinate. There's no other way to do this, even Issei understands that. Then there's the King, Riser. He's the one to end, he's unfortunately a whole new level compared to his servants. This isn't good. He lost a few games, because he wanted to. It wasn't because he was beaten properly. I saw his face, he was interested, but he doesn't know much about Riser. I'll ask Buchou about it. I told him to sleep for a bit, we'll find out, we've got time.

I went outside for an evening walk in armour, then I saw Buchou. This is my chance!

"Hey Buchou."

"Ah, Ray, I didn't know Issei forced you to walk in the evening."

"Because he didn't, I wanted to see the moonshine. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

Then I saw her troubled face again.

"What's wrong?"

"Ray, have you seen the video?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you think we're in trouble?"

"No doubt about that."

"I'll tell you even worse news, have you heard of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, it's the legendary bird which represents life and resurrection. What about it?"

"The Phenex is the Phoenix."

"Oh crap, that means they can't die! We're at a horrible disadvantage!"

"We can beat him in two ways, one involves godlike power, the other one requires stamina. For the first one, we need to pack such a punch he'll surrender. The other one, we force him to retire because he doesn't want to fight anymore and his regeneration doesn't work anymore."

"So his regeneration works on morale. Issei might find this really useful, now we can do something against him. One thing though, how effective are holy items or holy weapons? Are they really that infamous against Devils? We only used it to purge sinners."

"Hit me with a weak light shot."

"If you say so, but first. ASIA! GET HERE!"

Asia came running by. She's such a good girl, too bad she couldn't be an Angel, it'd be more fitting for her.

"Buchou, don't hate me for this, but this is the power that I thought I killed Issei. It does kill a Human in normal cases."

Here I go then, I shot her with my light shot, it's not strong, but enough to make someone suffer. Still I think I overdid it.

"AW FUCKING HELL, ONII-CHAN HELP ME! FUCK, IT HURTS! OWWWWWWWW DAMMIT!"

Obviously everyone ran to this place. Issei went to me.

"Let me guess, you threw a light spear at her?"

"Ehm, yes. I'm sorry, Darling."

"No, it's alright. I think you wanted to find out how to beat that Riser?"

"Yes, but I didn't know holy weapons are that horrifying for Devils."

"How much power did you use?"

"As much as I did to kill you."

"Seriously? I thought you used a lot more. That's one hell of a scream, Buchou."

"Ugh, that hurts. I hope I didn't alert someone."

Well she did, there's a teleport circle incoming. Then the silver-haired maid came by.

"What happened here? Sirzechs couldn't come, but he sent you this."

"WHO HURT MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER!? I WILL FIND HER AND KILL HER!"

"Sorry, Grayfia. That was an accident. Tell Onii-sama that I volunteered in a training with the Fallen Angel."

"Ojou-sama, you know that's dangerous. We could even hear you scream. Now Amano Hikari, I know it sucks, but you can only train with fellow Fallen Angels or you need to find Angels to fight you."

"Yes, Grayfia-san. I'm sorry for waking you up."

I apologized because I felt really horrible for hurting Buchou like that. Even if she asked for it, I couldn't see her suffer that badly.

"I think Sirzechs can calm down if he knows his dear little sister is alright."

I never knew her brother is such a sis-con to Buchou. It'd be fun to see if he gets here, but I really need to watch out. I think he might remember this. After Grayfia left, Buchou spoke to me and Issei.

"Have you gotten any wiser to what we have to do against Riser?"

"Yes, we need to go to the church and get some holy water."

"Hikari-san and Issei-san, I've got some holy water!"

"Well that makes it easy for us."

Then you heard a helicopter fly over us and drop a big package! Of course the box misses us by around 40 kilometres. That's quite impressive if they can't see us and just guess where we are.

Then when I saw the package fall, I saw the letters SC. I poked Issei.

"Isn't that your military force? I saw the letters SC."

"Seriously, Hikari? Then we've got to go, I'll sleep in the morning. Men, I'll take a look what the package is."

"YES SIR!"

"Hikari, come with me. This is a nice time to be together. Let's walk to the package."

"Yes, my dear Issei."

When we walked to the place where the package fell down, we went hand in hand. We're so close to each other.

"How does this world treat you, Ray?"

"It treats me very well, especially since you're here, my darling."

"How does training go?"

"I'm as fast as Yuuto in a running contest with armour."

"That's all we need. Let's move on."

We found the package. It was a big box. Then we moved the box back up to the cottage. This box is quite heavy. What can be in there?

Then back on the top of the mountain, we saw Buchou walking again. It's that bad? I told Issei to talk to her. I went to move on to the cottage to drop the package there. I hope Buchou can tell her feelings to Issei properly this time and not start with sex. That's too early!

When I brought the package into the cottage, suddenly the club members who were sleeping again like a bunch of corpses got alive again! I hope it's not something related what's in the package.

Then Koneko said this.

"I sense powerful powers in this box."

"Koneko, how are you able to feel that?"

"Hikari-senpai, I'm very cautious towards dangerous objects."

Wait, there's a dangerous object in that box!?

"GENTLEMEN!"

Then the friends of Issei just arrived in no-time. Were they sleeping at all?

"What's the problem, Amano-san?"

"This box, did someone order it?"

"None of us did, madam."

"Can we safely open this box?"

"Hikari-senpai, it's alright to open it. It's only the object in the box that's dangerous, but a few seals are in it to prevent from leaking to the enemy."

Which enemy? Enemies of Issei!? This is a big problem. I'll open it. Here goes nothing!

When I opened the box, I saw a device. None of us knows what this thing is, none of the club that was. The men from Issei's club were all ecstatic over this device.

When I wanted to ask what it is, they told me it's a firearm made for Issei. There's a note inside. I read it.

"Dear Partner,

Even though you aren't at home, we'll deliver you a new Demon weapon. You know the Nova is only made for close quarter encounters? This one is made for far away situations. You're going to enjoy this heavy punch of Death! That's it. Oh yeah, we've also heard you're trying to fight a Phoenix. Good luck man! By HellTecArms."

There's even a modern arms company on this Earth!? I have to ask the guys.

"Do you guys know of this company?"

"Yes, but that company doesn't life off profits at all, but they're also making weapons only for the Honorary Commander."

"The Honorary Commander is Issei?"

"Yes."

"Why is he called Honorary Commander?"

"He's called Honorary because he's not an adult yet, you must be 18 to join the military. You see though, everyone who's in the military sees him as a full-fledged Commander. All Experienced Corpsmen will follow his commands and are loyal to him. He's the one who gives us a chance to keep our world safe from supernatural beings. He's the Commander, because he founded our organization."

"That makes sense. I'll wait for him. You can all rest so we can train on."

"Roger that."

As I waited for Issei, Koneko went to sleep on the box, Akeno-senpai and Yuuto were sleeping on the ground near the box. Asia didn't want to be left alone and slept on my lap. It seems they feel a lot better now. Is it because of the weapon there?

After a while, Issei returned with Buchou holding his arm. I'm wondering why she's holding his arm. Not a problem for me, then she made a comment.

"I suddenly feel better."

"I think it's the weapon."

"Hikari, who delivered that weapon?"

"HellTecArms."

"I guess he wanted to help me. Did anyone else verify what it is?"

"No, they didn't bother. They know it's yours."

"There's a limit of what I can take. Now I need to revise my tactics. I have a feeling this weapon will be very important."

"Yes, my darling. Do you think you can give the ammunition a holy touch?"

"Yes, but I need holy water to do that."

"Then we have to wake her up. Asia, wake up. We need your help."

"Auuuu, is it morning already?"

"Nope, it's only 5 o'clock."

"That's acceptable. Where do you need my help?"

"We need holy water."

"Is this for the Rating Game?"

"Yes, we need to bless these bullets. Do you have the Bible with you?"

"Yes, every holy maiden has it."

"Alright, then you can go back to sleep. I hear Devils get tormented when they hear the lines from the Bible. Ray, let's get outside and do the spell."

I let Asia sleep again and we head out. Here we made a bath filled with holy water, we put 42 bullets in the bath. Issei really considers taking the risk to snipe every player of the Riser Peerage. He even gives them 2 bullets and then the Special goes to Riser. Here goes nothing, we said the spell.

"May the Purge purify all Demons! May the Angelic Force be with us! Don't give us sins. Give us the power to defend!"

So nothing happened at first. We needed a guinea-pig. We don't need one. We can ask someone to help us.

"Koneko!"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Do you sense something really dangerous from these bullets compared to these bullets?"

"What have you done with them, don't get them near me!"

Flawless, they're perfect. Issei stored the holy bullets in the magazines and marked them with blue tape, making sure they're the ones only in use when really needed. I hope it doesn't get that far, but I guess in Riser's case that's most likely required.

So we're done with the training camp. We can head back to school for one more day before the Rating Game. It seems the camp improved the club. I hope they can do this. We can win this. So we headed back for school.

We started with PE, which means changing. That also includes perverts. I didn't expect this. We were changing as usual, and then we saw Issei run through the door. We got all shocked seeing him, we all hid our bodies. I didn't hide my body, my darling can see me in all glory. I saw the door sign. It says Men's. Which sick bastard changed the door signs!? It was obviously Women's! He saw us and he fell unconscious like any straight guy would with a lot of blood. I told the other girls to put on their clothes and get the teacher. He's in a really bad shape this time. When he woke up, all he saw was me and all the other flushing girls. They all flushed, but they didn't hate him for this accident. Normally they'd kill the guy if anyone else did this. I think if Yuuto did this, then it would cause the same reaction from the girls, but I think he would react differently. Less funny is the right way to say it.

"I have reached Heaven. Hikari, have you also ascended to Heaven? What are all the girls doing in Heaven? Are they all holy maidens?"

"Baka Issei, you're still on Earth. You're still alive. We're all normal girls. We didn't become holy or something."

"You all look so beautiful. You're lying, Hikari. I'm in Heaven."

All girls blushed even more when he said that. They really can't hate him.

"Girls, I'll stay with him. I can handle him. You girls will go nuts if you stay here."

I forgot it's dodgeball for today. Oh no, all the guys are going down. I don't count Yuuto. Their anger in their eyes was really unhealthy for them.

"Let's get the boys! GET THEM! HURT THEM! DESTROY THEIR BALLS!"

Maybe I gave them a bit of inhuman strength with that line. Issei must be really popular. So you heard in the field of slaughtering. I mean, gymnasium.

"HIT THE PERVERTED GUYS! DESTROY THEM!"

"UUUWAAAAAAHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HELP ME!"

Impressive, these guys are suffering really badly. When the storm of dodgeball calmed down, the girls calmed down and played a fair game with, let's see. I see Genshirou Saji and Yuuto still standing. It seems Genshirou Saji is also one of the nicer guys at school.

After that, we had normal lectures. I guess. The other guys were all skipping the day. All you saw were the girls, Issei who's finally recovered, Genshirou Saji and Yuuto.

"Hikari, what did I miss?"

"The death of a few guys."

"I missed dodgeball!? Aw crap. I guess it's the price of this accident has been paid. I love a round of dodgeball."

"It can't be helped, there's always a next time."

"As long as there is peace, there will be a next time."

He made a face so serious, I got scared looking at him.

"Hikari, are you alright? Did I give you a glare or something?

"No, you didn't glare at me. But you did give a scary look."

"I'm sorry, you know I've seen a lot."

"I know, I wish you had a more peaceful life."

"I wish, but I know I can make it. There's always something I can try to improve our lives."

"Yes, we can always try."

So our lecture ended, we headed for the clubroom. We saw everyone getting ready for the showdown. Buchou asked us.

"Do you need to change?"

We both nodded. Our Kuoh uniforms are fine, but since we need to go hard without being suspicious, we can better wear our best gear.

"Try to get back here as soon as possible. Here's a teleportation circle, it will bring you to where I am."

"Thanks."

We headed home and ready ourselves. I didn't have a lot to take. I wear my armoured gear. I'm ready to fight everyone with my sword. Issei gave me a katana, it's made with high quality. I can wield this weapon naturally. I didn't have to take a lot of stuff. Issei, however, wore on the outside an armoured jacket with his Commander Epaulette with four stars and a black line. This one is made with hard kevlar plating made to stop most anti-personnel bullets. His pants are in the same colour as his armoured jacket. They're both Urban Black. He held his shotgun in front and he's got his new weapon in parts in his backpack. His helmet is coloured the way it matches the uniform. His shoes are military black. He also wears a scarf underneath his uniform to cover his mouth in case of gas. Then we're talking about his backpack, that's plain ridiculous. He has a blue-white T-shirt, a black-grey hoodie with a zipper. He's also got a pair of black jeans, a pair of blue-white sneakers. He's also taking a lot of canisters with the name 'Flashbang'. I hope they don't blind people. I think I underestimate how serious this is. Everyone will be in for a surprise. We head off to where Buchou is. Let the games begin.

* * *

**That's it. Next time will be the fight with Riser! For the Harem Girl Route Status. From Ray's POV, nothing really happened. For the current Status, refer to Chapter 4. They're all the same. That's why I kept it simple this time. The next chapter will be the usual changing First Person POV with Issei as main.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle of Love and Death

**Thanks for you followers and favourites! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Battle of Love and Death

[Hell, Issei POV]

We had to teleport again. Don't they have cursed trains or something? I really hate arrived at this weird place, Rias-buchou should be near us. Ray was looking at me with a perverted face. What's wrong with her? Then I heard a cute voice.

"Issei-kun, would you please get off my breasts? It tickles if you move."

I want to grope her so bad, but this isn't the moment. I have enjoyed my moment for now. My landing was perfect. Right on Rias-buchou. Then I saw everyone else's face. Akeno thought it was funny for me to land so 'perfectly', Asia thought it was impure and slaps me and Rias-buchou for it. It's Rias-buchou's fault for giving such coördinates! Koneko-chan was looking jealous at me, she wanted me to land on her? That'd be interesting what will happen then. Kiba has no comment. And finally, Rias-buchou had a crimson face.

"Ara ara, did Buchou set the coördinates that way it forces Issei-kun to land on Buchou?"

"Shut up, Akeno."

Rias-buchou said this with a doubting tone. She seriously wanted me to land on her! That doesn't matter now. We're going for the battlefield. Wait, where's the battlefield?

"Buchou, where do we have to go?"

"You two have go to by train. Somehow in Hell, teleports to the battlefield are only possible by the Clan members. You two are only mercenaries joined to fight with me."

Sweet, no teleport but a train ride with Ray! That's nice. We headed for the station.

"Buchou, do you know what you've got to do?"

"Yes, we'll talk about it when we're at our starting points, we've still got time there."

The train was cosy, it was nice to feel the warmth in here. Then Lucifer talked to me.

"Hell didn't change much it seems, except the crap sky. Do you know what that is?"

"It isn't dusk or dawn or night."

"You don't even consider morning?"

"No, Hell should be associated with Darkness."

"Heh, that's true."

"How does it feel being back at home?"

"I feel nothing."

"Why do you feel nothing? It must be at least give some feelings since you lived here for a long time."

"I can't live here with Leviathan anymore."

"Ah sorry."

"It's alright, it's not something you should be apologizing for."

"I'm off, don't talk to me until the game's over. I think there are people observing us. I mean people who are smart enough you're living in me. This also goes for Jesus, but I told him before we left to this Inferno."

"Alright, good luck and cool the Phoenix. I prefer him raw."

Ray and I headed into the train. When we got inside, we got served by two familiar faces!

"Sona-chan and Seekvaira-san, are you two going to watch us!?"

They both answered the same line, but in a different tone.

"Yes, I want to see how Rias fares."

They both want information about her. That's obvious. I can't blame them, someone who interests them plays a Rating Game. Then when I really paid attention, their faces were blushing red. Are they lying to me? Is it me they want to observe? I should have some fun before this goes serious.

"So girls do you want a kiss?"

Let's see the reactions. Sona-chan was hiding her face and Seekvaira-san lost herself. Ray looked at me.

"Darling, you can't seduce girls before a fight. What happens if you die?"

Aw crap, then I'd absolutely destroy their hearts if I died. That's terrible. Then the unexpected happened. Sona-chan and Seekvaira-san gave me a kiss on my cheek! Sona-chan on the left and Seekvaira-san on the right. They're blushing so cute. When we arrived at the place. I have honestly no idea where.

"Sona-chan, Seekvaira-san, don't let anyone else know this. Under no condition."

"Yes."

They blushed away and headed out to relay the Rating Game. We waited until Rias-buchou got here. When the Devils arrived, we had 5 minutes before the Game started.

"Issei-kun, where do you think we are?"

"No idea."

"Alright, I'll tell from the start. Rating Games are played on a battlefield. The battlefield that was chosen is Kuoh Academy."

"He's really confident he won't lose. Otherwise he'd choose something like Kyoto or Nagano or even Phenex House."

"Exactly, we're playing the standard game. So just stay alive until the end and retire a lot of their players."

"How about destruction of the environment?"

"That's fine, it's an artificial field. You can destroy as much as you want."

"Should have brought explosives. Buchou, how are we going to do this?"

"Let's start with the rushers. I want Akeno to set a trap, then Yuuto can retire them. In the meantime, I want you, Hikari and Koneko to attack the gymnasium. If we can control that point, we have the advantage. If we can't control it, then we've got a big problem."

"That's it for now?"

"That's all we can do for now, we can communicate through the radio you are provided."

"That's convenient."

"Now my cute servants, let's ready ourselves until we can go."

[Hell, VIP Zone, Sirzechs POV]

I'm going to see my dear little sister's match against Riser. Even if she didn't want it this way, there's no other way. My father, Duke Gremory also understands this and enforced the arranged marriage with Riser. I know Rias hates this, but we have no choice. There's a rush for strong Devils. The future of Gremory doesn't look so bright. We need a heir after Rias. We understood Phenex is one of the best candidates, their invincibility is something that makes their child even stronger. The Gremory will be alright by then, but now we've got to do this Rating Game. I know Rias is going to lose, but there's no other way to convince her.

We went to see Lord Phenex and Ruval Phenex, the heir of the Phenex Clan. We're good friends with them. They're all noble men. Riser is nowhere like them. They know Riser is going to win, but they couldn't find anyone yet who's able to fight now and is strong enough to beat him. They had to make an excuse like arranged marriage to make a Rating Game with Riser.

We looked at the board showing all players. Then Lord Phenex was surprised at Rias' Peerage. I thought it was nothing to worry about, then I saw two things. There's a Human Pawn Mercenary and a Fallen Angel Knight Mercenary. This by itself was already weird for Lord Phenex, but I wanted to do an experiment for Rias. She could always use some support, the best would be club members who aren't Devils or someone close to her who knows about the supernatural but isn't a Devil. These two are the best candidates for our experiment. I hope Ajuka can also report this, so we can consider a Rating War with Angels. That'd be so fun. But then Lord Phenex' face got pale, like that means bad news.

"Father, what's wrong? What's wrong with Rias' Peerage?"

"No fucking way, that Human mercenary can't be him."

"What's wrong with Hyoudou Issei?"

"Look at his gear, son."

"He's a military, so what?"

"Not just your ordinary military, the four stars and black line with that Urban Black wear. He must be one of the three SC Commanders."

"SC Commanders, Father?"

What is Lord Phenex talking about? SC? I looked at my father and he's just listening to Lord Phenex. I talked to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, can you get me the files on Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes, Sirzechs, but what's about him?"

"Lord Phenex is scared of him."

"Now that's something new. I'll get it immediately. We've still got time."

We waited for a bit and then I saw a Sitri member give me the files about Hyoudou Issei.

Let's see, his life was, what the fuck? There on his birth, he should have been dead!? Let's read on, he met Stray Devils. Oh yeah, I met him there. That boy was it huh. Moving on to the military camp in Yokohama… No way, that incident. He's related to it!? The incident where three-hundred Devils were slain by one thousand Humans! The weird part was, there was a 10-year old who brought the head and corpse of the leader of that group of Devils. That can't be.

"Lord Phenex, when was the SC created!? Is it related to Yokohama!? What is this SC!?"

"Sirzechs-sama, it was created around 6 to 7 years ago. It wouldn't be weird to say it was after the Yokohama incident. The SC is named the Special Corps. They started as a special force independent of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, they try to go international, but the corps is most successful in Japan. They mainly consist of Humans who has seen and met the supernatural. They're all dangerous guys. He's the leader of this force."

"Then we might be able to see something interesting."

"I also do, we'll see what that Human can do."

Then my father looked pale. Now what's going on with him?

"That Fallen Angel isn't Fallen, but how can her wings still be black?"

WHAT!? They've got an Angel in their team!?

"Gremory, I feared as much. Don't you think that girl is familiar?"

"Yeah, that girl is related to the Longinus."

"Father, the True Longinus!?"

"Yes, she's the one who sealed Jesus Christ in the lance."

"I thought so, Sirzechs-sama, I don't know how you've got this, but you've picked the strongest mercenaries for Rias to beat Riser. I think they might win this."

"I didn't know they were that strong! Who rated their capabilities?"

"Glasya-Labolas and Astaroth have done the rating. Not the Maou, but the rest of the family."

"Are they watching this game?"

"No."

"Call them, and make them watch how they've given their horrible ratings. I know Devils might be superior to other races, but that doesn't mean you don't have to look into their files. I'll contact Ajuka and Falbium."

"Both of them? Is it really that needed?"

"Yeah, where's Ajuka-sama, he should have rated them. That Human can't be just one worthless Pawn! I doubt that Angel isn't just a single Knight either. Falbium-sama might be interested because of his military history."

"I'll call Ajuka, let me put him through on speaker."

So the phone went over to Ajuka.

"Hey Ajuka, we've got a problem."

"I saw it, the Rating Game between Rias and Riser?"

"Yes, it's related to it."

"The ratings are fine, Sirzechs. The nun is alright with 3 Pawn pieces. So she's alright being a Bishop. You have no right to complain."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I mean the mercenaries. The Human and the Fallen Angel."

"Is she a Fallen Angel?"

"She isn't but she is given the Fallen Angel tag. Are their ratings correct?"

"Let me see, Hyoudou Issei, 1 Pawn and Amano Hikari, 3 Pawns. Let's take a look what their capabilities are."

We waited and waited.

"Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex and Ruval-san, I shouldn't have let others do the ratings. I'll do all ratings by myself from now on. Tell this to everyone. These are the WORST RATINGS ever given! The right numbers for Hyoudou Issei is a perfect 8 Pawn, wrong, it's better to say he takes a full class. 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 8 Pawns or King. He can be practically everything, besides Bishop. His magic ability is zero, so him being a Queen isn't that useful either since it also upgrades magic power. As for the Angel here, Amano Hikari, she's also 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops or Queen. Her power as a Rook isn't too great compared to other Rooks and she prefers someone else as King. From her heart, it seems that would be Hyoudou Issei. I'll be watching the Game from a different place, I'll be coming in the end."

Then someone arrived. No way. That lazy-ass guy has arrived. Ruval looked shocked at him, but it seems Lord Phenex knows who he's looking for. I wanted to call him!

"Falbium-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch the Game."

"Normally you're too lazy to do that."

"Yes, I'm lazy as fuck. I like Rating Games, though."

Now that's a big lie, why did he go here? Is it Hyoudou Issei?

"Who are you looking for?"

"The Human Commander."

"I knew it. Someone with such achievements would obviously interest you, heh?"

"Yes, Sirzechs. That'd be obvious. As a military leader, I'll always look for other great military leaders, but they all seemed to be lucky. This guy made his choices, even if he was lucky at times. He knew his men would follow him, if they didn't die here, they'd die at home in a way worse way. That's how he always reminds them. It's a cruel fact, but it's reality."

"Let's watch this game, Grayfia is ready to call it. The players are ready, I know she's going to slap me with a harisen if we stall this even longer."

[Issei POV]

Here we are waiting for the signal to attack. I silenced all my weapons, since I've got the advantage of surprise. Here we are waiting. Then I get licked for some reason! I looked back and there's Koneko-chan!

"Koneko-chan! Do I have something delicious in my neck?"

"Yes, Issei-senpai. I couldn't resist it and had to lick it."

"You didn't have to surprise me, you can always ask me."

"Would you allow me to?"

"Of course, you're my cute kouhai."

"Thank you, Issei-senpai. I like you."

"I like you too, Koneko-chan."

I hugged her tightly, while she's licking my face. It looks too cute. Then we heard a countdown with Grayfia's voice. She's obviously the referee. So we stand in ready positions, then I thought about it.

I have to give them a reason not to head into our area. Then you heard Grayfia say this.

"The Rating Game between Rias and Riser has started!"

We headed forward, Koneko-chan and Ray went forward. I hid at the beginning of the forest. I told Kiba and Akeno about this. I'll set a trap first, just to weaken them. As I expected they got here really fast and didn't get detected by Koneko-chan or Ray. So let's see who they are. So there are two maids and an exotic dancer. Then they are Marion, Bürent and Shuriya. Let's scare the crap out of them. I shot at a point they would land their feet. All they heard was a "Pfffffft!". Then I heard a "Kya!". They're shocked at a sudden explosion in front of their feet. If I'm right, they don't know how modern firearms work. That's a big advantage for me. They're stalled for now. I guess they're trying to search for me. They'll never find me. I hide in the darkness, even if the sky is a lame-ass purple. This light is going to blow my cover at one moment. This isn't the moment! I run forward, past their sights and head for the gymnasium. In the meantime, I saw the area we are fighting in. There must be a forest near if this is a carbon copy of Kuoh Academy. I found that forest, let's take notes for that. I'm going to need it for later. I finally arrived into the gymnasium. There I met Koneko-chan and Ray. They told me it's too silent in here. That means this is a trap. They're waiting for us in an ambush and we're waiting for them in a similar ambush. We aren't making any progress at this rate! They've most likely got waste units stationed here, so they've got a big advantage over us who are only using non-Pawn units. I'll take my silencer off the Nova.

"Koneko-chan, be my shield. We're going in."

"Issei-senpai, are you nuts?"

"This is our only chance, while we're wasting time here, their stronger units can attack our base."

"That makes sense, but we can't lose units."

"Don't worry, we're skilled enough to stay alive. I'll rush in when I've thrown the flashbang."

Here goes nothing. It's party time. I throw the flashbang. The flash is bright and I can see them being blinded. Now we're moving forward with a lot of noise!

"BANG!"

"Hahaha, you've run into our trap!"

So we heard a child's voice. I can guess it's one of the loli twins.

"Yeah, great ambush. I just walked inside and I'm soooooo surprised I'm going to retire."

"ATTACK HIM!"

Then 4 girls attacked me. I made a signal to Ray to pass these girls and face the Two-Handed Sword Knight. They've seen her try to escape. They tried to stop her. I stopped them by shooting the place where I thought they would land. They all tripped and RayRay got outside. Then we heard.

"Riser's 3 Pawns have retired!"

That's good news, the vanguard has been taken down. I don't care how, but they're out. These girls are trying to hit me, now they're angry at me. Then I got a good look at them. There are the green haired loli twins. They must be Ile and Nel. I need to watch out for their chainsaws. I don't know why kids are given such dangerous weapons, but I can't judge since I used a sword to kill Devils at an age younger than these two. That's what I guess on appearance. Then, there's the wooden staff wielding girl. She looks new to the squad. That must be Mira then, she should be the easiest according to the videos. And last, but not least. There's the Chinese Dress wearing girl. That must be Xuelan. What do I see there? Isn't she wearing any bra!? OOOOOOOOOH! All the guys want to kill me if I said I saw someone wearing no bra in a fight. I even heard she doesn't wear any panties, but I can't see that from here.

"Koneko-chan, keep the Rook Xuelan busy! I'll take the three Pawns!"

So I put my shotgun on my vest and unsheathed a combat knife to fight them in their range. I overestimated these girls. They can be beaten with one close-range arms battle. No need to shoot them to nothing. I engaged the Pawns and Koneko-chan engaged the Rook.

[Kiba POV]

I was waiting with Akeno for the vanguard girls to arrive here. The signal would be Issei-kun's shot. After a while, we heard a foreign "Kya!" and a "Where did it come from!?". That's Issei-kun's signal. Now we only need to wait for them to walk into our trap while they're still busy thinking about Issei-kun. Here they come.

"So you're the one who shot us back there?"

"Shuriya, I don't think so. He's the Knight of Gremory."

"Then who shot us, Marion!?"

"Girls, calm down, if we can beat him, we'll promote and kick the other guy's ass!"

"Alright! Let's follow Bürent!"

"Now now girls, I can't allow that. I need to stop you in the name of Rias Gremory."

"Now that's a handsome guy, why don't you get on a date with me? Then we'll both retire."

"I can't afford that and give Issei-kun more crap. He's already too busy taking luggage for us."

"Who's this Issei-kun? Are you gay?"

"No, he's just a good friend of mine. If you want to see me in a fantasy BL story, you'll face his wrath, not mine."

I said this with a smile which blinds them. I love my charms. Too bad I can't find someone who I'm really interested to. Maybe I should have a date with Asia. She seems like she wants to be with Issei-kun, but he told me I'm a better match for her, since we're both more pure than him. He calls himself a corrupt being, a perverted bastard. He can't be with Asia and make her corrupt. He likes her pure, but he can't back her up in staying pure. I hope Asia will go on a date with me sometime. Now I need to handle these naughty girls.

"Get him!"

I evaded their knives in the way Issei-kun told me, he really did his analysis. I hope I won't have to face him. Then I went forward to slash one of them. I hit the dancer slightly, but not enough to retire her. They're still in good spirits. They're confident they can beat us. Then we heard a loud bang somewhere from the gymnasium, if I'm right. That loud bang is very familiar, I heard this bang from that Asia Incident. I know who made that bang. It's Issei-kun.

"My friend is really close, you know?"

Their confidence went from a hundred to around ten. You could see the fear in their eyes. He can actually reach us in a few minutes if he needs to, but he won't bother because he trusts us to stop these girls here. We can't let him down. They rushed again at me. Now I evaded and jumped away.

"Akeno!"

"Ara ara, Yuuto. I'm ready, let's punish a bunch of naughty girls!"

One hell of thunder shock was given to these girls. They suddenly shine a light. They don't seem conscious anymore. They're retiring. That's three worries less.

"Riser's 3 Pawns have retired!"

Now we move forward to the gymnasium. This should take us around ten minutes. I notified Issei-kun about this.

[Issei POV]

I was evading their chainsaws and staff. I got a message telling me that Kiba and Akeno-senpai would reach this place in ten minutes from now. Great, I need to evade their attack for ten minutes. That's easy if I didn't have thirty kilograms with me! This is extreme dancing! I kept moving around and I had to jump over Xuelan and Koneko-chan to escape these wicked girls. Then I looked downwards, Koneko-chan took slight clothing damage, but it isn't serious. Then I saw Xuelan trying to kick me while I'm making air! That can only mean one thing. I can see if she's wearing panties! I looked and looked. I even tried to focus! There it is! She's wearing no panties! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I tried to hold my nosebleed as I'm still in the skies. I failed because my landing was terrible. Riser's girls were disgusted looking at me. Koneko-chan knew this is the chance to take her down. She was looking disgusted at me, she wanted me to look at her? I'll pat her when we're done with this. The Rook was being blown away against the wall. The three Pawns were looking at the Rook. That was a bad move, now I'll take the initiative. I'll jump on Mira.

"What are you doing, you pervert!?"

"I'll make sure you won't fight me ever again.

The first thought of these girls is sex? Even when we're at war? I blame Riser for this. I stabbed Mira in her stomach area. Then I pushed the knife slightly upwards. There was a light surrounding her. I don't know what that light does, but she disappears.

"Riser's Pawn has retired!"

So that's how they retire. I need to wound them serious enough. That means they really need to kill me if I'm going to retire at this rate. Awesome, I'm in a pinch now. Now let's look around. I saw the loli twins looking at me like they've seen Death. I looked at Mira with a normal face, maybe a killing face, but nothing too serious. I guess they haven't been living in danger. They've never seen real danger. They thought this was only a game. I see it as a battle which decides the life of Rias-buchou! I might have taken this seriously. I don't care. Then the loli twins ran away from me.

"Run away-"

"BANG!"

I heard a thunder shock, that's Akeno-senpai. I hope she doesn't shock me for failing to retire them. We can do this, let's face forward!

"BOOM!"

What happened? Someone threw a bomb? Crap, that means the Bomb Queen is here! Then I saw Koneko-chan fall. She can't be. I tried to catch her. She's in a bad condition. I have to apply the gift Rias-buchou has given to me. She stopped me.

"No, don't use it on me. I'm in a too bad shape now to fight on. Let me rest, even if it's a shame."

Then a light enveloped her. She's getting out of here. Damn it all. I knew losing a unit in your arms is painful, but it's worse if it's someone who has feelings for you. I tried to stay cool and then I looked at the field. Then there was a status report.

"Riser's 3 Pawns and 1 Rook have retired!"

"Rias' Rook has retired!"

So that's 2 Pawns left, that damned Queen, the other Rook, the Knights and the Bishops and Riser. This will be sweet.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun needs help with the Queen? Don't worry I'll fight her. Take care of the rest with Yuuto and Hikari."

"Roger that, Akeno-senpai. Let's fight them right here, right now! LET'S HAVE A SHOWDOWN OF POWER!"

Of course, they're lured to us. A 'cocky' lowly Human who dares to challenge 'superior' Devils? Perfect, just the way I like it. I see everyone except Riser arrived here. The ones I should watch out for are the Cat Pawns and the Rook. They seem to be looking at me. Then there's the two Bishops, the sister and the Shrine Maiden. The way she looks around tells me she's most likely support, no need to attack her now, although I think if I can get near her, I can take her down in one shot. Not that anyone else would be able to take two perfect shots and walk away unscathed. I'm not counting in regeneration. You're going to feel the power. I can guarantee that. The Knight Karlamine has spotted Kiba. Then I heard a scream.

"Karlamine, don't be so fixated on the Knight, we need to take down that Human!"

"Shut up! I want to take that boy down!"

"Okay, whatever. Ni, Li and Isabela, take down that Human! Mihae, support Siris, she doesn't look like she can take more hits like that. Yubelluna, what are you doing!? You should be taking her down with ease!"

That can only be Ravel. The little sister of Riser. I can't take her on now, I need to evade her and try to take down the rest. Oh wait, there's an intro by the Knights. Do those guys have a code or something?

"Hello, Knight of Rias Gremory."

"Good evening, Knight of Riser Phenex."

"This is the time for a great duel."

"It seems it is."

That sounds so lame, but who am I to comment on that crap!? I'm not a forsaken Knight! I'm busy with this damn Rook and these Cat Pawns. I need to stop one of the three. He really loves twins. That gives them a weakness if they're close enough! I need to shoot one of the Cat Pawns in the legs. The damage must be severe enough to make sure the other twin doesn't fight for the time being. I must also prevent them from retiring though, but that can't be helped. I need to get in range. I evaded the Rook's attack and dashed to her. I always do this to gain an advantage. No one would consider a reckless action as a first option. Only I do, and I'll go through with it. I'm in the Cat Pawns' range! Now time to fire off a shot! FEEL THE PAIN!

"BANG!"

"UNYAAAAAA! THAT HURTS!"

Yes! I hit her in the legs, both her legs are hurt, but I made sure her right leg is in a condition it doesn't work anymore for now. The other Cat Pawn looks at her sister and tries to help her. She's nothing without her twin. I knew it. Now the Rook, how am I going to defeat her? Shooting her down won't do much since she looks like she can take a few explosions. I can't waste my bullets on her. I need to switch my weapon back to the knife. Let's do this. I'll take her down even if it takes some time. I need to make sure Riser and Rias-buchou don't move. We've got all the time if it stays that way. Let's look around while I'm parrying the Rook's punches and kicks. Akeno looks alright, but I think one strong bomb can take her down. Ray is in a stalemate now because of the Bishop who's interfering. Kiba, I think his fight is something he might lose. He keeps defending, but his weakness is defense! She's using fire to make sure she keeps attacking! I need to support him! I need to move in his direction, how am I going to do that while I'm staying on defense? If I can get my back in the direction of Kiba and that Knight, then it might work. I keep blocking her attacks and walk backwards into Karlamine's direction. She only looks at Kiba, so that means I can walk past her. I tried to walk in such a way her steps are disrupted by her allied Rook, not by me. This way Kiba can gain the upper hand and slash her to retirement.

"Riser's Knight has retired!"

Awesome, now that's the Knight less.

"Kiba, take down the Pawns. This Rook is mine."

"Okay, Issei-kun"

"Now that's one Human I really want to face, I will finish this now!"

"Then I have to finish you before you finish me!"

"That won't happen!"

And here we go to finish each other. I rushed to her, she tried to punch me with fire essence. That's not going to happen. I evaded her punch and stabbed her in the chest. Right where her heart is. One slight push must be lethal to any Human, this should do the trick to retire a Devil or her resolution is higher than this. I guess I don't have to be worried. She's retiring now with the light surrounding her.

"That was a good fight, Human. Congratulations."

"Riser's Rook has retired!"

That's a good fight. Now we've got the Bishops, the other Knight, that damned Queen and the King. Then something went completely wrong. As Kiba rushed on to support RayRay, I suddenly saw nothing anymore. This can't be.

"Riser's 2 Pawns, Knight and Bishop have retired!"

"Rias' 2 Knights have retired!"

What happened!? What for bomb was that?

"Hahahaha, that bomb was perfectly charged for this! Now Queen of Gremory, Pawn-Mercenary of Gremory, you're also falling into despair! Eat this Phoenix Tear!"

She sacrificed her arm to take down two Knights at once? That bomb must be strong enough to force a full field to retire! She just took down two of her teammates! I won't forgive such ways to justify the end. I guess Ray must have taken the full blow or she wouldn't retire just now. She would have been able to take the bomb, but if she did survive that, we might be causing suspicions about her. We need to mourn them and move on. It's not over before Rias-buchou has fallen. I must retreat and prepare my next plan. I tried to retreat, then I heard this.

"Rias' Queen has retired!"

FUCK! Now I need to use that. I threw all my flashbangs in the air, not giving a care of my safety. I need to kill their vision now!

"Poof!"

"What's this!? I don't see anything anymore, I can't hear anything!"

"What's this crap!?"

I can hear them scream, they won't find me for a while. I changed my combat gear into my other clothes. I covered my mouth with the scarf to make sure I stay hidden. Hood up, sneakers on. Let's retreat slowly. I need to make sure nobody finds me. I hope Rias-buchou can take these hits. I hope she won't consider going to Riser's place. I guess I was wrong, I'm seeing her and Asia walk to enemy territory. I need to make haste.

[Rias POV]

"Rias' Queen has retired"

No way, Akeno lost? I don't know what we can do now. Then I received a call.

"My dear Rias, I'll give you a chance. Come to my place and fight me. Your Pawn is only a Human, Humans can't beat a Phoenix! You can at least try!"

"Okay, I'll accept, but your Queen won't interfere until then!"

"Of course."

"Sorry Asia, we've got no choice. Let's go there."

"Okay, Buchou."

I walked with Asia in hand to the school. We need to finish Riser this way, I've got no choice.

I walked to the roof of the school. There I met Riser and saw his Queen. Yubelluna.

"Riser, let's do this."

"No no no. Don't you have any honour?"

There he just took out Asia. This damn bastard!

"Rias' Bishop has retired."

It seems I've got no choice. I can only watch on and die.

"Now prepare yourself Rias!"

"It seems I've got no choice."

"Here I, OWWWWW FUCKING FIRE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"HELP ME, RISER-SAMA!"

"NOOOO, YUBELLUNA!"

"Riser's Queen has retired."

What happened!?

[Issei POV]

Fuck this, now I need to do this quickly, I've got no time anymore! I need to climb the old school building and try to hit Riser. As I climbed, I got company. I can't be bothered because it's Ravel.

"So how's the Human doing? Aren't you going to help your King?"

"You can say alright, but I can't help my King if I'm this far away from her."

She believes me. Perfect, now I can just observe.

"You're a horrible Pawn, do you know that?"

"I don't care."

As we reached the highest point of the school building. I took my pieces of the new weapon out of my bag and joined them into a rifle. A sniper rifle. I hope she doesn't know I can win this from a distance. I took my position and got ready.

"What's that thing?"

"Something I can use as a Human to see what's happening over there."

"Oh alright."

Nice, now I need to look at Riser. He just took down Asia, he really is a bastard. I must fire this weapon silenced or she might get suspicious of me.

Let's use this weapon. The Intervention, it meddles with everything, starting with a smoker's addiction to a political argument. It just takes one shot. Lucifer and his weapon industry. I don't mind him giving me weapons, but I can't just take this thing everyday! Its demon power is just fearsome, he told me it takes more energy to suppress the curses around it. This one is also good for certain situations, the opposite of the Nova that is. Unfortunately, I know there's a gray zone between them, where the Intervention isn't any good, but the Nova neither. Lucifer told me I'm not ready yet. I need more time to adjusted to Lucifer's and Jesus' combined powers. The possibilities with such a weapon is big, but the energy surge is also very high. He explained to me like this. I have a certain regeneration speed of energy now. I'll use here the number 10. My Nova energy surge in the same time unit is 6. For the Intervention is that 11. The reason isn't because bolting is faster than pumping, but the sheer power of the ammunition. Bolting is slower than pumping, it takes 4 motions for bolting against 2 motions for pumping. There's also that 2 motion bolting, but then the energy surge is even higher, because I can fire faster. If you fire an assault rifle with a rate of 10 bullets per time unit with an energy surge of 3 per bullet, I will be depleted in no time. Pistols have also a higher surge per bullet, but my trigger speed is too high to make pistols a good choice for now, I'd be depleted in no time. That's also the reason I'm not given more versatile enhanced weapons yet, like pistols or assault rifles.

Let's take a look at that bastard. I'm not even going to think about taking two in one. Of course I'll try! I load my holy bullets and aimed for his arm, making sure I also hit her. I fired with a soft "Pft!" and I waited for a bit longer than one second. Then you could hear a loud curse.

"OWWWWW FUCKING FIRE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

Then I saw his Queen fall, perfect hit it seems. I got him cornered, now I look at Ravel. She looks at Riser not knowing he's being hit by me.

"Riser's Queen has retired."

Time to fire the next bullet, there will be no mercy.

"DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU! YOU COWARD, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Nah, I'm just a crappy Human. He told me I'm weak. I bolted my next bullet, but then I received a call. What the fuck? How does someone call me in Hell?

"Is this Hyoudou Issei on the other side?"

"Yep."

"This is Lord Phenex. I want to tell you something. Stop shooting Riser, please!"

"Why?"

"We'll surrender. You win."

Ravel heard this and she looks shocked at me.

"What's this Human doing then?"

"Ah Ravel's near you? Can you let me speak her?"

"Fine."

"Hi Ravel, this Human who's lying down there is very dangerous. Verify what he's using. His ammunition that is."

"Father, what's ammunition?"

"Fuck. Sorry, I haven't told you that. Ask him if he can show you his magazine and you must touch what's in the magazine."

"Okay, Father. Human, can you open your magazine?"

"Eh.. I'll give you one."

I took a reserve magazine and gave it to her. She'll understand the danger.

"OWWWW PAPA, WHY DID YOU LET ME TOUCH IT!?"

"To tell you this, we have no shot at winning."

"That can't be."

"I wish I can talk to Riser, but magic communication circles aren't possible into the field. So Lord Phenex out. Goodbye."

There I kept aiming at Riser, Ravel was looking at me with fear. She can take me down, but she doesn't want to. I don't know why, but that's something later to care. I've got to call Rias-buchou. I mean Rias.

"Hey Buchou."

"Who are you!? I'm about to get defeated here, don't hurt me!"

"Don't you think anyone would tell you that through magic circles?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think this is?"

"That can't be? Are you still in the game Issei-kun?"

"Yeah. I've got to talk to Riser."

"Riser, my Pawn wants to talk to you."

"SO YOU ARE THE COWARD WHO WANTS TO TAKE ME DOWN WITH LAME POWERS!?"

"I'm not using powers. I'm using technology."

"What technology!? To fire holy powers in hiding?"

"Something like that. I'll give you a choice. I've got enough ammunition to kill you. Wrong, I can kill you with 5 more bullets."

"You don't dare."

"Here comes one."

"FUCK YOU, I'LL BURN YOU TO DESPAIR! I'LL TORMENT YOU AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH ME HAVE SEX WITH RIAS FOR 4 HOURS AT LEAST!"

"Your four hour marathon won't happen. Can I speak to your fiancee again?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ah Issei, so are we winning?"

"If you don't retire, we're winning, that's the good news. The bad news is we're going to cause a riot in Hell. No doubt about that. Worse is, you might be stuck living with me."

"I can accept that Issei, but will you stop calling me Buchou now? Please call me by my name."

"Fine, Rias."

I had to call her by her name. It seems like she will give this up in my name. I'll shoot Riser one more time, and then I'll hope he retires, but then I'm stopped by Ravel.

"Please, dont hurt Onii-sama anymore. I'll talk to him. I beg you, don't shoot him."

She headed off to her brother. I will heed her request, I saw her honestly cry. I made her cry. I'm a horrible person. Nothing new, she's my opponent. There will always be someone who hates me. Then she arrived and I heard her speak through the phone I connected to Rias.

"Onii-sama, you have to forfeit now!"

"Ravel, what are you talking about!? I'm winning here!"

"Do you really believe that? You're getting shot from somewhere!"

"Do you know where?"

"He'll shoot me."

"WHAT!? YOU WON'T HURT MY SISTER YOU SHITTY COWARD, I'LL TAKE DOWN RIAS GREMORY AND WIN THIS GAME!"

I fired another shot, this time through his heart. This must stop him.

"NOOOO, I'M THE INVINCIBLE PHENEX! I CAN'T LOSE TO A LOWLY HUMAN! NOOOOOOO!"

Then a light surrounds him, he's in no condition to fight.

"Riser Phenex has retired, Rias Gremory wins!"

Yes, we won! Then I heard something through me phone.

"I love you, Issei. Thank you for your support."

Aw Rias. Oi, that's not the moment to make a confession! We're causing a real riot here!

"Oh, Issei, you need to go back by car. Only if you're wounded enough you can go back through the teleport circle."

Now that's even worse, I'll get more attention from this. I'll be fucking infamous now.

"Oh Issei, Ravel wants to go with you."

Huh, why does she want to go with me? She wants to talk to me? Well, alright. It can't be helped. I waited for Ravel to arrive. She seems alright now, but I know she won't forgive me for shooting her brother.

We went back to the hall where everyone else is waiting. I know she won't be silent about this, but this is odd.

"Hey Human, why did you stop firing when we told you to?"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Why did I stop firing? Honestly, I don't know. I think I couldn't take it when I saw you like that when you were crying for your brother. I see him as an ass, but I know you don't."

"He's my Onii-sama. I can't do that. He loves me."

"I know he treasures you, but I'm his enemy. It's me or him. The stakes were too high to let him do as he pleases."

"Sure, but why didn't you directly shoot for his head or heart?"

"I wanted him to know fear. True fear. He doesn't know everything can be killed, you only need the right tools for it. That can be power, intelligence or weapons. Pheonix can revive, but Death is a horrible experience nobody wants to feel. He has to feel true defeat."

"Issei-sama, but why didn't you use the Phoenix Tears?"

"I regret not using it on Koneko-chan, but she refused the Phoenix Tear. Hikari and Kiba were unable to catch the Tear in time. Akeno-senpai was falling from the skies, I couldn't shoot the Tears. Asia was out of range, no doubt about that."

"I thought it was odd you didn't use that on the white haired girl. Really, they really relied on you to win this Rating Game."

"They really did. I need to hide from this. Can you distract them? I'll reward you one day."

"No, Issei-sama, not one day. Now. Kiss me on the lips."

"Alright, Ravel."

I kissed her on the lips, she blushed completely. That's a cute blush, but then she turned her face

"Now don't be happy. It's not that I like you! You're given an audience with Phenex. Here's a teleport scroll, it'll teleport you to any place. That's my favour for you."

Ah she's a tsundere. Now that's interesting. I held the teleport scroll in my hands and called my destination. Home.

"Thee shall teleport me away from this wretched place! I shall return to the place of my choice. I shall choose my house in Kuoh, Japan, Earth!"

I'm surrounded by a light then I'm blinded. After a while I saw my home. Yes, I've made it back home. Now I can sleep. My job is done for today. Then my friends in my mind congratulated me.

"Good job, Partner. One shouldn't be forced into something they don't approve. Even if it's nobility."

"Good job, Issei. There will be peace in her heart. You filled her heart."

[Battleground Terminal, Ravel POV]

Oooh, he's such a good kisser! I didn't know a Human kiss can feel that nice. My lips feel so warm. I need to hide my blush! Nobody must know I like a Human. It'd be a disgrace for my family. When I got outside the car, I saw a big audience. All the four Maou are here? How does one stupid Rating Game get so much attention!?

"Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, Ajuka-sama and Falbium-sama, what are you all doing here!?"

They all said the same damn line: "Well, we're waiting for the Human."

He's not here so I told a half truth.

"He's jumped out of the car and escaped us. I don't know where he is."

"Now I want to do a manhunt in the name of Sona-chan! My dear Sona-chan will get him!"

"Oi, Serafall, you know Rias confessed to him?"

"You bunch of siscons, I'm trying to see how he can evade the Ratings."

"I need to know how he comes up with these tactics and attacks."

"Falbium, I thought you said work is for losers?"

"Then I rather lose because I work than lose in life because I'm surpassed by the Human Commander."

While the Maou are arguing with each other, I walked to Rias' Peerage. They seem fine, except Rias. She has a big crimson blush. She really likes that guy. Then Rias and the Fallen girl asked me.

"Where did Issei go?"

"He escaped."

"Honestly. He can really cause problems now."

"No, Buchou. He doesn't want to be involved with the notoriety he has now by traumatizing Riser. Look at him. He's unable to play Rating Games for a while now."

Then my father walked to me.

"Ravel, where did he go?"

"He's gone with the wind."

"Then it can't be helped. I'll ask Rias to give him the message. Rias, tell him he's given Riser a good lesson about overconfidence. The moment I recognized him, I got my expectations up. He didn't let down. The Maou are also euphoric about him. He even got the Maou's attention. "

"I'll tell Issei about what you said. I'll go see this through."

So Rias and her peerage left. Then I stood alone with my father.

"Father, would you please tell me about Humans and their weird tools?"

"Ravel, I'll tell you and my sons about that when we're home. It seems they're going to be a force to be reckoned with. You saw him? He's the absolute best, but don't underestimate his loyal men. A Low-Class Devil would die by one of them, no doubt. A High-Class Devil shouldn't be underestimating a squad of those guys. The Japan Division, it has enough numbers to keep whole Japan safe. He belongs to this Division, one of the 13.000 people working to keep the nation safe from supernatural crime."

"Alright, Father. Can we go home and comfort Onii-sama?"

"I guess we should, Ravel. He's devastated to be defeated like this."

[A few hours later, Issei POV]

I'm sleeping, then after some time, I don't know how long, but alright. I felt softness. Should I dare to open my eyes? Aw fuck it! I opened my eyes and I see two pairs of breasts on my chest, a Koneko-chan who occupies my legs. Akeno-senpai is looking at me wanting to do that too!? Then I can guess who the pairs of breasts belong to. I knew it. Ray and Rias. The whole Club is here!

"Why did you leave us?"

"I didn't want to get involved with Hell politics."

"You thought this was a political Game?"

"It involved family honour, something I can't be bothered with as a mercenary. I'm just someone who's hired."

"Still Issei, a mercenary who made his team win was unexpected."

"I doubt that, Rias. If one saw my records, it's filled with dark events."

"You think Onii-sama looked at it?"

"At least he or one of higher-ups."

"Oh, so they know about you?"

"They do and they don't."

"That's something odd to say, Issei."

"You'll understand what I mean. This isn't the moment yet."

Then we all headed for school for another normal day.

* * *

**That's it for Riser! No wedding! Issei now has the 'power' to beat Riser. For Rias' Route, I'm done. For the other girls, refer to here now.**

**Ray: Completed.**

**Rias: Completed, she confessed! Her heart got shot with a bullet of love.**

**Sona: She only needs to confess. They're so strict on themselves.**

**Seekvaira: If she confessed, that'd be great. Strictness stops her.**

**Koneko: We made more progress! Nyaa~**

**Akeno: Progress, yes. That's all.**

**Asia: I doubt I'm going to add her to Issei. I try to keep her pure. I can't achieve that with Issei.**

**Ravel: Here's a start with Ravel, more interaction will come later.**

**For Kunou and Aika, nothing happened. **


	7. Chapter 7 Excalibur and Darkness

**Enjoy the next chapter, with the awaited official appearance of Irina! **

* * *

Chapter 7 Excalibur and Darkness

[Kuoh Academy, Issei POV]

As I headed for school, there were around 16 kicks heading for me. I evaded them all but one by jumping. I took the last one. That didn't hurt at all.

"HYOUDOU ISSEI! YOU TRAITOR OF MEN! WHY DON'T YOU SHARE THE BISHOUJO!?"

"FUCK YOU, IT'S NOT LIKE I NEED TO KNOW YOUR NAMES! YOU'RE JUST PATHETIC! NOW GO ENJOY EACH OTHER!"

They're just generic guys, oh wait. They're generic perverts. They're just outdone by Matsuda and Motohama. These guys have a not so generic appearance, that's why they're the Perverted Duo. These two are the scapegoats and they know it. I actually feel a bit sorry for them. They're really unlucky to be chosen as the ones to be beaten up every time they're seen looking at girls. It's not only the Kendo club, it's all the clubs they're hated on. They're the stress relief for every girl. They're one of the few guys I do talk with, I'm their stress relief. They know I can't do anything about the girls, because of my reputation, but that doesn't mean I can support them with their lust. The other guy I mostly hang out with is Kiba. Genshirou joins us sometimes to escape the hate of the pathetic guys. Sometimes we're eating at a table with 5 guys. Too bad too many girls think of me and Kiba as a BL pair.

"Issei! How's your harem coming up?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm doing really good now!"

"I see, Rias-senpai is staring at you. You've got Amano-san in your arms. There's Himejima-senpai who's taken an interest in you. There's the mascot Koneko-chan who is more emotional near you. So are you giving Asia-chan to us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to give Asia to you. I don't want her to become like Kiryuu over there."

"I think Kiryuu is sexy in an odd way."

"Oh yeah, Matsuda. You're right!"

Matsuda and Motohama gave each other a high five. They're good guys, but their lust is too much for girls.

"So the Perverted Duo and the Royal Three are sitting here talking about what? I guess sex? Or is it how much more awesome the Royal Three is compared to the Perverted Duo?"

"Shut up, Kiryuu. You're still a virgin."

"SHUT UP, HYOUDOU-KUN! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY EITHER!"

"I did lose it. Hahaha, I'm great! I feel awesome!"

"My darling~."

"Hey Hikari."

"So Asia, why are you hanging out with him?"

She was pointing at me, trying to tell me I'm horrible.

"Kiryuu-san, we're not like that!"

"Nope, she's more with Kiba than with me."

Then you heard the girls fall one by one.

"NOOOOOOO, KIBA-KUN HAS CHOSEN HIS LOVER! IT'S OVER FOR US!"

They all cried in despair. That's really terrible. It's not weird considering there are three factions here at school. One which follows me, but that's mostly Rias, Akeno-san(I was forced to drop the senpai), Hikari, Koneko-chan. Those are the most devoted supporters of my faction. The other girls only admire me, but they aren't devoted to me. Most other girls are devoted to Kiba or Genshirou. They call me, Kiba and Genshirou the Royal Three. Then there's the ranking list of most popular people. I'm on the sixth place. Kiba is on the seventh. Genshirou on eighth. Up higher, from just higher than me to the best, there's Koneko-chan, Shinra Tsubaki, the Vice-President of the Student Council, Sona-chan, Akeno-san and Rias is on top of the popularity list.

"So is there anything interesting coming up?"

"Ah Issei-kun, I heard Buchou is messing with Kaichou about a game."

"A game?"

"Kiba's right, Kaichou wants to play a game with Rias-senpai."

"Let's head for club then."

"Alright."

We headed to our clubroom with Kiba, Ray, Asia and Genshirou for some reason. Then we saw Rias and Sona-chan talking.

"Ah Issei-kun, Kiba-kun, Amano-san and Saji."

"Ah Issei, Yuuto, Hikari and Genshirou-kun."

"So what's this about?"

"We want a devil match, involving a battle of demonic strength."

"Wait, Saji's a Devil?"

"Didn't you know!? I've got four awesome Pawns, man!"

"Saji, stop it. He's Human. It's obvious he doesn't know about you. Also he's the one who beat Riser Phenex, the third son of Phenex Clan."

"What, he's the one who shot down the Phoenix?"

"Yeah. I did. Also, Hikari isn't a Devil either."

"What are you two doing here in the Occult Research Club?"

"Let's say she's not Human either, but I'm too familiar with supernaturals. So they thought I should be with them, not against them."

"Well Sona, let's decide on dodgeball."

"Alright, Rias. The winner gets a date with Issei-kun."

The bet is me? Seriously? Then Genshirou stares at me with killing intent.

"HYOUDOU, YOU'VE STOLEN KAICHOU'S HEART!? YOU TOOK ALL THE POPULAR GIRLS' HEARTS, CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A LOVING THIEF!?"

"Sorry Genshirou, I can't" I said with an evil smile.

He looks like he's going to cry, but then two Council girls comfort him. If I'm right, they're Hanakai Momo and Nimura Ruruko. These two are the closest to him. Since the day we started school, these three were close. Until Genshirou found Sona-chan. He fell for her beauty. I can't blame him, I also like her. I never expected her to like me.

"Oh also, Issei-kun can't join in this."

Well, that's an obvious given.

"Then everyone else joins?"

"No, Amano-san is also out. I want a Devils only battle."

"Alright, can Rias' team be given double lives? And leave Asia out?"

"Issei, why do you want to leave Asia out?"

"I want her to work as a medic. If your powers are as ridiculous as that thunder by Akeno-san, then I don't want to take risks."

"That makes sense, Issei-kun. I like it how you're so smart."

"Alright, let's change into our clothes!"

Easily said, easily done. Every girl went in PE clothes, a shirt, a pair of bloomers or spats. Only Rias went in a tracksuit which is crimson. Genshirou and Kiba went in standard gray tracksuits. I used to have one like them. As usual, the influence of Jesus and Lucifer turned my tracksuit colours into blue-white left side and a black-gray right side. Even my shirt under the standard uniform is like this! Nothing I can blame them, I can guess it's to suppress their powers. If one wears karma clothes, the powers will flow into the clothes and be stored in there.

"Saji, if I lose, I'll punish you a thousand times! We've got to win!"

"Okay, Kaichou. But why have you also fallen for the Representative?"

"He's an intelligent man. He must have planned something with these double lives."

So when everyone got ready, we started. Here goes the chaos. Shinra-senpai starts with a power ball at Rias! She catches the ball and sets it ablaze! She throws it to Meguri Tomoe. Full hit and her clothes are burned off. OOOOOOOOOH! She has a good looking body! The ball touched the ground. I called.

"Meguri out!"

Shinra-senpai took the ball and used another power ball, but this time she aims at Koneko-chan! It's a slight hit, but a hit is a hit. She lost some parts of her clothes.

"Koneko-chan first hit!"

"Issei-senpai, don't look at me. I don't want to be ashamed in front of other people."

I averted my gaze away from Koneko-chan, but then she takes the ball and throws it with high speed! Unfortunately catched by Sona-chan.

"Koneko out!"

Sona-chan started to charge the ball to.. Oh fuck, she's going to throw a nuke. This is no joke!

"SHITORI STYLE CLUSTER BOMB!"

HOLY CRAP, SHE'S SERIOUS AT DATING ME! She double hits Akeno-san, single hits Kiba and Rias.

"Akeno-san out, Kiba and Rias first hit!"

Then Rias takes the ball, she sets it ablaze, but this time the flames are even coming from her. Is she putting her soul into it!?

"GREMORY DESTROYER!"

ANOTHER ONE DESPERATE TO DATE ME. SEARCH FOR COVER! CRAP, I CAN'T! I need to calm down. So she hit Hanakai-san, Kusaka Reya, Yura Tsubasa and Nimura-san. They all need new clothes, that also means new undergarments! OOOOOOOOOOH! SEXY GIRL BODIES!

Then the ball falls into Koneko's hands. She aims at Genshirou. BOOM! Nutshot. I feel for him. That's a painful place to get hit. So in the end, Kiba and Rias on one side, and the other side it's Shinra-senpai and Sona-chan. I called a sudden death.

"All of you get one ball, if you miss, you're out. If you hit, you stay!"

I gave all four of them a ball. Let the power shots come.

They all charged their balls. They all said a spell!

"SHITORI STYLE ICED BLAST!"

"SHINRA STYLE YOUKAI SLAYER!"

"GREMORY BENEVOLENCE!"

"RUSHING FLASH!"

We destroyed the gymnasium. Sweet. That's a draw.

"You've drawn, no winners. That means nobody dates me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sona-chan and Rias screamed at the same time.

"I'll rebuild the school, you can all go home now."

"No, I can't leave yet. Saji, you failed. I'll punish you."

"No, Kaichou. Please, don't hurt me! OW!"

I went on to rebuild the gymnasium with my SC men, I never thought they'd come in with more than a thousand guys. Now that's sweet. Now we can repair this in no time under the music of Genshirou's suffering.

[London Heathrow, Irina POV]

Alright, I'm going to Japan! I hope I can see my dear again. I miss him so much. It's only because of his shield I'm here now. I couldn't do this without it. I'll give it back and hug him like no tomorrow. My mission is something, where's that damn note?

"Dear Irina Shidou,

We've got a problem, 3 of our Excaliburs have been stolen. The Rapidly, the Nightmare and Transparency. We need you to retrieve them. You'll be receiving support from the Protestant Heretics. The one will wield the Destruction. You'll be given the Mimic as you wished. The Blessing will stay with the Orthodox as a final safeguard. Watch out for the Grigori and the renegade exorcists. No one will help you. Good luck.

The Catholic Church."

Three Excaliburs!? Which fool thinks about fighting three Excaliburs with two Excaliburs!? I hope we can make it through this. I need help, but the Church forbids it. This is just suicide. I'll go anyways. In the name of the Father, I'll go. Amen.

[Kuoh Station]

I met another girl, she's Italian. Her name is Xenovia. She's the Protestant Heretic who's working with me. She looks professional. I fear she's stupid though. If she's faithful, then it's not my problem. I'm back home! We first headed for the church, it's completely destroyed! WHY!? This must be the work of Fallen Angels. These bastards seek vengeance on poor churches, just because they were rejected by the Father. They've committed a crime and had to be punished by the Father. Amen.

We walked around my former hometown. I see a new school. It says Kuoh Academy. It stinks of Devils. Blergh, that's why the Church said no reinforcements. If those Devils are also involved in this, then we're screwed. Hey I see a few people working there. I should talk to them.

"In the Name of the Father, let the blessings be with me. I'm lost, can you help me with something?"

"Aw stop with that, you damn preacher. We're all bloody heretics here. We don't mind helping people, though."

Oh God, then I saw one of them. It's Issei!

"ISSEI!"

"What the? IRINA! What are you doing here? Aren't you still in training?"

"Uhm, can we tell this at your house?"

"Well, if I look at you, you're both exorcists. It's better if we stay away from my place for now. You're still enemies of the Devils."

"But I want to sleep at your place. Muuuuu."

"You can't. The house is filled with Devils. I can't afford a war in my house. Whether it's for love or factions!"

"Are there only Devils there?"

"No there's also a Fallen Angel."

"Are you a Devil?"

Xenovia! That's rude to ask! You don't ask a Human that! It's not like he feels that way!

"So you're Irina's companion? Please take care of her. For the question, I'm not a Devil. I'm a Human."

"How can you work with Devils then?"

"How else would I guess you're exorcists?"

"That makes sense, Xenovia, let me do the talking. It's been a while since I saw him. Don't disturb me."

[Issei POV]

Crap, I never expected to see Irina again! It's nice to see how beautiful she is. She told her companion off, even that looks beautiful. The problem is, why are they here?

"We can end this quickly. I'll arrange an audience with my fellow club members, and you can tell me why you're here."

"Alright Issei! It's good to see you again. You haven't changed much at all, except you're even prettier now! I want to love you, but I can't due to work."

"It seems the teachings are strict."

"Yes they are."

"Let's sleep at school. Men, we're good now. You can go home now. I'll pay you before the night falls. "

"Yes, sir!"

So we headed for the school. For some odd reason, I can enter the school building with my student pass. I heard only people with prestigious acts are given access to the school all day. I also think Rias is one of them, also Sona-chan is allowed to enter the school during nighttime. I called Rias.

"Hey Rias."

"Ah Issei. Where are you? We're waiting for you."

"I won't be coming home. I've got something to do."

"Mou. We're all dressed in sexy clothes."

"I'm sorry, this is too important to disobey my responsibilities. Send me the photos if you really want me to see them."

"Issei-senpai. Please, where are you? I feel lonely without you."

"Sorry, that was Koneko. I won't send them. I want you to be with us."

Poor Koneko-chan, but I have to keep them safe.

"Anyways, you've got a meeting with two exorcists. The good kind exorcists, tomorrow. I'll be sleeping in the club room."

"You've got exorcists!? They're dangerous! Can't you stay away from danger?"

"I can't stay away when one of them is my childhood friend."

"Okay, it can't be helped, but you need to be here. I need at least you to keep me safe."

Here we slept through the night. I slept on my favourite couch. Irina slept on me with her breasts comforting my body. Her companion slept standing up keeping watch on me and everything else. She's still suspicious of me. It can't be helped.

[Next day]

There I woke up before school time, I went to the local department store for some food. I had breakfast with Irina, it made me cry for a bit. I haven't done this with her for at least 9 years! It feels like old times. I know her companion is thinking. "What a pathetic guy." Irina, however, feels happy I'm with her again, even if she did choose a side of faith. After a while, the whole Occult Research Club arrived. I thought Rias said only she has to be kept safe? All Devils here, this can't end well. So here goes nothing.

"We're here. What do two exorcists want from a bunch of Devils?"

"We don't want you to get involved into our problem."

Then I asked this before Rias would ask.

"What's your problem?"

"Not your business."

"Xenovia, it's at least his business! I promised him! Issei, three of our Excalibur fragments have been stolen."

Then I saw Kiba flinch. Is Excalibur a curse word or something?

"Why do they only send two exorcists?"

"Because we're skilled enough to handle them."

I doubt it, even if they're well-trained. I fear this might go completely wrong.

"So who did it?"

"Grigori did it."

I whispered quickly to Rias.

"Rias, what's Grigori?"

"That's the Fallen Angels organization."

It seems somehow Azazel is involved in this crap. I need to give him a call sometime.

"So why do you think Devils will help Fallen Angels?"

"Because you both hate God?"

That makes sense. Unfortunately, Devils nor Fallen Angels are stupid enough to steal the sword that represents the Church to cause a war. I know Devils aren't stupid enough to do that. Sirzechs doesn't want another war after that Civil War. Serafall doesn't like swords at all, as she's a Magical Girl. Ajuka cares about creation and Falbium is just damn lazy. That's what Rias told me.

"So we won't interfere. Then what?"

"We leave."

"Issei, I might visit your place sometimes."

"Alright."

"Ah you're Asia Argento. I never thought the witch would be joining the enemy."

Ah it's that. As I can't stand watching Asia cry, I can understand because she is taught that way. Their way of teaching is the only way. That's how they teach it. I'm different because of these incidents and meeting that Azazel. I only rely on my own principles and my judgement. Then we went for a turn for the worse.

"Hey, don't insult her! You don't know her circumstances! She should have died!?"

Aw crap, Kiba snapped completely. He's really off since Excalibur was mentioned.

"Yes, she should have died in the name of the Father."

I can see Irina pushing her head into the wall. She didn't want to comment on Asia. So Xenovia is kind of stupid.

"So the Father only brings Death?"

"No, he brings salvation. Do I need to prove that to you!?"

"Yes, let's fight! I feel thirsty to destroy that sword!"

Then I went for Rias again.

"What's Kiba's relation to Excalibur?"

"He's related to a horrible project named the Holy Sword Project. It's a project to create perfect holy sword wielders. Yuuto and his friends were all defective by themselves, so they were killed. Yuuto barely survived because I revived him."

"Holy swords choose their wielders. It's fateful doom. I don't like this one bit. I know that since I'm wielding a holy sword myself. That explains why Kiba turned hostile when I showed you my holy sword for the first time."

"Hey Issei, when these two angry fools fight, don't you want to spar with me? I want to see how strong you are."

"Let's go then, Irina. I've always wanted to do a sword fight."

[Kuoh Academy Field]

I changed into my casual clothes, I can't let me Kuoh uniform get destroyed now. They cost me a lot of money! I unsheathed my Red-Hilted Sword and showed it to Irina. Then her companion Xenovia talked to her. Their battle dresses are very tight on their tight bodies. You can obviously see they're well trained.

"Hey Irina, are you sure you can beat him?"

"Nope, I doubt I can. I just want to fight him, I want him to feel my love for him."

I'll show her my power. My skill. Rias will be the referee.

"The sparring battle between Xenovia against Kiba Yuuto and Shidou Irina against Hyoudou Issei will start now!"

"Here I come, Irina!"

I rushed forward to attack Irina. I shouldn't have done that, but I hate defensive analysis, so I rush forward and see what her sword abilities are.

"Issei, why are you so naïve? You should've waited until you know what I can."

"I'm not naïve, I wanted to provoke you, Irina. I need to know what you can, that's best show if you take action. You should know me well enough."

"Well I do, I'll show you a trick. Eat my Excalibur Mimic!"

She did show a trick! She moved somewhere else, so the one I hit was a fake!? Excalibur Mimic!? Oi, that doesn't sound good.

"Now take this!"

"Crap!"

I blocked that slash, her slashing strength isn't as high as mine, but her sword has some powers that involve mimicking things. Mostly swords, but still I need to make sure I keep this like a normal sword fight. Then.

"BOOM!"

"Woah. Oi, Irina, what's that Excalibur?"

"Oh, just the Excalibur Destruction."

"It destroys stuff?"

"Yep."

"Oi, keep the destruction down! I need to repair all that crap!"

"Issei, you let your guard down."

You heard swords clashing. I kept guarding because I didn't care about winning, I wanted to stay with Irina.

"Nope, I didn't"

Then I tried to hear what Xenovia and Kiba are talking about.

"Your sword against mine. We'll see which is stronger!"

"Well, that's got to be my holy sword."

He rushed to Xenovia and she just forced him to touch a blunt side of the sword. The result is just abnormal, Kiba went down coughing up blood. Well that's over for him then.

"I expected more of you, too bad I'm let down. Irina, are you done yet?"

"No, I'm still busy with him, he keeps guarding! I can't seem to hit him!"

"Do you need help? This guy looks like he's interesting with that odd sword."

"NO!"

"I'm still going in. I can't get you wounded in a sparring match."

"May the prayers stop her, Amen!"

Aw crap, now I'm engaging two Excaliburs. Then you heard the man who's taken down say something.

"I won't give up!"

"Just give up, you're in no shape to fight."

That's actually true, he's in a really terrible state.

"Issei, now you'll lose if you keep defending like this!"

Damn it, I've got to use that, but the damage will take a full week to repair! No, I can't slack off! I need to stop them both! They slashed at me, I slashed at their swords. There's an explosion that takes a week to repair and there's more damage. Clothing Damage. I'm the only one unaffected. There are so many naked bodies to look at! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I can't hold my perversion with these beautiful girls!

"Damn it, Issei! Why did you do that!?" Screamed Irina.

My nosebleed is really terrible now. Rias' and Akeno-san's beautiful big breasts, Irina's, Xenovia's and Ray's well-trained breasts, there's also Asia's pure breasts and Koneko-chan's cute small breasts. I lost my consciousness. I can die in happiness now. You heard screams from the girls and my mind was also screaming for some reason.

"Oi, Issei, now's not the time to die!"

"Jesus, let him be. He's still at that age where he thinks beautiful women are enough for complete bliss. Also, we'll make sure he won't die. We've always done that."

"Do we need to wake him up now?"

"Nah, let him dream. It's alright for him, there's nothing for him to do now."

[A few hours later]

I got slapped awake. By Koneko-chan that is!

"Issei-senpai, you pervert."

"I'm sorry! I had no choice!"

She hugged me.

"Don't embarrass me in front of other people anymore. You can embarrass me when we're alone, senpai."

"So what happened?"

"Issei, after you lost your consciousness, the exorcists left."

Damn it. Why couldn't Irina stay with me!?

"I know you wanted Irina to stay with you, but that's a bit dangerous. We've got a problem now. Yuuto left the place. Xenovia told us this after the fight."

"If you can't beat us, you can't even touch the Grigori. You will never destroy an Excalibur."

"Irina followed up with this after that."

"Issei, I know you could have killed us, but please I'm sorry for Xenovia's stupidity. I wished this could last a bit longer. Why didn't you try to attack me during the whole battle?"

"If she wants an answer, there's no need to attack her. I can't just attack somebody I like. Anyways, what's the damage?"

"Sona repaired it already, she only wanted to do this because of Issei, she claims. Darn her."

"That's a relief, it seems your clothes are also repaired."

"It's your fault!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why did you nosebleed during a fight?"

"I can't help it if there are 7 beautiful naked girls! I'm still a healthy guy!"

"That's true."

"I'll head out for school. I'm going to think about this stuff."

"Issei, don't get involved into this."

"Rias, you know I can't promise you that."

"Otherwise, please help Yuuto."

"Don't worry, I will."

So I went outside and looked into the horizon. Kiba has left the place. We're in for something bad. So when I was gazing outside, there was Ray and Asia walking with me. Asia speaks with a bunch of guys.

"So Asia-chan, will you go to karaoke with us!?"

"That's alright."

"Yes! Now we've got a girl for the karaoke!"

Then I think someone stepped between them.

"Now Asia-san, you can't go with them. Their scum behaviour will rub off on you."

"Don't worry, Saji-san. Issei-san will protect me."

"Get out of the way, you damn secretary of the student council!"

Hmm, I can ask a devil in this. He seems new, so I can ask him. He can help me. We're in a serious pinch now with Kiba.

"Genshirou, can you come to the restaurant after school?"

"Ah that's alright Hyoudou."

Then I think I triggered another weird flag.

"Oh my gosh! Hyoudou-kun is going to have fun with Genshirou-kun! Kyaaaaa!"

Another BL flag, great. This is the only issue about being really popular. You get a lot of attention. That means positive or negative. All the guys are really giving me death glares. They hate me with all their heart. The ones not giving me death glares are all famous in some way. That means there are only four guys who don't hate me with all they've got. Sweet.

[Family Restaurant]

So I was sitting here minding my business, waiting for Genshirou.

"Ah Genshirou, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Ah Hyoudou, it's alright. I can always help someone as secretary."

"Yeah, this isn't related to school. It's worse."

"Do you want to make love to someone? Are you forcing me to have a date!?"

"No, it's worse. Devil stuff."

"Can we talk that here?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I can say it's one of your customers and use that as excuse."

"Alright, Hyoudou."

"This is it. We're in need for support with the Excalibur case."

"Are you nuts!? We're told not to get involved into that! Maybe Rias-senpai will be kind, but Kaichou will punish me until infinity!"

"Yeah, that was music to my ears."

"Oh shut up, Hyoudou."

"So let me tell the detailed stuff about it."

"I don't want to know! I'm out!"

He leaves, oh well it can't be helped. I thought he was going to leave, but he's stopped by someone. It's Koneko-chan!

"Issei-senpai, I knew you're going to do something about this."

"Sorry Koneko-chan, If I can do something about it, I'll try to make the best of it."

So the situation is changed, Koneko-chan has joined me and Genshirou is stuck here. Now he can't refuse beause Koneko-chan will make him accept it.

"I'll be going into the detailed stuff. The first problem is Kiba, he's missing. If he stay missing long enough, he'll be a Stray and the military might be forced to kill him. I don't want to end his life like that. He wants to take down Excalibur, the Church wants the Excalibur out of enemy hands, even if it means destruction."

"Wait, what do you mean with you don't want to, are you military?"

"You saw through that huh?"

"What's wrong Hyoudou?"

"Genshirou, I'll tell you something. Let's go to my house. This is more classified than anything else."

So we paid for the drinks and we headed with the three of us to my house.

[Hyoudou Residence]

We reached my home, it seems nobody is at home yet. I'll call Ray, just in case.

"Hey Hikari."

"Hey Issei."

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm doing well darling."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at work. All the girls of the club are also here, we only miss Koneko."

"Yeah, she's with me."

"Alright, I won't be back soon, it's going to be a long day."

"Got it. Then good luck at work!"

"Thank you darling!

So Hikari isn't going to be home for a long while.

Then I looked at Koneko-chan who's looking at me jealously. Don't look at me like that! I want to touch your head!

"Rub my hair."

She knew what I was thinking! I touched her cute hair. She was sitting on my lap! Does she also want me!? I don't know if my house can take anymore cute girls! I need to upgrade my residence! Not a worry for now. I'm here with Genshirou talking about my military history and involvements related to the supernatural!

"Genshirou, Koneko-chan, you both can confirm this about me. You don't know anything about me. Who I really am. I'm more than you think I am. I'm not just the Representative of Kuoh. I'm a special military operator. I'm a member of the Special Corps. A special forces that takes care of supernatural cases."

"Issei-senpai, then that brown-haired boy who saved me back then was you?"

"Yes, it was me."

I did save a white-haired girl back then. I think it was around three years ago.

[Three years before zero hour, Osaka]

I was deployed to search for a young girl. She's not hostile, but stated to be executed by hunters. How are we going to find her? It's in our luck we're getting support from the local police. I guess afterwards it was to be expected. We're a really popular force for the Japanese. We help good Youkai and protect from them evil Youkai. That's one of our main jobs in Japan.

We met some Devils.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Tch, Humans. Weak beings."

Well I need to threaten them if they're ever going to talk. I shot one of them with a silenced pistol. Nothing was heard, but he did suffer.

"What's this!? Something hit me! Guys, help me!"

"I'll kill him if you don't tell me what you're doing."

"That doesn't matter."

I shot him in the head. Goodbye.

"So it doesn't matter? You're next and your mission will be a full blown bust. No honour, no fame, nothing. Just me burying your corpses into Hell!"

"Alright, alright. We're hunting a Nekomata, she has white hair and looks as cute as a button. Her age would be around 13 years old."

So there's our target, we need to get her before these guys.

"Don't get in our way."

"Don't worry, we won't. We'll help you."

I lied through it. He knows he can use any kind of help. If he refuses, she must be a low-priority target.

"Fine, you can help."

Awesome, now I can use my technology to find her.

"HQ, can you find all white haired girls in the area of Osaka? I think she's as old as I am. Search for an age range between 12 and 16."

"Roger that, Commander."

Now I'm going to take a nap for a bit. I send an order to my squad.

"Guys, do what you can, but we don't know what to do. Just do whatever you want."

"Roger that, sir."

"Oi, Commander! Wake up! We've found her!"

"That's quick."

"Of course it's quick, if you give something like white hair as main trait, that isn't hard to find."

"Where is she?"

"She's 150 metres away from you. Walk forward."

"Roger that. I can see her, she's under attack by those Devils. Call my men. I need to do this silently, or they'll take dangerous actions."

Let's listen in for now until my men have arrived.

"Hahahaha, you're ours now, Nekomata!"

"No. Please, don't hurt me."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We're going to rape her of course!"

Oi, did I hear rape!? They're completely nuts! Crap, I can't interfere, they're with 10 and I'm alone. I might be the Commander, but I'm not skilled enough with the pistol now to take down 10 rather strong Devils fast enough to prevent getting spotted. I need to wait for reinforcements.

"First, let's strip her!"

"YES!"

They just took off her clothes, wait a second. One of them is out of their sight and in my range to kill. I'll take one of them down. Silenced pistol, such a blessing to take one such weapon. I shot his head, then I caught him and hid him in the bush. I need to distract, my men aren't going to be in time at this rate before she gets raped!

"Issei, you can always pray for their sins."

"Why does that work?"

"Oh, God made something that's called condemning the Devils. If you pray for their blessing, they get stabbed by the blessing given by Michael."

"Ah, that sounds like a good distraction. Can I do it silently?"

"Of course. Repeat as I say"

"Our Father, hallowed by your name. May these Devils be blessed until eternity. May their sins be dissolved in their righteousness. As I will keep on praying, may their souls be taken to Heaven and make them Angels. Amen!"

This is what happened for them.

"AW LUCIFER DAMN IT! Which Satanic bastard is praying now! NOOO, not the blessing! Death, no. Don't take our souls!"

That should do it, they're suffering a lot. Still they don't know who's doing this.

"Sir, we're coming in a minute!"

That's long enough. They had to move through the crowded city, I can't blame them for taking their time. I'll do anything to give me more time. They arrived just in time. They've recovered from the blessing, which hurts like a curse for them.

"Sir, so what's the plan?"

"We'll kill the Devils silenced. I want the Nekomata alive. She's innocent."

"Roger that."

Here goes nothing, we shot with our silenced weapons through their heads. They didn't die from a headshot. I should have expected as much. These bastards can take a hit from a weak bullet. The Nekomata is a high-priority target. She shouldn't be exposed to danger like this. Why do they want her dead?

"Damn it, those Humans are with her! Take them down!"

"Fall back! We'll take them down in the city!"

As their leader screamed, I said my orders to fall back. We need to keep them away from her.

We made it to the city. They'll be nuts if they want to fight in the city. They really are completely nuts.

"Kill the Humans!"

"Sniper, drop them."

I had one man to help me as a sniper. This person is a professional and takes down two Devils with a single shot.

"Darn it, they're using strong magic."

No magic, just ammunition. I unsheathed my sword and fought the rest of them while they're distracted searching for the sniper. They've got killed in a single slash by my sword. I guess taking a holy weapon does destroy the balance of Light and Darkness. I heard Darkness can't hurt Light as effectively as Light does to Darkness. This was what I experienced from the battles I fought the supernatural.

No matter what, we need to go to that Nekomata. She looks like she's in a bad condition. I took off my hat and holstered my pistol and sheathed my sword.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Help me. Don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. We're here to help you."

Or not, I saw a magic circle coming from behind me. I had to keep everything a secret. I need to leave now.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Here, have my jacket and my bento. There's enough money to last here for a month."

I escaped the scene and let her behind. I had no choice. If that magic circle is hostile, she's done for. I looked back and then I saw crimson hair. It seems I don't need to worry. She'll be alright. I headed back for base.

"So Commander, what's the report?"

"We failed to retrieve the target, but I can guarantee her safety. Some crimson haired woman took her in. She has saved me once before. Rather, her brother did."

"If she's fine, then there's nothing to worry. Nice work."

"Roger."

[Present Day]

"Koneko-chan, do you remember being given a jacket and a bento by that kind boy?"

"Yes, did you give it to me?"

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry I had to leave you behind, I made the right call, because Rias has saved you."

"It's alright, you had no choice."

"Do you need a hug?"

"I want to take your lap as a permanent seat."

"Alright. How did you know that I was that boy from back then?"

"Buchou told me about the Corps, you have the similar kind look when you look at me sometimes."

"She knows about me being in it?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright, don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

"Genshirou, now you all know that. I'll make sure Sona-kaichou doesn't know about this."

"Okay, Hyoudou. I'll help you save Kiba."

"Let's head off and find the exorcists."

We tried to walk into the city, we barely got in there and we found two shady white robe wearing beggars. They can't be.

"Give some money for God!"

They really must have spent their money. How did they do that?

"Hey, Exorcist baka. Long time no see."

"Ah Issei!"

"Ah Hyoudou Issei."

Then I heard a rumble from two stomachs. That can't be theirs, right?

"Sorry, Issei. We didn't eat for some days."

"It's because Irina was so stupid to buy a painting!"

"It was a painting of Jesus!"

"Show me, Irina."

"Here is the painting!"

I talked with my mind.

"Jesus."

"I can make it real."

"Just do it."

"Done. Engraved with my blessing."

"Splendid."

I gave the painting back to Irina. She screams at Xenovia.

"I told you it's real!"

"Hmm, but you did spend all our money! Still. Amen for the painting."

"So shall we eat now and talk about what we want to do?"

"Yes!"

[Family Restaurant]

The exorcists are devouring the food we ordered for them. They must be really hungry.

"Irina, this food is the greatest!"

"Ah it feels good being home again!"

After they ate, they prayed and asked for forgiveness. That means Koneko-chan and Genshirou must be suffering.

"I can't believe we've sought help from Devils."

"I can't believe I've sold my soul to Issei!"

Oi, isn't that a bit harsh? Oh. She's smiling at me. She really wants her soul sold to me.

"Father, please bless these three."

"AH STOP IT, IT HURTS!"

I'm so happy not being a Devil.

"Oops, a habit of mine."

"Don't bless Devils ever, except if you want to hurt them."

"Teehee, Issei."

So now it got serious with Xenovia starting the conversation.

"So what got you here? Why do you seek our help?"

"We want to destroy an Excalibur."

"So you want to do it that way."

"Yes, I know. I've seen you two wield Excalibur, you're good, unfortunately, I think the one who stole the Excalibur is even better if he took three of them."

"Yeah, I've just heard they've been supported by Kokabiel, one of the leaders of Grigori."

It seems I need to speak with Azazel about Kokabiel. He should know something about this.

"That makes it even more suicide! We need your help, and you need ours!"

"Alright."

"Then we need to talk to Kiba after this. He's the one who wants to destroy an Excalibur."

So we headed outside to find Kiba. How do I always find people in walking distance!? He's right there outside!

We explained everything to Kiba. Our agreement. He reacts with an angry face, a face that fits me. Not a Prince Charming of Kuoh! Be yourself again!

"Alright, I'll help, but it's too bad I needed approval of its wielders. You shouldn't have done this."

"Your words are filled with hate. So is it true you left the Gremory? That means I can kill you now."

"Let's fight for real then."

"OI! STOP IT! Both of you! Don't fight!"

"Alright, but your hate for the Holy Sword Project is understandable. Even we can't deny it's a horrible project, the leader has been exiled because of this. His name was Valper Galilei."

You've got to be kidding me. I've heard of that massacre. So that's the Holy Sword Project. That's just an excuse to kill children.

"That bastard killed my friends."

"We've heard he's working with a stray exorcist, have you heard of Freed?"

That weakling heh, he's a complete idiot.

"So they work together, does that mean Valper is involved in this incident?"

"Yes, he is."

Then Kiba clenched his fist.

"Then I've got no reason to refuse."

"So the agreement is up."

"Issei, I'll repay you one day!"

Then Kiba looked at me.

"I don't want you to get involved into this, this is personal."

"I don't plan to go with you. I want to find out about Kokabiel. Koneko-chan and Genshirou will go with you as support. Especially Koneko-chan can't leave you behind like this."

"That's alright then, but how are you going to do that? Go to Grigori?"

"Yeah. I'm still friends with Azazel after all."

"Ah of course. I want to tell you why I'm driven by vengeance. I owe you that Issei-kun."

Here comes a story.

"When we were recruited for the Holy Sword Project, they told us we're the chosen ones by God. They told us we'll wield the Excalibur. When we got there, we were forced to be tested for horrible experiments. They treated us worse than they'd treat Devils. Because of our innocent belief God chose us, we kept on enduring these experiments. Unfortunately, we're all deemed failures. And then."

"You had to be disposed of to hide the experiment."

"Issei, how do you know about this?"

"I found a case named Reina, which will lead to Cleansing. We've found one of the people who tried to kill you. He looked proudly in the sky talking about killing children in the name of Valper Galilei. I stabbed through his heart. How did they try to dispose you?"

"It's a gas. They made us spit blood on the floor. We couldn't stand anymore, I barely could. They told me to run and tell the story to make sure nobody forgets what criminals people can be."

"In the end, you failed to survive."

"Yes, I did fail, that was when I met Buchou. She saved me by turning me into a Devil, but the chance to survive was given by my friends there."

"So you seek vengeance and retribution?"

"Yes, but now we need to head off to meet up with the exorcists."

"Just get yourselves ready. You can find most stuff about the site at my house. I'm going to the Port District. May the Maou be with you."

"Thanks."

I seperated from Kiba, Koneko-chan and Genshirou. I'll trust them to support Irina and Xenovia.

* * *

**Okay, so we're before all the big battles in Excalibur Arc. As you can see, Issei won't be involved now. Not as much as canon. So when that's out of the way, next chapter might be taking a little longer. For the Harem Girl Route Status. I'll keep mentioning the complete ones, but the non-important won't be mentioned if they don't have real interaction anymore with Issei. **

**Ray: Complete**

**Rias: Complete**

**Koneko: So they've got a history together. Very High Affection.**

**Sona: No progress this time. High Affection. She's doing his favours.**

**Seekvaira: No progress. High Affection.**

**Irina: Affectionate as one can be. Her teaching prevents her confession.**

**Akeno: Progress mentioned. Forced to drop the formal senpai. Medium Affection.**

**Asia: I've decided. She's going to be with Kiba. She'll stay very friendly with Issei, that's it.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle of Kuoh

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for your support! **

* * *

Chapter 8 The Battle of Kuoh

[Kiba POV]

So we went to Issei-kun's house as he said so. We've got a meal to eat and there's a file about case Reina. The details of this case are horrifying. When I read it, I feel like I'm living it all over again. It says how children were tricked into being heroes, while they're being used to get slaughtered. I couldn't read on. I filled myself with even more anger and hate. Valper must die. No matter what. What are those wretched clothes here? Then Hikari walked in.

"Ah Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan and Genshirou-kun. These are your disguises for your operation. Issei notified me."

"Did he call you?"

"Don't worry how it got here, you need to focus on Valper. Issei told me you're in a horrible state now."

"I guess I am. I have no reason to live until he's dealt with."

"I guess that's how it is. Don't worry. You have to make it alright."

"I guess so, Hikari."

"Let's go, Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko is tugging me. It seems we need to make haste.

"Genshirou-kun, you're here to keep Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan safe. That's why Issei chose you. You can gain some experience here. You might be able to become a stronger Pawn for Sona-kaichou. Do it for her."

Then Koneko-chan whispers to me.

"She's obviously telling a lie. She told me that before she told him."

"I didn't know she can lie like a professional."

"She used to be Fallen after all."

"Well, that's true."

I'm lucky Saji fell for it.

"I'LL DO IT FOR KAICHOU!"

So we waved Hikari off and went for the place where we meet up Irina and Xenovia.

This place seems familiar. Wait a second. This is the place where we found Asia and saved Hikari!

"So what's the plan?"

"We can cover more area if we search in multiple groups."

"I think it's better for us, they must not know Devils and Human exorcists are working together."

"That's right, Kiba-kun. I wished Issei would be here."

"He's researching Kokabiel. If he could help us now, he'd do it. This case might spark a war if we fail this. He needs to take the right actions."

"Okay, that's right. In the end we need to take down Kokabiel."

"Now's not the issue, we need to kil-, eh take care of Valper."

"Kill order is given, Kiba Yuuto."

"Alright, let's do this. We'll take Western area, you take Eastern area."

"Yes!"

So we headed for the Western area, and to our luck we see two bastards.

"Hah, the survivor of my experiments! Long time no see! Now you should tell me the results of your sword wielding skills!"

"I shall Freed him this time, Valper!"

"Good. I'll take of the midget and the confused Japanese here."

Koneko-chan just rushed him! She really hates being called something that translates her being short.

"Genshirou, support Koneko-chan! I'll take care of this crazy lunatic. That's what I owe him from back then."

"Yes, you owe me that sword fight! This time it will be Freed-dom for you!"

"Yes, I'll be free from your curse!"

There was a big battle here. I tried to hit Freed with my sword. He parries all of them. How did Issei-kun make him scream like a weakling? I really need to know who he really is. I don't think he's normal at all. Darn it, I need to call Irina. I picked up my phone and ringed Irina.

"Hey, Kiba-kun."

Then Freed tries to slash the phone in half. He succeeded. I hope they understand it's bad.

Let's take a look at Koneko-chan and Genshirou. They're good, but that bastard Valper is using an Excalibur? That means the sword Freed is holding is also an Excalibur!

"Eat this Rapidly!"

Darn it, he has the Rapidly! Valper looks like he has Blessing.

"I won't eat anything, you imbecile."

"Suck my holy Excalibur, you worthless Devil! Freed yourself from being a Devil!"

"I rather not. I'll make sure your crimes will end now!"

Then I heard a weird tone.

"Freed, we've got to retreat, they've got reinforcements incoming. You can't Freed two Excaliburs along with this guy."

"Darn it, I'll leave then. Then Freed-dom will come for you!"

"Don't you dare!"

I chased after him, then I saw I got support from Irina and Xenovia. I'm sorry, Koneko-chan and Genshirou, but I have to do this. I left them behind.

[Koneko POV]

Yuuto-senpai went to chase that Valper and Freed. He should be fine when Shidou-san and Xenovia are with him. I guess I can't chase them and leave Genshirou-senpai behind. I guess I'll go home now. I guess I don't need to walk home. Buchou and Kaichou arrived with a serious face. I know why. We did something behind their backs and something really dangerous that might affect Hell.

"Koneko, why did you do this?"

"I don't want Yuuto-senpai to become a Stray and get slain by a random hunter."

"Where's Issei?"

"Not here."

"Mou, I wish he would be babysitting you."

"I think he's preparing for later. For what will come."

"He's doing independent research?"

"Yes."

"Where's he doing research?"

"At Azazel's."

"Is he nuts!? He's our enemy!"

"He's not Issei-senpai's enemy, he's never been for him. We still consider him an enemy, but he never even thought about him being hostile at all."

"Anyways, I'm so happy you're safe. Koneko!"

Buchou hugs me, she's really worried about us. Then there's Genshirou-senpai, he's looking really blue, he's really scared looking at Kaichou. He's completely right, she's fuming red!

"What have you done!? Why have you done this behind my back!?"

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou! Please, don't hurt me!"

"You know you need to be disciplined. SHOW ME YOUR ASS! You get double the punishment from that draw, because you failed again!"

"NOOOOO! OW!"

That means Genshirou-senpai gets two thousand slaps. That must hurt.

"Damn you, Hyoudou!"

"Don't involve Issei-kun! I'll spank you three thousand times for mentioning Issei-kun! He's not even here!"

"AW COME ON!"

"You're so stupid, I'll talk to Issei later. He did his best, but I need to punish him too."

"Rias, don't do that without me, I need to punish him too."

"Sona, he's not a member of your club."

"He did avoid me by giving me a draw in that match."

"So you want to punish him for that. So you finally found a guy to love? Wait a second. You're stealing my Issei!"

"So what? He can get a harem if he wants to. I want him to dote me."

"Kaichou, Buchou. He will dote me before you."

"You're all late. He's already doted me."

"Shut up, Hikari!"

We're arguing with Hikari-senpai who's ahead of us and hearing the music of Genshirou-senpai suffering.

[Port District, Issei POV]

I'm walking to the water with my fishing rod in hand. This feels nice, I really missed the calmness with this. There I saw Azazel fishing as usual.

"Hi Azazel."

"Hello Hyoudou-kun. So what's the urgent issue?"

"Please tell me everything about Kokabiel."

"I won't tell you about one of my fellow leaders."

"What if I told you he's involved in stealing the Excaliburs?"

"DAMN IT, HE'S BUSY AGAIN!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll help you Hyoudou-kun, but I need to start from the beginning."

"Fine, I've got all the time."

"We'll start with Raynare, there's Kokabiel also involved in. He wanted to kill you and the nun."

"He succeeded for half."

"Yeah, but he didn't get spotted. I had no proof to take him down."

"Alright, but I'm curious. Why does Kokabiel want this?"

"He's always been a lover of war. He survived the Great War after all."

"How did he survive?"

"He commanded all his forces to attack everyone, he wanted the Fallen to be superior over all the Factions."

"Then came Lucifer."

"Yeah, he caused Armageddon through the forces of Heaven and the Fallen. Considering he did that all alone, we all considered retreating, but Kokabiel kept forcing his soldiers to attack him, he even forced our soldiers to attack him. They only listened to him and got themselves killed brutally."

"So what's his reputation?"

"A war hero."

"I'd think he's a war coward and an idiot."

"Why would you say that?"

"He never fought himself if he kept sending his forces to the suicide field named Lucifer."

"Well, we had to make him a war hero, or he would cause a civil war and then we'd go extinct."

"That's not something you want to achieve."

"Exactly, so do you need anything else?"

"What is his strength?"

"He's stronger than me. As that is, he's also completely stupid. That way we even each other out."

"Okay, that means I need to be prepared for then. I need a new line. This line is worn out."

I was going to leave to prepare another line, I saw a weird group. They can't be. All girls and a blonde guy is the center of it. He looks like crap. I stepped to that group.

"Yo Riser."

"No, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me! Please forgive me!"

"Oh damn, he's in a really bad shape."

"Yes, Issei-sama, you got him really good."

"Ravel, he can't be walking around the worlds like this?"

"Yes, he does walk like this. He wanted to apologize to you, he owed you that at least."

"Damn, that's terrible. Come with me."

So we went fishing with 18 persons. I never thought fishing like that would work, but alright this has to be done. I sent a message to Azazel to give him a fake name, if they get scared, then we're at an even worse point.

"Ash, this is Riser Phenex and his Peerage. He's the guy I beat. He's in need of therapy. Riser, this is Ash, a friend of mine with a fun goatee."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riser."

"So Issei-sama, can you tell me more about what you did against Riser?"

"During the Rating Game?"

"Yep. What did you use to take down Riser?"

"Holy ammunition, the enemy of all Devils."

"How can one bullet cause so much pain?"

"The power of the bullet. I can show you a bullet."

I showed them a bullet that's used for a standard issue assault rifle. This one is a pointed one.

"Remember, the bullet I used against Riser is larger and travels at a higher speed. That results in more energy. If the holy addition works as an amplifier, that means the pain is also a lot more than with a smaller bullet."

"That's a dangerous thing, but how can you wield such a weapon?"

"I'm part of the military. A special military force. I'm trained to wield these weapons on all occasions."

"Ah Father told me about your ties with the SC. Do those ties really exist?"

"Yes, they're all real. I'm one of the leaders of the Corps."

She gasped when she realized she looked at a high brass. Riser went on his knees.

"I'm sorry for calling you a crappy Human and a coward."

"Don't be sorry. We're in the heat of the battle. Humanity fights differently when you compare it to Devils' way. You didn't know about me. You didn't know what you faced. There's a reason I didn't fight you head on. You're strong enough to burn me to ashes with one punch. I'll think twice before getting near you."

"I guess I didn't. Do you forgive me for saying those lines?"

"Of course man. You've got a reputation to hold onto. So do you still need therapy?"

"No, I'm fine like this. Yubelluna, tell Father we can play Rating Games again!"

"Yes, Riser-sama!"

"I like it how they're completely loyal to you. You worked hard for them."

"They've got their issues, but yeah. They're good girls. They've supported me through the period you've shot me to my first defeat until now. They've never taken a rest. I feel sorry for them."

"So what are you doing here in Kuoh?"

"I'm still trying to steal Rias' heart, but I think I need to find another woman. I guess you've taken her heart. I envy you. I wanted to apologize to you and Rias for behaving like that back then."

"Hah, life is how it is."

"Riser-sama, there's a Rating Game coming up now! Can you get yourself ready, we're not playing, but they want you to give them the audience of your return to the games!."

"Thanks Yubelluna, that's great."

"It's nice you're up and going to run again. You're very strong, believe in your strength. Your arrogance from back then wasn't based on thin air. You're confident. Just don't underestimate anymore, but that won't happen because we're not competing anymore."

"How come?"

"We're not Devils after all. We're mercenaries hired for the Game to compensate Rias' lack of units."

"That makes sense, but you're infamous in Hell. The Phenex family has a lot of fame in Hell, but we've achieved that over many years. You've got the attention of the Maou in one Game. That requires a lot of power."

"It also requires a big miscalculation."

"I've heard that from Father, it was indeed a huge miscalculation. I heard Ajuka-sama went nuts and traveled to Hell to slap the crap out of his brother. He's one of them to blame the horrible ratings."

"I understand you not getting to know about me, but the raters? How can they underestimate based on the files?"

"I've seen those files, your actions aren't nothing. I heard you guarded the PhenX Healing Water Corporation. Father's company on this world. That's how he recognized you."

"Ah I did that. It wasn't a big operation, nothing really happened."

"True, but Father was really thankful you took his job. For you it wasn't much, but for us, we made a huge profit that year."

"I guess he's alright then. So how would you rate me, now you've seen those files?"

"Someone I prefer to avoid facing. It was in my luck you weren't the King. If you were the King, then this would be a way longer battle. More like a true war. No games, but a real war. My girls would be getting a lot of experience, but it'll be bad for our endurance. Even my spirit will suffer."

"It feels nice to be talking like this. It feels like this place is magical or something."

Riser and Azazel said the same followup.

"Yes, it is magical."

Then something came.

"Riser-sama, we've got to go!"

"Okay, thank you. Hyoudou Issei. Your company was great."

"Goodbye, Riser Phenex."

"So Hyoudou-kun, shall we fish on?"

"Yeah."

There we go trying to catch another fish in these waters.

[Park District, Irina POV]

Darn it, these guys are really good at running away! I'm trying to catch up with them, but they're fleeing so quickly! Kiba-kun and Xenovia are a few metres ahead of me. Then something happened to me. What's this?

"Three against two isn't fair you know?"

"And sneak attacks are?"

"Yes."

Then I saw what happened to me. I got intercepted by a man with 10 black wings. That can't be. It's Kokabiel. When did he get here? No, I have to assume he was always near us.

"So why did you come here?"

"To steal one Excalibur. Yours to be precise."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh yes it does, it's already happening."

No way, my body is feeling weaker. How can this be? I'm losing consciousness. Why is this happening to me?

"Hahahahaha, I use a weakening gas to make sure you will fall easily."

Then this jerk just attacked me in my stomach. He tore my clothes and then takes my Excalibur. He leaves me behind half naked and I'm losing my consciousness. Then I saw a pair of boys.

"Hey look, it's a beautiful girl. Let's look at her."

"Please don't rape me."

"Oi, we can't do that. We just want to enjoy your beauty."

"Get me some help, call for Hyou-"

Then I lost my consciousness, I couldn't even say the name.

[Motohama POV]

Matsuda has just bought a loli magazine. That's so typical of him. Then I saw a hurt bishoujo! Her sizes are 87-59-89! Those are nice sizes! Then Matsuda said something rather unnecessary.

"Hey look, it's a beautiful girl. Let's look at her."

Then she said something terrifying.

"Please don't rape me."

I responded to that.

"Oi, we can't do that. We just want to enjoy your beauty."

"Get me some help, call for Hyou-"

Then she fell down. Hyou, huh. The only thing that comes into my head is Hyoudou Issei. That can't be. I'll call him anyways. Matsuda is looking at his loli magazine. He really did his best for it. He worked in the kitchen to do all the crappy jobs. I did the management of that same business.

"Hey Motohama."

"Yo Issei, we've got a problem. A girl is wounded and calling for your help."

"What? That doesn't make sense. How does she look like?"

"Chestnut brown hair, twin tails and wearing black tight clothes which is torn off."

"That can't be. Where are you!?"

"At the Park District."

"Keep her safe, I'll be coming now!"

The way he said that last line and then hung up isn't good. This might become bad. I need to make sure Matsuda gets out of his dream. We're not that close actually. We both happen to be close to Issei and both fated to love being perverted. Unfortunately, my stamina isn't as good as the girls here. They can really outrun most guys, only Genshirou can stay ahead of them, that's not very easy. Then there's the Prince Kiba, who can outrun the girls. Then there's Issei, he can run backwards and outrun the girls.

[Port District, Issei POV]

Someone took down Irina!? DAMN IT! I won't forgive the one who hurt her! How did Motohama find her? It's odd he called me like this. If he calls me, it's always related to perverted stuff. I always help them with their lust. So I packed my fishing rod until Azazel talked to me.

"Hyoudou-kun, do you mind if I go with you?"

"I don't care. Just don't expect a nice welcome party, you're still under suspicion as you're related to Kokabiel."

"Of course, but you're a hero in Kuoh, if I'd protect you from an assassination, then I'd turn into a hero who protected the hero."

"True, but that won't happen in Kuoh. Now, let's go."

"Yes."

[Park District]

We got there, but we weren't the first guys to arrive here. It seems Rias, Sona-chan and Koneko-chan arrived here earlier. I first went to Motohama and Matsuda.

"So when did they arrive?"

"A bit earlier than you. Rias-senpai was walking here with Koneko-chan and Sona-senpai."

"Got it. Thanks for your help. There's a porn mag for Motohama and a sports loli magazine for Matsuda at Motohama's house. There's also stuff for easier peeking."

"Yes, thank you Issei! I'm glad we're your friends!"

So they ran off. They look funny when they run into the horizon. I went to Sona-chan and Rias.

"So Issei-kun, what were the Perverted Duo doing here? Did they rape this girl? Why did you let them go?"

"They found her first. I told them to standby near her. They didn't rape her. She doesn't look molested at all. They're completely innocent in this. So where's her sword?"

"What sword?"

"I thought so, her sword is taken."

"Let's see, these marks. The damage she was dealt, the gas. It smells all of Kokabiel."

"Oi, who's this guy!?"

"Oh Sona-chan, sorry, I couldn't introduce him. He's eh.."

"Sona, he's Azazel, Governour of the Grigori."

"He's the enemy, how does he help us!?"

"He's Issei's friend, we can't do anything to him. We don't have the power to fight him at all."

"Don't worry, sister of Leviathan. I'm here to maintain peace. Now where am I? Oh yeah, Kokabiel did all these attacks. It reeks of surprise attacks."

"Damn it all. It seems I need to get personally involved into this."

"Hyoudou-kun, you can't beat him now."

"Azazel, why can't I?"

"You don't have the items to beat him. He's the Lord of Running Away after all."

I whispered to Azazel then, this is confidential.

"I'm working on a new prototype. If it works, I can fly."

"Why do you need to fly?"

"To chase the coward Kokabiel, of course."

"That might work. If you can get him."

Then someone teleported in our eyes. I forced Azazel to leave.

"You've got to go, if you're working with us, then you're in more danger than I am."

"Yes, I'll see you at your house."

Then that jerk arrived when Azazel left.

"Hahahaha, this crappy place will be destroyed in the evening! I'll start with your crap base. The school will be destroyed this evening! Hahahahaha!"

"You won't get away with this Kokabiel!"

"Oh I do, sister of Lucifer. I'm getting away now!"

"Darn it, catch him!"

"Wait, let's prepare for now. Call everyone of your Peerages. Get to my home immediately. This is seriously bad. We're out of time."

"Okay."

We all headed for my house. Everyone from Rias' and Sona's Peerage is here except Kiba, but I know he's chasing Freed and Valper, he's fine. I took Irina's body in a princess carry. Ray, Rias, Sona-chan and Koneko-chan looked at me jealously while I'm carrying Irina. Akeno-san looks smiling at me with a jealous touch. I had tears flowing from my face seeing her hurt like this. I will swear vengeance on Irina. This got personal. I will kill Kokabiel. No matter what.

[Hyoudou Residence]

"Here we are everyone. This is our situation. We're facing Kokabiel, Lord of Cowards."

"I thought he's a war hero."

"He sent at least 50 thousand men to death by Lucifer. He never knew Lucifer was way out of their league. You think that's a hero?"

"I guess that's plain stupid."

"Exactly."

"So back to our strategic meeting."

Then Genshirou had to make a comment.

"Who's this guy?"

"A friend of mine."

"He's way older than you!"

"I met him during work!"

"Nothing I can do against that. Wait, you've got work! With this awesome of a house!?"

"I need to keep the economy going. If you earn, you have to spend. If you spend, you need to earn that money some way or the other."

"You've got time for that!?"

"Yeah, but we need to go back to the meeting. Kokabiel's target is Kuoh Academy. I need a safeguard barrier."

"We'll do that Issei-kun."

"Well, Sona-kaichou and her Peerage does that. That means Rias, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, and Hikari will fight Kokabiel, but don't expect to fight him directly, he's the Lord of Cowards. You're going to fight a lot of minions. Asia, I want you to take care of the wounded. Just stay out of sight of everyone."

"Yes!"

"But Issei-kun, what will you do?"

"I will join later. I need to work on something that is needed to beat Kokabiel."

"Issei-kun, do you mind if I call Sirzechs-sama?"

"Akeno-san, we need more reinforcements, but the Corps is busy with the Chaos Sect, I can't ask for reinforcements for now. Ask him."

"What about Serafall?"

"No, absolutely not!"

"What's wrong, Sona?"

"Just don't do it."

"Eh alright?"

"Okay, Akeno-san will stay with me to call for reinforcements, she'll come later. Now you all need to head for the school."

"Yes!"

"Wait, Hikari, Sona-kaichou, Rias, Koneko-chan."

I had to give them a good charm, I gave all four a kiss on the lips in a very romantic way.

"Don't die on me, alright? I can't afford to bury you."

"Mou, now I've got a boyfriend to return to!"

They all said. Then they left for the school.

Nothing to worry now, I need to look at Irina. I hope Azazel knows what to do with my prototype.

"Yo Hyoudou-kun! We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong Azazel?"

"Kokabiel is set to blow up Kuoh in 20 minutes!"

"Akeno-san, how are the reinforcements coming?"

"It takes at least half an hour."

"Then go support Rias. I'll take care of this. We need to delay Kokabiel now!"

"Muuu, where am I?"

"Hey Irina, how are you? You're in my house."

"I'm alright, mou, I wish I could have just visited your place instead of being a patient."

"That can't be helped. How's the prototype?"

"Ready for testing!"

"Sweet. Stay with Irina for now, make sure she recovers until I'm back."

"You're going to do a live test?"

"I have no choice. Give me the fuel module."

"You're nuts using liquid hydrogen."

"It's enough fuel to make me last for over half an hour at full speed."

"It's dangerous stuff."

"If we don't do anything, we'll die anyways. And Kokabiel will get a war he'll never forget."

"True."

"Do you need to ask Kokabiel something?"

"Nah, do what you want."

"I'll bring his fucking corpse. Or whatever will be left. How do you like my laboratory?"

"It's great, can I live here? I can use it for my researches."

"Yeah, of course. There's no rent here. Just stay underground. I can deliver you food through the elevator. You can just send me messages through the terminal. May this incident end well, I'm off."

I head off to the Academy loaded with my Red-Hilted Sword and an armour-piercing pistol with Purgical Ammunition. This ammunition is neither light nor darkness. This is a bullet which will hurt someone depending on my will and their sins. Since this is personal, they'll suffer no matter what. This is trademarked by Lucifer. I'm flying off with an X-Wing Jet pack, the power of liquid hydrogen is enough to make me fly. So I need to find the safe point to fly around, I found out that was on my tailbone. I deployed my jet pack on my tailbone, now I've got a real Tail. Like a Four Tails! No, I shouldn't laugh at Youkai.

[Kuoh Academy, Ray POV]

Buchou was talking to us.

"We've got a guy to return to. Let's make sure we don't die in front of him."

"YES!"

We headed outside and then we met the two suckers. Dohnaseek who took over my mind when I was weak and Kokabiel, the Lord of Cowards, as Issei calls him.

"So I see Raynare has betrayed us."

"Yes, Kokabiel-sama, I'll take care of her. I'll show her my work of training!"

He shows his 6 wings. If I was weak, I'd be impressed. Too bad I'm stronger than him.

"Come, Dohnaseek. Throw your weapons!"

"Shut up Raynare!"

He threw a rather big spear at me. I should amuse him by dodging it by one centimetre.

"Nooo, Hikari!"

"Hahaha, Raynare died without even fighting! I didn't even try!"

Woah, he's sooooo weak. Maybe I should just fly to him and punch him. I'll show my two 'pathetic' wings to him.

"Haha, you've only got two wings to protect you! You'll never beat me! You can't even amuse Kokabiel-sama! It doesn't matter if you survived that spear. That wasn't even enough to kill a Human. Hahahaha!"

"Everyone, Kokabiel and Dohnaseek are my personal issues. I'll take care of them."

"Are you nuts, Hikari! You can't take on two power idiots!"

"Kokabiel is a coward, he won't be fighting in the first 10 minutes. Take care of Valper. Make sure he doesn't do anything with Excalibur."

"What do you mean?"

"That light is a fusion light. He wants to fuse the Excaliburs he has stolen into a stronger one."

"No no no, Raynare, you don't think I will let the others get near Valper? I'll let you girls play with my pet! CERBERUS, COME FORTH FROM THE GATES OF HELL!"

"That can't be. The guard of the gates to Hell. Cerberus, the three-headed dog. Koneko, Akeno! We're going to tame this dog!"

Great, so I'm facing Dohnaseek who's severely underestimating me. The club is facing Cerberus. Asia should be staying safe.

"Raynare, now feel my spear!"

"Dohnaseek, come on. You can't even hit a weak Fallen Angel."

"I'm just slacking off. Attack me if you can beat me!"

"Fine, take this."

I'll give him something nice. It just needs a dash and a slash. Oh I overdid it, I already cut him in two pieces.

"NO WAY, HOW CAN A TWO WINGED WEAKLING BEAT THE AWESOME ME WITH SIX WINGS!? NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Woah, he fell to death in two pieces. That was something I didn't expect to see. Such an anti-climax. Lame. Now what should I do. Kill the dogs or amuse Kokabiel?

I guess I didn't have to make a choice.

"HERE I COME!"

Xenovia arrived with her big sword and cut the dog in four pieces with ease.

"Of course, holy weapons do hurt these demons to no end."

Oh crap, one of them is going to hurt Asia! I can't reach her in time. Then the dog made air by swords. That can only be.

"Here I returned."

It's Kiba-kun! I can't thank him enough for that. Now Buchou and Akeno-senpai are going to take down the final Cerberus. Then Kokabiel claps his hands.

"That was a great show."

Then Buchou and Akeno throw a fusion of Power of Destruction and Lightning at Kokabiel, but that doesn't work! It doesn't have enough power! He just blocks it like it's nothing. I did expect that. I hope he doesn't realize I'm around his level. Then we went a turn for the worse.

"It's completed! YES IT IS COMPLETED!"

Damn it all, now we've got to face a more complete Excalibur and the Lord of Cowards?

"Now it takes fifteen minutes to destroy this town. You can run or defeat me, Rias Gremory!"

"Rias, this Lord Crapface is mine."

"Hikari, you can't beat him!"

"I can amuse him more than you. I'm stronger than you. I'm a special case after all. This guy is personal."

"Don't die on me."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I won't die on Issei."

"That's acceptable."

"So, the traitor's going to fight!? This will be way too easy!"

"Throw your damn spear. You can't throw anything else anyways."

"I WILL, MY GIFT FOR YOU, YOU DAMN WHORE!"

I'll show all my wings to him. Including my halo. I'll summon a focus spear. Add more length to stop the power.

"Take this, you imbecile!"

Our spears clashed, he didn't see me yet. It was a big explosion. That's what power is. I need to keep him distracted until Issei arrives.

"Hahahaha, Dohnaseek might have underestimated you, but now you're dead! WHAT!?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"YOU, that's impossible! Eight wings! A halo! Darkness!? What are you!?"

"Someone who will amuse the crap out of you!"

[Kiba POV]

So that shithead made a more complete version of the Excalibur huh. I must kill him now! There's no other way!

"Valper Galilei, today is the day you will die by my hands of stained blood! I will gain redemption from the day you die!"

Then I rushed at him. Then I heard Hikari scream.

"KIBA, JUMP TO THE LEFT. THERE'S A BOMB BY KOKABIEL!"

What? Oh crap, I thank you Hikari. She really saved me this time. This hurts like hell though. Damn. I feel weak. Then I heard someone come.

"Freed!"

Not him. I have to stand up.

"Yes, I'm here Boss!"

"This is the end, pick up the sword and kill them- Oh fuck, damn you Raynare!"

"Shut up, and don't talk to your minions, you coward!"

"I'm a hero!"

"You're not!"

So I glare at Valper, the bastard. His smile is terrible. He's a complete scum. Freed is busy with Buchou, Koneko-chan and Akeno. I hope they can hold out.

"So I'll tell you of my results of the Project. The bad news was, you're all crap. As individuals. Together you were made to wield great weapons! So I found a way to fuse your powers into one. This beautiful cube! THE LAST ONE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then I heard Xenovia say something.

"That can't be the one we're given to wield Holy Swords? So it was to give us the power to wield Holy Swords?"

"So why do you need the power?"

"I will fight for the Church, the bastards use my results and they call me a heretic!"

"You're a piece of shit."

"Michael would have done it without hurting people. He can extract holy power from heretics. We also want that power. I can't help it to love Excalibur. It's the legendary holy sword."

"So why did you need to kill us? No, don't even answer that. You're a complete shithead."

"Here's your crystal, do whatever you want. You can cherish it. I don't care."

"My friends. I feel your hearts talking to me again. Am I really the chosen one? I'm not a special guy, you all were more special than me. Your dreams mattered, they kept us alive. You couldn't be wasted like this."

I felt warmth when they're with me. This warmth, they're really my friends. Did I really have to live alone only keep your memories alive? Is this really the cost I need to live by? Then the warmth touched me.

"It's going to be alright, you will save us from regrets. Let your dream be ours. We will be together with you."

I see, so that's how it is.

"Then we shall become one, I shall carry your wishes to the infinity! I shall slay the evil which stands before me!"

"Freed! Help me!"

"Hahhaha, I'm here! Who do I need to Freed?"

I'm feeling it, I need to do this.

"As I see despair, hope will fall upon our hearts. Our sword will become the one which will seek true justice, true redemption. As cowardice will die, true courage will rise upon us. Here we shall summon our sword for Rias Gremory!"

What kind of sword did I summon? I feel some odd sensation. It's the same as a holy sword. I can't help but be shocked at it. I think everyone is, nope, Hikari isn't. Why isn't she shocked at all? There's something that tells me she doesn't think this is a surprise at all.

"No way, a Holy Demonic Sword!?"

So that's how it is. A Holy Demonic Sword. I shall take him down. I look at the others.

The problem is Kokabiel, he's keeping Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan and Hikari down. That's one terrifying bastard. He's way out of our league. Then Buchou and Akeno-senpai went for another fusion attack. He fended it off with ease. Only Hikari has hit him sometimes. She never managed to do a lethal hit on him, but it seems she's trying to stall him, rather than really trying to kill him. What did Issei-kun order her?

"Rias Gremory, you're too weak to amuse me. Your Peerage is weak. If the daughter of Barakiel would use her real powers then I would have some fun. Oh crap. Damn you, Raynare. Just die!"

"I'll stop you from casting the spell. I'll make sure you won't make it out alive!"

"Don't link me with that cursed name you bastard!"

"Damn, you don't know? We're talking about the daughter of Barakiel you fools!"

Oh fuck, she's really a daughter of the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Don't you dare to pry into our family!"

"Your family is trash, Rias Gremory. I heard you have a Human in your Peerage. Really, that's just plain pathetic. Your brother is a crap Maou replacement. Can I go on with this talk? Damn you Raynare! STOP HITTING ME!"

Oh he hasn't seen the Rating Game. Sucker. He's the biggest threat of all of us. He doesn't know mercy when he's pissed. He'll kill and seek death in the corpses of supernaturals. Kokabiel should be worried about Issei-kun.

"Don't you dare to insult our Maou! I'll punish you with death! Attack him!"

"Wait, I need to do something."

What does Xenovia need to do?

"As you will see, I'm blessed with a complete Holy Sword. Irina is blessed with a different sword we don't know of, and this guy is cursed with the powers of his friends. I'll make sure you will see the Purge! As I will call upon this Sword, will the Saint bless me with the Heavenly Power it will give me to destroy the impurity that rules upon this world. I will cleanse all enemies before me! Durandal. Come Forth!"

"You've got to be kidding me, no one is recorded to wield the Durandal in my research!"

"It's possible to split everything with this sword. The drawback of this weapon is the amount of skill I need to control its powers. I don't have that skill."

"Heh, this is the moment I should tell you something nice. God is dead and all the original Maou aren't alive either! Wuhahahaha!"

What did he say!? Well it makes sense considering that horrible Project. It seems the rest can't take the news as well as I do.

I saw Buchou and Akeno fall down to the ground. They aren't able to fight anymore. Xenovia lost her sword due to losing her faith. Asia has hollow eyes because of her lost faith. This isn't good. Koneko also lost her will to fight. Then Hikari helped us. How can she be unaffected by this!? Wait, considering she's unaffected by my Holy Demonic Sword, I shouldn't be as surprised anymore. I guess the Devils were taught the original Maou were in watching over us. They weren't dead, but they couldn't be active in Hell. That's about it. Nobody knew they're actually dead.

"Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko-chan! Retreat at all costs! You've got to head back! Me and Kiba will take care of these three bastards!"

Then we saw someone flying over us.

"We've got some bad news. I'm here to destroy the party."

It's Issei-kun, wait. He's flying in the sky!? He's looking really angry?

"Yo, it seems you've got a beautiful new sword. I want to negotiate with Kokabiel."

Why does he want to negotiate? Is he crazy!?

[3 minutes before, Issei POV]

I arrived earlier, but I didn't want to show anyone my presence. So I listened to this crazy priest and his monologue about the Holy Sword Project. It angered me to see how many he has sacrificed for slaying Devils. God doesn't know justice. We need to live in harmony, not in jeopardy. If we had another war, then Armageddon would be near. I hope they've got no relation to the Chaos Sect. These criminals are not going to make it out alive. They'll die right here. Then Kiba summons a beautiful Holy Demonic Sword. Well done, man. My mind was agreeing with me. There's a problem, everyone besides Kiba and Ray are unable to fight now. What did Kokabiel do? I can only think of that.

"So he has unlocked the power of Balance."

"Yes, he did. I hope he will find harmony after this battle."

"I want to see him fight."

"Partner, how do you want to test that? We've got three imbeciles and one of them is a time-bomb."

"That's fine with me, I want to dance with the Lord of Cowards. I want to see him squirm."

"You've got to be kidding me, he's a power idiot."

"I can prevent him from firing any spear."

"I don't know if those bullets will stop him. His intelligence is lower than a plant."

"I don't care. I'll fucking kill him with my own hands."

"Partner, good luck tormenting him."

"Thanks. Let's do it."

"Wait, let's toss about it. You need to use Overtake."

"Okay, but what will you choose."

"Heads for me, Issei."

"Tails it is, Partner."

"Here goes, oh it's heads."

"Okay, say this chant with me."

"Holy Mother, let the skies shine upon me! May your kingdom come! I shall open the gates of justice! I will repair any defects! I will save the people! Open thee! Break Overtake LIght! May I find Harmony!"

So when I changed myself into a Holy Issei with sexy blonde hair and blue and white clothes wielding a lance, I saw Kiba looking at me with a weird face. Is it really that weird to see a Human fly in the sky? Maybe I should interrupt.

"Yo, it seems you've got a beautiful new sword. I want to negotiate with Kokabiel."

Kiba and Kokabiel looked at me with weird eyes.

"A Human trying to negotiate with the superior me!?"

"You don't want to? I can kill you, haunt you and torment you."

"A Human tormenting me, that's laughable."

"You don't want to? You don't know the word negotiation?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Then I'll propose something. I'll fight Kokabiel and Kiba will fight Freed and Valper. Until death follows."

"Hah, do you think a Human can beat me?"

"How many minutes do I have left, Kiba?"

"Around five minutes."

"That's long enough."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Let's finish our grudges. I owe you for Irina, Lord of Cowards."

"Don't call me a coward!"

"Screw you."

Here we are, the final showdown. It was me against Kokabiel, Kiba against Freed and Valper. No escapes. We're sealed until the end. That's reassuring for us. Hikari is watching over us.

"Kiba, show them your power."

"Don't worry, I can beat that corrupt weapon."

It seems Kiba is his old self again, he's smiling like a bishounen again.

"You can't fight me with magic. What will you use to kill me?"

"Something more terrifying than magic. A Sacred Gear."

"Pffft, I can beat the Divine Dividing for example."

"Yeah, are you sure about that? I'm right here, Kokabiel."

"So the White Dragon is here?"

"Yeah, I'm here to defeat you."

"White Dragon, drop it. He's mine."

"You can't beat him in the 15 minutes I've given you."

"I didn't fight at all. I just got here. I'll show you something. Come forth, my Sacred Gear! Show them your soul!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What's that? Come on man, that can't be something dangerous."

"Watch this, White Dragon."

I flew forward with my prototype and stabbed Kokabiel in the stomach. He felt a lot of pain.

"How is this possible!? A Sacred Gear can't hurt me this much!"

"Now your wings are the first to be slain!"

"I can grow my wings again. Hahahaha!"

"You won't."

I took my Longinus on my back and went behind him. I ripped each of his wings with a lot of violence. All you could hear is the music of his screams.

"THIS HURTS, I'LL STOP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NOOOO! OOWWWWW!"

"No mercy."

When I was done with ripping off his wings, he fell down to the ground. Now I've got to handle the White Dragon.

"You've got to be kidding me. You just beat him like nobody's business. You didn't even use the magic in the True Longinus! You just used the lance!"

"Now do you want to fight me?"

"No, I wanted to take down Kokabiel here, but it seems you've already destroyed him. I'll take my leave. I'll see you again. Oh, I'm rude. I need to know your name."

"My name is Hyoudou Issei."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei. I'll go by the name Vali Lucifer."

"Then we'll see each other soon again, Vali?"

"Yeah, but I won't fight you until I'm done fighting the Red Dragon. When I saw you like this, you're way stronger than me. Now I'm off to enjoy this city."

I'm done here, I want to know how Kiba's doing.

[Kiba POV]

"Valper, get here and die by my sword!"

"Noooooooooo! I'm not going to die. Protect me Freed!"

"I'll Freed him, sir!"

Crap, we're nearing the school. I need to stay away from them. I guess that's too late. I need to protect the Student Council. He's trying to kill Shinra-senpai. She doesn't know it.

"Watch out, Tsubaki!"

"Damn you!"

"DIE FREED!"

"No way, my Excalibur has been broken!?"

"Kiba-kun!"

So I could save Shinra-senpai and destroyed the corrupt Excalibur. Now I'll slay these weaklings.

"Die for your sins and get purged by this sword! SO LONG!"

I've slain them in four pieces. I cut their head off to make sure I can burn it. This is way too personal.

"Kiba-kun, you're so handsome. Thank you for saving me!"

"No problem, Shinra-senpai. Don't blush in front of me, alright?"

"Eh, I'm sorry for that indecent appearance."

"Now that's interesting, now I know how Issei-kun feels with Kaichou."

"Don't mention that guy, Kiba-kun."

"I'm going back to him. It's over, we're done. Let's go."

"Alright!"

I went back to Issei-kun. He still looks like he's in Holy mode. I need to talk to him about that. What's that spear he's holding? That can't be.

"Hey, it seems you've done it."

"They're dead, I've got their heads."

"Nice trophies."

"Indeed, I feel a lot better now. I thank you, Issei-kun. I know I can always rely on you."

[Issei POV]

I really hope he doesn't confess his love to me. I don't swing that way!

"So what do you want to do with Kokabiel?"

"He's even less than Human now. I'll send him to Azazel. He knows the right punishment, he's coming right here."

"Oi, Azazel!?"

"Yes, that Governour. You're getting surprised too many times, Genshirou."

"Ah, it seems Hyoudou-kun has humiliated you, Kokabiel."

"I can't believe a mere Human has defeated me!"

"I'll tell you this. He would have beaten you easily without that Gear. That just took more time."

"Then do you betray me and join him?"

"Azazel, I'll let you research my Sacred Gear."

"Yes, I'll gladly betray you. You've betrayed me first after all. Now you're going to become the slave of Hades. You can do horrible jobs like cleaning his floors that keep raining with the dead. Now goodbye!"

"CURSE YOU, AZAZEL!"

"So Hyoudou-kun, shall we go home?"

"Yes, I'm done here. Let's go."

We all headed for my home with the Student Council. I really need to upgrade my house. Two floors above ground and one underground floor isn't going to be enough for the many guests I'll have. Then I saw a letter left behind by Irina.

"Dear Issei,

I'm sorry to leave you without saying goodbye, but I have to go on orders of Heaven. I'm back to retrieve the Excaliburs and Xenovia is staying here, she gave me her Excalibur. I don't know why. I'll miss her company. Goodbye.

Oh I needed to tell you something, Issei. I love you.

Irina"

Irina, why did you confess to me like this? I wanted to see you. Then I walked to the rest, they seem to be in a really bad mood. What happened?

"Issei, do you know God and the Maou are dead?"

"Yes, I do. Rather, I did consider the possibility. I'm quite a heretic after all."

Then Sona-chan and her Peerage also lost their mood.

"It can't be helped. You should take a rest and let this bad news sink into you. Take some days off."

"Issei! You've got a letter."

"Don't get that letter near us, Hikari!"

"What's wrong? It just smells like Zadkiel and Michael. It gives me peace."

"You even said the reason! It reeks of Angels! It'll kill us if it gets near us!"

"Issei, read it."

"Dear Commander Hyoudou,

The moment you read this letter, we assume Shidou Irina has left Kuoh. She'll be going back to London. I need you to escort her from Heathrow Airport to Saint Paul's Cathedral. We don't want the Excalibur to be stolen again. Take Amano Hikari with you. We want to talk to you. Come in your Dress Uniform. Burn this letter after you read it, I know you're living with Devils. I can't suppress the holy aura in a letter.

Yours sincerely, Michael, Commander Zed and Commander Akane."

"Hikari, do you mean Zed is Zadkiel?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"That's also a surprise. Hikari, pack your stuff, we're off to England."

"Yes!"

"Issei-kun, can I speak to you?"

"Yeah, what do you need to talk about?"

"Let's talk in your room, it's a bit classified."

Me and Kiba headed off to my room on the first floor. I'm already wearing my dress uniform now without any honours, the reason is because I'm not officially enlisted as a military. You can enlist when you're 18, so I need to wait a few more days until I can enlist and get my honours.

"So what is it, Kiba?"

"I want to know two things about you. First, the short question. Do you wield the True Longinus in its original form without any ornaments? And second, what's your side on Operation Reina?"

"For the first question, the answer is yes. I'm a Longinus wielder. The second will be taking a while. It won't be nice."

"The whole Project was horrible."

"Alright, the operation happened after I met Koneko-chan."

[Three years before zero hour, Europe]

The mission was said to take down a simple facility. The ones who gave us the mission were arrogant Vampires. Of course they never tell 'lowly' Humans what to do exactly. I can kill each and one of them back then already. They only asked me to do it, one man. They're just too lazy to ask for more support, because that's heresy. They're even more annoying than listening to Michael's preach about Heaven when you're a supporter of Hell. I'm drifting off. We're in the sky over a place in Europe. I don't know where it was, but it was secluded from cities and anything else. A big forest surrounds the facility. I had to jump to reach the facility. The advantage of being a full blown idiot is not having to worry about jumping out of a plane.

The moment I touched the ground, we met Rias. It must be coincidence.

"Oh, Hyoudou Issei, it's been a while."

"Ah Rias Gremory. It's been a while indeed."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Going to a cosplay party."

"Sure, I want to see someone here. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Fine by me."

Here we are, walking together to that facility. It's a church. It seems we've got to kill something. I readied my assault rifle and looked on to the church. Then I spotted a young boy around my age running away from the church while being chased by hordes of men. When I looked into the church, I saw piles of dead children dressed like that boy who ran. This is just heresy.

"Rias Gremory, you can pick up that boy. I'll take down those guys."

Rias and I split up. I went for the church to look around and investigate. I found a gas mask on the face of a guard. I shot him through his lungs and heart. Overkill it might be, but I think he's killed innocent civilians.

I moved on, I saw corpses. Then there was some guys trying to extract something from these kids. Now I can say that's holy energy. I prevented him from doing that by shooting him in the leg. I missed, unfortunately. He ran away at a new speed. I didn't bother to chase him. I need to kill those guys who killed those children. I saw them coming back to the church. They're here to do something with these children, let's hide under the pile of the dead. That was a bad choice, because it stinks really badly. You could hear them speak.

"We let one kid go!"

"So what? We've got many more to dump in the extractor."

These bastards are giving these kids only hate and disgrace! How can they live like this? As I know, this isn't a covert operation, that makes things a bit easier. I prefer to have the element of surprise, but if you don't require it, you can always go loud. They need to killed now!

"YOU FUCKING HERETICS! YOU SHALL ALL DIE IN MY NAME, REMEMBER THE NAME SPECIAL CORPS! WUAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

I laughed really evil back then when I filled all these guys with bullets. That was also inhuman, but they deserved it. You can't kill children because they fail to be the chosen one by supernatural, unreliable powers. I took their lives like it's nothing. Then I looked to the children. They couldn't be sleeping here. I asked for 'local' reinforcements, the nearest village was like 10 kilometers away from this church. I told them to bury these children with dignity. To give them a place to stay. They agreed easily, since they couldn't bear seeing those poor children. We buried them, the place of those graves was named the Dark Sword. That's how my operation went. Oh, in the end, I slapped the Vampire. Mission accomplished.

[Present]

"That's the story."

"So you gave my friends a place to stay. So you're the hero everyone talks about. Sorry, I can't stay composed when you're the one who gave my friends peace."

"You can always cry, but next time, please cry with a girlfriend. We might get spotted for a BL doujin."

"Yeah, but I can't help it."

"Kiba, I need to go now. London is waiting for me, it's important."

"Okay, Issei-kun. Thank you. If one of us was a girl, we'd be also dating. I know that for sure."

"Eh, alright Kiba."

Kiba is acting a bit weird now, he really thinks he's in my debt. I walked downstairs and I saw Xenovia with black wings!? WHAT!?

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei. I've chosen to become a Devil."

"But you hated Devils!"

"I know, but I'm declared a heretic now, since I know God's dead. I wanted to help you, but I guess becoming a Devil is the only way. I understand now what went through Asia. Asia, let's pray."

"Okay, Xenovia-san."

"Dear Father, OWWW!"

"Yeah, Devils can't do holy practices. You still can't get used to it. Guys, I'm off. Hikari, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you in the bus."

"Got that."

"Rias, you might need to take care of Kiba, he's in an odd mood now."

"Alright, Issei. Good luck out there in London."

"Thanks, Rias. I'll miss you."

"WAIT!"

"What's up, Sona-chan? Why are you holding a shinai?"

"Show me your butt, please?"

"Oh, Sona, that's the right moment!"

"Eh, alright, you're going to slap me?"

"Yeah. Just once."

"You've got to be kidding me. OW!"

Rias and Sona-chan slapped me both on the same time on the same spot. They really wanted to do that.

"After we're done, you'll go on a date with me!"

"EH!?"

"Sona-chan, alright. I'll treat you after I'm back from London."

"Sona, you're taking my Issei!"

"Ara ara, Issei-kun, will you go on a date with me after Sona-kaichou?"

"Oh, Akeno-san. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then two days after that, a date with Akeno-san."

"AKENO! EVEN YOU!?"

"Yes, Buchou. I like an affair with my kouhai."

"Issei-senpai, I want to go on a date with you after Akeno-senpai."

"Koneko-chan, that's alright then. I'll make time for you too."

"KONEKO! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO DATE MY ISSEI!?"

"Oh, Buchou, you should have considered this. He's still the Representative of Kuoh, the most popular male of Kuoh. There's always going to be some girls wanting to date him."

"Mou, Hikari is also against me. Wait a second. You've got a date with Issei now!? AGAIN! COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Teehee, Buchou."

So the chaos goes on until I got into the bus to the airport. There we went into a special place to carry my weapons, in case everything goes wrong. The only weapon I wear now is a Glock18. This pistol is great to be fast and for self defense. I let Ray take care of my assault rifle, shotgun and ammunition. That should do the trick. I headed into the plane, then I saw someone familiar.

"Hey Irina."

"Hello, how do you know my name!? Ah, ISSEI! Why are you here?"

"I'm your escort. I'll be here to protect you. Hikari is the same.

"Mou, Issei! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Irina. Let's take off."

Here we go then, off to London to take care of the Excalibur.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the CANON Excalibur arc. I'll do an extended part of the Excalibur. Since Issei is with Irina, we can tell what might have happened during her trip back to England. For the Harem Girl Route Status, I'll mention the main interests I want to play with Issei.**

**Ray: Complete.**

**Rias: Complete.**

**Koneko: Near Complete.**

**Sona: Near Complete.**

**Irina: Near Complete.**

**Seekvaira: No progress again. Next chapter will feature her. I PROMISE!**

**Akeno: We're halfway.**

* * *

**I'm also going to start with the other Royal members' harem. No status yet, this is only a possibility.**

**Kiba will be paired up with Asia and Tsubaki.**

**Saji will be paired up with Ruruko and Momo from the Student Council.**

**Then I'm considering Kusaka Reya to Kiba, Murayama and Katase might be going for Saji. Kiryuu will be a case I don't know what to do. Xenovia will not be paired with Issei now. There's a reason for this. I'll compare canon Issei against this Issei.**

* * *

**Canon Issei:**

**Power: D on the start, can reach S class depending on amount of boosts.**

**Technique: D to C, he's trying to get by, but relies on Power. IMO**

**Magic: C for normal magic, A for perverted magic.**

**Technology: D, he knows how to use one, but he's never using real technology in battle.**

**Support: A, his transfer is great.**

**Intelligence: E at the start, C later on. He's really developing in this fact.**

* * *

**Balancer Issei(Normal Form):**

**Power: B, he can pack a punch, but it doesn't destroy buildings or something.**

**Technique: A, he relies on his military skills.**

**Magic: F, he's unable to cast any magic at all. On the other hand, he replaces Magic with Technology. **

**Technology: S, flawless skills with them.**

**Support: B, he's a fine support, but only for offensive.**

**Intelligence: S, he's as smart as Sona.**

* * *

**For Issei's Darkness Overtake and Light Overtake form, their powers will be revealed later on.**


	9. Chapter 9 London Return

**Now we'll enjoy what could have happened on the other side! Enjoy! And keep loving DxD! Stay dedicated!**

* * *

Chapter 9 London Return

The plane flew over Europe, a continent that looks really cozy. All I saw were urban areas. There was always a motorway in a reachable range. I'm impressed how they've got so much more dense motorways compared to Japan. They really travel a lot if they need that much road in such small areas. I always thought Europe was filled with those weird places like that secluded Church where we went for Reina. It's pretty odd, but it's not like we're that far away from home.

[Heathrow Airport]

"Sir, you can't take those weapons with you."

"I've got a military permit. Look at my suit. It's all real!"

"Nice cosplay, kid. That's really realistic."

"Are you testing my fucking patience? You fucking retard!"

"Don't lie and make it easy."

"I'm not fucking lying, you imbecile!"

"I'll call the police to pick you up for rude behaviour."

"Tch, wanker."

All three of us were stopped because we were holding weapons in our hands. There's no way you can hide such weapons. 4 rather big swords, an assault rifle, a shotgun, loads of ammunition. They didn't discover my hidden Glock18, but that's something they shouldn't find out. So we waited until the cops came. We've got more than the cops.

"Take that SC kid down!"

Fuck, Chaos Sect Commons, those crapfaces are trying to take down the SC because we're working with supernaturals and exterminating evil supernaturals. The only thing is, they see the suffering on the internet of the evil supernaturals, that means they think those bastards are nice. I don't care if we're the bastards, but they can't forgive killing people. There's two more Chaos Sect teams, but they're less annoying. One of them are more our competition, they seek Human dominance over the supernatural, the other group wants more action in the world. Those two Chaos Sects are allied with each other, but they're also the enemies of Commons. Unfortunately, Commons has the most supporters. They're mostly active in Europe and North America. In Japan, they never had any supporters, they were always suppressed by the Special Corps.

Blergh, I can just kill all of them. I hit the guard in the face, making sure he doesn't do anything anymore. Then I had to aim for all their heads. There were only 5 of them, that's doable.

"Get him!"

"Not going to happen."

Flawless kills, of course. Commons has the least experienced soldiers, most of them are wielding a weapon for the first time. I executed the guard, just as a safeguard. He's most likely a Common too.

"We're spotted, no need to be walking safely. Hikari, give me my assault rifle."

"Alright! Can I fly?"

"No, these guys will riot when they see black wings. England has a lot of fanatic God supporters. Let's say Europe and North America is filled with them. We're in fact their religious enemies. Nobody can know what we are. We just need to escort Irina to Saint Paul's Cathedral. Let's take the Underground. I hope we don't get too much attention."

We headed for the Underground, it's not locked down. We can walk into the metro. We're sitting there, but I saw too many hostile faces. They can't be all Commons.

"What's with that child soldier?"

"He shouldn't be in the army!"

Oh, there's also the 'ethical' fools. I chose the army because I wanted to do something about the supernatural supremacy over humanity. They don't understand it's a choice I made. They're all followers of Commons. Wait, I was wrong. We're getting hijacked.

"Get down and put your hands on your head!"

"Hikari, Irina, just do as he says. We'll get through this."

"Hah, that soldier kid is a coward! Why doesn't he shoot them!?"

That's what I heard someone say. Seriously? I'm not trying to cause a commotion here.

"Come on, hero! Kill them already-"

I shot him in the face.

"Woah, we didn't mean to kill someone! Who shot him?"

"Sorry, I had to silence him, gentlemen."

"Well, he's annoying for sure. So what about you? What will you do?"

"What if I said I'll help you? These two girls will also help you to get through this."

I just want to get to Saint Paul's, I don't care how my ways are. I'm considered a public enemy anyways. Wait a second, I recognize one of the hijackers.

"What are the Insurgents doing here hijacking a Human metro?"

Yeah, the Chaos Sect Insurgents. They're the guys who are our 'rivals', but we do kill each other too on battlefields. We're enemies, but we do respect each other for what we're doing. They're seeking Human dominance. Maybe if I talk this through we can get through this easily.

"Oi, you're SC! Oh crap, you're the leader!" He whispered to me. Then he followed with this.

"In this metro, we've spotted a few traitors who collaborate against humanity. You've shot one of them without mercy. Sure you don't belong with us?"

"It's not like the SC has a good reputation in Europe at all. SC is started in Japan after all."

"Given, it's even worse than the Guerrilla faction. Those guys are really seriously bad news."

The Guerrilla faction he's talking about specializes in trafficking. The content can be everything.

"If you look how cruel we are, I'm not surprised at all. We don't even try to hide it."

"Haha, that's so you. I know what list of crimes Commons has committed, but they're all hidden away by the governments. They're the so called heroes."

"Because they want the supernaturals to rule over them?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean the governments in Europe are ruled by supernaturals?"

"No, they're just Human puppets, their puppeteers are Commons."

"Blergh, those criminals."

"Commons are hero-"

"Jackson, I silenced another Common loyalist."

"Nice."

"Yeah, Hyoudou. What should we do with these pain in the asses?"

"Let's kill them all, oh wait. I recognize the driver."

"Don't worry about him, he's with us. We hijacked precisely this metro because he's driving this one."

"Nice."

"Shall we get off somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need to get to Saint Paul's"

"No problem, we'll take you there."

Sweet, now we're walking with 4 men armed with assault rifles, one lady is wielding a bunch of swords and then there's the civilian looking girl with me. We're heading off for Saint Paul's, nothing really extraordinary happened, but it does remind me why I'll always hate England. They're always preaching how I should leave the army and complain about me. If you could talk back to them, that'd be something. Unfortunately, that's impossible. They really believe their philosophy is the best. They're complaining about the Japanese government, because I'm in the army. One damn month and they can shut up. I hope. These people here are a complete nuisance.

When we arrived at Saint Paul's, we got received by a few Angels. They sent the other Insurgents to the waiting room, but General Jackson was asked to stay with me. He's one of the leaders of the Insurgents. Here we are, standing in the main hall of the Cathedral.

"I was expecting you, Hyoudou."

"Well here I am."

"I'll be asking you first to make an alliance with Marc Jackson."

"Eh?"

We both made a surprising look. We don't need to be allied, we can shoot each other and get our objectives done. No, that can't be.

"Hyoudou, I know what you're thinking, our intel says the Commons have allied with the Brigade."

"The Brigade?"

Then Commander Zed showed himself to me and Jackson.

"Yeah, you know the numbers of Commons is rising even if we destroyed a city with 30% Commons of that time?"

"Ugh, I know. That was absolutely the best bombing we've ever done."

"Woah, Hyoudou, you destroyed Liverpool?"

"Yeah, my beautiful idea."

"Well done. Unfortunately, they're still ruling over England. I don't mind a treaty. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"We can stay in Japan. That means us, the Insurgents and our allied faction, Magica."

Magica, the magical division of Chaos Sect. They went independent from the Chaos Sect, because they were used as waste by Commons, but their battle experience is way higher. The Commons brass is composed of 21 year old hippies, completely useless people.

"That's a hard condition, I don't know if we can get used to you guys in the first month. You might expect brawls, but considering your situation in England, you've got no choice. I'll sign the treaty. Pack your stuff and tell your men to go. Zed, will you give all of them a place to stay in Japan?"

"How many people?"

"Around the 100.000 persons. They'll decide how cosy they want to make it. Make it a minimal of 4-person houses. Higher is preferred, but not mandatory."

"Thank you, Hyoudou."

"You're welcome, it's something I can do for a rival."

Then General Jackson left the scene. Now we're here for the more important stuff.

"Shidou Irina, give me the Excaliburs."

"Alright, here they are."

"Thank you. Now can I ask Amano Hikari to stay here? For Shidou Irina and Hyoudou-kun, would you please change into something more normal? I know you need to wear the Dress Uniform, but Michael isn't here at the moment, you can have fun in the beautiful London. It's a nice place."

"Yeah, including the glares."

"Issei, don't worry about that. I altered everyone's memory, all over England."

"Nice, thank you Hikari."

I gave Ray a kiss on her lips. When I looked back, I saw Irina blushing like mad. She'll get her enjoyment later on.

We changed into normal clothes and went outside the Cathedral. Irina is wearing cute clothes, her dress really suits her. She's wearing a white frilly dress that goes to her knees, a pair of silver heels. The cross-necklace is something that is her faith. I just wear the casual clothes of a black-grey jacket and black pants. We really are like yin and yang.

"Issei, I want to go to somewhere!"

"Irina, you know I don't know where I'm going. I've never been to London before."

I wasn't lying, I don't know London at all. I never had an operation here, it's always the Insurgents who got these stupid jobs. They've got their stuff done and that's it. I thank them for

"Issei, why don't we go for that café?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

We both headed for the café on the river. It's good to see we're not the only couple and we can have fun now. No worries.

"Issei, why did you join the army? Is it because of me?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't want to feel weak again."

"When did you join the army?"

"The day after you left, I made my choice when you left. I wanted to protect you. I had no choice, I had to get stronger. Can I get a coffee, please? Balanced, not too light, but not too dark either."

"You got it, sir. Can I get something for the girlfriend?"

"I want a glass of water, please."

"Okay, they'll be coming soon."

Then I saw Irina blush. So the waitress called us a couple heh? She seems like a kind person, not bad looking either. Wait, I should take care of Irina, nobody else! I faceplanted on the table.

"Oi, Issei, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

"Now tell me, how did you join the army?"

"This might take a while."

[9 years before zero hour, Hyoudou Residence]

"Mom, Dad! I've seen something horrible!"

"Issei, is it a Devil?"

"How do you know, Mom?"

"I thought so, Issei, those myths and supernatural happenings, what do you think of them?"

"They're realistic stories."

"They're all real. Just as Devils and Angels. You just met a Devil who wanted to kill you. I guess we better tell you the truth."

"What is it, Mom?"

"When you were born, you're deadborn. You should have died."

"That's impossible! I'm as healthy as one can be!"

"Now you're healthy, but back then a man in a black suit, polite voice saved you. He revived you."

"Now that's such nonsense. You can't revive somebody!"

"That's what we thought too. But you really did revive!"

"Eh?"

Then my mind started speaking

"It's true, my son. I thought you couldn't take the light within you. You suddenly died without reason. I found out you lacked something. Darkness. Corruption. The ones that balance the goodness we have. If you'd be a holy entity, then the world will be in disarray. It sounds weird, but understand this. Light is not the good side and Darkness is not the evil side. It's just the way we see it and the way we experience it."

"Woah, that's deep."

"Don't worry, but when the body isn't strong enough, the mind won't function that well either."

"So I need to train myself to the extreme?"

"It only has to be effective."

"Alright, leave me alone for the time being. I need to do this alone."

"Understood, it's how it is."

So I went back to reality.

"Mom, then what do I need to do? I have to keep fighting, how much do you two know about this?"

"We know everything, son. I'll contact someone who can educate you for the time being. You're not going to elementary school anymore. I doubt you're going to junior high either."

"That sucks."

"There's a reason for that. You'll be going to the military for a bunch of years."

"You're not talking about the JSDF?"

"Yeah, that one. You'll be personally trained by one of the special Generals. We know him personally, he's named Zed. He'll be teaching you the skills you need to survive."

"Okay, Mom. Do I need to pack?"

"No, we'll take care of that. Just sleep. It'll be alright."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hugged her, realizing this might be the last day I see her like this. I also hugged Dad, for the same reason.

I'm relieved I did that, the next day I woke up in a dark van. I couldn't see anything.

"Sir, the boy has woken up."

"Men, brief him the situation."

"Son, you'll be training under General Zed, you know that much right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh you don't need to say sir to me, but you have to say The Great One to our General, since you're lower than us."

"Roger that."

"I like you already, I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Sergeant, don't worry about that. I'll train him personally. General Akane will be take command of our division for the time being."

"Nice."

We were driving, that much do I know. It seems my trainer is also here, and at least the Sergeant is talking to me.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine?"

"Remember that feeling, it will suck from now on."

"That's nice."

"Hahaha, we've got nothing to worry. Make him suffer, sir."

"His parents told me to go serious, he's in a better state already than most of us in the beginning. Scratch that, he's got more battle experience than our younger squads. They've been at least once sent out, but never had any real threats. This guy had and he had to see it through alone."

"Sir, won't we be getting hated by other nations for educating a child soldier?"

"I thought about that too, but this kid is resolute. He can leave whenever he wants, but I doubt he's motivated enough to leave the area."

He's right, I've always seen my problems through. That's what made me.

"Son, we've arrived. Men, you can go home now. There's no call today, you can train until Akane calls."

"Yes, sir!"

"The Great One, where are we?"

"Did my men tell you that?"

"Yes, The Great One."

"Drop it, please. I'll be training you personally, only as a teacher. Just say sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, let's see what you can do. Let's run."

"Alright."

We ran, and ran. Then we went past Mount Fuji, some towns. We stopped at Gotemba, because Zed wanted to eat the local rice. He handed me a bit of rice. I liked it. It wasn't enough for a normal meal, but the taste was great.

"Let's move on, Hyoudou-kun."

"Yes, sir."

We walked on to Odawara. There he called off the run, he's a bit exhausted.

"How can a kid last like that? I'm really impressed, that's not normal. You ran at least 60 kilometers without getting really exhausted, I think we can go to the fighting basics."

"Roger that, sir."

"Not today, just to go bed. There's a van ready for you to sleep."

"Thank you, sir."

So I slept a night in the van, that was actually quite nice, even though it was short.

"Alright, rise and shine. It's morning!"

"I'll ready up, sir!"

As soon as I got ready, I went for a dojo. He wanted to train me how to fight. He taught me all basics of every fighting style. From taekwondo to boxing, to jiu-jitsu to thaiboxing. He taught me everything, I picked up everything. He was teaching me every art of fighting, each day we sparred. The first day was just plain bad. I just lost very badly. Later on, I started to get a chance to beat him. It only took half a year to beat him, then he said I should walk, only walk forward.

After a long while walking, I saw a military base. It's night, I'm tired. I want to sleep, so I went to the military base and asked for refuge. They asked for my name, I stated my name. Then they suddenly welcomed me.

"Welcome to Yokohama, Hyoudou-kun!"

"What's this?"

"You'll be enrolled to the Yokohama Military School for three years."

"So I don't miss any school?"

"Not really. You'll catch up."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"You did a great job, you only need basic training improvements. Discipline is something you learn if you join the army for real. You've got mail from Ren and Miyu."

"Ren-sama knows Hyoudou-kun!?"

"Miyu-sama knows Hyoudou-kun!?"

"I shouldn't have said that, right?"

"Yeah, now this is embarrassing."

"Let's talk further in your room."

"Alright."

We went to my room, somehow I got a private room in the whole military camp. It makes sense since I'm way younger than all other students, but I'm also not officially registered.

"So how do Mom and Dad know about who you really are?"

"Ren and Miyu know about it all since you happened."

"Ah, that makes sense. My revival must have been really weird for the world."

"Yeah, it's really weird. Somehow, something made it possible nobody knows about your death. The parents didn't want even more publicity, the doctor didn't want to lose his job, so that made it easy."

"Alright, that makes sense."

"Get to training when you're ready, you're in the 65th Trainee battalion. You can get the schedule here. The only thing you need is discipline and friendship between other soldiers. If you're curious why I haven't taught you shooting a weapon. It's because I want you to know to make a choice between making it a personal kill and a business kill."

"Sir, are you talking about fighting is personal and shooting is business?"

"Yeah, we're soldiers. We have to follow orders, but we can deviate from the order if stuff goes wrong. I'm very flexible in that, Akane is the same. Heck, all JSDF general officers are flexible in orders. That does go against the ideal of other nations. They really want generals to veto plans from their soldiers on the front, while they sit back there, not caring much about their men. We do go outside with our men. We all have a division working for us. Don't worry about that, you're only a trainee or a student. Just have a good time here."

"Yes, sir!

This was the last time I saw General Zed as a General, the next time I'm going to see him, he'll be getting promoted to Commander and I'll join his ranks as a Commander, honorary that is.

[Present]

As I told this story and the incident that happened quite soon after that, I saw Irina listening with a lot of attention, until we got disturbed by a demonstration.

"Stop cruelty, stop the Corps! Hunt the Insurgents! Drown the Magicians!"

Crap, a Commons demonstration, the situation is really bad here. I'm happy we made an alliance. We should call ourselves Chaos Corps, we're the bad guys anyways. Irina tugged me.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No, don't worry, I'm practically unarmed, but let's leave."

"You want to go to my house?"

"I'd love to."

What did I just say? I just said I'd go to a girl's house! Worse, it's my childhood friend's house! I just went with the flow and accepted her proposal.

"I almost feared you'd reject that. You've become a fine man."

We headed for Irina's apartment. I wish Ray could see this place, it's really nice. I hope she's alright.

[Cathedral, Ray POV]

Aw, I wanted to have a date with Issei, but alright this seems important. Zadkiel called me. This can't be good.

"Long time no say, Ray-chan."

"It has been over 2 thousand years, Zadkiel-sama."

"I'm really sorry for back then, but we couldn't stop the man. You've really gotten sinfully beautiful, how many people fell because of you?"

"I don't know, I'm good looking, but that's it."

"No, you've absolutely improved. Your beauty is really astonishing, even as a Fallen, you improved something."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How much does Hyoudou know about you and what do you know about him?"

"Issei knows I'm an Angel, he's the one who liberated my true form. He's the True Longinus wielder."

"That explains your returned powers, but I can't help but being very surprised at it. I never thought he was that special. He never emitted the aura of wielding the Longinus."

"That's because of his training, he always judges he doesn't need to go serious."

"That's true, but I'm scared he's hiding something even more. Have you seen him fly?"

"Yes, but that's with a prototype."

"Ah the X-Wing, he told me about it, it's a new jet pack. He managed to fly that well. I thought one might be suspicious about him, but the Japanese see him as a complete hero already. Unfortunately, the rest of the world see Japan as a bunch of criminals who made Hyoudou like this. Oh, someone's coming."

Then I felt peace in my heart, did Michael-sama arrive?

"Hello Ray-kun, wrong, I should refer you as Amano Hikari now."

"Don't worry, Michael-sama. You can refer me whatever you want."

"I'm happy to see you're doing very well. How's the good old life as an Angel fare for you?"

"Michael-sama, I'm not an Angel unless I get white wings."

"Ah the old teaching. I have to tell you personally this, you're an Angel. You know when Azazel lost a Fallen, I gained an Angel. That means you returned to us."

"Yay, I'm an Angel! If Michael-sama says it, then he must be right!"

"Unfortunately, as Hyoudou Issei also has deduced, you're not a normal Angel. What did he classify you?"

"As a Dark Angel."

"That makes sense, but can you summon something out of darkness?"

"I never tried that."

"Ray-kun, try to destroy that statue. It's immune to light, so you can only use darkness to destroy it."

He showed me a statue of the Holy Father. The bastard who dumped Jesus. The traitor!

"SUCK ON THIS YOU ASSHOLE!"

I summoned a Spear of Darkness, I never thought that was possible. How can I use this?

"That explains it, during the time you went with the spear to seal Jesus. Did you feel weird? Hateful?"

"I felt betrayed, he never cared about his damn son. I lost faith in him. I'm even happy that bastard died!"

"Ray-kun, you understand then why you're a Dark Angel?"

"It seems so, Michael-sama. I can never be an ally of you all anymore."

"Now that's not true, Amano-san. If you stay with Hyoudou, you'll always be a friend of mine. Honestly, I felt it was sad you had to sacrifice yourself at that day."

"You saw it all?"

"Yeah, I arrived late when you already stabbed Jesus. You put his soul into the spear, but you also sealed yourself into that weapon. Then you disappeared into nothingness."

"Wrong, I left that wretched place to become a Fallen. I lived happily seeing what will happen in the world, I saw some beautiful and horrible stuff humanity has done. Then during the Franco-Prussian War, I met my first Fallen friend after a long while. It felt nice to have friends."

"You were living a good life. I didn't have to be worried."

Then I heard someone arrive.

"Hey Akane."

"Hi Zed, who's this girl?"

"An Angel, eh, a special case of an Angel."

"Ah, alright. I'm here, shall we call Hyoudou?"

"Yeah."

The female Commander looks familiar, but I can't come up who she is. Issei will know who she really is.

[Irina's Appartment, Issei POV]

I'm sitting in the chair enjoying English music, which is pretty bad, but their sports are interesting. Then I received a call.

"Hey Hyoudou, would you like to return to the Cathedral? Bring Shidou Irina with you."

When I was going to leave, I saw an older man getting into the home, he must be Irina's father.

"Ah, Issei-dono, long time no see."

"Hello, Touji-san."

"Irina has been a lot happier these few days. I can't help it but be happier too. It's good to see you've become a fine man. Amen, may you be blessed."

"Thanks Touji-san, I'm going to take Irina with me."

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want with her. Oh, wait before I forget. Here's something that belongs to you."

He gave me a shield, no. Not just any shield, it's the Shield of Evalach!

"Thank you very much, Touji-san! I'll be off now."

"Take care of Irina!"

So I went back to the Cathedral taking Irina with me. There we headed where we met Zed. I see Akane has also arrived here and she has taken her daughter, but I can't recognise her. There's also a blonde man with Angel wings, he must be Michael.

"Ah, welcome back Hyoudou."

"Hello Hyoudou."

"Good afternoon Hyoudou Issei."

"Hi Issei."

"Hello Michael, Zed, Akane and Hikari."

Then Irina slaps me on the head.

"It's Michael-sama for you and Zadkiel-sama for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Irina-kun, that's not true. He's an equal of Zadkiel, eh Zed."

"No, just refer him as Zadkiel. I knew before I got here."

"Fine, it's better to reveal Irina everything right?"

"What reveal everything?"

"Fine, let's do it. Let's redo the introductions."

"Hyoudou, you go last."

"Eh, alright."

"As you know, I'm Michael, the Seraph of Heaven and Ruler of Heaven."

"No way, God is the Ruler of Heaven!?"

"No, he died in the Great War."

"Then are all the Maou dead?"

"Most of them, not all of them. That's also told to people to keep faith in us."

"No way… All they told me were lies."

"They weren't lies, they weren't complete truths."

"Irina-san, you know me as Amano Hikari, but I'm actually Ray. A Dark Angel, nice to meet you!"

"You're not Fallen, I thought Angels are filled with light!"

"Well, I'm a special anomaly, you shouldn't be worried about me."

"Can I fight you, please? I can't stay calm like this. I don't feel faithful."

"Don't worry, you can release all your doubts to me."

"Thank you."

So I saw Irina and Ray head off for a field to do a round of battling. Now for me, I need to stay. It's odd for Zadkiel and Akane to hide themselves, but I'm fine with it, since I'm hiding something a lot worse.

"Hyoudou, as you know, I'm the Archangel Zadkiel. This is my job when I'm in this world."

Then Akane took off her mask, and her child also did. Wait! The child is Kunou! That can't be.

"Hyoudou, my real name is Yasaka, I'm the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. If you need to seek help, we'll be always ready to help you. I'm the mother of Kunou. Thanks for helping me find her."

I was shocked, I was talking to a fellow Commander during Nagano. That's impossible!

"Onii-san has returned! Can he play with me?"

"Yeah, that's alright, Kunou. You'll reveal yourself when Irina returns."

"Fine, I'll do that. She doesn't know Lucifer is still alive."

"You have Lucifer!?"

They all said the same thing, was naming Lucifer that shocking?

"Well, I did consider you having an original Maou, but to have the strongest existence within you."

"Michael, Lucifer is a devil right?"

And then I and Michael said this.

"That's incorrect, Lucifer used to be an Angel. The strongest Seraph ever."

Then I went on.

"At one day, Leviathan, who was the Goddess back then fell from the sky because she was attacked by an army of Angels. We don't know why, but I think it was because they wanted to rule."

"Leviathan also used to be an Angel!?"

"I'm not surprised Yasaka is shocked by this, I hope Kunou can take this information."

"Don't worry about that, she's fine. She doesn't know much about this anyways."

"Where am I? Ah, so when Lucifer saw Leviathan fall, he corrupted his own wings and turned his halo into something else. He went into hiding. Then the Great War happened, Lucifer wasn't involved in this until the Turning Point. The Assault on Lilith."

"The Incident that turned Lucifer. That's the worst decision ever made, only the Seraphs and Archangels voted against the assault, but we're with 8 members. We all knew Lucifer would kill us over and over. God personally led the assault, trying to kill Leviathan. The easy part was getting into the city without alarming everyone. There was no resistance since there weren't many Devils involved. We got what God wanted. We killed Leviathan, but many Angels did rape her before she died. God did also rape her, I talked to my fellow Seraphs."

"He said to us: 'Lucifer will kill us all. Let's leave now before Lucifer will cause Armageddon.' I got scared immediately, I saw the female Angels trying to rip off their wings because they saw horrible things. Despair, hate, destruction, it's all what Lucifer himself wanted to represent, so we can represent hope, love and construction. The moment we left, Lilith was in a state of war. You could hear one sentence. The sentence that changed the war."

"WHO HURT LEVIATHAN!? WHO HURT MY WIFE!? GOD, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! NOW YOU'LL DIE AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER RETURN TO THIS WORLD!"

"That scream was so loud, Azazel went to write a paper to surrender to Lucifer, that's how scary it was. Even we did think about surrendering to Lucifer, but we knew Lucifer wanted the absolute death of God. The end of his existence."

"He fought himself to Heaven, making horrible deaths on his Road of the Dead. He forced the Fallen to surrender in a few days, he also forced us to surrender the moment he killed God. That's completely unbelievable for some angels, for the Archangels and Seraphs, it's completely expected, the moment we attack Lilith, we lost the war."

"The war ended, but nobody was allowed to know God died, so Lucifer faked his own disappearance. Then it was the job of the Seraphs and Archangels to do the rest. They just had to spread the story Lucifer is gone and God has triumphed. Now you all know Lucifer triumphed and God lost very badly."

I saw Yasaka being shocked to a new degree. It's something that really blows someone's mind. I hope Irina can take the news.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun, would you please take care of Kunou?"

"Why?"

"I want to give her a normal life, but I can't give her that, you seem to be living normally."

"Alright, it's a favour from a friend."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to pick up Irina? I think she should be fine by now."

"Gotcha."

I walked outside to pick up Irina, then I saw three bishoujo playing ball. Wait, three bishoujo? Let me count, Hikari, Irina and a glasses girl with breasts. I know her! That's Seekvaira-san!

"Hey Seekvaira-san!"

"Hello Issei-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you!"

"Are you sure? I can tell you're lying?"

"NOOOOOO, I'm here to help my father with his work, I need to see how the transportation works in other countries, so we can improve ours in Nagano."

"Do you need a kiss, beautiful girl?"

"Mou, if you ask it me that forcefully, I can't resist your charms, Issei-kun."

"Issei!"

Then I heard Irina and Hikari getting angry. Oops, maybe I overdid it. Then I got something unexpected.

"Chu! Hmm~"

Seekvaira-san kissed me on the lips and she did take like 15 seconds until she stopped kissing.

"You've stolen my heart, you're mean. The next time I'll see you, we'll go out for a date!"

"Alright. Seekvaira-chan."

There she blushed even more, that's so cute about her.

"Kyaaa~, why does he always get my interests!?"

You could hear her say that, I'll let her think about it. She can decide later what she wants to do and when she wants to do it. Now I need to take Irina with me.

"Irina, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm good now, is there something else I need to know?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome back, Shidou Irina, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Michael-sama, who needs to do the reintroduction?"

"It's Hyoudou Issei's turn now."

"He's normal right?"

"No, he's not normal at all."

At that moment I showed my wings, I saw the shocked faces on everyone, including Hikari and Michael. Then I looked to the right side, Angel wings with a corrupted end. That sounds like Lucifer, and I feel I've got a monocle on my face. Then to the left, let's see. What's this? I've got 8 silver Angel wings on the left and 8 corrupted wings on the right side.

"That can't be. How can one wield two different types of wings!?"

"What's this!? Who is Issei!?"

"Calm down, everyone. I'll explain now. As I'm Hyoudou Issei, that's my human form. To my right, the corrupted wings, there's Lucifer. He's alive within me. Then there's the silver left side, there's Jesus Christ. I'm also the wielder of the True Longinus."

"Eh! Not all the Maou are dead! I'm scared! Don't hurt me Lucifer!"

"Don't worry, Irina-kun. Lucifer won't hurt you without reason."

"Yeah, Michael's right. I won't hurt people if there's no reason to disrupt harmony."

"Then why am I told Lucifer is the greatest evil?"

"That's also to keep our believers faithful. We know it's horrible, but the Father was the Holy Father and Lucifer was his enemy. If we promote Lucifer, we'd be promoting Hell, that's what some would believe. Not that I mind, but he told me to promote the Father and hate on him."

"Don't worry, this doesn't matter much anymore since we're considering a Four Power Alliance."

"Four Power Alliance, what are you talking about Issei?"

"The powers of Grigori, Heaven, Hell and Humanity will be combined to make peace and prepare ourselves for real wars."

"Real wars, Issei?"

"Yeah, the war against Commons is one example. We can exterminate them, but it'll be easier for us to make sure we don't get attacked by Angels, Fallen or Devils."

"You're just being greedy."

"Not really. It's more to the advantage of the others we don't need to bother with them. We can win against Commons, but it'll be a lot easier when we've got allies."

"So how does this benefit Heaven?"

"I'm interested in the Rating Game and our new experiment involves the Evil Pieces. We've received some stuff about it, I'll trade for that the Ascalon to Kiba Yuuto, Gremory's Knight."

"That's a good choice, Michael. He might need to use that. So who do you want to test the experiment?"

"I want to test it on Irina-kun. Irina-kun, do you still believe in me and Heaven after you all of this?"

"Yes, I do. If Issei is a good person, I can live with his blessings. I won't stop believing in Heaven, I'll divert my prayers to you, Michael-sama."

"Then do you wish to become even more faithful?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then here I call Shidou Irina, a Brave Saint of mine. Michael, suit of Spades. Thou shall become my Ace!"

Then I saw Irina fly into the sky, she gained a pair of white wings, a halo of purity. There she is, a Reincarnated Angel. So I'll need to keep her faithful for real. I need to ask something before I go back to Japan and call my parents for Parents' Day.

"Michael, just one question, why did you have to banish Asia Argento and Xenovia?"

"Oh, Hyoudou Issei, I hate to answer that question. Even if they were really faithful, I couldn't sacrifice the many for two. Tell them I'm really sorry, but I'm not as strong as the Father or Leviathan in that way."

"At least I'm told the reason. It doesn't matter if I can't accept it, but Xenovia and Asia need to understand this. You'll meet them at the conference."

"I need to make a call with Sirzechs and Azazel, it's required to ask them."

"Let's make the video conference call then."

So Michael cast some magic to make him and me contact Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Hello Michael. And Hyoudou Issei, what are you doing here!?"

"Hello Michael and Hyoudou-kun."

"Hello Sirzechs and Azazel, I'll be talking where we will hold the conference of our alliance and who will come there. I'll be sending two representatives and I'll take Shidou Irina as guard. The representatives will be me and my sister Gabriel."

"Alright, Michael. I'll be going alone and I'll take two Fallen Angels and the Hakuryuukou as my guards."

"Azazel, why don't you take Shemhazai with you?"

"He's taking care of the chaos in the Grigori, I can't bother him with this. Now Sirzechs, who will you take with you?"

"I'll be going myself and Serafall will be going with me, our sisters' Peerages will be our guards, I also want Hyoudou Issei as guard."

"Now that isn't going to happen, Sirzechs. I'm the Fourth Power. I'll be going myself and I only want Amano Hikari as personal guard."

"One Fallen Angel as guard, are you nuts? She's considered weak, she can't guard you!"

"Sirzechs, don't worry, she can protect him. She could fight Kokabiel."

"With a lot of effort for sure."

"No, she fought with tactics and tried to keep him busy so Hyoudou-kun could humiliate him in the end. He got his wings ripped off the really painful way! Hahahahaha!"

"I'll be waiting for Rias' report on this, but she didn't respond yet. Serafall did receive her report from Sona. Now let me play with my Rias' doll."

"No playing with Rias dolls until you're done with this, Sirzechs-sama!"

I chuckled at the appearance of Grayfia, but oh well, these Maou are all like this. I'm happy Grayfia can keep him at least a bit serious when he's talking to others.

"So Hyoudou Issei, what's your argument we should consider you guys a power?"

"You guys rely on our effort to keep yourselves in business, if nobody believes in any of you, you'll all go extinct. That's our advantage. We can move on living without you guys. That's the civilian aspect. The military aspect for your advantage means you don't need to use fellow Devils and risk more loss of Devils and the greater danger of extinction. The same goes for Angels. For the Fallen, it's like this. Because no one believes, there are no heretics, because we don't care what's good to believe and what's wrong to believe, you can't offer refuge to special people and then there's nothing left for you to do than live normally."

"That's interesting. Falbium is right about you being a possible threat to us, if you're ever going to oppose us. I'll agree on Four Powers, now where do we talk?"

"I suggest Kuoh Academy."

"Why your school, Hyoudou Issei?"

"That place is the safest and the most spacious place to fight if needed. I can't guarantee anything else, but if we're under attack, we've got all our possibilities in the school. It's well reinforced against boys."

"Against boys?"

"Yeah, it used to be an all-girls girl. They created walls of magic to protect against boys. I've got hidden spots to be ready for warfare at all times."

"That should be fine, I'll see you all in Kuoh then."

"Alright."

We cut off the call and moved on to Irina.

"Don't worry about falling, Hyoudou Issei has the powers to undo that."

"Yeah, I do have those powers. Oh look I can test it on that Angel. Let's make him fall."

There I just clicked my fingers and I just turned his white wings into black. Killed his halo.

"Oh my God! Why did you do that?"

"Wait for it."

I clicked my fingers again and there he goes again. From black wings to white wings and he gained his halo again.

"How's that possible!?"

"Lucifer is that powerful, he can do that with ease. He can't do something against heretics, but he can change the wing appearance of Angels and Fallen if he needs to. He did design his own wings. It's very handy for stealth operations. It's something only I can do and Leviathan could do."

"How has God done that then?"

"What he did was only one way, he did not know the word redemption. He only wanted the most hateful against me. In the end, I'm the ultimate evil who can stop him. I did end him in the end."

Then that particular Angel went to us to ask for something.

"What happened!? Why did I fall just now?"

"You didn't?"

"Yes, I did. I saw my faith suddenly fall, then I got my faith back. Why did that happen!?"

"Nothing much, you were unconsciously thinking about sinning."

"Okay, that makes sense. Then can I sin?"

"Of course not!"

"Meh, then I'm off."

"Now where are we now? Oh well, don't worry about falling when you're with me."

Then someone arrived to the church, wait I recognise him! He's one of the hijackers! This is bad.

"Help me, they're going to hang Jackson and Archdragon!"

Damn it all, how can they be caught!? No, we've got too many traitors in this area. I think I know. Archdragon, Morgana Archdragon is the leader of the Magica faction. She's the one who made a separate faction of Insurgents, the reason she stated was because she only desired action, no world domination or something. They're also the enemies of Commons as of now.

"Where are they going to get hanged?"

"Fitzroy Square, it'll be broadcast over the world if they succeed."

"Fucking hell, we need to get there quickly. The Commons are attacking us already."

"They've also sent a declaration of war."

"WE'RE ALREADY AT WAR FOR FUCK'S SAKES!"

I burned that piece of crap and went to Hikari to get my weapons.

"Do we have a helicopter?"

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to massacre. Drop Irina and Kunou at Shidou Apartment."

"That's horrible! Can't you do something more peaceful? You're killing civilians!"

"They might be unarmed, but they aren't innocent at all. Their hands are as dirty as mine for choosing a side. They chose the wrong side."

"Even worse news, one of the leaders of Commons, Comanche has arrived!"

"That's good news, I can kill him, massacre a lot of Commons and save Magica and Insurgents. Perfect, just how I want to fight."

"No, the problem is, he's got an entourage of rather experienced soldiers."

"I'm more experienced than those scrubs counted all together."

"Alright, but how are you going to do that?"

"Jump on the fuckface and kill everyone. No need to do this tactical, I've got no time left. Pick me up with the helicopter now!"

"Got that, let's go off."

I'm loaded with 9 magazines and my Dress Uniform, the reason is because that Uniform has proper protection against everything and is professionally reinforced. I'll use my preferred M4 assault rifle A4 edition. This edition is made for me, actually it's alternation Death. If that can't kill enough imbeciles, I'll use my knife to stab the rest of the bastards.

[Fitzroy Square]

As I'm listening to the broadcast, I'm hearing rants about justice and female power and more hypocritical crap. Then I heard something interesting.

"The Feminist Party is also going to join us, the Heroic Commons! We'll take down that Japanese Corps and kill them all with our numbers."

Pffft, Feminist Party, those what-should-be females are going to be our enemies huh. I'm not surprised considering I'm the de facto leader of SC. I'm male. Those people, if you can call them Human at all, are fighting for the destruction of masculinity of men. They want to change the situation for the male sex so bad, they don't think about their own advantages at all. Our sacrifice will be greater than their gain at all. We might be evil, but they're not exactly smart. Wrong, they're fucking retarded.

"So the case of Jackson and Archdragon. You're GUILTY of crimes against humanity and femininity."

"Are you fucking joking me!? I'm female myself, I'm good looking, you look like the disgrace of humanity! You should get yourself a damn makeover."

Aw yeah, they should get a makeover.

"Your good looks will go extinct, by us! We'll kill all of you! Then we'll be letting the Angels rule over us! Now go to the square to get tortured, humiliated and hanged!"

Then silence fell on the broadcast. Meh, now I need to look at the square. There's not much, just a stage where you can hang two persons. I've got some minutes left to create a party. This will be one awesome crime against humanity. Wrong, they're not Human anymore. They only believe, they don't think. They don't exist, they don't live. They're not Human.

Then after a few minutes, you heard a long crap talk. I didn't listen because it's all Commons crap. Then when I saw the two come on stage, I waited a bit longer, because if they wanted to humiliate them, they had to show their faces. As I expected, but I got more than I wanted. They also took off their clothes. Damn, Morgana Archdragon has a nice body! Her curves are very feminine! That long blonde hair! Wooo! Wait, I need to focus. Ready up. And let's party. Jumping from 300 metres high aiming for Comanche. He's preaching now.

"Hah, finally the enemies within my faction are falling! Today is the day Commons will be the strongest! Men, you can rape- UGH!"

I jumped opened my parachute and then around 10 metres in the air left, I let go of my parachute and landed on Comanche. Instant neck broken, I got him killed. Let the riot come!

"Who's that!?"

Those were the last words of the Commons audience. All I did was open fire at the VIPs and then the audience. The guards were just collateral damage. The only sounds you heard were the shooting from my M4 and my quick reloading. This massacre lasted only 15 minutes. Then afterwards.

"Guys, come with me if you want to live!"

"Alright!"

They ran behind me, naked. I can't give them any clothes at all, since Jackson is bigger than me and while Archdragon has the right length, she isn't flat-chested or underage, meaning the clothes will break on her chest and hips and that makes it the same as being completely naked. That won't work. I have to let them run naked. After a few metres, I found the heliport.

"Sir, we need to leave now!"

"Yes!"

We headed for the Shidou apartment, that was the safest place for now. I gave Archdragon some clothes that's worn by Irina. I found some clothes that Jackson can wear, they used to be worn by Touji-san.

"So Issei-dono has brought me some visitors, that's quite cosy! Wait, isn't that the legendary mage, Morgana Archdragon!?"

"Yeah, that's her."

While we're trying to talk, I heard a loud shot and then a female scream. Fuck, that can't be. I walked to the room and I saw Irina shot through her chest. She's not going to survive this! DAMN YOU. I feel my hate coming. I looked at the direction, I recognised directly which group he belongs to, he made the Commons move, the arms joined together. Now you've done it, but first I need to heal Irina with my powers. Eh the powers from Lucifer that will activate when I'm angry.

"Irina, don't worry, you won't die! I'll help you!"

"Issei.."

"Damn it all, Jackson, Archdragon, Touji-san, Hikari, Kunou, hide Irina, and yourselves! I've healed her lethal wound, but she needs time to recover!"

"What are you going to do!?"

"I'll kill them all. Even if it takes the whole fucking United Kingdom."

"Good luck."

Ray said this. I went outside and I saw 6 Commons. Time to wake up.

"This is unforgivable! Let's go Issei!"

"No, I can't forgive them for killing an Angel for no reason. Let's do this, Partner!"

"BREAK AWAKENING!"

As I changed, my powers got awakened and I got a lot stronger. I can use magic! My right side is giving an aura of red death and my left side is giving an aura of blue salvation of death. There's only hate I feel.

"As I will purge thee, I will destroy thee, I will kill thee, thou shall not give birth to the next generation! There will be no prisoners!"

I took one of them and all I did was give him energy to his heart. The result is his death! He exploded in front of his fellow soldiers. The blood got on their faces. They're scared shitless. I killed the rest a bit quicker by touching them and then clicking my fingers. All I heard was music of pain.

"AAAARGGHHHH!"

Delicious, their suffering is nice, but not enough. I went outside and I saw so many Commons followers trying to stop me in a peaceful way. Seriously? They've declared war on us.

"Now feel my wrath!"

I only clicked my fingers, I saw thousands of people die in front of me. Explosions of death! THE DEATHS, WUHAHAHAHA! That feels great! DIE! I can see them die in Scotland! DIE WHILE YOU'RE DANCING!

[Depths of Hell, Euclid Lucifuge POV]

"FUCK!"

I ran into the room of my Lord, Rizevim-sama.

"Oi, what happened?"

"Father has awakened."

"Is that bad?"

"That's terrible. Have I signed the alliance to the Khaos Brigade yet?"

"No, you didn't."

"We can't sign the alliance. I'm going to live nicely here."

"Are you nuts, Rizevim-sama!?"

"No, I'm scared."

"Why? Is Lucifer that strong?"

"Yeah, you know we had a ranking list of the strongest beings?"

"Yeah, you were on the fifth place."

"Yeah, Ajuka Beelzebub took the tenth, Odin has the ninth, Azi Dahaka on eighth, Crom Crauch on the seventh place, Sirzechs Lucifer took the sixth rank, I barely am on the fifth, Trihexa and Great Red are fighting for the third spot, Ophis is number two. The distance between power is alright. Then there is the absolute number one. Nobody ever wanted to call that name. That much fear does his name give."

"Your father, Lucifer?"

"Yes, he's absolutely terrifying. I might have gotten the power of Leviathan and Lucifer, but I can't create things. That includes power and destruction. What he used is the Purge, some call it Purgatory, but the Purge is a better name. Sirzechs for example can kill 10 million, but that's only like in a single circle. Father can kill 10 million anywhere on the world if he wants to, if there's something that connects them, he can kill it off. He can decide who can die and who lives in a second. That's why he's way more terrifying than we are."

"Can you beat him?"

"I can never beat Father. When I look at this Human, he's got the feeling like Father, even if he suppresses it. That's really terrifying if a Human can suppress that power."

"That means really bad news?"

"That means suicide if we try to attack the meeting."

"Do you want to ally with him, Rizevim-sama?"

"Father doesn't hate me, Mother always loved me. Father didn't take care of me, but he taught me many things that really matter now. I guess that's his way of taking care of me. He's still someone I can't hate."

"Shall we just visit Kuoh then?"

"No, I feel like sleeping, I like it here."

"Alright, Rizevim-sama."

It seems I won't meet Nee-san for a while. I wish I could see her again.

[Shidou Apartment, Issei POV]

I walked back to the Shidou Apartment, I've calmed down, but I feel somewhat weird. I'm seeing stuff.

"Hey Lucifer and Jesus, what did I awaken?"

"Let's see. You've awakened my powers, Partner. That's one. You've also awakened my love for Leviathan. So you can see the aura of Leviathan."

"Issei, from my side, you can see the how impure someone is. I mean like lies and stuff. Crimes are not impurity, because if someone really believes crime is the only way, that's purity in its own way. It's not the right way, but he's not exactly wrong either. You'll see what I mean with purity."

"Does my body also make a change?"

"From the Holy side, no changes."

"Partner, you do get Lucifer signs on your right half of your chest. They aren't odd or something, but there might be more after effects"

"Got that, it seems I shouldn't have done that and should have made a rational decision."

"Nah, this was the only decision that can be made. You couldn't let Irina die that way, there's no way you could let that slip."

Then I received a call.

"Issei-kun! What have you done!?"

"What?"

"You've killed over 15% of the population of the United Kingdom!"

"How do you know it was me, Sona-chan?"

"I received a message from Sirzechs! He told me, because Rias wasn't available. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Even Sirzechs got nervous! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Just someone who has no mercy whoever touches my lovers."

"That's nice, but you didn't have to massacre that many people!"

"I had no choice. I didn't want anyone to hunt Irina."

"What's your relation with Shidou-san? You're too close to her!"

"She's my childhood friend. She also wants to be my lover."

"If she becomes your lover, then drop the honorifics for me. Call me Sona!"

"Alright, Sona~."

"Muuuu, it's too embarrassing! Goodbye, Issei!"

Heh, the moment I dropped the honorific to her, she drops it to me huh. Interesting. Hmm, I'll walk to Irina. She's up and running again. I'm relieved.

"Hello Irina. How are you doing?"

"Hey Issei. I'm fine, but what happened? Why are the leaders of some special forces here? Why are they talking about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're talking about being indebted to you. Why didn't I die? I saw the bullet going through my heart. WHY DIDN'T I DIE?"

"I prevented your death. That's it."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Maybe."

"No, you're lying. You revived me, didn't you?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"I really died, I know that! I'm not stupid! Muuuu, Issei, why did you have to go that far for me!?"

"I would hate it to not be able to punish someone who would kill my Irina."

Oops, I said "my Irina", she blushed crimson. That was the wrong move.

"Mou, Issei. Can we go to my room, just you and me?"

"Yes."

Is she going to do it?

[Irina's Room]

We walked into Irina's room, it's a nice room. Filled with eh.. holy artefacts and holy crosses and a bunch of bibles. Wait, no. It's filled with cute things, woah they even made a cute version of me. Now I want an Irina doll! Darn it all.

"Why do you want an Irina doll if you can get the real version?"

Oh crap, did I say that out loud? OH CRAP!

"I'm sorry about what I said, this is just awkward."

I tried to walk away, but then she stopped me by holding my hand. This can't be, I need to do this.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Irina? Because I need to tell you something."

"I want to tell you something, but what do you want to tell me?"

"I love you, Irina. I always did, since that day. I can't let you go, do you want to become my girlfriend?"

"EHHHHHHH!?"

She turned crimson again. There it is, I confessed to her. I released all my feelings of her.

"Issei~!"

She jumped at me and hugged me tightly.

"I wanted to confess too! Why did you have to be so mean?"

"I'm so sorry, Irina."

"I love you with all my heart, Issei. I'm so indebted to you. I can't repay you normally. Although we can do that."

"That?"

I think this goes somewhere.

"Take my virginity, Issei. Prove me your true love."

Crap, I forgot. She can fall if I can't show her my true love. Eh, wait. I can't make her fall, since I'm a pure person. No, I'm perverted and lucky. I need to be careful with her. This has to be pure love making like I did Ray, but then in a different way. I need to do this slowly.

**Lemon Incoming**

"Issei, I'll show you how my efforts have worked out."

She strips off her clothes like it's nothing! OOOOOH, her body is so well-done. Her hips are perfect round, that with a thin waist and great bust! That combination is perfect! What training has she done?

"What did you do?"

"I worked really hard to make sure you won't do something dangerous again to protect me."

"You know the man has to protect the beautiful lady?"

"Beautiful lady."

She blushed while only wearing panties, now I'm being mean to her keeping my clothes on. I tried to take off my clothes, but then she stops me.

"No, bad Issei. I'll strip you."

No way, why!? Is Does she want to fall? The lust will take her down! No, she can't sin like this! Then I heard a female voice whispering to me.

"I'll make sure she won't fall, don't waste your powers to keep her an Angel, True Longinus-wielder. Focus on making love with her. I'll listen over you. I won't watch, then I might get perverted myself. Teehehe."

Woah, that was odd. It seems I don't need to worry about that fact.

There we are. We're both naked looking at each other bodies.

"Issei, since when did you get that tattoo? That looks really manly."

"Yesterday."

I told her a half truth. It's recent enough. The tattoo isn't suspicious heh. Then Irina moved to my body and rubbed her chest against mine. OH! So great!

"Oh, I see you're energetic already!"

"Eh?"

Breast rub, breast rub. Must not nosebleed.

"Nosebleed if you need to, we can always use transfusions."

EH! This Angel is so great! I can't take it!

"Kiss me Issei, you owe me that."

"Alright."

I kissed Irina intently. I embraced her tightly, feeling her breasts even more. Our tongues are connecting. Hmm, that feels great. Then when we stopped kissing. We got on fire. I can't feel anything else but my love for Irina. My longest love. Now I can satisfy her, even if she's an Angel. I kissed her neck and went downwards towards her breasts and nipples.

'Hyaauu~, Issei, kiss my boobs more! That feels great!"

Yes, I'll lick your breasts even more! OH YEAH! I should put my finger in her pussy.

"Iyaaaaa~, Issei, that's going to be too much for me! I'm going to cum! KYAAAAA~!"

Oh, she made such a good face. Should I pleasure her more? Nah, I don't think so. She seems to be crawling to me.

"It's not fair you can only pleasure me, I also need to service you. UGH!"

"Calm down Irina, you can't fall now!"

"Issei, don't worry. If I'll be with you, then it's alright."

She put her hand on her head, but I don't want that to happen. I have to finish this. I have to take her virginity now!

"No no Issei, first I need to pleasure you. Give me your manhood, I want to lick that beautiful thing."

"Ohhhhh, that feels great Irina."

I don't know how she learned licking me like this, but that's really great! She embraced my whole manhood and then see uses her tongue to pleasure me, Crap, I'm going to release it!

"Wait, I'm going to explode."

Ah crap, I just did it.

"Hmmm, that does taste like Issei, hmm delicious. Do you want to feel my breasts with it?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

OH, my childhood girlfriend is pleasuring me with her breasts! I feel like flying, this is great!

"Issei always loved beautiful girls, no? I knew it when they said I was a girl, you were looking at me differently. You always thought I was kind of cute, now what do you think of me?"

"You've become a very beautiful woman! I will cry if you left me again!"

"I won't leave you, don't worry. I'll be going with you. Shall we join together?"

"Yes, I couldn't wait for this moment."

We changed position so I could enter her in one swift move.

"Make it so that I will never forget my first time."

"You want to go hard?"

"Yes."

We got one and we moved as fast as we could, but I saw the pain in Irina's face. I couldn't do this to her, but as I stopped, she moved even faster.

"Don't worry, if you won't move, I'll go all the way for both of us."

My Irina, you're so lovely! We went on for a while, but it didn't feel like the end was coming. We kept screaming, I think we're really loud. I don't care, we're going to do this!

"Issei! I feel like something's coming!"

Then after a while Irina said this, the moment she mentioned this, she got tighter. She feels great. I want this to last, but I feel something's coming too!

"Irina, do you want me to give it to you?"

"YES! GIVE ME YOUR LOVE!"

"HERE IT COMES!"

I shot everything into her, she made moves like she also came, I then looked at her. She fell asleep. Hmm, after a session like this I wouldn't be surprised. Then I put my pants on when I heard another moan.

"Oh, so sexy, this feels great. I want to feel it too!"

I looked into the closet and I saw Archdragon playing with herself in the nude.

"Oi! Were you watching over us?"

"Tehehe, I did. I unfortunately got horny myself, would you please pleasure me?"

"I can't give you the same treatment as Irina, but I can use this."

I shoved my finger into her.

"Iyaa, that feels great! This feels completely different when I do it myself! Grab my breast!"

As I followed her instructions, I groped her breast. It feels really soft, but differently compared to Irina and Ray. It feels great! I must stay focused!

"I feel it coming! IT'S COMING! YES!"

She flew and then she fell asleep next to Irina. I put a blanket on both of them.

**Lemon End**

So after a while, the girls woke up.

"Morgana, did you have sex with my Issei?"

"No, he only helped me."

"Girls, we're going to Japan. Put your clothes on."

"Yes, Issei."

"Gotcha Hyoudou-kun."

I walked outside to see Touji-san.

"Touji-san, we're going back to Japan now."

"That's fine, Issei-dono. You're the one to care for Irina now. She loves you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll teach everyone about the good and evil of the Bible. That's my fate."

Eh, this guy seems interesting. Then Jesus told me something.

"This guy has a good reputation of being honest. He's a good preacher, but an even better listener. I'm impressed of his abilities. It's odd he isn't an exorcist. He can purge anything if he wants to."

"So Irina was fated to become aligned with Heaven if she gets in touch with that so frequently?"

"Yes."

Back to the real world. We walked back in a group of 6 people. I'm being held in my arms by Irina and Ray on either sides snuggling like mad. Jackson and Archdragon are walking behind us. And Kunou is occu[ying my shoulders.

We walked past the English guards and got into a plane straight for Japan. We landed on a special military base that's under supervision by the JASDF. We've got ourselves a nice welcome committee. I received a slap on the other hand by the younger welcome committee. Which consists of the ORC girls and Sona.

"Issei, how did you get closer to Sona! HOW!?"

"No idea?"

"Blergh. You're going to tell me the truth one day!"

"Rather ask Sona. That's easier. I'll always tell the truth."

I heard the JASDF members chuckle. They know I'm a great liar.

"You…"

"Ria-tan, calm down."

"Onii-sama, don't use that name! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I'm here to see you at school."

Oh yeah, Parents' Day. I need to call my parents.. or not. It seems they already know, they're coming back here, by a different plane.

"Issei, we're back!"

"Dad, mom!"

I hugged my parents and then they saw the beautiful girls.

"Has my Issei become a man?"

"Yes! I did!"

"Wait a bit with the grandchildren, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't do that."

Then I saw all the girls in awe.

"That can't be, is that Ren-sama!?"

"Yeah, girls. This man is my father. Hyoudou Ren, famous for achievements in science. He researched energy as the element to fuel more efficiently. I applied that research already. And she's my mother, Hyoudou Miyu, famous celebrity and famous presenter."

"Woah."

"Let's go home, I need to make accomodations for everyone."

"Issei, how many are sleeping at your place?"

"Let me count now who are all here. Is there anyone who has a place to stay?"

"Don't worry, Hyoudou, I'll stay at my fellow general's"

"Confirmed, that means I need to keep Hikari, Irina, Sona, Koneko-chan, Rias, Akeno-san, Asia-san, Kunou, also Xenovia and Archdragon?"

"Yeah, also me. Warfighter."

"Yep, Hyoudou-kun."

"Then I want to sleep at your place too."

"Then I can add Sirzechs Gremory and Grayfia and my parents into that mess too. Eh that's a lot. That's 15! Oi, I can't keep that many people in the house!"

"Hyoudou, you can, the house has been renovated by a man called Ajuka."

"Oh, how many sleeping places does it have?"

"Over at least 30, sir."

"Alright. Then let's go home!"

We went home and slept through the night. I slept alone as I had to work through the papers regarding the alliance. That wouldn't work, I'm too tired and I need to be alerted if something happens.

We headed for school and somehow Irina got placed into my class. That also means Xenovia is.

"I'm Xenovia Argento, relative to Asia Argento. Nice to meet you."

She gives off a beautiful but strong aura to everyone.

"I'm Shidou Irina, I'm the girlfriend of Issei! Nice to meet you!"

Fuck, did she just say that? Hahaha, just like Ray. Well done. Now I'm in trouble by the guys.

"GET HIM!"

"Ugh, leave me alone you pathetic scum."

"Don't hurt my Issei!"

This is said by both Ray and Irina. They stopped all the guys from attacking me. Thank you, girls.

"I love you."

I said this to both of them. They blushed, but I read on what this alliance is. I hope we can be ready for this.

* * *

**This is the end of the Excalibur Arc for real! Now we go seamlessly over into the Alliance arc. So for the Harem Girl Route Status, here it goes for Issei.**

**Ray: Complete.**

**Rias: Complete.**

**Irina: Complete.**

**Sona: Needs a flag, it won't go into a true relationship until this flag is triggered, that will happen later.**

**Koneko: Needs a flag, but different from Sona's. This flag will also happen sometime.**

**Seekvaira: Added some progress! WOO!**

**Akeno: Nothing happened.**

**Special note for Kunou, I will not add her into the harem as of now! Kiryuu will be going to Issei too, but no interaction yet. Next chapter will give some interaction with her.**

* * *

**As for Saji and Kiba, their harem routes start from the Alliance arc. That's Balancer out! **

* * *

**Note for people wanting to know the Break States**

**Weakest is the Break, then followed by Extend and then Awakening, the strongest are the Overtake. Light and Darkness are equal.**

**Break and Extend are upgrades to the Human body by adding Holy and Dark energy into Issei**

**Awakening is strong, but it works like a Juggernaut Drive, it does bring out the potential of Issei, but he does lose his sanity until he self-destructs or until he's satisfied by the number of kills in this case. This mode is a bad choice when dealing with under a million enemies.**

**Overtake is the take over of one of the two within Issei. His abilities will be free to use and Issei will only control it. This is the strongest Break of Issei.**


	10. Chapter 10 Alliance Initiation

**Let's start the Alliance! Enjoy all and thanks for your dedication!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Alliance Initiation

As I read the terms of the alliance, that means we have to share our technology to the supernaturals, which I don't care much, because you need experience to use them. We can help them with their own stuff, what we benefit is the fact..

"Boing."

A soft bounce of breasts was heard on my head. So someone with not too large breasts has bumped into me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.."

I looked to the girl, and it was Kiryuu who was embarrassed. Huh? That doesn't make sense? She's the most perverted girl of Kuoh.

"Iyaa, I didn't do anything, Hyoudou-kun!"

"Sure, you didn't."

I wouldn't be arsed to care about it. I need to read the terms of our alliance. Well, that was the plan.

"Issei-kun, get here, right now!"

"What!?"

"You've got work to do with the Occult Research Club and the Student Council!"

Sona called me to go outside. Wait, what?

[Kuoh Pool]

"Sona, this is the least we can do, just let us do it."

"If Issei-kun is involved, we'll help him!"

"Ah. WAIT, AM I GOING TO SEE EVERY GIRL IN SWIMSUITS!?"

"YES!"

"I'M IN!"

I'm not going to let that beautiful chance slip by, every bishoujo in swimsuit! This day is going to be a great day! We're going to our separate changing rooms. So I'm there sitting with Kiba and Genshirou. Then Genshirou had to say something to me.

"I'll have to curse you and to thank you."

"Start with the thanks, then the curse comes nicer."

"I thank you for having me gain valuable battle experience. I hope you can support me with finding my love."

"Now the curse?"

"YOU TOOK MY KAICHOU!"

"Hehe, bad luck man…."

What? Am I losing consciousness? The next moment I was lying down unable to move. I spoke to my mind.

"Lucifer, is this one of the aftereffects?"

"Sorry man, it is. This one is quite intense, so you might need healing."

"Fuck."

Then I could hear Genshirou and Kiba scream.

"Kaichou, Hyoudou has spit some blood and is lying unconsciously on the ground!"

"Buchou, Issei-kun has spit some blood and is lying unconsciously on the ground!"

Then I heard both Sona and Rias command their Queens to help me.

"Tsubaki, go heal him!"

"Akeno, heal him!"

"WAIT!"

Did I just hear Ray scream?

"What?"

"You can't do that. You need specific people to heal him. His body isn't in harmony, I need a cold calculating person, a warm Angelic woman and someone who can connect those two. I say Kaichou, Irina-san, Koneko-san and Kunou-chan."

Wait a second, is she doing this on purpose? She chose the three closest to me available to comfort me! Wait why did she pick Kunou!? OI!

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll watch his progress. You know what the best healing is?"

"Skin to skin."

Oh man, this is going to be the greatest day! And then I just lost my consciousness again.

I was lying there on my stomach as I slowly regain my strength by them. It feels so nice receiving that kind of heal. Hmm, it seems Kunou is really useful, she does help the naked Koneko-chan healing my Harmony. I see a naked Sona healing my dark energy and a naked Irina is healing my light energy.

"I still owed you something for this, Issei."

"I can't wait for the date, Issei. You've got such a handsome body."

"I agree with Kaichou."

"This is embarrassing, I'm showing myself to other people than Mommy."

"Don't worry, Kunou, Onii-chan will be like an uncle to you until then."

"Hai!"

"Nothing to say to us?"

"I don't know, I don't feel like saying it."

"It isn't the moment, Issei?"

"You understand it, Irina. But you aren't counted as you're my girlfriend."

"I want to be Issei's girlfriend too!"

"I want to be senpai's girlfriend."

"Soon, we'll get there when we're going to date."

As the others cleaned up(Rias, Genshirou and Akeno-san were glaring. I know it since they tried to slam the door), I recovered and looked to the view. The pool was clean, we're wearing our swimsuits. As usual, mine is black and blue. I really can't do anything against it. Now off to glare at the girls!

"Kiba-kun has such a sexy speedo!"

"I want to see Saji-kun in a speedo!"

"YEAH, LET'S FORCE HIM!"

Eh.. that's the Student Council girls, huh. Now I see Shinra-senpai being abnormal when near Kiba. Maybe she needs a push. Her bikini is a darker blue which fits her as a rather calculated person, or it's part of the Sitri fashion.

"Kiba, why don't you swim with Shinra-senpai?"

"Oi, Hyoudou-kun!"

She slapped me, obviously. I just laughed it away.

"Shinra-senpai, should we swim?"

"Alright, Kiba-kyun~!"

"Thanks Issei, now that it's all good, how do you think I look?"

Oh crap, Sona's blue bikini is small, but that bikini really gives an accent to small yet beautiful body!

"Leviathan, you're so beautiful."

"What Issei?"

Fuck, did I just let that slip? Must be another of Lucifer's Awakened aftereffects.

"Did you just call Sona Leviathan?"

"Eh, no?"

"Suuuurrreeee."

Crap, if Rias is doubting me, how will that be for Sona?

"Senpai, how do I look?"

"Koneko-chan, you're so cute, I just want to dote you!"

Her cat themed bikini is so nice, I want to hug her. SCREW IT, I'm going to do it!

"Hug me, Koneko-sama!"

"Issei-senpai!"

I hugged Koneko-chan like nobody's business!

"Issei-san, how does this look me?"

"Asia, that's really nice."

Asia is wearing a pure, school swimsuit with the name Asia on it.

"Oi, where's Xenovia?"

"I'm here, Hyoudou Issei."

"Nice bikini."

She's wearing a standard bikini with the colours that match her hair. Blue with a slight part of green. I like it.

"Issei, how do you like mine?"

Kunou, why do you ask me!? Woah, you're really cute with that golden bikini! I want to hug her.

"I want to hug Onii-chan!"

"Here goes nothing, Kunou."

Then there's the Onee-sama. I see Rias is wearing a crimson bikini that really fits with her hair and Akeno-san is wearing a white and pink bikini in front of me.

"Woah, you're both looking very nice!"

"Ara ara, Buchou wants to show off that bikini."

"Akeno, you're in no position to say that."

"True."

Then there's Irina and Ray. I can't wait for them to see what they wear.

"Issei~"

I looked around and there I saw Ray and Irina.

"How do we look, Issei~?"

They asked me in such a sexy voice. Oi, Irina, you shouldn't do that! Let me see, Ray is wearing a cute black bikini and Irina is wearing the same design in pure white.

"Irina, don't do that."

"What's wrong, Anata?"

"You can't talk like Hikari."

"I can if it's true love."

"Meh, alright, Irina."

"What do you mean, Irina can't talk like that?"

"Ehm.. How should I say this?"

"Irina-san joined the Angel ranks!"

"EH!?"

"Well that's the right way to say it."

"When did she turn into an Angel?"

"A few days ago?"

"Amen."

"OOOOWWWWW! Don't pray here Irina!"

"Oh sorry, bad habit."

Hehe, everyone besides me, Ray and Irina were being punished, that's the downside of being a Devil.

We started swimming, I can look at the beautiful girls. OH YES!

"Eh Issei, can you please help me with teaching some people?"

"Aw. Alright."

Too bad, I wanted to enjoy the beauty of all the girls. Seems I need to teach some girls how to swim. That should be Koneko-chan and Asia, they're the most unlikely people who are able to swim.

"I'll start with Asia."

"Issei-kun, I'll help Asia-san swim. You can get busy with Koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kiba, Koneko-chan come here, we're going for a swim."

"Yes, senpai!"

I went to pull Koneko-chan, while Kiba pulled Asia. I heard some complaints from the side.

"Did Koneko-san also choose Hyoudou-kun as her lover?"

"Did Asia confess to Kiba-kun yet?"

Woah, I wished Asia could just confess to Kiba, that makes it easier for Rias to let her go. If she doesn't she corrupts herself by being near her. Rias is a full-blown Devil sinner.

I want to make sure Koneko-chan can swim normally. At first I pulled her, but after a few laps, I had to step myself to prevent Koneko-chan from crashing into me. At the end, I swam next to her to make sure she can do it herself.

"I'm sorry, senpai, for making you do this. I know you wanted to see us all swim."

"It's alright. If it's for my cute kouhai, there's no reason to refuse."

After a while, Koneko-chan went to sit on the side resting and Asia was completely tired. I still know her stamina is terrible. Not compared to me, but compared to an average Human. If you'd compare it to me, everyone has a bad stamina. I was thinking about the alliance, until someone called me.

"Issei, would you oil me?"

HOLY CRAP, OILING!? Did Rias really ask me that!? I just ran to her at light speed.

"Hyoudou is here!"

"Good, now do my back and then my chest."

Oh, her soft back. Then her beautiful chest. Greatness.

"This is the greatest thing that happened to me, but why do you need oiling?"

"The sunlight does give us Devils bad burns. Only Irina and Hikari are completely immune to it."

"Gotcha."

Then my ear got bitten by someone and I heard one heck of a "BOING!".

"Ara ara, Issei-kun, will you oil me too?"

"Oi, Akeno, it's still my turn!"

"Oi, Rias. Your chest is shining into my eyes! Don't you know any shame!? Oh wait you don't."

"Ara ara. You're so slow, Buchou."

"Akeno, stand down!"

"Did Rias already let you touch her nipple?"

"No, she didn't, Akeno-san."

"Ara ara, Rias is trying to be so free with her kouhai, but she still has her guard up. Even if you're the legal wife of Issei-kun, I don't think he'll dedicate most of his love to you."

"I know."

"Do you mind if I take Issei-kun then?"

"No, Issei's mine now!"

"Shall we have fun, Issei-kun?"

"EH!?"

HOLY SHIT, what happened? A diving board got destroyed! Rias, calm the fuck down!

"Akeno, you're going too far!"

"Buchou, do you want to fight it that way?"

They summoned their destructive powers!

"Both of you, calm down!"

"No, we've got to settle this."

They really are girls here, when it's related to men.

"Akeno, don't you hate men!?"

"Rias, aren't you in the same boat, by saying they are all the same?"

"But Issei is cute!"

"Exactly, he's cute. That's why I want him."

I have to subdue them, both of them. They're going to hit someone in the crossfire!

"Issei, don't inferfere!"

"Issei-kun, do as Buchou says."

Really, you girls are nuts.

"Suck on this, Akeno!"

"Feel this, Buchou!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

I ran to the changing room. There's the safe place for me, for a while.

"What am I going to do with these Devil Onee-sama?"

"Ah Issei."

"Hey Sona."

She locked the changing room! Oi, that can only mean that.

"Issei, have sex with me. I want you to explain why you called me Leviathan."

"We can also do that without having sex."

"No, I want to have sex with you. I heard you are really good at it."

She took off her top and showed her breasts. She put my hand on her breast! While they aren't very big, they're really soft! Leviathan, I love you!

"Iyaa, Issei, you're really good at this!"

Then I heard a teleportation circle. A silver circle.

"Crap, the Agares circle."

"Do you mean she's coming here!?"

"Who?"

"Seekvaira, of course!"

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Shockingly close."

While we were arguing, the Onee-san walking out the teleportation circle and saw a topless Sona and well a perverted me.

"Issei-kun, I want you to have some fun with me too!"

She strips from her formal clothes to nearly naked! Only her panties are staying! OOOOH!

"Oi, Seekvaira, you're going to steal my Issei!"

"But Issei-kun has already stolen me!"

"Sona, drop it. We can do it with the three of us."

"Issei-kun, grab my breast, please."

So I went on to grab Seekvaira's breast. They're also really soft! How come all cute girls who are in love with me have such soft breasts!

Then I heard something got destroyed. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Issei, what's the meaning of this?"

Aw shit, I'm spotted with an erection, a topless Sona and an almost naked Seekvaira. I don't care what happens to me.

"Ara ara, Kaichou is so perverted."

"It's official, Kaichou doesn't love me. UWEEEH!"

"Come here, Saji-kun, we'll be giving you love!"

"Gen-chan, get here! We'll comfort you from the mean Hyoudou-kun."

So Genshirou ran away in tears and Ruruko and Momo tried to catch up to him, what a poor guy. Why doesn't he see he has two lovers already! Momo did wink to me. Eh alright. So she's making me look like evil to make sure Saji falls for her, huh. That's quite smart. I expected nothing less from Sona's Peerage.

"Hehehe, Issei strikes again."

"Agreed, he did strike again."

Then I heard a soft sound. Why do I use my heightened sense now?

"Oh, Yuuto-san, keep it gentle."

"Don't worry, Asia."

"Iyaa~, Yuuto-san. Do it more slowly."

"Alright, I'll wait until you're ready Asia."

Is Kiba having sex with Asia!? Interesting. They're really doing it the pure way. Gentle. OI, WHY AM I LISTENING TO SOMEONE ELSE HAVING SEX!?

"So Issei-kun, are we going to have fun or what?"

"Seekvaira, I'm in trouble. Rias Gremory is looking at me with killing intent of jealousy."

"Oh sorry. OH SHOOT! I'm being indecent."

So our swimming day ended with me sitting in seiza. That's sitting on your feet. It hurts for the average kid, but I'm rather used to it as I have to behave to other superiors. Then Kunou went to sit next to me, also in seiza.

"I don't want Onii-chan to suffer alone!"

"Kunou! You're the greatest Imouto an Onii-chan can wish!"

I hugged Kunou while in seiza, that's not really easy for me, even if I'm used to seiza.

"Siscon Issei-senpai."

"Koneko-chan, do you want me to hug you too? Well you see how hard it is in this position, so do you want to walk to me?"

"Yes, Issei-senpai, you can only hug me like this."

I hugged Koneko-chan like an Onii-chan would hug her Imouto, the same way as I did with Kunou.

"And who is this woman named Seekvaira here?"

"Well, Rias, she's Seekvaira Agares, she's going to stay at my place for a while. Sona, I want her to join as a third year."

"No. I won't allow that."

"You can sleep with me all alone tonight."

"Yaaa. Okay. I'll add Seekvaira as a third year."

"Now that's done."

Then I saw Rias with a shocked face.

"What's the daughter of the Archduke doing here!?"

"Issei-kun stole my heart."

"Hehehe."

"Issei, don't be such a playboy! I'm already lagging behind everyone!"

"Not my fault."

"Onii-chan has a point."

Then I heard a teleportation circle. That one can only mean one thing.

"Hey Rias, I'm back."

"Onii-sama! I thought you found a hotel?"

"Well the hotel didn't work out. I need a place to stay."

"As you know, my house is a hotel now."

"Thanks Hyoudou Issei, it's fun to be with your parents again."

"I think they're happy to see you again."

"Hahaha, so how's my Ria-tan doing?"

"SLAP!"

"Ow, Grayfia, that was too early."

"You shouldn't show that to someone like Hyoudou Issei."

"Oh well, I'm told the current Maou are somewhat like this."

"Yeah, that's true. There's a reason I didn't become a Maou. That was the reason. I'm too sane compared to the rest. You could call me an Angel compared to them, I don't sin. As you know, Sirzechs has the sin of Sister Complex and Sister Complex Merchandise, Serafall has the Magical Woman sin and the Sister Complex, Ajuka has the sin of not being involved into stuff and Falbium is just damn lazy. That's not a sin."

"Onii-sama, this is so embarrassing."

"Rias, don't worry, I'm also here for work."

"What?"

"Hyoudou Issei suggested we should hold the conference here."

"Issei, why!?"

"As I stated, this place is the best place to defend if we're going to get attacked."

"Issei, do you really think you're going to get attacked?"

"I'm rather sure of it. It's inevitable."

"What are you hiding, Issei?"

"If my file would disclose all my secrets, I'd need to build a Kuoh Academy."

"I can believe that. What are you, Hyoudou Issei?"

"A Human."

"Sure."

We headed for the upgraded Hyoudou residence.

[Hyoudou Residence]

My new house is a 6 floor high house and 3 floors below that. It can house at least 30 people.

"Haha, how has Ria-tan been until now?"

"She has been a good girl. Issei has been taking care of her very well! I don't know past that, because Issei has been living alone for a while as we're having our work."

"So can I have another drink?"

"Please, have some more!"

"Issei, this is embarrassing."

"Rias, why don't you cook? I heard Koneko-chan, Hikari, Irina, Sona and Akeno are giving me a feast. I can't wait!"

"HEY! I'm not going to lose to them!"

"I want to make something for Yuuto-san!"

"I want to make something for Onii-chan!"

"Oh, Issei has even adopted a little sister, what have you done these days?"

"No idea."

"Hyoudou-kun, do you always live like this?"

"No, a few months ago I used to be living all alone. It was even harsher than dorm life. I had to be responsible for everything, I had to make sure my bank account didn't run to zero. So I had to live like a poor man or do jobs for the Corps. I could apply for a job and I'll receive the briefing immediately. But I never expected this cosy now, to be honest."

"Grab my breast, my little Commander?"

"Eh?"

I did a spit take, what did Morgana say!?

"I'm an adult and still got no husband, I've been cast away as a failure beauty by the people of my country, I almost had to die for it."

"Oh that case."

"Yeah, that humiliating one. But would you grab my breast please?"

"Again, why?"

"When you touch me, it felt so warm. It felt like love."

She's blushing, you've got to be kidding me!? She's like bloody 27 and I'm only nearing 18! Even though it's legal, but it's not normal!

After a while we got dinner. Holy crap! I saw so many well-made food. My Queens of the kitchen!

"My Queens, I love you all!"

I can eat this stuff for days! I'll take this as my bento! I'm never going to cook again. They can cook for me!

"Sending Transmission."

"Oh, that's for me."

"Hey Commander, I know this isn't a job for you, but you're the only one who's in the area. There's a Stray Devil on the loose. You need to kill it!"

"Alert, for the Gremory and Sitri Peerage. There's a Stray on the loose, you can kill it."

"I ask for identification."

"Give us 2 minutes."

"Roger. Girls, you can stay at ease, the alert wasn't as loud as previously, so there isn't a need to go all together."

As I readied up with my Nova and a riot shield, I heard a transmission that told me about the Stray.

"Hyoudou, the Stray is named Rufian, it's a male Devil. It's what you would call a male Wench. The type that gets stronger when startled.

"Ugh, that's a terrible being, don't anger it unless you can take it down."

"Well, Rufian has been reduced to that."

"So I need to watch out for it, great."

I walked down in full armour, then I saw some shocked faces.

"What?"

"Is it alright for you to go alone? Isn't this too dangerous for Issei-san?"

"I don't want Issei to die!"

Asia and Irina being worried about me.

"Don't worry, I'll come back."

[Northern Kuoh]

So the Stray is reported to be seen here. Now I need to be slowly and approach this bastard in one shot. Don't startle it, or I might die. I wield my Nova now and got my riot shield on the back ready to be used.

"I smell Human, now what will you do? You're weaker than me, you can't kill me."

Damn it all, this shithead has already sensed me? Fuck it, it should be startled by now!

"Oh it's male Human, that one I can just devour! RARGH!"

Fuck damn it all! Shield!

"Blergh, those Human riot shields. Just die!"

"Screw that!"

I'm running like crap to find a spot safe enough to take down this Stray. I hate Wenches! I hate them all! Leave me alone!

"Human, stop running and get devoured by me!"

Then I saw a flash of light, that's it! I got it! Beat down this fool!

"Eat my shield, you traitor!"

"Yes, I'll eat it as an entrée and then eat you for the main course!"

Well, you won't eat my riot shield, meaning you won't eat me either as you'll be distracted trying to eat my shield. Now feel the buckshot!

"RARGH! You're evil! I'll kill you!"

Darn it all, that was a half hit on the body. One more shot is possible and then I'm dead.

"Call upon your powers within you."

"No."

"Okay, whatever."

Aiming. Aiming. Shoot in his head, shoot in his head.

"No!"

Phew, he died. Finally, he died. This wasn't easy. I'm spread in blood though. Whatever.

[Hyoudou Residence]

I got home and I saw worried faces from everyone. EVERYONE, but how! Including Sirzechs and Grayfia! This doesn't make sense!

"Issei returned!"

"Hyoudou-kun, why are you in so much blood?"

"Slaying a Stray from a short distance always gives a splash party."

"Hyoudou, another transmission for you. There's another Stray, a subduing order has been given."

"Gotcha, I'm going."

"Alert for Gremory and Sitri Peerage, there's an kill order on Liliane. Kill her immediately!"

"I need intel, is this Stray Liliane?"

"Yes, she has killed her Master."

"Can you find out the circumstances? I've been given a subduing order, but Devils near me are given a kill order."

"Roger that."

"I only allow Rias and Sona to come with me. I need to know what this is."

"What? We need to kill a Stray. It's better to bring the whole Peerage."

"Wrong, I've been given an subduing order, that means something is wrong in what the SC sees and what the Devil society sees. Now where is it?"

"In front of your house. She's going to ring your bell soon."

"Just my house?"

"Yes."

"That's odd. Get your arms ready. No, wait. Liliane. All hold your arms."

"Issei, what's wrong?"

"Dad and mom, what do you know about Liliane?"

"She's your adoptive older sister."

"I knew it."

"She wasn't here for very long, but you loved her."

"What happened with her?"

"She was abducted."

"How did I forget her?"

"We asked Michael to seal that memory of yours until the name was mentioned."

"I guess it was for the better."

"Yeah, we're sorry, son."

"No, it's alright. You've made a decision and we all lived with it."

"Damn, we really did raise a very intelligent son!"

"So Sirzechs, what's your take on this?"

"She did slay a son of Vassago, one of the Pillars. I guess that's the reason why the order is urgent and given a kill. Although, this son of Vassago is worse than Riser. He also had a complete female Peerage, but unlike Riser, he did not treat them well and used them as trophies to show off. Their lives were miserable. I think Liliane was considering to defect from him."

"Then she might have found out I'm back in Kuoh."

"Most likely."

"Stand down, all of you! Sirzechs and Grayfia, hide your presence. If she finds out about you two, she'll run away in fear."

"Alright."

The bell rings now.

"Hello."

"Issei-sama! You've finally returned!"

"Hello, Nee-san."

"I'm so scared, there are hunters trying to kill me."

"What did you do?"

"Kill my master, he was trying to rape and kill us off. We lost a Rating Game against Riser Phenex."

"That's your King to blame. He's the one who failed you all."

"I killed him for that, and that's why I'm holding the burden. Unfortunately, he's a Pillar and I'm going to die soon. I just wanted to see my Otouto again."

"I'm here."

She cried into my arms. Her shorter silver hair was as I remembered her. It was soothing. It's as I missed her. Her breasts weren't big, but they were nice. Then unfortunately, a bunch of hunters arrived.

"Heh thank you Human, now we can kill her!"

"So even if the King is plain crap, you rather listen to the King?"

"He's a Pillar!"

"What do his parents say?"

"Heh, do we care about that? NO! She's a Stray and must die!"

"I'll ask you to stop this."

"No, Sirzechs-sama! We're here to kill a Stray, she killed a Vasago!"

"I contacted his parents and they didn't give the kill order! They didn't care for their son! Let her go!"

"No, we'll kill her!"

"Then fuck it."

I still had my shotgun in my right hand but they apparently missed that.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

All headshots. I had to do this, they wouldn't listen anyways.

"Well Hyoudou Issei, I can make it that way she won't be wanted again, but she has to join a new peerage or she has to stay wanted and hide."

"Let's try the first option first. Liliane, what piece were you?"

"A Full Pawn."

"Ria-tan!"

"Onii-sama, don't call me that! I don't want a criminal as Pawn!"

"Then how are we going to handle Liliane? How is that son?"

"Don't worry, the Vassago parents didn't care much for that son. He's a bad Master, and an even worse King. He played 20 games and one of them did he win, and that's because Riser let him win by fighting him alone. His servants are good, but he himself is very underwhelming compared to them."

"How does he compare to some of us?"

"I can use the comparison between him, Hyoudou Issei, you, Riser, and Sona."

"Now you've got my interest, how can I be compared if I've never been a King?"

"That's what you think, but you're a Commander which equals to a King in Games."

"Alright."

Let's see, the first statistic is Power heh. Mine and Sona's are rather low, Riser and Rias' are on the higher side and then the Vassago son is a bit higher than that. So on base of power he should be fine.

"But then the Intelligence statistic."

Again mine and Sona's are the same, but they're both on the very high side. Rias is a bit higher than Riser, but not too bad. Then the Vassago son is just like a 1 or something. It didn't even rise a bit!

"That's why he always loses. For the Magic, Hyoudou Issei won't be counted in this statistic as it is confirmed he can't use any."

"Heh."

So the magic skills huh. So only the Vassago son is again crap, the other three are on competitive level, with Riser winning over them.

"There's also the King overall statistic and the experience statistic. Hyoudou Issei will be in this too."

As we see the statistics, I'm rising to the skies with both of the statistics and Riser is on a tough second place. Sona is a better King, but Rias has more experience. They're both still way ahead of the Vassago son.

"Wait, but didn't he play way more Rating Games than anyone of the set except Riser?"

"He never gained any lessons from it."

"How can Issei be a better King than Riser? He never played a Rating Game as a King!"

"True, that's odd. I didn't compete at all."

"Trust me, you'll be someone who doesn't want to be faced againstt as King. I can guarantee you."

"Don't worry, I won't go all out."

"What's not all-out?"

"That's a secret."

"Meh."

"So what are we going to do with Liliane?"

"She can hide in my house."

"Are you sure your house is safe enough?"

"A man named Ajuka renovated it into a bloody HQ!"

"Ajuka?"

"Yes."

"So that's what he has been doing in his free-time. I guess we can assure her safety then."

"I'm going to head for bed."

"Then I'm coming with you Issei!"

"Sona Sitri, can I join you?"

"No! It's my private night."

"Is it urgent, Sirzechs?"

"Yes."

"You can talk with me in my room. Let's go."

We walked with the three of us into my room. There Sirzechs glared at me.

"What did you awaken!? How did you precisely destroy over 10 million people all over the United Kingdom? Who are you!?"

"Who am I? Just Hyoudou Issei."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't know exactly what happened! I got called by Sona too, she asked the same thing."

"Oh, so can we conclude you lose your memories?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, have a good night."

"Thanks."

As I tried to sleep, Sona took off her clothes next to me. Oh nothing special. No, this is something nice. She's taking off her bra and panties!

"Normally I have sleeping clothes but they're being washed now. Do you mind if I sleep naked, Issei?"

"Of course not, Sona."

My Leviathan naked! This is the best day!

"Issei! Where-. Sona!?"

"Ah crap, no more fun for me."

"You cheater!"

"Shut up, Rias! You might be a legal wife, but still you're even worse than Akeno and she's only a friendly of Issei!"

"Oh Sona is doing it again."

"Shhh, don't interrupt this time, Seekvaira."

"Don't worry, I'll get my enjoyment one day."

"Good girl."

"Rias, go sleep in your own room."

"No, I'll sleep here too!"

"Rias, you can't!"

"Damn you, you damn exhibitionist!"

"I'm not an exhibitionist!"

"Why are you stripping then!?"

"Because Sona has done that too!"

"Rias, calm down and just go to sleep."

Is someone changing the air flow? I feel sleepy too, but not as bad as Rias.

"Sorry, Rias would go mad and interrupt your session because she's too jealous. You owe me one, Issei-kun."

"Thanks Seekvaira, date?"

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Cuddle me Issei."

"Yes, my dear Leviathan."

"You said it again."

"I know, I can't suppress it. The one which flows within me. The one who killed millions. The one who shall seek salvation."

"Eh Issei?"

"Leviathan, it's been a long time I saw you this healthy again. I think it was when we were still Angels."

"Issei, Leviathan never used to be an Angel!"

"No, I'll tell you who I am, nobody else has the right to know. As far as I know, Michael, Zadkiel, Yasaka, Irina and Hikari know everything about me. Sirzechs has a hunch, Azazel knows only half of it. Who do you think loved Leviathan the most? I heard there's a sad story about her."

"That can't be. Is that why your eyes are glowing red?"

"Maybe."

"Your aura, it does feel familiar, but I never felt like this before. Who are you?"

"Leviathan, I am Lucifer. Well, I carry Lucifer."

"No, that's impossible! All the Maou are dead!"

"No, I did survive. I just faked my death. Nobody knows it, but when you look at people, you have a very beautiful glare. Your purple eyes do also change to a loving blue and red. That's the only way I could recognise you're Leviathan. Well, the reincarnation of her. My Goddess, we've returned to bring salvation to this world."

"EH!? But I'm a Devil, Holy magic is fatal to Devils!"

"Is it? How much did you get hurt when you get struck by a holy object?"

"Onee-sama did tell me I could walk into a church without needing any curses. No, that can't be. Is it true!?"

"Then it's most likely true."

"So are we fated to be together?"

"I'm sorry, I've got many girlfriends. It won't be as the old days. No more a single relationship."

"I don't mind if you have a harem. At least if you will love me, then I'll be fine."

Another fucking teleportation circle arrives.

"Sona Sitri, I'm here to challenge your Peerage to a game!"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES!"

"WHAT!? Sona, you left me for a Human!?"

"Yes, I gladly did! He does love me!"

"Who are you, I'll kill you if I have to!"

"A lowly Human can't kill me."

I grabbed the sword and put it near his neck.

"Do you feel it!? You want to join Vassago?"

"Okay, you've got a Holy Sword. I'll back off."

"Good boy."

"Now who are you!?"

"I'm Zein Oriax, third son of the Oriax clan! Here to challenge Sona Sitri to a proper Rating Game right here, right now. Somewhere in Kuoh!"

"Let Sirzechs handle this crap."

"Alright."

After a while, we all got dressed and I'm making coffee to make sure I won't fall asleep of boredom. Me, Sona, Zein Oriax, Grayfia and Sirzechs were sitting in my living room.

"So Zein, you want to challenge Sona for a Rating Game?"

"Yes, I want a Scramble Flag game to test our intelligence."

"What's Scramble Flag, is that a Flag hunt or something?"

"Yeah."

"That stuff is boring, it only requires a certain amount of intelligence and way more speed and knowledge of the area."

"Really, Human?"

"Okay, I'll play for Sona. If I lose, I'll commit suicide on Zein's wedding."

"One against a full peerage? Are you nuts?"

"Of course. Let's start now."

After I woke up from drinking my cup of coffee. That stuff isn't healthy, but such a blessing for the sleepy ones. We got to Kuoh Academy. Zein has a Peerage of 15 members, but if they're all weaker than Riser's members. I can judge that from them. So they must be intelligence based heh.

"Hyoudou Issei, you know he has won the most Scramble Flag Games of the guys on his rank. He's smart and ready to avenge Sona. Be prepared."

"Duh, I'm prepared, I only got a Glock and 2 magazines ready to reload. This is a speed battle."

"Alright, I'll explain. There are 39 Flags hidden in Kuoh Academy, find them all. You've got 1 hour. The ones in safe base cannot be stolen again."

"Seems easy enough."

"Here we go!"

As I flashed away, I found a flag already.

"Hyoudou has won a flag already and Oriax hasn't moved a metre yet!"

"YES!"

"That's cheating!"

"No, that's because you are inferior to me."

"Hyoudou is playing at high speed, but it can be seen by the human eye, so legit play. Move on!"

This match took only a few minutes.

"Results, Oriax, a pathetic none and 15 units lost, the only one standing is the only female member and Hyoudou has all the 39 Flags. Well that means Hyoudou wins!"

"Piece of cake. I could do this while being drunk! I wasted my time. You should have done a blitz fest, would be much more interesting."

"Noooo, how did I lose!?"

"Zein, that's why I won't marry you. You were even less a challenge than Riser in power. You should've learned from Riser's defeat against Rias and Issei."

"But Riser can already spar decently with his brother Ruval now! He can't be compared!"

"There's a reason for that. I beat him down. After a talk, he retrained himself. Compared to you, he didn't get humiliated. He was exactly as I expected. I might have overdid it taking more of them, but fine.

"He got shot down and couldn't get a chance to fight back at all!"

"I used something not even an Ultimate Devil wouldn't be scared. Only Devils resistant to it would be able to counter it head on."

"Holy ammunition, why didn't you use something like that against me!?"

"Because you expected that, I need to keep the element of surprise with me. My solution, use nothing but speed and takedowns. No matter what they do, I'll steal the flag before it reaches safe base. It also helps I know every anti-male trap in Kuoh."

"That's not fair either!"

"You chose Kuoh Academy to crush Sona."

"You chose immediate game!"

"You're prepared for that the moment you stormed into my room."

"I won't forget this. Sona, one day, you'll be mine!"

Then suddenly a Phenex teleportation circle arrives.

"Jeez, Zein. You're a disgrace for the nobility. You should honour your loss."

"Says the one who got beaten by holy snipers."

"And? You got beaten by human ability, that's way worse. In my case, he didn't dare to get close to me. I think he got pretty close to you?"

"I'm not scum!"

"Shut it! I'll teach you how to properly win a Rating Game based on strength! You've got no strength! Even Rias' Peerage would be able to beat you, without Hyoudou Issei! The day they fought me, that team would beat you! I even resorted to a taboo. I went to train! I went to reform myself! I can fight my brother now!"

"You're scum of a nobility, Riser, you've fell to a low!"

"No, I've become even more famous now. As I would love to challenge Hyoudou Issei again, I won't get it, since he's not a Devil. I'm a bad man, my image is like that, but at least I got a Peerage that fully trusts me in good and bad times."

"No, Riser, you're going to bring me to Ruval! NOOOOOOO!"

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei, Ravel wants to visit your place after the conference has been done. She'll be able to bring you to the Underworld if something happens. It's some kind of special dimensional travel. Please take care of her for the time being."

"Alright, Riser."

As Riser left. Sona went to talk to me.

"Would you really die for me?"

"I would, I absolutely would. The same can be said for Hikari, Irina, Seekvaira and Koneko in particular, but I'd do a lot of most of the girls."

I whispered the last line to her.

"You're my Leviathan."

"I can't be Leviathan, Onee-sama is named Leviathan."

"Then you have to succeed her. Improve yourself. Surpass her, you can do it. Good night."

After a normal night with a naked Sona. I went to head for school as one of the earlier students. I'm a honour student after all, I need to keep the honours. Then I saw a silver-haired guy. He looks like a Prince Charming, but then opposite kind to Kiba. He looks at me and talks to me?

"Nice to see you again, Hyoudou Issei."

That voice, it's him!

"Vali Lucifer, long time no see."

"Well, it wasn't that long."

"Heh. It seems like your friends are less happy to see me again."

I suddenly saw Kiba and Xenovia holding their swords on Vali's neck. I didn't expect less.

"What is the guard of the Fallen doing here!?"

"Don't bother, I can see you're trembling, you couldn't beat Kokabiel, don't even try me."

"Kiba, Xenovia, stand down. He's not trying to fight here."

"So Hyoudou Issei, you're a special case. You could beat Kokabiel, and you got me nervous with that moment of glory. Are you holding back?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Heh, now that's terrifying."

"Vali, what are you doing here!?"

"Stand down, Crimson Ruin Princess, I'm going back to Azazel. Enjoy your freedom, Rias Gremory."

"Do I attract strong people or what?"

"Issei, can't you show us your power?"

"Under no condition I can do that."

"What are you hiding Issei?"

"A world full of secrets."

"Tell me them."

"No."

"What can be so important it has to be kept hidden!"

"If it's none of your business."

"Meh."

We went to our class rooms. Oh there our parents arrived. That means I should use my earplugs and run for it.

"REN-SAMA IS HERE!? KYAA!"

"MIYU-SAMA IS HERE!? WOAH!"

Jeez, really. Their fame is really way too much. It's a handicraft and English course now.

"Now make something of these three pieces of clay! Don't let Miyu-sama down!"

"For Ren-sama!"

Uwaa, they all work so hard. I can't think about working like this. Three pieces. Three girls. Leviathan, Irina, Ray. Their voice, their body, their sizes. I'm drifting off, but alright.

"Hyoudou-kun!?"

"What?"

"Since when were you able to make pieces of art!? You must really be doing your parents proud!"

"My son is also an artist!"

"He can also make something, instead of just destroying stuff!"

I chuckled at Dad's remark, I knew exactly what he meant, fortunately nobody else does. Now what did I make.

"Isn't that Kaichou!?"

"Isn't that Shidou-san? You lecherous bastard, Hyoudou!"

"Isn't that Amano-san, he's really your boyfriend heh."

So I made Sona, Irina and Ray. Nice.

"Hyoudou-kun, trade with my piece of art!"

"Screw that, I'll give 10k yen!"

"No, I'll give 20k yen!"

"I'll give a 100k yen!"

"No, you won't get them! They're mine."

"Aw.. Can you teach us someday then?"

"Art of skinship, is something I should say?"

"Alright, Hyoudou-kun."

So I walked outside the classroom and went to store my Sona, Irina and Ray figurine. Then I went outside to talk to my parents who's talking to what I think is Rias' father. Woah, he's so young! I walked past by. Then I heard a commotion.

"There's a magical girl in our gymnasium! Let's make photos of her!"

"YEAH!"

What's that commotion over there?

"Saji, please handle this."

"Yes, Kaichou!"

I'll take a look too. I saw a magical girl cosplay there. She's wearing the cosplay of Milky Magical Spark. How I know this? I used to watch this show when I used to live in Yokohama. It's the only good show of that time. It always in the evening, so I didn't have to miss an episode.

"Spark Spark! Make some more photos!"

Ugh, I feel she's somehow familiar.

"Now guys, leave this place! Your parents are waiting for you! Go to your parents! That means you too, Hyoudou."

"Not really. My parents will be calling me if they have to. I can prove that."

"Tch, just leave Hyoudou."

"Are you that Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes?"

"Sona-chan! I got the boy!"

She's taking me with double the power! Oi, let me go!

"Drop me, damn it!"

"No no, I'll bring Hyoudou-kun to Sona-chan!"

Then she was suddenly stopped to a halt.

"Serafall, you're not going to steal Hyoudou Issei for your sister. I'll take him for my sister!"

Another siscon arrived! You've got to be joking me! Serafall lost grip on me, now I should run.

"Hey, get him! Girls, get Hyoudou-kun!"

"Forget that!"

I hate to resort to that. Sorry, dad, but I have to use that!

"Ren's in the canteen!"

"Oh my god, he's really there! REN-SAMA!"

Aw yes. Now that's good.

"Men, get Hyoudou Issei alive and I'll change your popularity!"

"Kill Hyoudou!"

"YES!"

Damn, I even need to use mom for this crap.

"Miyu's in the staff room!"

"OH! Talk to her! Make photos of her!"

I went to a special room, with the tapes of watch out and stay away. What's this? What is the Occult Research Club doing here?

"Ara ara, Issei-kun. Why did you run all the way here?"

"Nothing important, a bunch of siscon arrived. What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing much, Buchou has been giving the permission to unseal her Bishop."

"Eh? She has another bishop?"

"Yeah, that Bishop was completely dangerous so Sirzechs-sama has healed that one. He lifted that seal, because we're proven to be strong enough."

"Fine, let me arm myself, in case it goes wrong."

I opened the terminal and sent my code and I got my compact assault rifle with me. The XM8 Prototype Compact. This weapon is only handy to bring into battle if it really has to arrive quickly and close quarters. This is more the school weapon to use. I need to place my M4 in the Kuoh Storage for the conference. I'll do that later.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Don't show that weapon, my Bishop is scared of anything dangerous."

"Then I shouldn't come."

"Eh well, alright, you can come."

We opened the seal with a lot of Gremory magic. I walked into the room, this room looks like a girly vampire room. There's even a coffin!

"Does your Bishop happen to be a vampire?"

"Well, a half-blood vampire."

"Sweet. I hate working with. You said a half-blood!?"

"Yes, what's wrong about it?"

"Then I don't mind working with."

"Alright, Issei?"

"Come on Gasper, you're free to go. Meet your new members, Asia Argento and Xenovia. Hyoudou Issei is here as a guest."

"Let me go! I don't want to! I don't want to know them! Leave me alone!"

"Is that the vampire!? She looks cute!"

"Gasper is male."

"Fuck."

I fell down in the fours of despair.

"No dreams, no life. Ugh, whatever. Dreams are made to be broken."

"You got over it quickly."

"Well it's not something that important."

"Leave me alone!"

"No, let's go outside!"

"No, I like it here!"

"Come on, Gasper."

"NO!"

Then I felt time freeze, how did I feel this? I went into a Break state, that was involuntary. I didn't want to use that, but I can see where he 'ran' into. Into a corner, not before I tripped him. The moment the time freeze ended, my Break state was dormant again.

"Uuuu, it hurts."

"What happened, Gasper?"

"Someone tripped me!"

"How can somebody do that?"

"What is his ability that requires to be sealed?"

"Issei-kun, that's Forbidden Balor View."

"What does it do?"

"Well it does stop time."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, it is, but the Hakuryuukou is also a cheating existence."

For my mind this went through.

"_And not to mention, your whole damn existence is a whole fucking cheat, Partner!"_

"_I know, but why did you start talking about Balor?"_

"_He used to be my pet. I see he got caught and now in use of a cross-dressing boy. It's too bad. His physique isn't great either. He needs to be trained."_

"_Why did I initiate Break?"_

"_It's your immunity key to Balor. That's why you can trip him."_

"_Alright, that's what I keep in mind. It automatically happens."_

"_Yes."_

"So how did you get someone like him use only one piece when you're not exactly God-Tier strong?"

"I used a special Piece, it's called a mutation piece."

"What's a mutation piece?"

"A mutation piece is a special piece that can be applied to a stronger person that might need a full class. You can use that mutation piece so you can get that strong person."

"Then Gasper's magic property must be really high to be requiring a mutation piece."

"Why are you saying that?"

"His physique is way worse than Motohama."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll show you. Make him run to the other side of that room. I'll watch the time."

"Okay, Gasper, run to the other side."

"Yes, Buchou!"

He had to use Balor again. My time is still running, so that means I can still see it. The distance in 100 metres. So his time is 67 seconds!? That's not even passing walking speed!

"What happened?"

"Nothing, but I got his time. 67 seconds. That's really slow."

"Now, how fast would you run?"

"Buchou, do you really have to be that mean to your boyfriend?"

"I care a lot for my family!"

"He only states the facts. It's bad. Issei-kun has records of sprinting 100 metres in 12.9 seconds. That's how it is."

"What is the normal time for a 100 metre run?"

"Around 20 seconds."

"So we need to improve Gasper's physique?"

"It has to improve a lot. This is just terrible. So how about his Vampire perks like walking in the night and blood?"

"I hate blood! Don't come near me!"

This weakling is infuriating me! How can one be so weak and be so strong!

"You're a good-for-nothing vampire."

Woah, Koneko-chan even agrees with me!

"Koneko-chan is mean! Uwaaah!"

I'll open my storage and put my XM8 in it. I can handle him with a fucking glove.

"I'll have to go. Me, Akeno and Sona have to talk about the report. Can I leave the training to you guys?"

"Roger that, Buchou."

"Yes."

"Okay, Buchou! As long as I can be with Yuuto-san."

"Yes, I'll help."

After Rias and Akeno left, they went

"Well, good luck. I need to listen to their reports. Meh I don't want to. I'll go to the council room to listen in from Sona."

"What's with you and Sona!?"

"Ara ara, Rias is so jealous!"

Rias slapped me like no tomorrow.

"Oh, what happened Issei?"

"I got slapped by the Ruin Princess."

"Rias is very jealous at our love."

"Buchou is indeed very jealous at our love."

"Let's go to the transmission."

"Welcome leaders! Welcome to Ria-tan's report- OW! I mean Rias Gremory's report of the Kokabiel incident."

"Hyoudou present."

"Michael present."

"Azazel Present."

"So Hyoudou, why not the official clothes?"

"I had to do this in a rush, my school clothes are fine for this. It's not the conference."

"Sirzechs-sama, you have no right to complain. You wanted to go in a Rias cosplay!"

"Can we go on to the damn report?"

"Yeah. Rias, it's your time to shine."

"Alright, Onii-sama. WHAT IS ISSEI DOING HERE!?"

"Eh do I need to explain?"

"YES!"

"Ugh, I'm also considering an alliance with the Powers of Christianity."

"You're a Power?"

"The Human Power, yes. The power which services you all."

"Is the military even strong enough to fight us?"

"Yes, Rias. Calm down. We're here to listen to a report of the Battle of Kuoh."

"Alright. I'll start. We arrived and Kokabiel waited for us. He sent Dohnaseek to attack Hikari. He died by her. Then we tried to rush to Valper Galilei, we couldn't since Kokabiel summoned the Guard Hound of Hell, Cerberus. Xenovia interfered and took down the Cerberus. Then the Excalibur combined and we heard God and the Maou are dead. Is this true?"

"Nice short report, Rias. Well done. I've seen what your Peerage has done, you did well in your abilities, no, you've risen above yourself. And yes, God is dead and the Maou are mostly dead."

"Mostly?"

"Don't delve into it. It's complicated."

"Meh."

"Now what are we going to do with Kokabiel? I don't mind executing him."

"Hyoudou-kun, no. He's been reduced to a slave maid for Hades."

"Darn it all, that's one heck of a punishment. I can't beat that."

"Now will this be alright?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Just come prepared, and I don't want any crap with Serafall at my house!"

"Then you need another Grayfia."

"Don't worry, I'll be sufficient."

We went to my house. I told my parents to make even more beds.

The way we sleep. The ground floor contains me, Sona, Koneko-chan, Irina and Ray. The first floor sleep my parents, Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall. The floor above that is claimed by Rias the exhibitionist. We did it for the safety of the others. The third floor is taken by Akeno-san, Seekvaira temporarily, I consider her taking to the ground floor to me. Archdragon also sleeps on this floor, Xenovia's also sleeping on this floor. I think Kunou is on the ground floor. She has to be here. I have to take care of her.

"Onii-chan, do you have to sleep naked?"

"No, just put your pyjamas on."

"But why are Rias and Serafall sleeping naked?"

"Rias is like that and Serafall.. no comment. I'll punish her."

"Onee-sama! You won't sleep naked!"

"What Sona-chan? I can't be close to you?"

"Just don't sleep naked!"

"But I want skinship!"

"Do I need to become Grayfia for you or what!? You're in my house and you have to obey my rules!"

"I just want to be close to Sona-chan! Hyoudou-kun, let me be close to Sirzechs-kun!"

"Not my responsibility, that's Grayfia's problem."

"Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. I'll punish the naughty Maou."

"Ow!"

"Ouch! That's too early, Grayfia!"

The music of Sirzechs' and Serafall's suffering is great for my ears.

"So Grayfia-san can discipline them both."

"Well for now she can, but I don't think it'll matter for their behaviour."

"True, their siscon behaviour is pretty terrible. Don't end up like them, let Kunou go when she's old enough."

"Don't worry, she'll be given a course of normal life with Onii-chan and then we'll see."

"Senpai, will you sleep now?"

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I will."

As I fell asleep, I saw the girls claiming me. Sona went for my left leg, Koneko-chan took my right leg, Irina took my right arm and Ray took my left arm. Kunou was sleeping on top of me like a little girl. The other girls really look at her like she's really cute. I can get away with this. She's my adopted little sister.

"So Koneko-chan, how did training go?"

"Not really much progress, Gasper ran the distance in 65 seconds."

"Ugh, that's nothing at all. I want at most 30 seconds."

"Isn't that easy?"

"Ray, yeah for all of us, but for Gasper it's double the speed he goes. It'll be hard for him."

"Ray? So you refer to her like that."

"Yes, Koneko-chan."

She went for my ears, and whispered very softly.

"One day, call me Shirone. Not now, but at a later point."

"Okay, one day. I'll be waiting for that day."

We went for a sleep, trying to get ready for tomorrow. Finally, the day our peace will return.

[Depths of Hell, Euclid POV]

Even if I'm not going to the Earth. Rizevim-sama warned me against this. The Old-Maou are going to attack that conference. I have to stop them.

"Finally, today is the day! We're going to take down the fake Maou and become the true Maou ourselves!"

"Yes! Hail Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba!"

"Yes, perfectly!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, the butler of Rizevim-sama has come here. Join us!"

"No. He rejected that."

"But why?"

"An entity scarier than him has appeared and he's near the conference."

"Pffft, that's just bullshit. A Human can't be that strong."

"That's what I believed too, but Rizevim-sama got scared."

"Pffft, he's grown stiff. Let's go my fellow Yondai haters! Wait, if we need to take extra measures. Shalba, Creuserey, come with me! We're going to attack the conference and kill Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs!"

"Isn't that overkill, Katerea?"

"No, we need them dead, then we can rule and we can destroy all holy crap they've made!"

"Let's use the leak of the Bishop. He's using that Balor View. A time stopping Gear."

"Nice, magicians, take him down!"

"Yes, Katerea-sama!"

"We'll march towards Kuoh Academy!"

"YES!"

As the walking dead walk to their suicide, I walked back to Rizevim-sama.

"So Euclid, how did it go?"

"Terrible, I made them send all of their forces."

"No, this is perfect. I can watch what will happen. I wish I could talk to Sirzechs-kun again, like during the Great War."

"I miss Nee-san, sorry for being pathetic."

"No, don't worry, I also miss the old times."

"Rizevim-sama, why did we have to fight?"

"Honestly, there was no reason. After I appointed some generals to support me, they wanted to dominate Hell. I couldn't give a rats ass about it, but I had to join as the son of Lucifer and Leviathan."

"And I followed you, and Nee-san also did."

"Yeah, but then when I met Sirzechs-kun, I wanted to talk to him. Our men and his men, we're all Devils. We had no reason for war. We couldn't kill each other because of what we thought."

"As we talked on, Nee-san got feelings for Sirzechs."

"Yes, as the end neared. I had to talk to Sirzechs-kun one more time. You should know this, you went to talk to Grayfia."

"Yes, I could only cry in front of her. I couldn't talk properly, as we both had to leave Hell because we're war criminals by now."

"Yeah, that was heart-breaking. I could only blame my generals for the death of 38 Pillars. I could only see myself at fault for failing Father and Satan-sama."

"Satan donated his powers for the Devils and we just made 38 of his powers extinct."

"Yeah, this civil war shouldn't have started. If Father was here, he would've prevented this from happening."

"Lucifer-sama had to protect us during the Great War."

"Yes, Father had no choice. He's forever my hero."

"He's also for me. Now I grow even more admiration for seeing him again."

"Yes. Euclid, let's watch how the conference goes and then we'll meet Sirzechs-kun, Father, Grayfia and Vali again."

"Ah the Hakruryuukou no?"

"Yes, he's a fine boy now. I taught him the basics for strength, even if it was harsh. At least he has a good mother. My son, on the other hand, was useless. He never looked after Vali. Not even once. He didn't take care of him. Old man Rizevim had to do it then."

"Heh, good times."

"Yeah."

* * *

**We're halfway to the Alliance! Nothing really to mention, except Asia has a relationship with Kiba as you saw the gentle accidental melon.**

**For Issei's Harem Route, I add Morgana into this. **

**Ray: Complete.**

**Rias: Complete.**

**Irina: Complete.**

**Sona: Plot Twist, she's even more special to Issei!**

**Koneko: High Spirits, let the nekomata rise within us!**

**Seekvaira: She lives at his house. Nearly enough said.**

**Akeno: Living at a man's house. Should be close now.**

**Ravel: She's coming to the house! WOO!**

**Aika: Let the ecchi jokes start!**

**Morgana: Will she be the Erotic Teacher of Issei? We'll see when we're having fun!**

**Issei has a harem to enjoy. YES!**

* * *

**Kiba's Harem Route**

**Asia: They make love, they must be quite far.**

**Tsubaki: Well. Nothing she can help I guess. Once she gets over it. PARTY WITH KIBA-KYUN~!**

**Most likely Kusaka Reya and Xenovia will be added to Kiba. Explanation for this, well Reya was just chosen to be with Kiba-kyun. For Xenovia, Knights have a fate.**

* * *

**Saji's Harem Route**

**Ruruko: Loving Girl, just forget Sona man!**

**Momo: Loving Girl, Forget Sona for real. You lost!**

**Consideration of adding Murayama and Katase to him.**


	11. Chapter 11 Conference of War

**Time to finish the Alliance, and then I'll unleash my non-canon Imagination!**

* * *

Chapter 11 Conference of War

As I walked into the school with too much stuff, I got stares like hate as usual. Normally I would run for it, but now I wouldn't care a bit. I need to go for my locker and store my weapons. Then I need to move Gasper to Room 1-D, the room which can be reached quickly from the staff room, where we will hold our conference, for when it goes wrong, I can be there in no-time. I think I should let Archdragon and Koneko-chan guard him. Koneko-chan knows Gasper well as fellow first year and Archdragon knows magic, she can handle this if he loses control.

We moved everything from the sealed room to 1-D, we made sure no light will shine through and students of 1-D can join us 2-A students in the lessons. We'll help them for today. They didn't mind, because they get to see the adorable shy Gasper while we're moving him.

"Nooo, don't look at me!"

"He's so cute, I wish I could see him more!"

"Damn, another cute guy! The girls got Hyoudou, Kiba and Genshirou already! For fuck sakes! Now they can also fantasize about Gasper, the cross-dressing shy cutie!"

"Announcement to all Kuoh Students, your day has been halved for today. You can leave the school at 12 o'clock!"

"YES! Then we can get graduated!"

"No, we won't graduate with you dorks! Goodbye, you dorks!"

Heh, so they did that for the conference later.

I went for the curriculum and the day went on normally. As time passed on, everyone left earlier for their day off. Everyone who wasn't related to the conference already left one o'clock. That makes it easy for me to wear my military dress. In the meantime until the conference starts, I can train Gasper.

"KYAAAAA~ Xenovia is trying to kill me!"

"Then run harder! You must run for your life!"

"Kyaa~!"

After a few minutes they stopped running, Gasper got tired. I didn't expect less.

"Koneko-chan, can you force him to run?"

"Garlic, it's good for you, Gya-kun."

"Noooo, I hate Garlic!"

Now we can see him run away from Koneko-chan for a while, I don't need to do anything.

"Hey, look it's the Occult Club."

"Ah it's Genshirou."

"Did I hear your hikikomori got released?"

"Yes. Running around."

"Oh such a cute girl!"

"Wrong, a cross-dressing guy."

"Fuck damn it all."

Genshirou behaved the same way as I did. All full despair. Then I sensed someone coming.

"Hyoudou-kun, really stop using your senses please, I can't sneak at all when you're in the area."

"I have to be cautious at all times. What happens if you weren't a friend of mine?"

"Do you always have a weapon with you?"

"Always."

"Issei-senpai, but why at school?"

"Today is an important day, terrorists will attack us. I'll be ready."

"So should I introduce myself?"

"Do it."

"I'm Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angels."

As he introduced, Xenovia readied her weapon, Koneko-chan readied her gloves, Genshirou deployed his Absorption Line, Asia hid behind me and Gasper hid behind a tree. I was just looking at him, Ray was looking at him and Irina was also looking.

"Issei, isn't that guy dangerous?"

"You guys can't touch him, secondly he won't attack you, it won't benefit him."

"Wrong, you can touch me, but only Hyoudou-kun can hurt me with his physical abilities. Now let me talk about you guys."

"Us?"

"Well, not you, Hyoudou-kun. You're completely fine with the True Longinus, I wish you could use the magic in the True Longinus, but you have zero magic affinity, you require something special to use it."

He doesn't know this, but I got that something special already.

"Issei wields the True Longinus!?"

"Hyoudou wields the True Longinus!?"

"Issei-san wields the Lance?"

"So senpai has that weapon, huh."

"What? Is it that special?"

"Well Hyoudou-kun, you're wielding the strongest Sacred Gear. No wonder everyone gets shocked at that. Your physical body is also stronger than the average Devil, and you're still Human, so that's very terrifying."

"Now, who's next?"

"The boy with the Holy Demonic Sword."

"Sorry, he's not here."

"Too bad. I also wanted to research him."

"Well, he's getting ready to get the Ascalon. I'm going to be with him."

"So where am I? Ah, for the Vampire, your Sacred Gear isn't much without a healthy body, so you need to improve that aspect, but I think you know that. Ah, Vritra is here. You can use your Absorption Line to drain the Vampire's power so he can control it."

"Can I? Do I house a Dragon in this one!?"

"Yes, one of the Dragon Kings, Vritra, the King of Evil."

"That sounds cool."

"Says the True Longinus wielder."

"Aye!"

"Now for Twilight Healing, you're really good. The only problem is you're really a full Support, your defences aren't good enough and your attacks are something we can't even talk about."

"So is this your hobby?"

"Yes. Although I did take care of you, Hyoudou-kun."

"Well, I do owe you a lot."

"You don't, you paid it back one day. You helped me with Raynare and Kokabiel. I'm totally satisfied now."

"Fine, shall we go on with the training?"

"Yes!"

We headed for the gymnasium. The one that got destroyed by Kokabiel, and during dodgeball by Rias, Sona, Shinra-senpai and Kiba. This gymnasium really needs serious reinforcing.

We threw volleyballs at Gasper, the objective for him is to stop the ball. I almost dropped the ball, the ball goes so slowly.

"It's scary!"

And he's so terrified, he already stops time for all of us. Do you know he even wears female clothes in PE? For fuck's sakes! How are we going to know he's male!

"Trash Vampire, Gya-kun."

"Uweeeh, Koneko-chan is mean to me!"

This is how we went through the training. It was just plain terrible. After a while, he went to 1-D hiding in there.

"Hey Gasper! Ugh."

"Ah, Issei. How's it going?"

"Well we're not making much progress, Rias. He's holed up in his room."

"Well, it can't be helped. He's also scarred in his past. You know Vampire society?"

"Arrogant as fuck."

"Yeah, Gasper is a half-blood as you know."

"He got shunned by his family for being half-blooded?"

"Yes."

"Now I can use that something. Hey Gasper."

"I don't want to come out! I don't want to get punished!"

"Don't worry, I won't punish you."

"I don't want this power! Everyone freezes! I can only see my friend's frozen faces!"

"Gasper, can I come in?"

"I'll open the door, we'll talk through the opening."

"I'm a terrible King."

"Rias, now that's something you shouldn't say."

"Why? I couldn't win the game against Riser without your help!"

"So you're inexperienced. What's wrong with that?"

"How come you're good at this tactical stuff!?"

"How long have you been King?"

"About 8 years. I got Akeno quite immediately after I got my Evil Pieces."

"Interesting. I've been Commander for equally that duration."

"The difference is, my Peerage consisted for 3 years of only Akeno. Your 'Peerage', the proper name is division. You had to lead over 12 thousand men. You had to make sure they didn't die. I didn't have that harsh life. My comfort was getting slowly used to getting to know my Peerage members. You had the ease of being trustworthy already because of Yokohama."

"Yeah, we all had survived Yokohama, when we started. Still, the experience I got would be normally for someone who has at least 20 years of experience. That much did I have to work. So that's not really an issue. For you, as you didn't get lucky, you had actually only one year of experience."

"That's what you judge huh."

"Don't worry, the experience of Kokabiel did rise it by at least a few years. So I guess you're around 5 years of experience now."

"Thanks Issei, but how can you be so way more experienced than me?"

"I did a case at least once a week and that for 6 years. That's a lot of cases. Don't you need to prepare Akeno-san and Kiba? I'll be coming after Gasper is ok."

"Yes, I'll prepare Akeno and Yuuto. I'll be expecting you in 2-A."

"Gotcha."

After Rias left, I went to talk to Gasper.

"So did you follow this?"

"I feel guilty for making Rias feel like trash."

"Don't worry, that stuff happens. People let their superiors down."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a superior myself."

"How can you be a superior? You're not of age."

"A special case."

"Ah."

"What's scary? Your Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, I don't want to have this one."

"You know I got a way scarier one, right?"

"The True Longinus?"

"Yes."

"So how do you live with it?"

"Simple, I try to understand what my capabilities and limits are."

"But doesn't that stuff take precious things from you?"

"I guess it goes with great responsibility, but unlike me, for you there's someone who has a higher responsibility than you. My Sacred Gear is the highest responsibility and power."

"Why do you use it then?"

"Because I've got no choice. My life has to live in the balance. If I don't, I'll corrupt myself."

"Balance? Do you wield also a Cursed Gear?"

"Not a Cursed Gear, but a curse."

"Is it related to the balance?"

"Do you know the legend Gasper?"

"Yeah, the Balancer of Heaven and Hell. This person is wielding the Ultimate power of Light and the Ultimate power of Darkness. He has to make sure the world will be in harmony again by applying order and chaos. That's how I am told. It's only a stupid legend."

"No, it's completely true. You're talking to the Balancer, I guess."

"How come you don't use your powers that much?"

"Because I want to understand how the world in discord. I can do this quest only as a Human, as he is the being of Neutrality."

"Do you help me cope with my powers?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I'm confident in my powers now. I'll try to make you confident in your powers."

"But my power is going to hold you back. I'll freeze all of you."

"No, you won't freeze me. I've got a fail-safe that prevents me from being frozen. That's also part of being the Balancer."

"I don't want it to become stronger."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes"

"Wrong, strength of a power might mean the punch it packs, but it can also mean the amount of control of a power. Honestly, I prefer having your power than being the Balancer."

"Why do you prefer that?"

"Less responsibility and more fun, hehehehe."

Then I got a stone thrown at me, someone knows I'm having perverted thoughts!?

"Tch, they're tracking me."

"What?"

"Nothing much."

"What's so fun about stopping time?"

"I can fondle girls and they don't know I've done it. Such great things. Breasts, beauty!"

As I realized I looked really stupid, I drifted off from reality.

"Oh sorry, I'm like this."

"You're a nice senpai, nobody really liked my powers."

"Your power is better to have than mine. Trust me, nobody wants to be me. Everyone thinks being me is great, but being the Balancer is terrible. It's just not something you want to do. You have to do it, there's no choice. You have to be distinguished."

"I guess so."

"It'll be alright, Gasper. We'll improve your physique."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've got to leave. Keep training with Asia."

"Yes, senpai!"

[Classroom 2-A]

I walked into the room, before I got stopped by Kiba.

"We wait for Akeno-senpai."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Hyoudou Issei, you can walk in already."

"Long time no see, Michael."

"Michael-sama, Issei-kun!"

"Not really, Kiba Yuuto. He's an equal of mine. Maybe even higher than me."

"They'll know later, Michael."

"I know, but let's give them hints."

"Hehehe."

As Akeno-san arrived in a shrine maiden outfit, Kiba walked inside the room.

"So why did you have to wait outside, Kiba?"

"Because a Devil can't be with an Angel unless it's enhanced with a curse. Crap, I forgot you're still Human!"

"Yeah, people do forget it. I can only blame my special life."

"Now can we move on, I need to prepare myself for the conference."

"Of course. So you've got the weapon?"

"Yes, the Holy Dragon Slayer is here, Ascalon. I want to give it to you, Kiba Yuuto."

"Why me?"

"You're the sword wielder who is technical and can join with the Ascalon. Xenovia, however, can't wield the Ascalon, because it requires a lot of technique to become the wielder of Ascalon, she can use it though, but not own it. Also her Durandal is to blame, it takes all the possibilities to properly wield other swords."

"So why?"

"As you know, there hasn't been a War between the Three Factions, but there have been skirmishes between them."

That Kokabiel incident was a skirmish!? That could have been a war! Meh, not something I should be arsed with. I'll stay silent.

"If this goes on, the Three Factions will go extinct, or weak enough to be attacked by other factions and go extinct that way."

"Do you see the conference as something nice?"

"I see it as an opportunity. To stop war, once and for all. To create the harmony Lucifer wanted."

"Right, so without further ado, Kiba Yuuto, would you please accept the gift?"

"I gladly do. Let me focus."

As he joined the Ascalon within himself, we watched on. He did it easily, after that cube it should be as expected. He has a holy sword affinity now.

"With this, I'm going to leave."

"Yes, I'll see you at the conference."

"Goodbye."

He left as he arrived, with one big damn flash. Heaven really likes the light.

"Akeno-senpai, Issei-kun has the right to know that."

"I wish I could keep it silent, but I guess I owe him this."

"What?"

Akeno showed me her back and then she took off her top, what!? A Fallen wing and a Devil wing!?

"My birth is made from Barakiel, a leader of the Grigori and a Human."

"Woah."

"Yeah, as my mother lived at a shrine, she found a wounded Barakiel and took care of him."

"They fell in love and you were born."

"Yes, but as you know from Gasper, half-bloods are hated upon."

"Heh, but that explains the two different wings."

"Yeah. I wanted to destroy that wicked wing when I became a Devil. I guess it's something that's for the wicked."

"Don't worry, I'm cursed with such wings too."

"What!?"

I showed them one pair of my wings. With my right, the corrupted Lucifer side and my left the purified Jesus side.

"How can you have a jet black edged wing and a silver wing!?"

"I'm Human, yes. Although I've got some stuff that make me different than any other Humans."

"You're not an Angel?"

"Not a complete Angel, would be right. Slightly Angelic. Still I would be registered as a Human."

"Who are you?"

"Something that shouldn't be alive."

"Do we want to know?"

"Just think about this line. Not all Maou are dead."

"That's weird, Kokabiel told us all Maou are dead and he survived the War, how do you know?"

"You'll see. I'm going now."

"Alright, see you at the conference."

"Yup."

I went to my locker and put on my Dress Uniform. I called for Kunou, Seekvaira and Archdragon to come to protect Gasper. They know what to do when magicians arrive.

"Issei, do you mind if I also send Koneko to protect him?"

"No, that's completely fine. If Gasper gets captured, I don't want to know the consequences."

I walked into the staff room and I took my spot. Ray is standing behind me as guard.

"Ah Kalawarner and Mittelt!"

"Ray! Long time no see!"

"What did you two do?"

"We went to help Azazel-sama, and we improved ourselves to six wings."

"Nice."

"Yes, it is. How are you living with the boy?"

"Peaceful, besides that Kokabiel crap."

"Yeah, that idiot was never really thinking about the future of the Grigori."

"Girls, I know you want to talk about everything, but we need to start the conference."

"Sorry, Issei."

So the staff room was filled like this. The Devils were represented by Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Rias Gremory and her Peerage, Sona Sitri and her Peerage and Grayfia Lucifuge. The Angels were represented by Michael, Gabriel and Shidou Irina. The Fallen were represented by Azazel, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Vali. Humanity was represented by me and Ray.

"So let's start. Oh, forgot something. So now all the people present know about the non-existence of God and the Maou."

I know of a Maou's existence and Michael does too, but we both aren't allowed to disclose this.

"Okay, let's continue."

"Like that, we Angels will face extinction."

"We Devils do also face extinction."

"There's nothing to really fuss about huh."

"It seems not."

"You know the report, what are your thoughts about it, Azazel?"

"He did it behind our backs and used horrible terms to describe us. Don't worry, he's a maid now of Hades."

"Hehe."

"We want to know why."

"He did not agree on retreating after Lucifer slaughtered many of our men. War doesn't interest me much anymore."

"Meaning he was an insecure being."

"It's not like your list is stainless."

"Oh Azazel, you know my list is filled with blood. Sirzechs also knows and well Michael should know too."

"Yes, we're not going to talk about you. I think Azazel means me, my sister, Sirzechs and Serafall."

"Yes, I do. Sorry, Hyoudou-kun, but if we're going to talk about you, we'd last over a month with only talking about you."

"No, let's go on."

"Okay, let's sign that damn thing."

"Wait, before we do that. I want to know, why are you so interested in Sacred Gears?"

"Well, I want to know how Humans can wield them and what makes them able to fight us. I don't interfere with Human politics."

"That I can verify."

"Thanks, Hyoudou-kun.

"Is my trust that low?"

"Yes."

"That's right."

"Yes, Azazel-kun!"

"Like hell I know!"

"Hyoudou Issei, why did you just say that?"

"I know this guy for 6 years."

"Did he surprise you?"

"Only the fact he was Fallen."

"Oh."

"Meaning?"

"I can't really judge him. I honestly expected my trust was the lowest."

"No, you've done great things for us."

"Okay, let's move on."

Wait, something is awry. I don't like this.

"Let me get something, just let's go to what we're here for."

"Yes, so let's talk about the people who can change the world. Hakuryuukou, what are your thoughts about it?"

"I just want to fight and gain power."

"That's simple enough."

While they were talking about that, I went for the terminal outside the room and logged in to get my M4, I really don't like this feeling.

"So Hyoudou-kun, what are your terms?"

"I'll give you our technology, but in trade for that, we'll get access to the Realms."

"Gotcha, that's possible."

"So we give you our Rating Game technology and in trade for that we want to place broadcasting systems in Heaven!"

"Hahahaha, that seems so weird."

"Yes, but I like it Sirzechs. We want to look all over the Fallen and give for that our research about God and the Sacred Gears' creation."

"I'll give you access to the Grigori buildings and I'll trade for that my knowledge about the Sacred Gears' functions."

"I can agree on all your terms. Oh wait, Irina, since you're here. I'll give you the Galahad Set, you can wield it. My gift for you."

"Eh Issei?"

"Yeah, it seems weird, but trust me. It makes sense. There were two wielders of the Galahad Set. How else did the shield also react to you? It didn't reject you."

"Does that mean Irina was born to wield the Galahad Set?"

"Yes, Xenovia. She was born as the True Galahad wielder. I'll prove it to you. Irina, here's the Red-Hilted Sword and the shield of Evalach."

"Issei, I feel the power coming from within, what's this?"

The sword and the shield react to each other when they reached Irina's hands. They got a new light. It looked beautiful.

"How do you feel Irina?"

"These weapons feel natural to me. But I never wielded them both!"

"Exactly, you were born to wield this weapon. The training was only meant to give you faith."

"What about Xenovia, did she betray me?"

"No, it's complicated."

"Hyoudou Issei, may I explain for Irina?"

"Xenovia!"

"I'm sorry, Irina, but as you know I've joined the Devils. The reason is because I became a heretic."

"But why did you become a heretic?"

"I knew about the death of God during the battle of Kokabiel."

"Why was that enough to become a heretic?"

"Irina-kun, I'll follow up on this. All we had left after the death of God was a system, this system would decide who would be saved and who should be exiled. The system decided Asia and Xenovia should be exiled, the reason stated was because they could do something that would benefit the Devils or the Fallen."

"That'd be Twilight Healing and the knowledge of God's Death."

"Exactly, even if it's a pain for us, we couldn't sacrifice the many for the few."

"I concur on that. I don't mind living like this, Michael-sama."

"Also for Asia, eh, I'm sorry. I hope Raynare did apologize to you."

"She did, it's alright Azazel."

What's this!? This power! It's the time!

"Commence Extend!"

I just used Break Extend! Now let me look. Everyone's frozen, besides me, is that right? So Gasper has been captured? How!? No, it's possible if they're prepared to take down resistance. I heard a teleportation circle, I should hide now and ready my trusty Glock. There are two people coming out of that circle.

"Hehe, this plan worked perfectly! They used two mages to amplify that vampire's magic! Now let's kill the leaders!"

Fuck, they really took down Kunou and Archdragon! Now that's something I can't forgive. I'll kill them right here, right now!

"Pfft!" "Pfft!"

Double headshot, flawless kills. It seems I need to walk to 1-D, I need to take the stairs and walk even further. Damn it all. I should keep this covert. The fail-safe barrier has been set up. I need to get out of here now, wait. Need to write a note and set up defences, set it on kill anything outside on sight.

'We're under attack.'

That's what the note says. I left the staff room and loaded my M4 and put a silencer on it. I need to keep it silent. My beyond heightened sense is so mean, I can just count how many are in this building, there are around 20 enemies here. 2 are guarding the stairs on each side. 2 are guarding 1-D and the rest are busy with Gasper. I need to make haste.

"I sense someone co-"

I shot them both before one of them could say that line. You could hear a thud.

"What was that!?"

I ran to the stairs jumped on them, landed on one of the two bastards and I shot the other one to death.

"Ow, it hurts."

I shot him because he should be silent. The following two are easily seen and shot down.

"Thud!"

"What was that?"

I took one of their cloaks and hid my M4 in the cloak trying to make sure they don't see anything. I'm happy it's night now. That's in my advantage.

"Hey, the traitor has been killed."

"Oh ok, wait what!?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we're good now."

"Okay, now let's strip the girls!"

Fuck, I need the right position to kill them all without hurting any friendlies. I need to walk slowly to my point. Damn, I'm not going to let them rape any girl! Especially not Kunou, she's too young for this crap!

"Now who wants to go at it?"

"Let's bang the blonde!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"The flat-chest or the chesty one?"

"The flat-chest of course!"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Suck on this, you fuckers."

"Shit, he's an ene-"

And that's the rest of the bastards. I tried to release them all, but I had a problem. They're stuck with magic!

"Hey Archdragon, do you know how you can release yourselves?"

"Yes, wait a second. Ahn~!"

She just released herself with an erotic sound! WOO! And the others were also released like that.

"You were waiting to get laid, huh."

"Well, I would sacrifice myself of course. Honestly, I want to get laid by you. You're cute."

"Let me look at the others."

"Yes."

"Kunou, are you alright?"

"I've ashamed myself for mother again, Onii-chan will you help me find my clothes?"

"Here they are."

"Thank you Onii-chan for saving me."

"Yes, thank you senpai."

"Issei-senpai, I'm such trash! Uweeeh!"

"Don't worry, Gasper. It just happened. Actually, what happened?"

"They used sleeping gas, making me and Kunou sleep. They overpowered Koneko, Seekvaira and Gasper."

"Ah that makes sense. Seekvaira, are you alright?"

I looked at Seekvaira in the corner.

"Don't look at me, Issei-kun, I'm in a shameful position!"

"You're naked, I know. Is it bad for me to see your beauty?"

"I guess not, but it's still embarrassing."

"Well, we're under attack, try to get ready for battle."

[Just after Issei gave the magicians a firing squad death, Kiba POV]

Woah, what happened!? Where did Issei-kun go!? I feel weird.

"Buchou, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Sirzechs-sama, what happened!?"

"I think we've been frozen in time. I also assume Hyoudou Issei is immune to influences of time."

Issei-kun isn't here, but a letter is.

"We're under attack."

"I guess, we need to defend ourselves."

I took a look outside and I saw many corpses outside. On top of them are ones I don't recognise, they're mages! How can they be dead already?

"Hey, is everyone running again?"

"What's happening, Issei-kun?"

"We're under attack, the situation is like this. I have set up an defensive measurement if they attack us. Your guards have been taken down by magic already, they're the corpses that lie under the mages. The mages on top of them have been shot down by the defence mechanism. This thing will not last any more, by the moment you're back, the defence mechanism will be turned off. Get ready to party."

"Hello, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel and Azazel. Guess who has returned."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, I'm back."

"Go screw yourself, General Leviathan, Katerea."

"No, I'm the real Leviathan! I've brought a treat for you guys."

"Hello."

"It's been a while, Yondai fools."

"Creuserey and Shalba."

"Correction, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub. As chaos and ruin will cover this area!"

"BOOM!"

[Meanwhile on the second floor, Issei POV]

And someone just destroyed the staff room. Come on, does it really have to be destruction?

"Hey Kiba, what's going on?"

"Oh Issei-kun, eh."

"Hyoudou-kun, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub are trying to claim their Maou thrones!"

"WHAT!?"

"Eh Hyoudou-kun, that wasn't your voice?"

"Huh!?"

"Really, that's terrifying."

"Now I see the leaders of the three factions setting up a barrier together? Now that's cute."

"Who's that?"

"I'm the real descendant of Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan!"

"I'm the real descendant of Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub!"

"I'm the real descendant of Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus!"

"You're all fake! You're not related to me!"

"Hyoudou-kun, calm down! Why are you so angry!?"

Honestly, why am I angry? Lucifer, what's wrong with me?

"_That Leviathan is not Leviathan! She's seeking destruction, Leviathan represents envious love! I never knew Beelzebub had children and Asmodeus does not have a heir."_

"_So they're all what?"_

"_Generals of my lovely son, Rizevim."_

"_Gotcha, you want to return to this world?"_

"_Let's fucking do this shit."_

"Holy Goddess! Let the core burn within us! May your love come to me! I shall close the gates of corruption! I will destroy all enemies before me! I will find my wife! This is the end! Break Overtake Darkness! I shall make Harmony!"

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

"What's wrong Michael?"

"He's calling Lucifer."

"EH!?"

Everyone who did not know this fact was shocked at this.

"I never knew that would return."

"I know, Gabriel, neither did I when I saw him in London."

"So what triggered him?"

"Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba. They claim they're real, but Lucifer himself can prove they're not the real descendants."

"Why are you doing this, Katerea-chan!?"

"Serafall, the one who stole my position as Leviathan! You're going to die here, right here, right now and take that rightful title back to me!"

"Damn boring, I thought this was one great coup from the Devils, but."

"You're going for the whole world right?"

Did Michael just finish Azazel's sentence? Woah, nice. I'm still gathering my powers here! This feels abnormal!

"Yes, Michael. Of course. Fortunately, everyone is trying to make up the death of God and the Satans."

"Hahaha, indeed it's convenient for us."

"Soon we'll create a revolution."

"Heh. Boring, you'll fail."

"Indeed, you're going to fail, you crap ass generals of Rizevim!"

"Huh, what's that?"

"You won't bring discord to this world!"

"What are you?"

"You've really got to be shitting me."

"Michael-sama, now you've said it again."

"Oh shit."

"Azazel-sama, what's so terrifying about him?"

"It's him."

As my appearance changed, I got jet black hair, my skin got death pale and my wings are jet black edged with a white core. 16 wings to be precise and wielding a special sword. This sword is named the Bringer of Death.

"Hyoudou-kun, do you want to slay all three of them?"

"Yes. They're mine."

"Katerea, you should surrender."

"Of course not Sirzechs, a 16 winged Angel can't beat us three alone! Sirzechs, you're a good Maou, but not the BEST! Hahaha, Rizevim was way better than you!"

She's wrong, I can kill all three of them with ease.

"Now, let's create Armageddon. Crappy Opponents."

"Pffft, attack him!"

As I only slashed, I killed all attackers who went for me.

"Now what?"

"No way. How can you do that!?"

"Shall I tell you who I am?"

"You're a crappy general of the Fallen! Now die!"

"Wrong. Cast magic, you damn bitch."

"Hahaha, now die you Fallen Angel!"

She casted some kind of Death magic, oh wait, that magic is mine! I should just eat it.

"Owwie."

"Hahaha, the great Fallen can't take such a shot. You should perish now!"

"I'm not amused at all. You should have just quit the war when Rizevim told you to do so!"

"What!? How do you know that name!"

"That's not something you need to know."

"Sirzechs, how are you doing?"

"Hyoudou, we can't get into a battle of attrition, Grayfia is analysing everything, but it takes too long."

"Damn it all, I'll cheat."

I proposed to divide my existence in 4 bodies. Me to bully Katerea, one to bully Creuserey, one to hurt Beelzebub and the last one is to fuck up all the mages here.

"No, Hyoudou, you can't use that! I need more help. Can we use the young people help to keep every enemy busy?"

"Don't worry, we're here to do that."

"Okay, I'll mess up Katerea first."

"What? You can't beat me!"

"I can. I'm not even going to try. Eat this."

"Hah a shot like that won't hurt me."

"True."

"I've also got the advantage of being able to send unlimited mages to this forsaken place."

"I've got the power to destroy all you weak scrubs."

"You do not!"

Everyone had their own issues.

[Morgana POV]

Time to kill some mages, I'm the real witch here!

"Hah, now I'm going to face a bunch of hags!"

"Hey, we're not hags!"

"You obviously are a bunch of hags, you're hiding behind your cloaks."

"You're running with only underwear."

"Well, your men did rip off my clothes. I need to buy new clothes soon. I can ask Hyoudou-kun to help me."

"Tch."

Did they just took off their cloaks to show me their beauty? Issei would love to watch this!

"Now how do you think of our looks?"

"I'm not a lesbian, sorry."

"Do you want to call a guy?"

"Yes, let me call one."

I went to make a call for Kiba, as he can communicate me with magic.

"Hey Morgana-san, what is it?"

"Can you judge how good looking these ladies are?"

"Ehm.. I think Issei-kun would be a better judge. Hey Issei-kun, can you judge a bunch of women?"

"Eh, what? I can always do that, if they're better looking than Katerea here, then I'm happy. Hey Archdragon."

"Hey Hyoudou-kun. Would you like to stare at me?"

"Of course I do. How can I resist your mature charm?"

"Teehee. Now what do you think of these mature women?"

"They're good looking, but they're inferior to you."

"How's Katerea looking?"

"Good looking, but not my type."

"Hehe."

"Now face my anger! Face my magic!"

[Sirzechs POV]

How can Hyoudou Issei fight Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba alone!? What's going on with Azazel!?

"Michael, tell me, why is Hyoudou Issei fighting alone and we're just sitting ducks? And why is Azazel scared?"

"Do you know the strongest existences list?"

"Yes, I'm number 6, just behind my previous ruler and the descendant of Lucifer and Leviathan. Rizevim Lucifer."

"Exactly, do you know the number 1?"

"No. It's been a blank spot for ages."

"That's Hyoudou Issei. Wrong, the form Hyoudou Issei has now. That's the recorded number 1. If we'd make a new list, the whole Hyoudou Issei existence would be an absolute number 1."

"Who is he!?"

"Lucifer."

"Wait, what!?"

"Yes. No jokes."

"But Lucifer was a Devil! How can he have Angel wings!?"

"That's the best lie we told to you! Lucifer was an Angel, has always been an Angel. He only changed his appearance. He never became a Devil."

"Huh? By why are we told he's a Devil? No, wait. Azazel, why are you scared? Is it related to Lucifer?"

"Please don't torment me with that accursed name. I can feel my men dying again on the battlefields, I can see Kokabiel being a coward. I heard that terrifying surrender sound. He was the reason I became a pacifist. Nobody else has seen what happened in front of me."

Azazel was curling up in a small area and being scared of Hyoudou Issei, who's currently Lucifer.

"Why have we been told he's a Devil!?"

"Well, Leviathan, do you know that legend?"

"She changed during the creation of the system."

"Sirzechs, that's the common story, you really don't know the real facts, no?"

"Sorry, I didn't ask Rizevim."

"Well, you should've done that, now we can't contact him for the time being, he's in hiding in the Depths."

"Let me tell you, Sirzechs. Leviathan used to be the Goddess."

"Wait, you guys had a Leviathan as Goddess!? What happened to her? Why is she Leviathan?"

"A horrible coup, this one brought down Leviathan and changed Lucifer. Lucifer went to Hell and sought refuge. This was mostly done for his wife, Leviathan. They're a lovely pair even in Hell, they're seen as the most beautiful couple by Heaven."

"HEY, ME AND CREUSEREY ARE THE BEST COUPLE!"

"Katerea, just stay busy with Lucifer, you fool."

"Heh, you really think that's Lucifer? Lucifer has bat wings!"

"Oh, Sirzechs, then it's obvious you don't know Lucifer is an Angel. Even Katerea doesn't know it."

"So how is his strength?"

"He only needs two seconds of going serious against Rizevim, his own son and then he's not even killing him! I think 5 seconds is enough. So you'd need 4 seconds of going serious and then you're dead."

"Damn it all. So that's the undisputed number 1."

Then Kiba Yuuto came by.

"Do I hear Lucifer is an Angel? But didn't he betray Heaven?"

Now I saw Xenovia and Asia Argento come by too. It seems Shidou Irina knows it already.

"Michael, explain everything."

"Lucifer never betrayed Heaven, Heaven betrayed him. That's the correct term. Leviathan was our Goddess we revered, we loved. Unfortunately some Angels took over the power and appointed us as their puppets. Puppets is the right term, because we only did crappy jobs and they just did the fun stuff."

"What's Lucifer's part in this?"

"He's Leviathan's husband. He can't be allied with Heaven if his wife has been taken down to Hell. He had to go to Hell himself."

"That's terrible."

"No, it's his best choice. Heaven would be against him and he'd be having to destroy Heaven and kill God immediately. That'd be causing discord. Lucifer is trying to go for Harmony."

"As again, isn't Lucifer the Ultimate Evil?"

"No, Xenovia, even I thought that was hard to believe. I never expected he'd be our God we should believe in."

"He's indeed our God, but he never wanted to rule over us. He just wanted to keep Heaven a peaceful place filled with love."

"Honestly, what is that then?"

"The reason nobody ever wants to face Lucifer."

"And that's also the True Longinus wielder!?"

"Yes, Ray-kun."

"EEEHH!?"

"Yeah, Ray-kun, have you heard of the Balancer?"

"Yes, that legend was so unbelievable, how can light and darkness be together?"

"Well,-"

"That's what I thought, but now I'm like this. I can't help but believe that legend is really true, but how can Lucifer become such a dark person?"

"When he thought God, he thought hate at the same time. God told everyone he's just a prideful Hybrid heretic. He took the title of the Prince of Pride, he was the last Prince to be added to the ranks of the Deathly Sins. Leviathan was a bit earlier as envy, again this was bullshit told from God, Leviathan never wanted to steal God's place, she only wanted him to just keep Heaven a good place."

"Her wishes didn't become true."

"Oh my Goddess."

"Yes, Asia Argento, it's terrible. Just before the turning point of the Great War, Leviathan made a speech to Heaven. She said to us."

"_Please, I beg of you. Stop this war! You'll only bring destruction and hate to each other! Why can't you just leave each other alone!? Why!? Don't bother everyone with your problems!"_

"This caused God to snap and many of the male Angels snapped too. The female Angels and the Archangels and the Seraphs were snapping on a different way. We're no better than Hell, we're also cruel, why do we have to fight wars? We all went to Lilith and we saw the horrible spectacle. All male Angels raped Leviathan. You know what happened to many female Angels?"

"No, it can't be."

"Yes, it's that bad, they all committed suicide or got Fallen themselves. Kalawarner is one of the Fallen who left us after the War."

"Yes, Gabriel-sama, I'm sorry, but I couldn't live as an Angel like this."

"No, if I hadn't Onii-sama and Lucifer, I'd fall too. You've got no right to be sorry, you've made the right choice. Do you regret it?"

"I only regret not being able to follow Gabriel-sama."

"Now that's not true, we're going for an alliance, that means we can work together again."

"That's a big relief."

"How are you doing, how did you recover from that?"

"I met Penemue, she helped me recover for a long time, then I met Raynare, who's scarred too, but she was cursed in a different way."

"Yes, she isn't cursed anymore, she's living the good life."

"She hasn't seen the disaster of the War?"

"No, she didn't."

"Good, I want nobody to talk about this. This memory is darker than Lucifer beheading God for some believers"

"Well, that wasn't a dark memory at all. I was actually happy Lucifer killed him."

"Gabriel-sama, think about Xenovia and Asia. Irina should be fine with Lucifer as boyfriend."

"Ah, forgot. That wasn't clever of me."

[Issei POV]

"Hey Azazel, for what did you prepare for?"

"Eh Hyoudou-kun.."

"Azazel, what is it!? Tell him!"

"It's the Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade? Michael, did Zadkiel tell me about that Brigade?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, we're going to be attacked by militia!"

"Meaning?"

"I need someone who can kill them swiftly. I can't take down thousands of idiots and take down the First Successors!"

"First Successors? Lucifer, that term is only used by the Lucifer clan!"

"Yes, so? I'm Lucifer now. Look at me, Sirzechs!"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama!"

"Sirzechs-sama, why the direct fear?"

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I remember the day you were taking care of your little brother. Where did he go?"

"Ehm, it's a terrible story."

She looked like she didn't want to tell this.

"Sorry, I won't dig deeper."

"No, Lucifer-sama has the right to know."

"No, it's not an order, just tell me later."

"Okay, Lucifer-sama."

"What's with this Lucifer-sama crap!?"

"Maybe because I'm the Damn Awesome Prince himself!"

"Sure, I don't believe that. Those wings aren't Devil wings!"

"Who told you Lucifer is a Devil?"

"Lucifer is a Prince of Pride! He must be a Devil!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, there's no way an Angel can be an enemy of Heaven and not be our enemy!"

"Wrong, I am an enemy of Heaven and not allied with the Fallen."

"How can you prove that?"

"As I don't lead the Fallen, look closer at my wings."

"They're black, so you're obviously Fallen!"

"Katerea, I thought you were smarter than that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at my wings."

"What's the white in the middle? Shouldn't that be black?"

"Doesn't that strike something? You've seen me when I let Rizevim play with you."

"That can't be."

"Take him down, Katerea!"

"Wait, Creuserey! I have a bad feeling. I mean really bad. Is this the reason Rizevim backed off?"

"Katerea, there's no way a Fallen can be stronger than us. We're blessed with the snakes!"

"No, I feel we can't beat him."

"Don't back off! I'll take him down!"

"Creuserey, no!"

"I'll back you up, Creuserey!"

"Shalba, wait a second!"

So I changed to a battle with Katerea Leviathan to Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub. They're attacking me at a shockingly low speed. I flew away from them to evade them, but they weren't aiming for me. CRAP!

"Ugh."

"Irina-kun!"

"Sona-chan!"

Not again this shit.

"You've just went too far!"

"Creuserey, Shalba, you've made the wrong choice! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Hahaha, now we'll win!"

"We're going to lose now, this is just terrible."

"Katerea, what are you talking about!?"

"I think we just killed a Leviathan."

"What, the only true Leviathan is you!"

"No, you're wrong. I just said that, because I felt Rizevim, the Lucifer appointed me as Leviathan. He even ceded his Leviathan title to me, but he also told me, there'll be a new Leviathan. You can see who, but you need to understand it. Still I'll take the title from Serafall!"

"I'll keep it, Katerea-chan!"

"What for nonsense are you talking about, Katerea?"

"Bring me the Leviathan girl."

"Katerea-chan , you won't take my Sona-chan!"

"I have to! As a Leviathan, I have no choice!"

"Fine."

"Hyoudou-kun! Are you nuts?"

"Sona's dying and I can't do anything now! Fortunately, Irina is just hit, and not dying, but Sona is! I also care a lot for her. I need to go for drastic measurements."

"Alright."

I brought Sona to Katerea and she was crying!? What is this?

"You do look like Leviathan, I'm sorry for hurting you. The one who claims to be the Lucifer, kill me and combine my soul into hers. With the snakes within me, it'll succeed for sure, but I need to sacrifice myself."

"Katerea! Just let it go!"

"Fine, Katerea. You should die by my hands."

I readied my sword and fused it with blazing fire, frostbite and destruction.

"It seems you're really Lucifer, those are 3 of the Pillars powers, no?"

"It is, Katerea, I created those powers."

"So Lucifer-sama, why did you betray Heaven and join us?"

"I guess you have the right to know before you sacrifice yourself. I've never betrayed Heaven. It sounds weird, but the first Leviathan was our Goddess. She ruled over all of us. I was her lover"

"Was?"

"As you know, she's dead."

"That's a shame, did she leave an heir?"

"No, she didn't, but she left her soul into this world."

"That soul is sent to this girl?"

"Yes."

"It seems I should choose the real heir. Kill me now and bring her back to life."

"Right. As despair feels upon my life, thou shall be sacrificed to bring salvation!"

As I said this sentence, Katerea felt weaker and Sona felt more life coming into her. We really did change lives. Sona lives and Katerea dies. I honestly wanted to know her abilities.

"Katerea, you traitor!"

"Shut up Creuserey, you should worry about me! You've killed an ally of yours! Now what!?"

"Screw you, Human! Now die!"

"I'll support you, Creuserey!"

"No, you won't Shalba."

I sent a homing destruction ball to Shalba.

"I should run from that one. Now where am I? Oh yeah, slaying Creuserey."

"How can you use the same abilities as that fake Lucifer!?"

"Because I'm the real one, as I already said?"

"Lucifer doesn't have Angel wings!"

"Well, stupidity can't be stopped. Suck on this."

"No, you should suck on this!"

"Alright, I shall suck on your ability, amuse me!"

"Haha, you shouldn't have done that! Suck this light spear!"

So he throws a light spear. That's cute. Really cute. I should just take the hits and look at him with dying eyes.

"Haha, no Devil can survive that many light spears! We would also die by them, but we require quite less! Still we're not stupid enough to get hit by them!"

"Uuuugh, I feel like life is fading away~."

This light, I feel a lot calmer now. Recharging Light Energy. Now I should just slay those two idiots. I'm bored, they can't amuse me as long as Katerea, well I've got her corpse, maybe I can revive her. I should try now.

"As sins fall upon her, she should be cleansed from her wickedness and bring love as the Leviathan, please come back!"

"Uwah! What happened? Why am I not dead yet? Lucifer-sama, why did you bring me back? Why couldn't you bring her back if you could bring me?"

"I can't revive someone who is cursed by a general like you. You on the other hand just had your heart stopped and just died. That I can revive."

"Katerea, seriously, do you believe he's Lucifer?"

"How do you explain he can use the Bael, Gremory and the Sitri ability at the same time?"

"He read books. DAH. Katerea, you're being foolish."

"Creuserey, screw you. I don't want to be your lover anymore."

"What, Katerea!? You're going to leave me!?"

"Yeah! You're even more stupid than before I died just now! Suck on this magic ball!"

This just happened and Creuserey just disappeared! How can that happen? Aren't the generals equal to each other!?

"Well, I know you're shocked Lucifer-sama, but we're not equal to each other. Of our generation, Rizevim is the strongest, I'm second but way behind Rizevim and Shalba is better than Creuserey. Creuserey was our weakest general, as you would call it."

"BANG!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, just Shalba getting hit by a destruction ball."

"That's something he deserved, he's only third because he's a cunning coward. He's not nice to other Devils. He's responsible for most of the Pillars' deaths."

"Why did you start the war then?"

"If you want an answer. We had an argument with Belphegor what to do after the Great War."

"And that results in the civil war?"

"Well no, Shalba killed Belphegor and Beelzebub, so he could take the name of Beelzebub. I guess he was jealous at me and Rizevim for having our titles already appointed, as you were presumed dead."

"How did Creuserey get his title then?"

"That's something he gained in the civil war, the moment Asmodeus died, Creuserey called dibs on that title, just to match with me. The civil war was caused by Shalba. As we're the old generation, we're lumped together with Shalba."

"Who did you fight?"

"Serafall."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't believe it, but she used to be way more serious. That's why I wanted to take back the Leviathan title from her. I was disappointed in her turning into what she is now."

"So what made you reconsider taking that Leviathan title?"

"I did not, but when I saw that Leviathan girl die, I felt something within me die too, the reason to kill and destroy. The reason for a worldwide revolution."

"Why?"

"Because she's the real heiress of Leviathan. It's what Leviathan told me."

"Woah."

"BANG!"

"Holy crap!"

"Tch, I missed."

"Vali, I had to expect that. I'm getting old."

"Sorry, I prefer this side."

"Katerea, how did you get in here?"

"Vali?"

"Ah."

"How come you're not surprised?"

"Peace doesn't fit with a battle freak. It's just that."

"Nice deduction, Hyoudou Issei, no. Great-grandfather."

"So you're the grandson of Rizevim, no?"

"Exactly."

"May I ask a single question before you fight me or leave us?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Why didn't you take the throne when Rizevim went into hiding?"

"I want to fight, I don't want to rule."

"Now Vali, I also have a question."

"Ask it, Azazel."

"Are you gathering rebels from our four factions to create a brigade? The Khaos Brigade?"

"Yes, we do."

"Is it led by Ophis, the Ourobos Dragon?"

"Yes, but both he and I don't desire world domination. I just want to fight and Ophis just wants to rule the Dimensional Gap."

"Huh, I remember Ophis being female."

"Hyoudou-kun, how did you ever meet Ophis?"

"Partner hasn't met her yet, but I did."

"How much of his consciousness does he have?"

"He's controlling my powers, but I refer myself as Lucifer now. That's also easier. Now where were we? Ah the Brigade."

"Yes, so I just want to fight and I'm making a Team Vali. I don't think Lucifer-sama wants to join."

"I prefer Harmony, so no. So is there a Human sect in the Brigade?"

"Armed with human weapons and looking ridiculously stupid? Then yes."

"Ah, so they've joined that Brigade."

"Is that a bad thing, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Nah, they're your least worry. Except if they gain a stronghold in Japan."

"Why?"

"All the counter Common groups are sitting in Japan. If we let them gain ground, we lose our popularity, since they use puppets to rule our country."

"That's bad because?"

"We're depicted as terrorists all over the world. Why? Because we kill Devils and Angels."

"You don't kill them without a reason, right?"

"We kill them with our judgement. They're Strays, but we try to look into why. We always investigate our sources. Kill orders are given with a reason, we want to know why."

"Doesn't your information board always tell you that?"

"They do, but we need to verify if that's true. Then there's our judgement."

"So you determine who should be spared or killed?"

"Yes."

"So what do you think about a battle, Hyoudou Issei?"

"I don't feel like fighting?"

"Meh, cause I want to fight!"

"Stop, Vali. We need to move."

"Aw, Bikou, really?"

"Yeah, we're hunted by a bunch of hunters."

"Come on, can't you really do any better?"

"Sorry, I tripped on an alarm."

"Ugh, I'll return one day, Hyoudou Issei. I'll face your strongest form! One day! I'll get stronger too!"

"Ugh, shit."

I fell down to the ground. Damn I used a lot of energy.

"Well, I had to let you sleep. I wouldn't normally use this much power. Do you know when I killed God?"

"Hmm."

"I trusted everything in that one slash. I'd lose if the stopped that. That was a lot of energy. I went to Earth to have a cosy life without powers. Don't expect our powers to be available for a few days."

"Meh, can't be helped I guess."

[Infirmary]

As I woke up, I saw the whole school being renovated again and I got up. Why am I wearing the Kuoh Uniform? Crap, that means someone has seen me naked! But who!? I ran around through the school, when I heard the bell. I looked at the time and I saw it's already school time. How long was I out for the count?

I went for my chair located in the far back. Then I heard an "Woah!", what can it be this time?

"Good morning everyone, I'll be your new teacher for homeroom and I'll be teaching math to you guys. My name is Katerea Livan."

What the fuck!? How did she get a teaching position here!?

"Yes, nice to meet you Katerea-sensei!"

"Am I just seeing stuff?"

"Hyoudou, wake up! Tell me how long the perimeter is of the circle with a 4.5 metre radius!"

"That's 9pi, ma'am! Let me sleep! I need to think about this weird stuff!"

"Yes, you're correct! I'll let you work on it with the radians and the circles."

As the lesson ended, I went immediately for the Occult Research Club, how the hell is Katerea a teacher here!?

"Rias, what's going on!?"

"Ah Issei, eh, let them explain."

"Hello, I'm Azazel, your teacher of English for the third-years!"

"I'm Kalawarner, teaching history. I'll be expecting you on the next term, Hyoudou-kun."

'I'm Mittelt Krauser, enrolled as a first-year!"

"And as you saw me, I'm Katerea Livan, teaching you maths."

"EH!?"

"Onii-chan, I also enrolled at your school. First year, Kizuna Kunou!"

"What? Kunou, isn't this stuff rather hard for you?"

"Don't worry, Hyoudou-kun, I'll give her a crash course in knowledge."

"I'm Morgana Archdragon and I'll teach English for the first and second years, my term starts after Kalawarner's"

"Woah."

"Hello, Issei-kun. I'm a third year student, Seekvaira Agares. Nice to meet you."

"Did everyone join the Occult Research Club!?"

"YES!"

"Damn."

"So now off to the Sacred Gears. How long are you able to be in the Broken state?"

"Some 3 hours. Sensei."

"It's alright, but you need to improve, Kiba. Now, Hyoudou-kun, how long can you sustain Lucifer?"

"As long as it takes."

"I don't believe that, why did you fall to the ground when you reverted to yourself?"

"Activation doesn't cost a lot of energy, but deactivation does."

"Why?"

"Powering up just brings all his power into all my veins, but powering down requires all the power in my veins to return to its core. My mind."

"How can that be so hard?"

"Do you know why I exert no aura at all?"

"Your Longinus?"

"Yes. My light half is neutralizing itself and the darkness. That means when in Overtake Darkness, or Overtake Light, I won't be able to use my other half as that would lower the potential. The reason I wasn't as tired after Kokabiel was because I went out of that state during the flight. I fell asleep afterwards."

"You've got such a cute sleeping face, Issei."

"Yeah, you do really look cute when you were sleeping in the plane."

Then when everything has been cleared up.

"So I want to do a training vacation with you guys."

"Forget it, sensei. I'm tired of all this crap. Just let me enjoy my summer holidays."

"If you can beat me right now."

"Ugh, fine."

As we stood on the playing field, I took a rapier to take down Azazel swiftly. I just wanted to end this in one strike.

"Hyoudou-kun is impatient. Do you really want to do that?"

"Duels should end quick."

"Why not make it last?"

"Then it's just a plain brawl."

"Ugh, you're unreasonable, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just don't use one of your special powers."

"Of course not. That'd be boring."

As our referee, Irina called to us.

"Here we go in one, two, three!"

I dashed forward and Azazel didn't move an inch. Damn it, he's plotting something. I need to think ahead. Wait, he knows me too well. I should just do as my feeling tells me, just my own feeling, not my military guide.

"Damn you, Hyoudou-kun! That was close!"

Tch, I missed by a few millimetres.

"Now I shall win, eat my light spears!"

I'll parry all of them! No matter what! Parry!

"Damn it, I never thought you were this skilled!"

"You should have known that!"

It ended in my victory with Azazel getting hit in the abdomen.

"Meh, I wish I could torture Hyoudou-kun in Hell."

"Screw you!"

All the girls screamed at Azazel, then I heard a door knock.

"Hello, is this the Occult Research Club containing Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yeah, that's us and you're searching for me?"

"Oh, it's you Issei!"

"Yeah. It has been a while Ravel."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!?"

"Ow, is it that bad? I know every beautiful girl's name if I met them. I won't forget them."

"Sure. Now Issei, after school's over, you're going on a date with me!"

"Yes, Sona, I know. I'm anticipating that day."

"Oh, it's almost time. Issei, go to your next class."

"Why do you only name Issei? Don't we all have to go back for class?"

"Is that important?"

"Yeah, Kaichou, you should have mentioned Kiba-kyun!"

"No, you should tell him that yourself. Why don't you confess to him?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Kiba, why don't you ask Shinra-fukukaichou for a date?"

"Issei-kun, can't you consider her feelings?"

"I do, and if you two keep doubting like this, your love will never come! I want you two to love each other. Is it really that hard?"

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun!"

There, Shinra-fukukaichou slapped me.

"Tsubaki! I order you to date Kiba Yuuto now!"

"Yes, Kaichou."

"That's easy."

"Yeah, being a King has its advantages."

"Now would you order me, someday?"

"Only if you want to."

"Keep your talk to yourselves!"

"Rias, you're really behaving like a jealous virgin, don't you?"

"Mou, don't about it!"

"Bad luck, Rias!"

I escaped the girl fight scene and headed for the next course, it's history. And guess what happens. All the guys are looking at the teacher.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm your new history teacher, Kalawarner. Nice to meet you."

"Another beautiful teacher arrived! Kalawarner-sensei!"

"Shut up, you lecherous guys!"

Seriously, what will happen after this? A blonde bishoujo is even less healthy for these scum.

[English]

"Oh my god! Did the gods bless us!? Another bishoujo arrived! YES!"

"Mou, can we get a bishounen as teacher?"

"Girls, you should look at the third years maths teacher."

"Eh, that guy? I don't think he's really interested in girls like us."

"Well, he looks interesting."

"True."

So the girls were gossiping about Azazel. If you ask me what happened during the courses, the teachers had to calm down the perverted gazes of the opposite sex. So no course was given and everything was homework. After this, we got PE. Outside. What did the teacher plan for us? I mean every class is outside and he's having weapons on the table. No, what is he planning?

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to a new sport. It's called airsoft! We'll be putting each class against each other. The rules are simple, don't get hit by one of those balls! This match will be broadcast all over Kuoh!"

"Sensei, can I change already and prepare myself?"

That's what a few girls said, but I also said this.

"Do you need to prepare? You're already playing airsoft?"

"Something close to it."

"I don't need to explain to you then, but I guess we're playing all over Kuoh, it's easier if you wear your normal clothes if that's more comfortable."

"So you'll explain about the advantages and disadvantages of the pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, assault rifles and sniper rifles?"

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun."

"Everyone, listen to him, it'll be crucial if you want to beat me."

This line was meant for everyone who knew me, but I saw Ravel also went to prepare.

"So Issei-sama, are you curious why I went to prepare?"

I was sitting in a room with Ravel, she insisted on me helping her. I took off my PE clothes and took on my casual, darker toned clothes. This includes a hoodie and a mouth cover. I also equipped my M4A4, I made a real airsoft replica of my own weapon.

"I think your father is to blame."

"Exactly, now we won't lose to the likes of you! 1-C will triumph!"

"Now, that won't be easy. I'm the best airsoft player of Kuoh."

"Sure, I can believe that, but we'll beat you! Koneko-san, Mittelt, Gasper and I will beat you for sure!"

"I love that spirit of yours, Ravel."

"Shall we return?"

"Of course."

Ravel is wearing her school uniform, it has a nice noble feeling to it, it's not like the Kuoh Uniform, but still it looks really nice on her.

"Hyoudou-kun, you've returned!"

"Why does he talk so much about Hyoudou!?"

"Well, if you want to know. Hyoudou-kun is a gun otaku."

Hahaha, nice lie. The PE sensei is a member of the SC, I think he's named Takeo, but I'm not sure. It's a bit hard to remember 13.000 names. We all call him PE-sensei.

"Anyways, you've got an hour to prepare and scatter around the field. You know who your classmates are! You'll need to take down all the other classes! Good luck! The winning team gets a free trip!"

"OH YEAH, LET'S TAKE DOWN HYOUDOU!"

Hahaha, they're all ambitious to take me down. All guys, and all the girls who are in love or have some interest with me. I have a bad feeling though, we're the most famous class of Kuoh. I'll list all the somewhat known people now.

2-A: Me, Irina, Ray, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Matsuda, Motohama, Genshirou. These people will be targeted first. Then the other important targets are the Kendo Club captains, Katase and Murayama. The perverted bishoujo, Kiryuu.

Then you've got the 3-A class who's also quite strong and the 1-C class of my beloved kouhai.

3-A: Rias, Akeno, Seekvaira, Sona, Shinra. They'll be the main threats of this class, but we can't underestimate that class as a whole. I heard Kiyome is also quite good with technology.

1-C: Koneko-chan, Gasper, Mittelt, Ravel and Kunou. Who dares to hurt Kunou!? This class is also a sports class, so this isn't good.

I went for Takeo, I wanted to know how he can do such a big event without me knowing.

"Hey PE-sensei."

"Hey Hyoudou-kun."

"I want to know, how did you succeed in this? How did you lock down Kuoh and how can we get followed?"

"I hired the whole SC, they wanted to do a surprise party with you. Tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Nice present. I applaud you."

Then I heard a telephone ring.

"Issei, I don't think this evening will work, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Fine, Sona. No problem, I'm surprised about this too."

"Now Hyoudou-kun, hide yourselves! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Takeo!"

I prepared myself for an awesome afternoon.

* * *

**Okay, this ends the Alliance. I'm going to take longer to release the chapters, the themes will change, some canon events happen. A lot of them don't. Preview, it can be said in three words. Airsoft and Dates!**

**For Issei's Harem Route**

**Ray: Complete.**

**Rias: Complete.**

**Irina: Complete.**

**Sona: Just waiting for that date!**

**Koneko: Nothing much to tell**

**Seekvaira: Joined the school**

**Akeno: Nothing much happened, specific**

**Ravel: She's in the house!**

**Aika: More interaction later.**

**Morgana: Hehe, Teacher check, now the erotic part**

**Liliane: This project will start in the Airsoft chapter!**

* * *

**Kiba's Harem Route**

**Asia: Now how will she react to the date with Tsubaki if this really happens?**

**Tsubaki: Soon she gets over it. PARTY WITH KIBA-KYUN~!**

**Xenovia: I'll start this project in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Saji's Harem Route**

**Ruruko: The evil plan will soon be complete.**

**Momo: Same state as Ruruko.**


	12. Chapter 12 Airsoft Battles!

**New chapter! Enjoy! Author notes:**

**thatrandomguy42: Okay, maybe it's not clearly enough why Lucifer is the best. Yeah, he's very OP'ed, but as you know he has the power of Creation and well all the base skills of the Pillars. That should give him at least Top10-strength. So for the number 1 position, I'll try to explain here. But knowing this, Lucifer isn't Lucifer from the canon legend and etc. **

* * *

Chapter 12 Airsoft Battles!

[Hyoudou Residence]

I ran immediately to my house, nobody else is here now, that speaks for itself since my parents are working again and everyone else hasn't seen me or isn't in my class and forced to split up with me. So everyone waited at their place of refuge until the timer runs zero. I should talk with Lucifer, why does he give Azazel that much fear?

"Hey Luce."

"Hi. You want to know about me and the ranking list?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what Ophis and the Great Red represent?"

"Infinity, Chaos, Nothingness for Ophis and Great Red represents Dreams and Illusions."

"Good, you're very knowledgeable."

"Now what are you?"

"I represent Reality and Time. I can change whatever is happening right now or changing the present by changing one fact in the past. What people believe what happened, it's all the truth. Just with a click of my fingers."

As he did that, I changed to a darker person walking in Berlin. What is this?

"This is the present, but don't you think something is different? Jan Heissen?"

"Jan Heissen?"

"Yep, you've turned into a German loyalist for the main faction."

"What happened?"

"The Second World War was a dramatic period. Do you know who won as you knew it?"

"The Allied.. You've got to be kidding me."

"Yep, now the Germans won the war and created their Third Reich all over the world."

"You've got to be joking me. I actually don't hate this."

"Oh crap, your reality is changing! Back to where we should be!"

Oof, I changed to myself again.

"Welcome back, Balancer. Hyoudou Issei."

"Phew, that was terrifying. Did I really change into a national socialist for a moment?"

"Yeah, you were taught that way if that happened."

"Blergh, that was terrifying."

"Heh."

"How does Reality beat Infinity?"

"It doesn't. I never fought Ophis at all, but if we were going to fight, it'd take at least the Archean eon. I don't want to waste my time with that. Ophis agreed with me. We both did a high speed simulation, but after 2 billion years in the simulation, we still haven't found out who would win. I tried to make Ophis believe her Infinity is just as Infinite as I make her believe to. She tries to get out of it and tries to bring me into the Nothingness. This fight will be a waste of time and not worth our efforts."

"So you called it a stalemate?"

"Yes."

"Why are you the undisputed number 1 then?"

"Ophis and I are both the actual undisputed number 1, but I made everyone believe Ophis isn't as strong as they think she is."

"So how much stronger is Ophis compared to the Great Red?"

"The gap between them is larger. The gap between me and Ophis is nearly zero. I just altered the reality to make sure everything believes I'm way stronger than Ophis."

"Why do you want to take the first spot?"

"There's a good reason for that, I wanted to fuel the fear of everyone. As you said, Ophis represents Nothingness, I also represent Contempt, Nothingness filled with negative feelings. All negative will be on my name. The rest of the power list has to represent a slight bit of hope. For the Khaos Brigade, Ophis represents their Hope. I'm still their enemy. I'm still hated and feared by the most. The name Lucifer is one which descends on fear and hate."

"Nice."

As I sat here, I waited until the blimps started the loud countdown. Counting until we're ready to start this game.

"Ready up! Set! Open fire!"

I went to look at my radar to find all players. Crap they just killed the radar.

"Hah, Hyoudou-kun, did you really think we'd make it that easy on you?"

"Of course!"

"You always believe in the possibilities."

"Yep."

"So, why did you run to your house?"

"Why not?"

"Everyone will target your place first!"

"Then I can eliminate many players."

"You've got enough ammunition?"

"Of course, if you take enough ammunition, then you can take down every student."

"Well, oh the first one has been taken down."

"Ravel Phenex has first blood!"

I didn't hear any shooting, so it wasn't near me. Good I can wait for a bit longer. Then I saw my screen, I saw a guy from 2-A getting pulled to the punishment corner they made. Oh shoot, are they going to make him do embarrassing stuff?

"Now as you are the first one eliminated, you have to look in the camera while walking in drag! Hahahaha! For the other guys, this will wait for you if you're eliminated!"

You've got to be joking me. This is my fate if I get hit? Then I heard a sound. Darn it, they're already here. I need to look out to identify who they are. It looks like Kiryuu, Katase and Murayama are there. So they're a few of my friendlies.

"Hey Hyoudou-kun." They all said in unison.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to hide?"

"I can't say that's a bad choice. At least everyone has its own shelter, but why here?"

"Your house is a fortress! I know because I saw Kiryuu try to get into your house many times."

"You could have just asked me, Kiryuu."

"I couldn't!"

"You can just ask me. It's not that hard."

As I made a refuge for three girls already, I heard another elimination.

"Ravel Phenex has made a massacre of guys!"

Woah, all the guys are sent back to school. I didn't see Kiba, nor Genshirou, nor Matsuda and Motohama, for Gasper, he belongs in Ravel's Team, so that should be fine.

"Now there are only 6 guys left! Hyoudou Issei, Kiba Yuuto, Genshirou Saji, Matsuda Jin, Motohama Ken and Gasper Vladi! Now girls, if you take down the guys, you'll get a treat! But Teamkills are not allowed! So 2-A, bad luck, but most guys alive are in that class!"

Damn it, they're onto me. Now I've got a big problem. I looked outside, but I saw every guy left walking. I opened the door and I welcomed them, Katase and Murayama were fawning over Kiba and Kiryuu was giving me perverted looks.

"Now our situation has changed for the worse. I mean for the guys. We're the only ones left, and if we lose, we go in drag."

"What's drag?"

Ah Kiba has never heard of that term.

"We end up as failed Gaspers."

"Oh crap, that isn't good."

"No, it's plain terrible."

I saw a group of unfamiliar girls walking past my house, they're wearing the Kuoh uniform.

"Hyoudou-kun, where are you? We want to see you as Hyoudou-chan! Now come and show yourselves!"

"Bang bang!"

I unloaded one magazine on those girls. They're all hit eventually, but it took a while. The announcement was made.

"Hyoudou Issei has shot down a whole class! 1-A has been taken down already! Hyoudou-kun will receive a reward as 1-A will receive the punishment! Look at your phone!"

My phone? Oh holy crap, I see so many nude pictures! Nudies of my kouhai! What is this for punishment and reward!?

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun. You get nude pictures of every girl you've taken down!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

I need to go outside, my house isn't safe anymore with that many perverts and justice fighters. They'll go nuts!

I walked outside, I should sleep near a BB shop. The BB shops are all in the red zone, the Kuoh Centre. The shops are located in such a way, the other classes can't see the shops while they're shopping themselves. This way it'll give a fake feeling of safety. I went to the 2-A store, and look who's standing there! It's Archdragon and Liliane! Oi, what the hell is she doing here?

"Hey Archdragon and Nee-san."

"Hey Hyoudou-kun." "Hello, Issei."

"Has anyone bought anything?"

"No, nobody has gotten anything. You must buy something now."

"Fine, give me a pot of Airsoft ammunition."

"Good boy, now what will you do?"

"Stay here, this is the most advantageous point."

"Really? You're an open target."

"I'm already on sight with the reward. Look at this, Archdragon!"

"Holy crap, do you also want a nudie of me?"

"YES! I mean, no!"

"I know you want to~"

"I can't resist!"

Then I heard some talk about buying stuff and the teacher there said I bought something. Crap that means I have to hide. This'll be interesting. Let's scout around. Which class are they?

"So Hyoudou-kun has nude pictures of you? But how!?"

"Did you lose against him!? Oh gosh, I hope we don't get to send our embarrassing bodies to Hyoudou-kun."

"Actually, I don't mind Hyoudou-kun."

"I know, but sending a nudie to a boy is embarrassing!"

"Yeah, but they give you a nude photoshoot as punishment!"

"Yeah! Who made that up!?"

"Well, the boys have to walk in drag, so that's also very funny. The whole time until the game ends."

"Nice."

The punishments are harsh, I never expected that. I'm near them. I should shoot them now. Why do they walk in such easy to spot clothes?

"Bang Bang!"

"Kyaah!"

"Damn, Hyoudou-kun's here!"

Argh shit, they've seen me.

"Another class eliminated! 2-D has been taken down by Hyoudou Issei!"

"And yet another has been taken down! 2-B has been lost by 1-C!"

"And following that, also 3-D has fallen to disgrace! The culprit is 3-A!"

That's going to be a lot of nude pictures. This will be awesome. I'll enjoy this.

"Now's the first break of 30 minutes, you aren't able to shoot! Some teachers will change their shift. The civilians want to do their groceries and we need to receive people from the trains! Stand down all of you!"

So we're at peace for 30 minutes now, I want to see how everything went. There's a scoreboard in the centre. I walked to it. The top scorers are listed here. I'm barely on the first place with over 52 takedowns. Ravel is following my lead with 50 takedowns. She's really good at this, what did her father teach her? Then Sona and Rias are following us with 15 takedowns each. Koneko-chan and Mittelt are close with 12 takedowns each. Why does this interest me? That means we've got a certain threat level. I fear I'll be hunted in the next period of warfare.

I never expected this, I meet Sona and Seekvaira.

"Hi Sona and Seekvaira, how are you doing?"

"Oh, it's Issei. We're doing fine, look at my number of takedowns."

"Yeah, it's very nice."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing very well. Hehehe."

"Why did you make a lecherous face, Issei-kun?"

"What are you talking about Seekvaira?"

"No, you really made a serious lecherous face."

"No, I just laughed."

"With a lecherous face."

"Do you want to see the real lecherous me?"

"One day, I want to. Honestly, I want to see it when you lose at my hands."

Then I heard the blimp make a weird sound.

"5 minutes left until engagement!"

That's my signal to make a run for it.

"Bye ladies, I'm going to run away from you~!"

"Damn it, you won't get out of my sight, Issei!"

"I've already done it."

[Port District]

I'm now in a different area. Now I guess there won't be much action, but I need to be careful anyways. I hope the SC doesn't add a new element into this game. Now that didn't happen yet, but the area is still scary. I don't want to walk in drag. I walked into the warehouse, ready to fight.

I didn't expect my other girls to hide here. There was Ray, Irina, Xenovia and Asia. They were hiding from everything what happened. They were looking at me.

"Identify yourself!"

"Really, you can't even feel your boyfriend waltz in?"

"Issei! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"This is scary, Issei-san. Why are you using such tools of destruction to play games with?"

"And Xenovia isn't using a tool of destruction?"

"Issei has a point, Asia."

"Now, Issei, where do have to go?"

"We'll wait, wrong. You'll wait here, I'll stay in the area."

"Why?"

"If I get found, you'll be found immediately after they found me, and then you have to do a nude photoshoot and your photos will be sent to the one who took you down."

"Which guys are left?"

"You only need to 'worry' about Gasper, the rest of the guys are in 2-A."

I heard a soft whisper somewhere, I couldn't pinpoint where, but I can guess.

"Doesn't that sound like Hyoudou-kun?"

"Yeah! Take him down!"

"Oh shit! Girls, hide now!"

I jumped backwards immediately and evaded the gun shots fired by the girls.

"Come on, Hyoudou-kun. Become Hyoudou-chan!"

"Absolutely not!"

Crap, I forgot to count how many ammunition I have left in my magazine, now I found out I've got none. That means I need to do a full reload, while I'm evading all those bullets. After the long reload, I'm ready to fight back, but where? I can only guess the direction from those balls, but then when I get there, they've moved already. This isn't good, they might be one of the better girls. Or not. I found them in the bushes reloading, you can never miss a reloading sound. They're taken down and escorted to school. Now I can go back to the girls who are hiding, and wait for the nudies!

My phone made a ringing sound, this isn't right. What's going on? The break is in at least 40 minutes! A text message.

"Okay, boys! Now you've made it past the first hour of drag. A new hour means a new punishment! Because you are with 6 left, we'll give you the privilege to know the punishment before you get hit, we'll always tell you beforehand when we announce a new punishment for you guys. As you know, drag walking will be off the boat. The punishment will be sleeping with one of the guys in drag! Good luck and stay alive boys!"

You've got to be joking me, this punishment is even worse than the first! I applaud my Corps for making such a dangerous game. I guess we should wait for the time being. I can see the nudies now, while I'm waiting somewhere safely. Now this is good. My kouhai have such well developing bodies! My classmates have such developed bodies and their cuteness is still there on their looks! YES! I can't stop my lecherous feelings! These photos will be mine and mine only for my eyes to see. Maybe I'll show Kiba if I'll take Shinra-senpai down. Genshirou gets Hanakai and Nimura. Hehehe. As I saw all the photos and went for a nap, another loud noise was made.

"Okay, Break Time!"

Perfect, now I can escort everyone to my house.

"Girls, let's go to my house."

"Yes!"

I walked from the Port District to my house. Now I can just take my time as it's safe zone everyone. I need to watch out for people tailing me. It'll be bad if it turns out into a firefight at my place. Oh look, there are two unfamiliar girls at my house. They're obviously not from 2-A, so I need to get past them and make sure nobody finds out. Blergh, it's better to wait until the break is over. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Game on, the next break will be the dinner break! You've got 2 hours of free warfare!"

I saw the two girls not moving a bit, so they made it really easy for me. I only need to shoot them and they're out.

"Aw crap, who shot us!?"

"I don't know!"

A text arrived.

"Congratulations, Hyoudou! You've received a bunch of new photos! They're upgraded nudies!"

Yes! Even more nudies! They're together and showing all their glory! This is indeed an upgrade! They made more photos of the defeated girls! This will be good. My mailbox of today will be filled with glorious pictures of beautiful girls! Wait, but if I take them down later, does that mean I get an even better special?

Now we're back as 2-A is assembled, the VIP students then. All the other students from our class have been taken down as we've heard from Katase. We found out my house is the 2-A HQ, that means it's our safe-house and nobody from the other classes can get in here. The disadvantage is the fact they know we're here. All of us are holed in here. We can survive, but I think the number of takedowns is also of the essence. I see 2-A has 65 takedowns, we're not doing really bad. Unfortunately, I see 3-A at 56 takedowns, 1-C has 80 takedowns. The other classes were all stuck with casualties. So those are the classes we need to watch out for. This was the standing for us. It's fine, but we need to catch up to 1-C. That means we have to get outside. Unfortunately, we're the next class who's in danger of getting eliminated. We're having the least members left, we're with 12. We've lost 18 classmates. This is just terrible. The other classes except 1-C and 3-A have lost around 13 members to us. All classes have the same number of students.

I'll be heading off again to take down a class. I guess I didn't have to wait for long.

"Kiba-kyun is in Hyoudou's house! If we take the class down, we can have an orgy with Hyoudou-kun, Kiba-kyun and Genshirou-kun!"

Oh crap, I must open fire. No, I'll hide for now. The noise of the shooting sound was loud. The 18 girls were really intent on having 'fun' with us. What is the new reward?

"Oh boys, the new reward if you're taken down is a time of slave time! You're going to be the slave of the chosen girls! The longer you survive, the longer you will be enslaved, but the less number of girls you'll be enslaved to!"

So that's how they want to end huh? Lust above everything. They want to just have sex marathon with me. Not that I mind, but I guess I got no choice who it will be. I need to win this. I hid and changed my parts of my rifle to a longer weapon, meaning I can shoot them at a larger distance. I looked from a window and tried to snipe those 18 girls. I wasted no bullet, so I can hear my phone ringing again in a few minutes. That means more nudies and an announcement.

"Another class has been eliminated by a single player! Hyoudou strikes again and now 3-B is the victim!"

That makes it a lot easier. As the evening went on, until the dinner break, many other classes had lost some students. Only our class didn't suffer any casualties as we're all hiding in my house. Most classes only lost 3 members, but the 3-A and 1-C class had met a trap in an open area where everyone passes by and got hit from all sides by other classes and lost 10 of their girls. It's dinner, we're listening to the news on my shockingly large tv. With shockingly large I mean, the diagonal of that tv is over 7 metres! We're all sitting together on one table. It went a bit like this, the left side was occupied by Ray, me, Irina, Katase, Genshirou and Murayama. The right side was as starting from Ray's side occupied by Xenovia, Kiryuu, Kiba, Asia and somehow Matsuda and Motohama were being secluded. Not that I care, but it's odd. Irina and Ray were snuggling me and Kiryuu was looking at me like she's a little bit jealous. Asia is hugging Kiba and Katase and Murayama are being in awe with the Royal Trio in one house. They're most likely love being in company with Genshirou and Kiba. The news then made an interesting live report of the "Civil War of Kuoh". We're famous all over Japan! This interests Japan!? This is good publicity for Kuoh. Right, our break will be over soon. Now will there be something new?

"Breaking news for all players! The battle will move to the outside! Everyone who is inside will be beaconed in 5 minutes!"

So that means we have to move as a group or we need to move as separate units. The disadvantage of one group is the fact if we get shot down, we're all lost. I'll end up in a BL session Kiba and so on. This is no good. We must win. The disadvantage of units is the fact we can't really back up each other and the number issue. I still think units are a better plan. I've proven too many times one group is a bad plan.

"KYAAAH!"

"Katase!"

Wait, what!? Katase has been hit!? How? No, when I looked around, I saw a glance from a sniper rifle. So there's someone nearby. We need to hide!

"Leave Katase behind, Murayama! She'll be taken care of by the teachers! Don't worry!"

"But she's naked!"

"What!? Just get here now! Or you'll be hit too!"

"KYAAAH!"

Before I finished my line, Murayama also got hit and she also lost her clothes. Matsuda and Motohama were smiling lecherously. I can't blame them, they've got good bodies. I'm not surprised considering their rank of popularity. They're below us, but we're special cases. We've all got something to brag about. Royal Trio, Onee-sama, Student Council, Mascot. I'm not surprised if they got many desperate guys running behind them. We moved on to a different area. We regret our losses, but we need to move on, we can't beat the snipers now. It'll be a waste anyways. I bought a reserve box, but I doubt I can supply everyone in our class with only one. This is a small problem. We can go to the Kuoh Centre again, but I think it's dangerous to go as a group. The market stands are made to hide different classes, but they're made to hide a few people from a class. I think 10 survivors are too many. Worse, we're all pretty famous. Royal Trio, Perverted Duo, Perverted Girl, Church Trio and Ray. Well, she's famous as an individual. No nicknames, but everyone knows the beauty Amano Hikari and well they all envy me for being her boyfriend. Hahaha, feel the envy, you fools! Ehm, I'm drifting off. Now where do we go? I guess we need to stay in open area. I guess we should go for the Bikini District. Whoever made up that name, no idea. I guess because it's a beach, but still Bikini? I don't care much, but as we walked by, we saw every girl from Kuoh sitting here. In the nude. Then I'm walking in clothes with my mouth covered and hood up, also wearing a bag which contains my shorter modifications of my M4. This is just ridiculous. I think we can buy time if they hide between them.

"Issei, can we play with our classmates?"

"I don't mind, I need to buy some ammunition then. But you need to go naked."

"Yeah, of course. Hey, you're not going to see us?"

"Sorry."

"No, you want to win right?"

"I don't want to end up enslaved."

"Huh?"

"Well, we guys are given a special privilege as we're one of the few left."

"Ah ok."

As I waved off my classmates, they stripped themselves and hid their clothes with magic. Now that's cool. Such gorgeous bodies of the girls! I can't hold myself.

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun loves seeing our naked bodies?"

"Of course, I do! You've got such good looking bodies!"

"Issei! Don't look at your classmates' bodies! You're only allowed to look at me and Hikari!"

"Sorry, Irina. I can't help it."

I patted Irina, but my perversion was quite bad. So many beautiful girls in Kuoh! Worse, they're all wanting me! I can barely take care of three girlfriends and at least more very close girls!

As I walked off to Kuoh Centre, I saw a few girls were brought to the nude beach. I should stop and hide for a bit. Let's see what happens when a girl has been called out. In the meantime, I forgot Lucifer to ask something.

"Hey Luce."

"Yo Partner."

"Who knows about that secret?"

"Only me, Ophis and the Great Red know it and Jesus now also does. Leviathan also knew, but Sona and Katerea don't. As you can explain, Katerea didn't believe the 'strongest' being is an Angel."

"Hmm, then I won't talk about it."

"That's a wise thing to do."

As I arrived into Kuoh Centre, the market stand of 2-A disappeared, but there is one big neutral market stand in the Central Plaza! This can't be good, wait, they're still making it. I should hide. Nobody knows this is happening yet. I looked on and I saw Rias being near that stand. I don't like this. I wish I can shoot her down, but my weapon is quite long. I'll blow my cover when I shoot her.

"I heard Kiba-kyun and Gen-chan are at the beach!"

"Yeah, let's get them!"

"Have you seen Issei?"

"No, but I don't think he'll ever show up at that beach."

"Why do you say that, Rias?"

"He's not the exhibitionistic type."

"Ah, but shall we go to take down Kiba-kyun and Gen-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They left for the nude beach, now that makes it easier for me. I think. So the stand looks clear, now I should buy some extra ammunition. I walked in front of the stand. I saw every new teacher and Liliane there.

"So Katerea, Kalawarner, Archdragon and Liliane are working this stall?"

"Yeah, we're responsible for the fall of most of the guys. They knew we're here and really got themselves taken down at the Centre by Ravel who was waiting somewhere close by."

"Idiots."

"How can you say that about them?"

"They hate me anyways, I'm the most popular guy of all Kuoh. The difference in terms of popularity between me and them is tremendous. It's almost heaven and earth."

Then I felt something was off.

"Can I buy ammunition and hide in the stand?"

"Why hide?"

"Just precaution."

"Okay."

I jumped over the stand and hid just under the counter. There's no way someone can see me like this. I waited for a while, trying to hide my breathing. Later, I heard a few girls reach the stand. I need to identify who they are.

"Come on, Gya-kun, it'll be alright. Issei-sama isn't here."

So Gasper and Ravel are here.

"Hello girls and Gasper, what can I do for you?"

I'm impressed at how convincing that lie sounds. Now I need to pick a moment.

"I want to buy an ammunition box."

"Alright, here you go."

"Than-, OH SHIT!"

I got up and shot every person who was standing here. After I shot everyone down, I had to reload. I could count how many were taken down. Gasper, Ravel, and 4 other girls were taken down. That's going to be a lost cause.

"Damn you Issei-sama, how could you hide there!?"

"Issei-senpai, you're cold!"

"Sorry, I don't want to end up like the other guys. Goodbye, girls and Gasper."

As we heard the blimp made an announcement that was really loud.

"One guy has been taken out! Gasper has been lost! What a takedown!"

That looked so cool, no accuracy at all. Just fire them to nothing and waste one complete magazine. I guess I was lucky in taking them all down. Now my location has been known, time to disappear again. I guess wearing black clothes is becoming a bigger advantage now the sun is setting. I look at the skies. It's now 9:30 in the evening. This will be the time everything gets serious. I don't mind a game of endurance, it'll benefit me the most anyways. Then I heard a terrible announcement.

"Hyoudou Issei is last man standing of 2-A and that also means of all the male students!"

Wait, everyone has been taken down!? That quickly, just like that? It must be Sona and Seekvaira. That's the only way, those two can match me in terms of tactics. I'm all alone now. I guess my first box needs to be used now. I refill my 4 magazines and I threw the box somewhere. I think someone will find it and trace it to me, but that'll be a good trap.

Now as I'll be walking alone through this town, with a reasonable amount of ammunition. It's going to be a long game. It's almost dark outside, the evening lights are turned on. I can walk past students without being spotted. I don't even need to try. As I walked past a bunch of students. They were talking about something, I should stick to them.

"Hey, you've seen Hyoudou-kun?"

"I don't know. I don't care, but Gen-chan is my slave now!"

"That's relieving."

"I heard Kiba-kyun has been claimed by Tsubaki-fukukaichou."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Finally she can get her beloved date!"

So they're 2-C students. The other members of the Student Council are walking here, huh. I count 14 students there. So that's all students from 2-C, now I can take them down. Let's scout a bit longer. I hope nobody's here. I looked around, but I saw nothing. Completely nothing. Time to shoot them down. As that happened, it just happened.

"There's only 1 Second Year left! Alert, there's only one more Second Year as of now!"

That couldn't have been louder. That's just ridiculous. As we follow on, there were a few more students of Kuoh walking there in groups. Now they've divided themselves. I don't know what their goal is. I hope they're not teaming up to beat me. I guess night time does give me a big advantage. My clothes do mingle in the night. My weakness on the other hand is the amount of ammunition and the number of weapons I can take. I'm taking a backpack to switch between the short and long modification of my M4, then I use a Glock17 replica as backup weapon. Both take about 4 magazines, they're filled now. Unfortunately, I only got 1 reserve box left. That means I need to be careful with my ammunition for now, or I can go out loud, but fearing running out of ammo at the final showdown. I expect that. I have no choice. I don't want to be enslaved. It's freedom and humiliation for them or slavery for me. My choice is easily made. I can always go back to the Centre, but I've got no coupons. Every student gets two coupons. It's a personal item, so there's no way I can get any more, you can't steal any from the other students, not when they're taken out or when they're playing. I need to be careful now. Of course, I can go home, but then I'll be beaconed immediately if I enter my house. That's also a bad plan, I guess. That means I have to resort to stealing ammunition before taking someone out. The ammunition will be lost the moment they get taken out. Let's move on. As I moved past the Centre, I saw Koneko-chan, Kunou and Mittelt investigating the stand where Ravel got shot down. Honestly, I'm actually waiting for Ravel's nudies, I guess there's something special about Ravel's nudies. These three girls were together with their whole class. I want to take them down, but I need to be precise. Who should I take down first? From the back to the front? Or make a confusion of screams? Maybe I should aim for the VIP players Kunou, Koneko-chan and Mittelt. No, confusion is the best way to win this. I just aimed randomly at a girl, I shot her. Screams ensured.

"KYAAAH!"

"What!?"

Then I shot down someone who's standing on the other side of the group. More screams ensured.

"Damn, this can only be senpai."

Crap, Koneko-chan's onto me.

"Damn, Hyoudou-kun is here!?"

Crap, everyone from 1-C is onto me!

"Onii-chan is here! He'll save me!"

Aw, I can't hurt Kunou. That's too damn cute. I can't give her the punishment. This is just terrible.

"Poof."

And Kunou got shot by a sniper rifle. This isn't good. This sniper shot. It's the same as when Katase got shot.

"Onii-chan, please carry me!"

I'll wait for that until Koneko-chan and Mittelt are taken care of. I got into a firefight with 1-C, this would last for a long time. As we fought on, we shot multiple other classes in the crossfire. I was carrying Kunou by now like a proper Onii-chan would. This is just a massacre. After a long while, I wasted so much ammunition, I only got one more magazine left of my M4 and I'm running down my Glock ammunition. I stood there one on two against Koneko-chan and Mittelt. As I looked at the scoreboard in the skies, most classes were eliminated and 1-C was down to 2, Mittelt and Koneko-chan, 3-A was left to 6 girls. I'm really exhausted now. Well, my score is there like that. The most takedowns by far. Over 100 takedowns were on my name. I guess this is the downside of many takedowns. As I engaged Koneko-chan and Mittelt, they suddenly shocked at the sight behind me. I shot them down because they were distracted but I keep going forward because I had a bad feeling.

"Issei-senpai is mean."

"Sorry, Koneko-chan."

"So how do you like me in the nude, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Nice."

"Why such a lame reaction?"

"Getting sent over 200 nudies is taking a toll on my lecherous nature! You're all so beautiful! I can't keep calm like that!"

"Issei-senpai, watch the video after you won the game."

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, but why?"

"You need a lot of energy for it."

"Right."

As the blimp went over the skies, it made a lot of noise.

"THE FINAL SHOWDOWN, IT'LL BE HYOUDOU ISSEI AGAINST ALL THE ONEE-SAMA OF KUOH! HOW WILL THIS END!?"

So the girls were there nearby, I need to reload every magazine before they reach me. As I reloaded, I heard a loud scream.

"Issei, I know you're here, surrender and become my slave!"

"Ara ara, I want him to become my slave."

"Shut up, you Occult girls, the Student Council will claim him!"

"Hah, wrong! He'll be mine and I'll bring him to Nagano!"

"Nope, he's going to be mine to tame my beasts!"

"I don't care. I got Kiba-kyun already, but I'll follow Kaichou!"

So they're determined. I'm shocked at it. Give me a break. I also want to win. I want to win my prize! What's my prize actually?

"For Hyoudou-kun, he'll receive all the videos of all the girls!"

"What!? Even more!?"

"Yes, even more!"

"Nice."

"NOT NICE AT ALL, ISSEI!"

"Shit."

The firefight started with a lot of noise, but I accidentally shot Kiyome immediately, that makes it 5 left. As I went on, the bullets were flying over my head. I tried to hit anything, but that wasn't easy. Still I heard for 4 distinct weapon sounds. Wait, someone isn't firing. Who isn't firing!? I tried to take a look through reflection, but I only saw four girls. Sona, Shinra-senpai, Rias and Akeno. Where is Seekvaira!? No, I need to get out of here. She has me in her sights! I'll shoot without accuracy, trying to hit someone.

"Damn you all!"

So much violence. I didn't expect to hit someone.

"Damn you Issei!"

"Ara ara, Buchou got hit."

"Hahaha, Rias, you suck!"

"Damn it all, I can't help Kaichou anymore."

"Shoot, Tsubaki lost!"

"Ara ara, I guess I need a refill too."

The moment she said that, my gun went blank. No more ammunition. I should have considered that.

"Ara ara, Issei has no more ammunition."

"Wrong, Akeno, I've still got a back-up plan."

"Of course, ufufufu, Issei, you're so cute."

I tried to hit Akeno, while she was talking.

"Ara ara, Issei has hit me. Oh well, it can't be helped. I guess experience does count here. Watch my video, Issei, ufufufu."

"DAMN IT!"

"What happened?"

"Seekvaira has run out of ammunition."

"How do you know, Issei?"

"Her shots were silent, you two used a very cunning way to take our class down."

"Of course, we've taken a few important players, but I guess the best one will stand or fall here."

"I guess so. Let's finish this!"

"Yes!"

As we went into a firefight, I had the luck to start running out of ammunition first. These shots must count. I held my fire and I saw an opening in Sona. I tried to hit her and she's down! Now it's Seekvaira's turn. She tried to hit me, I tried to shoot her. But then.

"It's a close finish! Let's watch who got hit first!"

Darn it, she also hit me!

I looked on and the result is in my favour! I got hit a few milliseconds later! I'm so lucky! I was relieved, but I felt sorry for all the girls. They were really intent on beating me. I guess it can't be helped. I received a hard disk that contains all the erotic stuff from all the girls! How did they get this stuff!? How did they invade the privacy of all the girls? Then I went to the stage. I heard everyone make a scream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYOUDOU ISSEI!"

"Woah!"

I got glomped by Seekvaira, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko-chan, Kunou, Archdragon, Liliane, Ravel, Irina and Ray. Then I received an unexpected hug by Kiryuu. Wait, what!?

"Hahaha, everyone wanted to give you a good birthday. You were the only one who didn't know this. Eh, no. The other guys didn't know this either, except Genshirou Saji, Kiba Yuuto and Gasper Vladi."

"Woah, so the nudies were sent with their consent?"

"They insisted."

"Woah, that's really impressive."

"It is, we didn't expect for every girl of Kuoh to send her erotic video and nude pictures, just because it's Hyoudou-kun, I never thought you were that popular."

"Hehehe, I guess being part of the Royal has its advantages. Guys, can I call it a night? I want to look fresh for the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, Issei! That's a good plan!"

"Can I go with you, Sona and Issei?"

Seekvaira just asked that!?

"Yes, you deserved it Seekvaira."

Sona responded like that! I love you Sona! You're so kind! You're so great!

As I slept alone in my house, everyone went to sleep over at someone else's place. Nothing really happened for the rest of the day. I liked this day. There was all calmness, I felt the ease of everything. The stress is relieving me for a while. Then my stress went up again. I have to host the Young Devil meeting. I don't want to be responsible for irresponsible Devils. I honestly can't be arsed. Let's look at the attendees. Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, Sairaorg Bael, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. This will include their Peerages. I can only expect the worst. I don't like this. I need to prepare myself. Then to make matters worse, the bell rings. I opened the door. The response wasn't positive.

"Hey Issei."

"Hey Sona and Seekvaira. What's wrong?"

"Can we move the date to Hell?"

"Is it related to the Young Devil meeting?"

"How do you know!?"

"I'm the one who will host it."

"Eh?"

"I know, it's weird. Why me?"

"Maybe because you're the Warfighter."

"What?"

"Yeah, the infamous Warfighter. The Phenex have given you that nickname for your reputation as firearms user. Only they have ever seen firearms prior to the match between Rias and Riser."

"Do you two really need to leave now?"

"No, but we need to escort everyone to Hell."

"Can't you let your Queens do that?"

"That's possible, they know how to. Wait, that's genius!"

They picked their phones and somehow got into a loophole. Shinra-fukukaichou went to Rias and went to hug Kiba as he's her slave. Then you've got the other Sitri girls clinging to Genshirou or Kiba, even though they will be pushed away by Shinra-fukukaichou. As for Seekvaira's Peerage, they were already in Hell, that means there's no problem. I can go have a date with Sona and Seekvaira! I'm so happy! Then I suddenly got an experimental file. Oh wait! I told SC to send me the data of the experimental clothes, we need our protection, but our strength is our versatility. We need light clothes that'll protect us. We're researching materials for that and test them. So the data says making an aramid of Kevlar works well, but it doesn't stop a 8.6mm Lapua Magnum bullet fired from the optimal sniper rifle L115 from a distance that can be considered optimal for the bullet to travel at terminal speed at that moment. You'd think those standards are ridiculous, but the feeling of being protected is also good for performing in a real life situation. Alright, we need to improve, we need to stay ahead of everyone! The good news was, this aramid can stop a 7.62mm NATO fired from an M24. This is very nice, but I saw the results and I think that was barely. I guess we can use it, but I'll send them to research more. We can always improve. Let's not worry about stuff anymore, I've got a date with Sona and Seekvaira!

I arrived at the location in my best clothes, even though they're black and blue themed. They look very nice and I'm waiting for the girls at the meeting point. I waited for a while, as I saw them arrive. They arrived together, they look so nice. Such cute blue and silver clothes. They really look like maidens. I can't deny, they're really cute. They really did their best to look at their best.

"Hello Issei, you look nice."

"Thanks Sona and Seekvaira, you're also very good looking."

"Uuuu, it's so embarrassing!"

Seekvaira was blushing at me and Sona was also flushing a bit. We first went to a clothes shop. We wanted to get new clothes for Seekvaira. They're casual cute clothes for a girl. She looks really cute in those clothes. We also got new clothes for Sona. Afterwards we went for a restaurant. I got envious glares in my direction. This is just not funny anymore.

"This guy is dating two girls, what a fucking pervert."

"This guy has taken Kaichou. I want to kill him!"

"Hey, you bunch of hentai. You leave Kaichou, Hyoudou-kun and Seekvaira-san alone!"

Did I just hear a band of girls arrive? It is a band of girls! They're the other girls of 2-A!

"Hey Hyoudou-kun, how do you think Kiryuu has made a sculpture of us?"

"Kiryuu made what!?"

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun. They're nude. Katase in the nude. How do you like it? Wait, Murayama made that one."

"Oh, Kiryuu only gave the materials, but yeah Murayama made it."

I suddenly got a nosebleed. Those curves are irresistible! A nude sculpture of a girl! Holy crap!

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun likes bodies of beautiful girls."

"Kiryuu, that's a wide known fact."

"Really? How come you're not part of the Perverted Duo?"

"They all end up as accidents."

"You mean you're very lucky a lot of times?"

"Yeah, I admit that. Sorry, girls. I'm still a healthy guy."

"We don't mind, Hyoudou-kun. At least we know we have done some good skinship."

"Woah. Now what are you girls doing here?"

"We're looking for Genshirou-kyun and Kiba-kyun."

"Sorry, they're on a holiday."

"Really, why is Kaichou still here?"

"Genshirou is dating Nimura and Hanakai."

"Aw, he's finally found his childhood love again."

"It really is a nice story."

"Let's leave, girls. Let's enjoy at the pool."

"Don't grope us, Kiryuu. We don't swing that way."

The girls said that with a mischievous smile!

As they left, we started to play with each other. I tried to feed Seekvaira and Sona together and they tried to feed me. We were sitting together listening to music that's really good. I really enjoyed the tunes, but I really didn't like the stares. Then all of us got called. Now what!?

"Hey Issei."

"Yo Rias."

"Are you dating Sona and Seekvaira now!?"

"Why you ask?"

"They should be present in Hell!"

"Who is demanding that?"

"All the older Devils!"

"Can't they wait!?"

"No, they're pressing me to press you!"

"Tch, tell them we're coming. Make them consider this, the host will be in a bad mood."

"Yeah, they don't care."

"They should."

"Sorry, Issei. I'm jealous, but they've earned their right to have a date with you."

"Yeah."

Fuck damn it all, why can't I have a proper date? Sona and Seekvaira were also unhappy of this fact.

"Sona, Seekvaira, let's go together then. Let's prepare then?"

"Let's go to your house, Issei."

"Yeah."

I walked to my house with Sona and Seekvaira occupying my arms. When I arrived at my house, there were Ray and Irina looking at me with worried eyes.

"Issei, are you really going to that wretched place?"

"Hikari, I didn't imagine you'd say that. We're in an alliance."

"Still, they're Devils, they love their old heritage, they live in the past, we need to move on to the present."

"It's something that can't be helped. Some of them prefer the old times."

"I guess so, do you mind if we go with you?"

"Seekvaira, Sona, can I bring a Fallen Angel and an Angel to Hell?"

"Issei, I know Ray."

"What, Seekvaira!? Really? You've heard of that?"

"Yeah, I've read about the horrible legend of Ray. The cute Angel who was discarded by God and sought revenge by stabbing Jesus. She's obviously a Fallen."

"Seekvaira, there's one correction I want to make."

"That is?"

"She's not a Fallen, she's an independent Dark Angel. She's affiliated with me."

"What's the difference between a Dark Angel and a Fallen Angel?"

"She's loyal to Michael, not Azazel. That's one. The other thing is, she can throw Dark Spears, unlike Fallen or normal Angels."

"What? Is that possible?"

"It is."

"Hmm, what's wrong Ray?"

"Seekvaira knows about me, so no more use hiding?"

"Don't expect people to be nice to you, you're still a 'Fallen'."

"Sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry, Ray."

"Sona, did you also know this?"

"Issei, I did, but when I saw you trying to hide her at your best, I couldn't help, but try to help you."

"Alright, let me pack my stuff."

I packed my Dress Uniform, it's only proper to wear that at the meeting. I took my beloved assault rifle with me, filled with enough magazines. That should do it, I don't think I need anything more. Let's get outside. My parents were at home, such a rare moment to see them.

"Dad, Mom, I'll be going for work!"

"See you later, son!"

We left for Kuoh Eastern Station. I never thought there was a platform with a decimal. Platform 3.14, like seriously!? We all went there. We headed for a train which drives for the Agares family. The driver just looked at us and shrugged us away. Well, that's until he saw me and the Angels.

"Who are you!?"

"Can we do this the easy way?"

"What's a Human doing here and a Fallen and an Angel?"

"Don't worry, Michello, he's the host of the meeting and they are his bodyguards. If everything goes wrong, these two can guard him."

"We can just hire Devil guards for him."

"I don't like that, I want to know who are guarding me. I don't even trust Devils that well."

"You damn.."

"No, let him. He's got his history with Devils and secondly, you'll lose against him."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten about the Warfighter? Seriously?"

"That's him? I expected a Devil."

"No. If you keep behaving like that, I'll kill your bank account!"

"Why are you choosing a Human over me!?"

"Shut up! I don't like this Devil superiority crap! One more fucking comment and I'll hijack this train!"

"Damn it. Just don't do it that way. Michello, stand the fuck down!"

"Okay, Agares-sama. Fine."

"And your bank account is killed for a year."

He left for his room.

"Sorry, Issei. Unfortunately, Devil society is like this. The Maou and us are the new generation, we represent renewal. We don't care much about elitism given, we want to gain our elite status like the Maou did. Everyone who believe in the new generation admire you, Issei. Your achievements are just by hard work, you weren't granted anything. Even if we want to reach the same level as you, our starting point was way easier than yours."

"Hmm, I guess I need to watch out for that. I don't want my anger to conquer me. Sona knows what happened if I did get conquered by my anger."

"Ugh, that was terrible."

"What's wrong, Sona?"

"Don't think about it, it's terrible."

"Okay."

"Lilith Central Station."

We arrived at the capital. It feels odd to be here again. Seekvaira and Sona headed for their homes and I was drawn to a certain house. I went with Ray and Irina to that house. It looked secluded from everything else. Then I was stopped by a few Devils.

"You're not allowed to go into Lucifer's house! It's a cultural attraction!"

"What!?"

Did my voice go creepy again? Luce!

"Eh, well, let me do the talking, Partner."

"Fine."

As we changed a bit.

"Do I need to do it this way!? Who the fuck thinks about making my house a cultural attraction!?"

"Lucifer himself said so."

"I NEVER DID, WHO IS THIS LUCIFER!?"

"Sirzechs."

"Then I'll claim this house and you won't get in my way."

I pushed away that Devil, but he screamed.

"Someone's breaking into Lucifer's house!"

They all ran to me in no time. I guess more problems arrive with these fools. What should I do? I should just beat them down. Come at me!

"Stand down, all of you! Let Hyoudou Issei take refuge in this house!"

"No, we won't let a Human take refuge in this accursed house!"

"LET HIM!"

"Or I'll fucking kill you! I don't care about making a generation extinct! I'll raise the kids myself if I have to!"

Did I just finish Sirzechs' sentence? I'm pretty impressive. They all walked away. I guess I'm quite hated by Devils now. I'm totally fine with it. If they don't know I'm Luce, then they don't need to know it.

"Hyoudou Issei, are you almost ready?"

"Don't worry, my Uniform is ready to wear."

"Gotcha, that's alright. Wait for everyone in Hall B, the conference will be in Room C."

"Yep."

"May no conflicts come."

"I really hope that, but I don't expect it."

"Of course not."

I walked to the conference hall, I was glared by Devils. Obviously, I didn't care. My Angels are with me, I'm totally happy. Then I'm disturbed by something really annoying. Zephyrdor has been trash-talking Seekvaira. I'll watch what will happen.

"Hey you tight whore, don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd rather die. Wrong, you should just die."

"Do you want to fight, you fucking Archduke whore?"

"Do you want to die? I'll kill you."

"I'll teach you in a private room! I'll teach how it is not be a fucking virgin! How can all girls be fucking virgins still! I'm good looking, so let's have sex!"

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll take your virginity!"

"HEY!"

"What? A Human appeared? What do you want? Protect a virgin whore?"

"Stand down, Glasya-Labolas, or I'll take you down!"

"What, you can't take me! Eat this!"

I only evaded that 'shot', I'm bored. I hate him more than Riser. That's something I really need.

"I only want a formal ceremony with a Maou girl!"

"Just forget it, stand down."

"Fuck you, Human!"

"Ugh."

I only had to come closer to him. But I held my steps for a while.

"This is the last warning, Agares and Glasya-Labolas, both stand down!"

"Pffft, Trash of the Bael family! Suck on this!"

"Stand down, all of you!"

I shot a bullet in the air.

"Ah Issei! You're here to help me, right!?"

Seekvaira lost her composition when she saw me, she was really not happy with this guy. I guess the Bael guy, Sairaorg was looking at me with awe and Zephydor, well he was fucking stupid.

"Human, just die!"

"Bael, don't take action, I'll take him down."

"Wait, don't kill him!"

"I know. I would love to kill him."

"Human, look at me!"

"Hey Seekvaira, go to your peerage and do your make-up again. I don't like it when your tears are destroying your beauty."

"Damn it, look at me-"

He takes a knee through his stomach. I'm still not paying attention to him.

"Sairaorg, don't worry. Conflicts are something the host should be arsed with, get ready and head for Room C."

"Can't I have tea with Rias, my cousin?"

"Sorry, you have to do that in Room C."

"Fine."

As Sairaorg left the hall, I was still busy with Zephyrdor. I'm actually bored. I so want to shoot him down. I want to hurt him! No, I'll declare he's going down!

"Glasya-Labolas, stand down or fall down!"

"A Human who can take me down? Really? Devils are way stronger than Humans!"

He went for me, I did a roundhouse kick at a ridiculous velocity. He was out of it, and of course his peerage wants to attack me.

"You won't beat me, I don't care about your lives, you can die. Your own fault. Your master would be burdened to replace you. Not my problem."

"TAKE HIM DOWN."

"Fine, I'll use this."

I picked my M4 from my bag and I just killed them. This wasn't even hard. They were all dead. I left Hall B and went for Room C.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Young Devils meeting. Now please, state your name and heritage or rank of prestige."

5 of them named themselves and Falbium was looking at me. He wanted to talk to me.

"Did you happen to kill somebody? Recently?"

"Self-defence."

"My brother is an idiot and has an idiot peerage, I know. I should have done the same as Ajuka."

"Slapping Diodora was a bit harsh, Ajuka-kun."

"Nope, completely necessary."

"Can I move on?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, that Human shouldn't be talking like that to a Maou!"

"CAN I MOVE ON!?"

"Silence, all of you. We're here to listen."

"Thanks Sirzechs. Now where am I? Let's look at the programme. Ah, let's state your future goals."

Sairaorg spoke up immediately.

"My one and only goal is to become Maou."

Everyone went like,"Ooooh." I kept my cold face.

"Okay, that's interesting. Now next."

"I want to win every Rating Game and live as the next Gremory head."

Rias stated it like this, nothing surprising, but something very nice. The reactions were not as impressive but they're not hateful. I have a bad feeling, their influence is too much, it annoys me.

"I wish to build a school for Rating Games. Also I want to surpass my sister."

"But wait, isn't there a Rating Game school?"

Did someone ask a fucking question immediately!? I'm nearly pissed, some Devils are really fucking assholes. Let's listen on.

"Yeah, but that's only for high-class and privileged Devils. I want to build one which is for everyone without distinction and discrimination."

I feel sorry for Sona, this isn't going to be good. Only a moment after she said that line. I heard a very cocky laughter from everyone. I think they missed the part she wants to surpass her sister for me.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"This is just funny! Genius! A little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to state such a dream, but you're the heiress of the Sitri! You need something more serious!"

I'm actually pissed now, I loaded my M4, but then I got spotted.

"Lucifer, don't fire that weapon!"

"What the fuck?"

I saw someone fly down to me.

"Oh damn, it's the grandson of Belphegor. Let me do the talking."

He went to me and he hugged me.

"It's been so long I've seen you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had to hide at Earth."

"Do you think about returning to the Maou spot?"

"I have no idea. It depends."

"Anyways, it's good to see you again. For your memory, I'm Roygun Belphegor, the grandson of the original Belphegor."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, vassal of Lucifer." I whispered in his ear. He knew immediately what I meant with that.

"Sorry, I was a bit tired from the last Rating Game."

He went back to his spot, just below the Maou. Now where was I? I have to ask Sona.

"Sona, you're serious, right?"

"I'm completely serious."

"Sona Sitri, you know low-class and reincarnated Devils only work for us, the high-class Devils? They're chosen for their talent. If building an institution which will teach them how to do a Rating Game, won't that make us the old families who have tradition and pride lose face? Teaching low-class Devils isn't your concern."

"Then I want to ask a question for you. Who is?"

"I'm not going to answer for a fucking Human."

"DO I NEED TO KILL YOU!? YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?"

"Answer him. Just answer him."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama. It's nobody's concern, nobody should care for the low-class and reincarnated Devils."

Then Genshirou spoke up.

"Then someone should be concerned for them! Why is Kaichou's dream a joke!?"

"Shut it, Servant of Sona Sitri. Sona, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

"Bang!"

"Ow, what the fuck is this, Holy Ammunition!? THIS HURTS!"

"Get that fucker out of here. I'm tired of your comments. I'll shoot and then ask now!"

"Fine, Hyoudou Issei."

"What, Sirzechs-sama!?"

"Do I really need to explain it to you? He aimed exactly at the most painful, least lethal place you can get hit. This guy is quite angry, because you insisted on this meeting right now. Let him do the meeting and be silent. Otherwise he'll kill you."

"He's right, he can kill all of us, if he needs to. Why can't you behave? You're even less in control than my son Riser with his style. Just listen in."

"Thanks Lord Phenex."

"Don't worry, Sirzechs-sama, we'll be here to support it all."

Lord Phenex was sitting a row below the Maou, I guess his prestige was also really high.

"Saji, please be silent."

"Genshirou, please do. These idiots won't stop talking until or I kill them, or until it's completely silent. I think it's game time. If we can't solve this by talking properly, we need to do it the hard way. Sirzechs, do we have any other options?"

"No, it's as you said."

"Hyoudou, I want to face you! That's my goal!"

"Fine, Sirzechs, can I become the Pawn Mercenary again?"

"Yeah, but you'll be limited."

"Fine, Dual wielding swords only for me?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Single wield is also good."

"Good, Genshirou, that'll be my limiter. I won't be fighting you at my best."

"You have to!"

"Genshirou, haven't you seen the conference? Wait, you didn't. Remember this, you actually have no shot at winning against me when I go serious. All your peerages against me alone would still be a one-sided battle in my favour."

"Fine, but you'll regret underestimating me!"

"You'd think. Now let's move on to the last three."

"My goal is to become the Archduke and Prime Minister and rule over Japan!"

"Hahaha, that's a good one. Seekvaira, I love it."

"I want to become the strongest."

"Fine."

"I want to have a harem with all the Devil girls."

"Your chances are near zero."

"Now, Sirzechs, how long until the Rating Game?"

"A few days."

"Fine. I'm out of here! You're all dismissed!"

Finally, that crap ended. I hate meetings like this, I just want to go home. My operations that benefit Hell are personal and classified operations, nobody knows about them except the one who gave them and the Maou. That's why everyone looks down on me. Except the Gremory and the Phenex in this case. There are more families who do no hate me, but my reputation is shockingly low here.

I guess I have no break.

"Irina, can I borrow the sword?"

"Yeah, it's all yours now!"

"Thanks."

Perfect, the sword really feels like I used to wield it. It seems my affinity to it hasn't been lowered. Now the sword has been shortened, hmm. I prefer it longer.

"Irina, how did you shorten it?"

"I wished for it."

"Let me try."

As I thought about a longer weapon, the weapon got longer. It's the perfect size now! This is good.

I guess I just want to 'enjoy' Hell. Let me sleep.

Then the door got knocked. I saw two bishoujos. They were Sona and Seekvaira and they're wearing sexy clothes!

"Let's finish our date."

They took off my clothes and they brought me to my room! What is this!?

**Lemon Lemons!**

As I was sitting on my bed, Sona and Seekvaira stripped themselves.

"We're really wet. We want to sleep with you."

"Thank you Issei for defending me."

"I always want to thank you for that. We have chosen this way, because we love you. I'll say it again. I love you."

"I love you."

They both confessed to me!? How!? What did I do? I guess they do really like me.

"I'm sorry about the date."

"No, it was good, but let's move on with the date. I want to sleep with you, Issei."

"Sona goes first, can I play on your arm?"

"That's fine, Seekvaira."

So my focus lies on Sona. She's looking at me with loving eyes. She wants to lick me, everywhere. Her lust is overflowing her.

"Sona, kiss me."

She brought her face to mine, we kissed each other while we're naked. She kissed downwards trying to find my weak spot. Uuu, I never knew she was that cunning in that way!

She found that weak spot and I moaned very loudly. Oh crap.

"Ahn~, you're so horny, Issei. Let me reward you!"

She's going to suck my erection which is flying for a while! Holy crap! She sucks like a professional. I can't keep it inside!

"No no. Not yet, we have to connect, Issei."

She stopped me! Woah, she's really good.

"Ahn~ Sona, please grope my breast."

I heard Seekvaira moaning to Sona. Such a sexy voice!

"Wait, Seekvaira, let me join with Issei."

'Yes~."

She plunged herself onto me! She made a pained face.

"Sona, are you alright!?"

"Seekvaira, forgot to tell you, it might hurt the first time."

"Do you need some comfort, Sona?"

"Yes, Seekvaira. Ahn~"

Seekvaira just groped and kissed Sona. They're doing it so pervertedly! I can't hold myself back!

"Thank you Seekvaira."

"It's for a friend. Kyaa~"

I groped Seekvaira's breast just to add more pleasure for her. Until Sona is ready to go, I'll play with Seekvaira.

"Issei~, I'm ready."

"Then let's move."

I moved really slowly and let my hand go of Seekvaira, I held Sona now. Her body might be not as big as Seekvaira or Rias, but she's really cute with her smaller body. Her breasts are also really sexy. She bounces up and down. I can't take it anymore! Then I heard a really reassuring voice.

"Shoot it inside me, give me everything you've got."

"Sona, I also want something!"

"Don't worry about that, he recharges really quickly."

"Yeah, I do Seekvaira. Don't worry. You get your love soon enough."

"I'm anticipating it."

After that happened I shot everything I had into Sona. She left me and lied down next to me. Now let's move on to Seekvaira.

"Seekvaira, are you ready?"

"Yes, I want to be with you. You'll only be looking at me now?"

"Yes, I do."

She went immediately for my erection which is now a bit weak now.

"Come on, did you really release everything into Sona? Uwaaah."

She's crying because I'm weak now. I feel sad for her too, but I know she can do something against it.

"Why don't you use your tongue and breasts to make it strong again?"

"If you're confident in that, I'll oblige you."

"Seekvaira, don't worry, it feels really good for you, even if his penis looks disgusting it feels really good."

"Okay, Sona."

She put my erection in between her breasts and she licks it! It feels really good. I'm recharged again! I'm getting licked by someone. It's Sona who's recovered again!

"Issei~, help Seekvaira please."

"It's almost coming, Seekvaira!"

"Shoot it!"

"Okay!"

I shot everything of my load onto Seekvaira's face, the load on her glasses looks really erotic. Even Sona can't deny that's perverted.

"Now let's join, I'll show you my pride."

She did show it, and woah, it's so perfectly pink! It's so nice. I want to connect with her.

"Please, lick my part. I feel it's not wet enough."

"Okay."

We licked each other until she suddenly made a spasm. I think she had an orgasm. That's such a cute way to know.

"Issei, please do me!"

I was on top of her, Seekvaira was also being kissed by a perverted Sona. This looks so good. I can't help it, but feel really good at it. I never thought sleeping with two girls is this great!

"Sona, lie on top of me. I want our nipples to touch each other."

"Yeah, let's do that."

They went together on top of each other and I was going to move into Seekvaira. When I entered her, she made a scream.

"Ow! It hurts! Crap!"

"Seekvaira, it'll be alright."

"I know Sona, but please grope me, it hurts a lot!"

"Okay, I'll help you."

They went together and did their thing, then Seekvaira gave me the signal to move.

"Issei, please go all the way."

"Of course."

As I moved inside of her, damn she's really tight in there! I could only her Seekvaira moan so loudly.

"Ahn~ Kyaa~, Auuhn~!"

She gets even tighter because she moans like that!

"Issei, please tell me if you're almost done!"

"I am! Let's go inside right!?"

"YES!"

I fired all I had left inside her, then I was done. I saw Sona and Seekvaira with very perverted faces and my load mixing with their essence in their parts. I'll save this in my mind! They're such good girls. We finished and slept after this.

I left Hell by train again to prepare my gear. These clothes aren't really suited for battle. I need more mobile clothes to fight. I also need something to monitor my physical condition, Genshirou's strength is lowering someone's physical strength. I went home and I got my usual black clothes and then made a sheath for the Red-Hilted Sword. I went back by travelling with Ravel who was left behind for some reason.

[Days later, Lilith Battlefield]

Here we are, we're going to fight in the city.

I'm prepared and ready to go. Let's walk to my team. Who will be my team?

It's the Gremory Team!

"Hey Issei, how is it?"

"I'm good, sorry for dragging you into this."

"No, I feel like we're fated to face Sona."

"Issei-kun, are you really going as a Hybrid Pawn-Knight?"

"Yes, don't care about it, let's go on."

"Okay, what's our plan, Buchou?"

"We need to watch out for Sona."

"I know that, but I'll be facing Genshirou. Also, even when I'm suffering, do not heal me. Under no condition you can heal me. None."

"Okay. If you want to fight like that, it's alright."

"You should consider Sona and everyone else, they're Technical fighters, you're most consisting of Power fighters. I think Kiba will be an important player. Make sure he doesn't fall, because he's our only Technical unit."

"Aren't you Technical either?"

"I'll be drained after Genshirou, he'll be sure to take my blood or something."

"Okay."

"Let's go then."

"Yeah."

We're ready to win this. Genshirou, you're going down!

* * *

**Yes, the showdown between Rias and Sona! What will happen!? Will I fail my Issei down?**

**Issei's Harem Route**

**Ray: Complete.**

**Rias: Complete.**

**Irina: Complete.**

**Sona: Final flag.**

******Seekvaira: Final flag.**

**Koneko: Interaction will be on the next chapter**

**Akeno: Nothing much happened, specific**

**Ravel: Not much besides they relate each other to the shooting skill**

**Aika: Yeah that interest is there**

**Morgana: Hahaha, teacher student love will be fun!**

**Liliane: Opened something, didn't do much**

* * *

**Kiba's Harem Route**

**Asia: Interaction not clear, this chapter.**

**Tsubaki: What has she done with our dear Kiba? Next chapter for more!**

* * *

**Saji's Harem Route**

**Ruruko: The evil plan is here!**

**Momo: Hahahaha, now Saji is stuck as a slave of them.**

* * *

**For Xenovia, no idea, I would love to get some suggestions and arguments for the suggestion.**

**Thanks for you patience!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Showdown

**A new chapter! Alert, It'll be a long one! I will try to make shorter chapters, as of that. Enjoy. For the progress on other stories, sorry. Studies are taking my time, so don't expect anything. Also, Lemon based 2nd half. That's all my warning is given.**

* * *

Chapter 13 The Showdown

[Lilith Battlefield, Gremory Starting Point, Lucifer's Residence]

Here we are standing around my house in Hell, waiting for the signal to play the game. The Gremory are my support, but it's their issue to beat Sona with a swift blitz for their prestige. They're said to be the stronger team by far. I doubt that, if you say overall, then they'd be quite equal. Now I'm happily equipped with a wristband which monitors my whole physical condition. That thing occupies my lower arm! That much information does it give. The commentators arrived. They're Ray, Grayfia and Serafall!

[Commentator Box]

"Hello, everyone! I'm Amano Hikari, Fallen Angel and here to comment you about the Gremory against the Sitri Rating Game."

"I'm Grayfia Lucifuge and I'll be the referee."

"I'm Serafall, your magical sparkling Magical Girl!"

"Serafall, please. Just behave yourselves."

"Yeah, otherwise people like Katerea will challenge you again."

"I can beat them down! Sparkle!"

"You didn't beat Katerea at all."

"Hikari, we're drifting off."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Let's go to the match!"

"Hikari, who do you think is the greatest threat on the Gremory team?"

"Overall, Issei for sure. Based on who they're up against, I'd say Kiba Yuuto will also be a big factor in this game. Serafall, who do you think is going to be important for the Sitri team?"

"I don't know, but the Sona-chan will beat Rias-chan for sure!"

"Well, that's pretty useless. I'd say if Genshirou Saji and Kiba Yuuto don't meet up, then it's going to be a good match for Genshirou. I think he'll decide the fate of Hyoudou Issei."

"Why, Hikari?"

"Grayfia, have you read the terms of the Alliance?"

"Ah that."

"Yeah, that."

"Okay, you're right. It's bad for Saji-kun to meet up Yuuto-kun. As for with Issei, only he's really determined to take down Issei."

"Saji-kun will beat Yuuto-kun and Hyoudou-kun! Sparkle!"

"Really, can't we get someone else to do the Sitri-sided commentary?"

"Sorry, Hikari. Serafall, behave yourself!"

"Not the harisen! Ow!"

"How will they play against each other?"

"I'd guess Genshirou goes for Hyoudou, then there's the rest, the rest on Sitri side will cover Genshirou but will not interfere in the duel. For the Gremory side, they will try to blitz that Sitri support around the main battle between the two main pawns."

"Hikari, you should become a Rating Game analyst."

"Maybe I should, I like this stuff."

"Shall we do this?"

"Your call, Grayfia."

"Thanks."

[Battlefield]

I stood there, waiting for the sound to attack. Suddenly I saw Akeno and Koneko-chan feeling a bit odd. I should ask them before it all starts.

"Akeno and Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"Issei-kun, what can I do? Do I need to embrace my Fallen side?"

"You don't need to, but you can't ignore it. Being a Fallen isn't necessarily bad. Did your Fallen parent hate you?"

"No, but I hate him for not being able to save my mom who I dearly loved."

"Akeno, that's something he couldn't prevent. I've got the files about that case already. There was a full report on it. A few of the Yokohama survivors went to research that, but all they found was a dead Human corpse and a crying Fallen Angel. I didn't read everything yet."

"But why would you let mom get killed, Barakiel? Why?"

"I don't know about that, Akeno. Still I think it's deeper than that. You shouldn't hate Barakiel because he failed to save your mom, while the other way around did happen. It's not as simple as it is, after this I'll look into the Grigori and Barakiel, I wanted to inform you and know you a bit."

"Issei-kun, will you help me?"

"Don't worry, Akeno. I'll stop you if it goes haywire. I also need to talk to Koneko-chan."

"What is it, Issei-senpai?"

"You're off. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm alright."

"No, you're not. You're even oddly cold to me and Kiba. What's wrong?"

"Nee-san is still alive."

"What's wrong about that?"

"I don't want to tell."

"I'll help you, Koneko-chan. No matter what."

"Thanks, but please don't."

"There's no way I can leave it like that. I want my Koneko-chan to hug me again."

….

No reaction. This is bad.

"Rias, what's wrong with Koneko-chan?"

"She met her sister."

"I know that part, but why is that so terrible?"

"Do you know the story of the two Nekomata?"

"No, explain me everything."

"I'm disappointed in your lack of knowledge about that."

"Meh."

"There were two Nekoshou sisters, their parents died one day. They're forced to wander around. They found a master one day. Unfortunately, this master was very abusive. He wanted to force his peerage members to go beyond anything. Her sister has taken two Bishop Pieces. When the master also wanted the little sister to use her powers, the older sister killed the master. The hunt was started onwards. We found the little sister with quite a bunch of money and a lunch."

"I don't see the correlation between this and her hate for her older sister."

"She caused her to live a very dangerous life."

"I guess she thinks it's that way. Thanks Rias."

"Please take care of Akeno and Koneko."

"I know."

I walked to Koneko-chan.

"Koneko-chan, don't fear your powers. If you go haywire, I'll stop you. I said the same to Akeno. It'll be alright. I always use a lot of my abilities too."

"But those are physical abilities."

"Yes, but I trust in them in mind to give my body the right instructions of making the right movements. Just trust your body and your identity more. You have more strengths than me in general."

"Yes."

"Good girl. Just support the others. I'll be the attacking force."

"Wait, Issei-kun. You might need this."

"Ah thanks, Kiba."

I received the Ascalon from Kiba. I guess I need it to face a Dragon. This will be terrible for Genshirou, but he doesn't know that yet. I see Kiba has already turned it into a technical sword. That makes it quite easy for me. This will be one awesome showdown.

I readied myself on the edge of the Gremory safe zone. Grayfia called to us.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll explain the rules, we're playing a special rule in this Game. Conservative Damage. You lose points by destroying structures, they're considered really important in Hell. You'll be notified when you destroy stuff. For Hyoudou Issei, your monitor has been updated to see how many damage your team has done and how many damage the Sitri peerage has done."

"Hey, why isn't this the Gremory peerage?"

"Sorry, Ojou-sama. If I talk to Hyoudou Issei, it'll be his team. If I'll talk to you, it'll be your peerage. Anyways, it's time to duel!"

I moved forward and I jumped over the roofs. I'll be scouting the whole city before I'll engage Genshirou. Let's see what important places this city has. We're starting from the Southern District. This means Sona will start from the Northern District. This city is quite big, quite larger than Kuoh. This must be an important battle if everyone decided this will happen in Lilith and if I have to get involved again. This is even seen as an official Rating Game. This is broadcast all over Hell, no, even in Heaven this is broadcast.

Let's see, in the Southern District, there's a Satan statue. There's also a Leviathan Statue, she really looks like Sona. She looks beautiful. I can't help but be captivated by her beauty. I'm seeing Sona in a new light. I'm drifting off, I need to find a blood house or a hospital in the Central Plains. If Genshirou is going to suck me dry, I need a back-up plan like that. There's no place where you can have a blood transfusion in the Central Plains. The hospitals are in the North and the South District. This isn't good, I need to fight Genshirou in the Northern District, but then I face the threat of Sona. No, I need to stay close to the South. Let's lure Genshirou. I'll wait at the Central Plains. Actually, I'm not there, but I have the overview of everything. I see Genshirou and Nimura. Is Hanakai near? Let me look. There she is. She is standing a place where it's impossible to properly ambush the three of them with one swift attack. Still, I need to ambush them. I went downstairs and when I was on ground level. I headed for Nimura while flanking all three of them. Fly-kick this!

[Just before the glorious Fly-kick, Saji POV]

I've trained this much to beat Hyoudou, now Momo and Ruruko insisted on going with me. They wanted to be lovey-dovey with me, and support me. I'll take him down, even if it takes the three of us. He can't be this strong. There's no way. Kaichou was scared of him. I don't know what he's planning, but I'll stay cautious of him.

"Hey Saji-kun, how do you think of our unrequited love?"

"Ruruko, you know it's not unrequited, I'll return your love back to you. I also love you, like you love me."

"Iyaaa~"

I patted Ruruko. She's really my childhood girlfriend. I wish I could see these two were meant for me, not Kaichou. I guess I was blinded by Sona's beauty, her intelligence. I guess Hyoudou helped me from this blindness. Still I do like Kaichou-

"Kyaah!"

Holy shit! Hyoudou has already arrived!

[Issei POV]

Oh fuck yes! What a beautiful Fly-kick! I raised my hands in enjoyment! I'm the fucking best!

"Sona's Pawn has retired."

"Damn you, Hyoudou!"

"Hello Genshirou."

"Damn it, Hyoudou. This time, I'll make you regret facing me!"

"Fine."

I unsheathed my two swords, the Red-Hilted Sword and Ascalon. This will be a glorious battle.

"Damn, you're wielding two Holy swords! That's not fair! You even took the Dragon Slayer!? Damn it!"

"I'm allowed to dual-wield."

"Yes, he was."

"Thanks Grayfia."

"Now Hyoudou, are you going to hold back?"

"Of course I will!"

"I'll make you regret it!"

I evaded every touch from Genshirou, if he hits me, it'll be only a matter of time before I'm game over. My advantage over him is the fact I only need a single hit to take him down. I got two Holy Swords and one of them is a Dragon Slayer! Then I saw Hanakai trying to interfere. She's trying to reverse my movement, which will mean she will try to force my movements to Genshirou. I can use that against her. I'll move towards Genshirou every time! This way I always go backwards whenever Hanakai tries to cast.

"Momo, don't interfere! He knows about Reverse already! Stop using it, he'll make you regret it!"

"Okay!"

Okay, she stopped casting her powers. That makes it a lot easier. I only need to pay attention to Genshirou. Now I need to keep evading his attacks. It looks like I have the advantage, but I think there's something behind it. He's not trying to strike. Oh shit, when I look at my blood, I only got 97% left! This isn't good! I'm a time bomb!

"Damn it, Genshirou!"

"Damn you, Hyoudou! I didn't expect you to find it out that quickly!"

"You're going down now!"

"Shit!"

I have to chase Genshirou into the Northern District, there's no choice for me!

"GO TO HELL! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

[Commentary Box]

"Hahaha, Hyoudou-kun is so stupid. He's going to get ambushed now!"

"Serafall, that's true. Although he has no other choice than to do this. His lifeline, his blood is being sucked away."

"How do you know that already!?"

"We've got the data from Issei's monitor sent to me in real-time. This means I can see his condition. His blood is now at 96%"

"How much loss is required to be considered in danger?"

"Under 60% is near-death, under 70% is required blood transfusion and under 85% is reason to be worried."

"Then who has the advantage?"

"As of now, Genshirou."

[Issei POV]

Damn it all. Now where can I find Genshirou? I guess I need to lose a body part when I have to. No idea what I have to lose then. My blood is now stable at 95%, but I think that's because Genshirou isn't near me.

"Rias' Bishop has retired!"

Shit! Did we really lose Asia or Gasper already?

"Now that was Gasper-kun. He's still weak against silver, heh. That makes it really easy."

"Tch, that's really clever, Genshirou. Although it was pretty stupid to talk like that. You're nowhere near me, right? You're in the mall right?"

"What!?"

"We can do it this way. I'll release Hanakai and you'll show up in the mall and finish our battle."

While I was losing Genshirou, I went back to Hanakai to make her a hostage. If you need to be intelligent, you need to have mean measures to give the chance of diplomacy.

"Pffft, she can be lost."

"Watch as she dies then."

Deploying the Ascalon and the Red-Hilted Sword, I stabbed her legs. She screamed in agony because of this. While she tried to retire, I picked up the Red-Hilted Sword and slashed that light to death. No retirement.

"What did you do!? You destroyed the retirement light!?"

"Yes, it's possible as the enemy to interfere retirements if you can prevent it in the first seconds. It's a cruel way, but I'm a time bomb now, because of you. I don't care if my life goes to hell. Now do you want to see her die?"

"Fine! Stop it! Just don't kill her!"

"Good boy."

That negotiation went easy. I'll walk with Hanakai carrying as hostage to Genshirou.

"Hyoudou-kun, why did you do that? Why did you hurt me and retire Ruruko?"

"I don't feel Genshirou's determination. He thinks I'm an easy opponent with these handicaps."

"So you just kill us off?"

"You're his two girlfriends. I'll show him I don't care about his life or his love. It'll be only his determination what gives him a shot at defeating me."

"But what are you talking about being a time bomb?"

"Sona has devised something that can take a human down no matter how strong he or she is. If my blood goes under 50%, I'm dead. Under 60% would be near-death anyways."

"I didn't expect you to find that out."

"I guess if I can beat Genshirou, I can delay my death."

"You don't die. You'll be unable to fight and retire."

"I will, I rather die than retire."

We both arrived at the mall.

"Genshirou! Show yourself!"

"Fine, here I am."

"Go Hanakai."

Like I would let her go that easily, I unsheathed my Red-Hilted Sword and slashed her before she could finish saying Gen-chan.

"Gen-cha-"

"Sona's Bishop has retired!"

"HYOUDOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIENDS!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's fight until I can't stand anymore!"

"Rias' Knight and Bishop have retired!"

"Sona's Knight and Rook have retired!"

"Meh, Asia has also fallen huh."

"Darn it, Tomoe and Tsubasa have retired!"

"Yeah, this is all my fault! Show me your determination! Hahahahahaha!"

"I will surpass you Hyoudou! I will become a teacher of Kaichou's school!"

"That's more like it!"

We headed into a brawl. Genshirou was punching with all he got, I was slashing him with my two swords with all I got.

The bad thing for me was, all I needed was one clean hit. I didn't get that clean hit for a long time. On the other hand, Genshirou was punching very weakly, but his punches hurt more because I was losing blood. No, there's something off with his punches. Why is there a line from his heart to his Sacred Gear? There's only one explanation.

"Genshirou, now I see you're really serious. You use that to try to get the best of me."

"Yes, Hyoudou. Eat this Dragon Shot!"

I slashed that Dragon Shot to dust with the Ascalon, but it's pretty strong! Enough to kill me for real! Well, the Human me, but still!

"You intend to die, right?"

"If it means beating you, I'm fine with it! Do you understand the pain of being laughed at?"

"I do, that's why I agreed on this Rating Game! I'll become the MVP and make every Devil piss in his fucking pants with only my Human ability!"

"What if you fought me with your complete form?"

"Then this Game has already ended and I was already sleeping with Sona."

"Damn you! I will not let you sleep with Kaichou! Be scared of my shot!"

What is he doing!? He's already tired! He's trying to fire such a shot! I need to move out of the way! NOW!

"Now, Hyoudou. That isn't going to happen!"

He tied himself to me! I need to cut that line! He'll blast me through that line! That isn't going to happen!

"Now face my conviction, Hyoudou!"

"Oh hell no!"

I cut that line with the Ascalon, but I have to evade that shot!

"Too late, Hyoudou!"

"I know! But I won't eat that shot completely!"

I hoped I wouldn't eat that shot. I guess that shot came with all his might. It became big and it hit me. I tried to slash it with the Ascalon, but it only took a little bit off the blow. I still lost a lot of blood. How much do I have left? 80%! What!? I just puked blood up there, but I didn't know I'm already in the worried zone! I feel my heart beating faster. I'm normally a calm person, so I know when my heart beats like mad, I'm in a bad situation. This is bad. I'm still losing blood somehow, but I don't know where my blood is being led to or where my blood has gone! This has to end now, while I was standing there slightly wobbly. I still puked blood. His shots are taking a toll on me. This brawl has to end now! Then I found the moment, the same moment as Genshirou did to finish me.

"Gotcha, Hyoudou!"

There's the opening!

"Screw you, Genshirou!"

I slashed him in two. This is the perfect hit. The Ascalon should have done its job.

"Sona's Pawn has retired!"

I stood there, Genshirou, you gave me a good fight. Even now you're still fighting me. My blood is still draining. This sucks. 72% huh. Wait, what's that? A blood sack, it's connected to me! It's pumping away from me! Hmm I can take this, but I need to reverse it or at least stop it. Wait, stopping isn't hard. I only need to change the pressure. Hmm, that's good for now. I've got nothing to worry for now, but I think one hard blow will kill me. Currently my blood is at 70%, I wish I had a syringe so I could use some blood to give me a transfusion. I'll sit in the Central Plains for now. I've got nothing to do now. I can't attack now. Now my consciousness is going to fail me a bit, this must be the blood loss. My never-ending stamina has been reduced to Gasper's and Asia's level. This is terrible. Just terrible. I'm a sitting duck now.

[Commentary Box]

"Impressive what Genshirou has done, it wasn't enough, but still Issei will be out of the game for a while."

"Shouldn't Hyoudou-kun retire?"

"He dies before he retires."

"That means?"

"There's no way Issei will be unable to fight, except when Death occurs to him. Even then he won't stop fighting."

*Whisper Sera*"But Hikari-chan, isn't Hyoudou-kun hiding something?"

*Whisper Hika*"Yes, he is. But he doesn't deploy that for a reason."

*Whisper Sera*"Sona-chan should be able to beat him even in that form."

*Whisper Hika*"No way, haven't you listen at all? Issei would be done already and we didn't have to do the commentary at all. All he has to do is to throw a nuke at their starting point and he'd win."

*Whisper Sera*"Isn't that bad for his reputation?"

*Whisper Hika*"No, because he won't destroy anything he doesn't want to destroy. He's really precise in that. That's why it's very terrifying. There's a reason he's the Warfighter."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

[Sona POV]

Damn it, Saji. Now our dream won't be becoming truth anymore! How could you screw it up! Now I have to watch Issei suffer! Damn it, Saji!

"Hey Kaichou, you're crying."

"What?"

"Yeah, your tears are running. What's wrong?"

"Nothing much."

"No, you're thinking about Hyoudou-kun, right?"

How does she know that!? No, she knows because she has the same blush as I do when we look at our lovers. Her lover is Kiba Yuuto. She thinks she can't get him, but somehow Issei is also supporting their love. Honestly, I think Issei just wants his friend to get a girlfriend. He's really a good guy, but his history of everything is way darker than anyone of us could ever achieve in his lifespan.

"Tsubaki, what are you talking? You should observe the area! What if Kiba Yuuto comes by!?"

"Kiba-kyun is near!?"

"Tsubaki!"

"Sorry, Kaichou."

She's really hopeless when Kiba-kun is her opponent. I'll stay here because I've got the advantage here at the moment, we've got a few counters left, but as Issei jeopardized my master counter, I need to consider having to fight him. Wait, Issei told me about sending a decoy into the field. I can use that!

"Come forth, send my soul into this vassal. Ambush the rest of the Gremory peerage!"

"Yes!"

"I'll believe in you, Reya and Tsubaki."

[Kiba POV]

This fight was really not good for us, we lost Xenovia and Asia at the same time, at least I could chase Meguri and Yura down. That compensates in terms of numbers, but Issei-kun is still in danger. We need to go to the Central Plains!

"Koneko, can you tell me how many people are there?"

"There are only 2 people."

"Are they fighting?"

"Yes. One of them is wielding holy weapons and the other has a dragon."

"That can only be Issei-kun and Saji-kun."

"Should we interfere?"

"No."

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I get a feeling this is personal for Saji-kun."

"Why?"

"There's no way Issei-kun would choose us over the pain it will cause. I think he believes Saji-kun should be more dedicated for his cause or he won't be able to become awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Saji-kun and I have an inferiority complex to Issei-kun. I have it because he beats me at my own strength. My swiftness and speed are beaten by Issei-kun, but Saji-kun is feeling a lot worse. He's lagging behind in terms of everything. He has a dragon, what does Issei-kun has to offer against him?"

"The True Longinus."

"Exactly. What's our rankings in the popularity list?"

"On the fifth, it's me, the most popular guy is Issei-senpai who follows me, then you follow him and then there's Saji-senpai. Why do you ask that?"

"Yup. Do you see why Saji-kun has a really bad inferiority complex?"

"Is it also Issei-senpai's skills?"

"That's the main part, it defeats it all. His skills exceed mine, but they make Saji-kun's skill levels look pathetic. If you compared Saji-kun and Issei-kun in terms of ability, you'd compare a god to a dust particle."

"Is it that bad?"

"For Saji-kun it is. Issei-kun wants to give Saji-kun a chance to beat him for real, just a single shot."

Then we heard something good.

"Sona's Pawn has retired!"

We can walk to Issei-kun, but what is he holding? A bag of blood? Why doesn't he disconnect it?

"It's senpai's own blood. It's his line of death and lifeline."

"Awawa? What?"

We'll walk to Issei-kun who's looking like crap. His skin is really pale, I can even hear his heartbeat from here.

"Hey Issei-kun, are you alright?"

[Issei POV]

So everyone from the Club returned to me, I see Kiba, which must mean Xenovia has been lost. I guess I should have expected that, Xenovia must have been taken down with a technical attack. I feel terrible. Asia has been lost, Gasper has been lost. I won't lose, no matter what. Then Rias appeared with the Phoenix Tears. Can you really solve that with Phoenix Tears?

"Issei, you need this!"

"No, Rias, can you heal blood loss with the Phoenix Tears?"

"Wait, that's your condition?"

"Yeah, it's quite bad. My blood is now at 70%, I need something to recover."

"Issei-senpai, I'll apply Senjutsu to you."

"You can do that, Koneko-chan? Are you sure? Isn't that art dangerous for people like me?"

"What are you talking about Issei-senpai?"

"You know I've got a dark past, right?"

"I don't mind, if you think about me with love and positivity, then I've got nothing to worry."

"Okay, then I'll trust on you, Koneko-chan."

"Wait, we need to do this skin-to-skin because it's more effective."

"Let's skip that for now, these clothes are actually why I'm still alive now and not bleeding at the moment."

"Then I'll still need to strip. It's okay if it's skin-to-cloth. I only want to feel you."

Did Koneko-chan just strip herself!? For me!?

"I love you, Issei-senpai. Please, love me back."

"Carry me and I'll answer you. By the way, Kiba. Thanks for the Ascalon, it was really useful. I got Genshirou with it, but I don't need it anymore. Everyone else can be taken down with this Red-Hilted Sword."

"Issei-kun, that sword is still terrifying. It feels like an Excalibur, even though I know it's not."

"Well, it's wielded by a friend of King Arthur."

"Hmm, okay. Let's go for the endgame?"

"Yeah."

[Commentary Box]

"I see Toujou Koneko has embraced her Nekomata nature!"

"Still, Sona-chan will win."

"Sure, Serafall."

"Why don't you believe me, Hikari-chan?"

"A few reasons, they all involve Issei. If one can see the match, Issei is still able to fight. The numbers are also in the advantage of the Gremory peerage, but most would expect that. Except Issei."

"Why Hikari-chan?"

"Sona's peerage is technique based, meaning in a normal confrontation, they'll obviously lose against 3 Holy Swords, a healer, more power hitters and a strong support. Normally, this powerful peerage would not simply lose in terms of power."

"That's not-"

"Silence, Serafall. But, since Sona can find the weak spots of a few power hitters, they could retire a Holy Sword, a healer and a strong offensive support."

"Yes, yes."

"But I think their goal was to take down Issei rather than those three."

"What makes you say that?"

"I said before the start of this game, Issei will decide this game. I'll tell you the reasons now. Whether he stands or falls, he'll affect all the players of this Rating Game anyways. His movements and behaviour will seal the tactics Sona has to use to take him down."

"That's not true."

"Then why is Sona moving to Issei? Even though it's in spirit form?"

"Huh? Why would Sona-chan do that?"

"Exactly, that's what I mean with Issei is affecting everyone. Both Kings are close to him. That means he'll cloud everyone's movements because they all follow orders from their Kings, right?"

"Yeah, but Sona-chan. Why are you doing this? Normally you'd do that the moment Hyoudou-kun should fall! Even I know he won't retire now."

"Exactly, do you know his body has been healed with Senjutsu?"

"You mean through Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah, it's not a real heal like a blood transfusion, but in this case it works more like adrenalin."

"Adrenalin? What's that?"

"It's something that can enhance the Human decision making and performance for a short period, it'll enable him to fight Sona with this amount of blood. He's now in rest trying to build up that 'adrenalin'."

"How can you analyse like that? You even know about Sona-chan's peerage!"

"There's something called getting to know what you're talking about. You're embarrassing me, Serafall. I wish someone else from the Sitri could have done this."

"Sparkle!"

"I have no comment on this."

"At least I don't have to cope with her that many times, like you have to, Grayfia."

"Well, I guess you're lucky in that way."

"Let's go on, the Gremory peerage is near the Northern District and Sona."

[Issei POV]

I'm being carried by Koneko-chan, she feels really soft. Our situation is really good at the moment. I'm still here, although not able to fight now intensively. Still Rias wasn't calm at all. She felt her estimations were off. She wanted to do this without losses, it seems. Our conditions weren't great either. I'm heavily wounded, Kiba is moderately wounded, Akeno is fine and Koneko-chan can't fight now because she's carrying me. On the other side, they only got Sona, Shinra-senpai and Kusaka, but they're all fine. Then we met all three of them.

"I see Rias has moved."

"You also did, Sona."

"I have a bad feeling, something tells me they're not there."

"How do you know Koneko-chan?"

"It's just not completely Kaichou or anyone else."

"I'd believe that."

"Tsubaki and Reya, this is the moment!"

"Hah, I expected that!"

Kiba blocked Shinra's naginata ambush with his Holy Demonic Sword and I tried to slash away the attack Kusaka gave me.

"Ah shit!"

I puked some blood.

"Senpai!"

"Sorry, Koneko-chan, but I can't afford losing a bit more blood. But now I'm officially a traumatic time bomb. My blood is at 67%."

"Senpai, do I need to bring you to Kaichou?"

"Yeah, let's finish this."

"Buchou, we're going to finish this. Come support us after you're done."

"Okay, Koneko. Good luck Issei."

[Kiba POV]

When Koneko-chan and Issei-kun left, I was still trying to strike Tsubaki-senpai down.

"I get to fight Kiba-kyun! Yay!"

"Don't get distracted!"

I slashed her, but it only touched her.

"Darn it! That hurt!"

"Blame this sword! This is a good sword!"

"I'll beat you with this weapon!"

Damn it, I forgot that. Tsubaki is an experienced naginata wielder. A naginata is a polearm which has a blade at the end. This weapon is really handy for female users. The Shinra family is famous for their skills with the naginata. I need to be cautious with her when I'm in this condition. Her condition is better than mine, but my skills are better than her. I need to get closer to her. Her strength is the lack of weaknesses. Her defence is good, mine is terrible. I outdo her in terms of speeds and attack, but she'll compensate that with magic and defence.

I think her defence isn't that good in this case considering she's a Devil and I'm wielding a Holy Demonic Sword, so she'll be able to receive Holy damage. My edge will be in finishing this fight quickly and precisely.

"Look, Tsubaki, look at me!"

"Yes, Kiba-kyun! No, where are you!?"

"Slash!"

And that's how I hit her, but she's still standing now. I looked at Akeno, oh dear. Her face was sadistic and sad.

"I just wanted to show Issei-kun my dedication! Now you forced him to finish this earlier. I'll show him one big thunder shock!"

"Hah, that's not going to happen! Vice-President of the Occult Research Club!"

Damn, that's a long title. They fired their abilities, but Kusaka-san tried to reverse her spell. Then she got shocked and blasted to oblivion. She just disappeared.

"Sona's Bishop has retired!"

"I hope Issei-kun has seen that, ufufu."

"That lightning was so big and loud, it's impossible Issei-kun won't be seeing that. At least he's heard it."

What I said made Akeno really happy. She really likes him, heh?

"This isn't good. I must retreat!"

Woah, Tsubaki-senpai really can evade Akeno's shots. That's really impressive, but she's not faster than me in running away! I'll take her down!

I chased her into a supermarket, I need to do this precisely. I can't afford to make mistakes. I need to go serious. I'll use that.

"No way, how can you use that!?"

"I can use any sword now if I'm allowed to wield them. The Sword of Betrayer is my best example."

I showed her the Durandal, but unlike Xenovia's form, mine's more like the short sword kind. They're at least shorter than Issei-kun's long swords.

"You can wield the Durandal better than Xenovia!?"

"No, that's a wrong assumption. I chose ease of ability over its pure form. I won't even dare to take its pure form."

"Still, suck on this!"

What, she's throwing a Phoenix Tear at me! Shoot! I need to evade the Tears!

"Reverse!"

"Not going to happen! Fall before my eyes!"

I slashed Tsubaki in two. I also destroyed some stuff behind it. That wasn't my intention, but woah. The Durandal is really a weapon that needs to be tamed. I can't control it that well either. This really is a sword that needs to be trained with for a very long time.

"This can't be!? How did we miss such a strong player on Rias' peerage!? Sona, we made a great mistake! We had to watch out for Hyoudou-kun and Kiba-kyun!"

[Issei POV]

Woah, that lightning was glorious! Good job, Akeno! I was still being carried by Koneko-chan. I guess this is the moment to confess to her.

"Koneko, I've got something to say to you."

"What is it, senpai?"

"I will answer your love. I love you, Toujou Koneko."

She cried in happiness and her warmth felt even better. Then we reached Sona, who was also crying.

"Hey Sona."

"Issei! Why do you go so far to make our dreams not true!?"

"I didn't choose it. I have to prove myself and Genshirou desired to face me. This is the end."

"Sona's Queen has retired!"

"Damn it, Tsubaki! What?"

I could hear some call.

"We had to watch out for Hyoudou-kun and Kiba-kyun!"

"Darn it, so we made a miscalculation! Now what are you going to do? You face me 2 against 1 or 3 against 1?"

"What do you mean 3?"

"Rias is also here."

"What, Rias! How did you walk to Sona?"

"I went straight for Sona."

"Rias, this will finish with me."

"You're in no condition to fight!"

"I am."

"Senpai, 4 minutes."

"Gotcha. Not long, but sufficient. Sona Sitri, you will lose and we'll go home together!"

"I will build my school and you'll become my servant! Hyoudou Issei!"

She fired her magic bullets at me. I tried to slash those bullets to prevent taking damage, but they hit my skin. They don't hit deep enough to make scars, but I'm still worried because my blood is still 67%. As I got closer, Sona changed her attacks to shotgun style attacks, they were more effective at mid-range than machine gun style which relies more on high speed rather than lethality. I need to get into close-range! Damn, I can't make it in time! I'm getting scarred! This is the end!

"Sona!"

"Issei!"

I need to stab her, only once! I need to reach it! Ugh!

"Congratulations, Issei. You got me."

"Ugh, you got me too, Sona."

We both disappeared into the light.

"Rias' Pawn has retired."

"Sona has retired. Rias Gremory wins."

[Medical Room]

I woke up, I was being connected to a transfusion module. What am I getting treated for?

"He woke up!"

"Issei!"

My harem of girls are running to me. I saw Irina, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona and Ravel run to me to hug me.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you and making you suffer. You even suffered traumatic stress."

"At least you were prepared to kill your own servants to kill a VIP. I'm proud of you, Sona."

"Don't hurt my heart again, Issei!"

"I don't want to face you again, either."

"I heard Saji is going to receive a reward."

"I can only congratulate him, ugh."

"Issei, are you alright?"

"What is it, Irina?"

"Your eyes look terrified, just like the days of Dark Crescent."

"Don't mention that horrible Project."

"Horrible Project? Irina, what is Dark Crescent?"

"It's the Project that made Issei a murderer."

"Yeah, that's the short story. I'll tell you when we're back at my house in Hell. You need to call Seekvaira, she also has the right to know. Hikari will also be coming soon."

We walked to Genshirou, I was being carried by Koneko and Yura Tsubasa, they can really carry me.

"Congratulations, Genshirou Saji. You're the MVP of this Rating Game. You've shown the best performance during this game."

"But I lost!"

"You broke me though."

I interrupted after Genshirou doesn't believe why he got the MVP prize.

"What do you mean?"

"You should've seen me after our fight. I was a wreck. I could only fight Sona, because I had Senjutsu applied to me. My life force was improved, but for a few minutes after the moment I let go of Koneko."

"Still, why do I get the MVP, not you!?"

"Sirzechs had a certain expectation of all of us."

"Yeah, Hyoudou Issei had a very high expectation, something he did not let us down with, but he did not exceed himself."

"Exactly, and you did, by immobilizing me."

"Do you have the whole analysis from your side in your head or something?"

"Of course, I need to know what I could do against opponents for the next time."

"No, Hyoudou. I'm satisfied, I don't want to face you again. Ever."

"That doesn't mean I won't face opponents like you again. I know I will face someone who will fight in your style. How are you?"

"Your Holy weapons hurt me a lot."

"Heh, I knew it'd be useful against you. But still, are you alright?"

"I'm feeling weak, but I guess I'm doing better than you. You look like crap. You've seen Hell or something."

"I guess that's the blood loss to blame."

"No, the blood loss made it apparent, but there was something off with you. You work really hard. How come you can kill without regrets?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"The meeting, what you did there, that was unbelievable. You didn't care a High Devil might die when you shot him through the legs. We were all shocked at it."

"Issei, let's go home. I'll call Hikari."

Irina called Ray as soon as possible.

"Hey Hikari."

"Hey Irina."

"We're going to talk about what happened during London and Issei."

"I'll be coming, let me finish the analysis."

"Alright."

[Commentary Box, Hikari POV]

"Who do you think performed the best?"

"It'll be Hyoudou Issei."

"I disagree."

"Shut the fuck up, Serafall. Why are you also doing the analysis?"

"Because I was doing the commentary too."

"You were fucking useless!"

"Grayfia-chan, the Fallen Angel is being mean to me."

"Complain to Hyoudou Issei. In my opinion, Hikari has done everything and you were useless. She has the right to curse at you."

"What do you think of Genshirou Saji?"

"He did exceed our expectations, he did well."

"About the Hyoudou guy, he was weak after the fight with Genshirou. A Devil shouldn't need to be carried by a younger girl Rook with a blood percentage of 70%. A Devil should be able to fight until 55% and then he suddenly falls if he had a Human base."

"Yeah, he's not a Devil. He's a Human mercenary."

"Explains the lack of magic."

"Yeah. He can't use magic either."

"Still, I don't mind giving Genshirou Saji the MVP."

"Why, Hikari?"

"Issei was performing great, but we all expected that, although Genshirou Saji had no expectation and could be a crucial factor to win the match."

"That's something nice, but could be."

"Unlike Issei, Genshirou Saji has no experience in fighting."

"How do you know?"

"Have you heard the Yokohama and Nagano incident?"

"At the first one, the Devils were taken down by the JSDF. In Nagano, they were taken down by the SC."

"Exactly, Issei was involved as main fighter in both."

"So that means his experience is nearly professional?"

"He's a professional in terms of fighting."

"So?"

"I say we give Genshirou Saji the MVP prize, he deserved it. His hard work has to be rewarded."

"Do we agree on Genshirou Saji getting the MVP?"

"I do!"

"Shut up, Serafall!"

"Thanks Hikari, but do we agree?"

"I agree, while Issei did well, in the end he did as we expected him to. Genshirou did exceed himself and our expectations and fought Issei quite well."

"Hikari, why don't you get a part-time job as Rating Game analyser?"

"I like it, maybe I should. I'll be leaving now. I'm getting a call."

"Okay."

I took the phone, Irina was talking to me.

"We're going to talk about what happened during London and Issei."

Oh, that. The murders and everything else. I need to go.

As I walked to Issei's house in Hell, I saw Seekvaira-san walk to me.

"Hey Ray."

"Eh? How do you know that name?"

"I know about you. Your legend."

"Oh, then it can't be helped."

We arrived into Issei's house in Hell, we're looking at him. He was different, he changed with that Game. Why is everyone from the Occult Research Club and the Student Council here? Why are even Grayfia and Sirzechs here?

"Hey Hikari."

"Hi Issei, what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm still in a bad condition. My mental condition is improving, but I need to rest. I hope nothing else happens. Do you remember when I looked at you with a serious face? The one that scared you a bit?"

"You mean just before our Rating Game?"

"Yeah."

"Is it related to that?"

"Yeah. There was a Project that was never heard of. This is the first time I've disclosed this. That's why Sirzechs and Grayfia are here."

"Yeah, it's also a bit to make sure nobody hears about this. This is one Project nobody should ever hear about. This was a Project which had the goal to create a world that will serve the supernatural like you guys. We were made to serve, we were picked up from when we weren't that old. My parents just saw me getting kidnapped, it was the last time I saw Nee-san. We were kidnapped and brought to a facility where we were tested. They called this Project Sunshine of Believers. I remember this as Dark Crescent. I'll tell later why I named it Dark Crescent. I don't remember how long ago it happened exactly, but it happened. I think it was 11 or 12 years ago. I can remember some events very as I can live them again on this day."

[Sunshine Facility, back in time]

I was brought to a room with fellow people, we're wearing some weird costume which resembles holiness and God's blessing. I shrugged it off for now.

"Boys and Girls! You're chosen to become God's servants and become heroes!"

This was in hindsight all lies, but we were naïve and we didn't hate the speech about God and love. That was until the experiments started, we started with 1200 people, in the first week we already lost 100. They just said they were too weak. I wasn't chosen that week, we were sleeping in dorms. These dorms were pretty bad, but I thought it couldn't be helped because there were many chosen.

This was alright, but the second week again 100 experiments were taken and they all died. We wanted to know why they died. They said again.

"They were too weak to be chosen by Lucifer."

What was he talking about, Lucifer?

I was the only one who thought something was odd. I guess the rest believed Lucifer was God's name.

Then my week came, I was chosen as the third group. We were sent to a room. They tested us, they tortured us. Some of us even died immediately. They were dumped away into the ground. They were never seen again, some of them were kids I just started to get friendly with. I endured all the suffering they gave me. The thunder they released on me was just terrible. I was just enduring it. I thought everything was going to be fine. In the end, I was the only survivor of that group. The researchers were so happy with me, but I could only look at corpses. I was thinking, why are they doing this?

As the next group was sent out, I gave them a farewell message. They're all goners now. My expectation became the truth. They all died. I told everyone else, they're going to die. I was lucky I survived. Of course, there were arrogant fools who thought they could survive this ordeal. I never saw them again. There were a few groups who did survive, they came from the final groups. They were traumatized, but so was I. We were sent to a new room. This room was even worse than the first. We're sleeping there in destroyed clothes, some were plain nude. I guess my experiments were the harsh on my body, but not on my clothes. I saw the final groups wearing less. This was something I didn't care about, but we were with 261 left. This was just a massacre, but I felt weak. I couldn't do anything. Why are we here? There was a girl I was acquainted with. If I remembered her correctly, I think she looked like a younger Hikari. She was cute, but very shy and timid. I guess I fell for Hikari because she remembered of this young girl.

"Hey. Can I get to know you?"

"Yeah, my name is Hyoudou Issei."

"My name is Shizuka."

"No last name?"

"I don't remember anymore."

"Then it can't be helped, Shizuka."

I started to get a friend. My first friend. I was so happy. We were there sitting together as we looked to the sky.

"We'll get through this together, Issei."

"Yes, we do, Shizuka."

These experiments were taking a toll on us, but we survived because we were together. We could always see each other again. The experiments were getting worse. We were holding each other's hands until one day, it happened. They sent her to a room. I had to see her, she wanted to see me. I just saw it happen, she was stripped off and then they sent a group of men to take experimental measures with her. I heard her scream through the glass. I could only watch her cry, my heart was starting to fade away. They were raping her and I was sitting here, blocked by this glass. We were in separate rooms, but when she tried to escape she was shot in the back like a dog.

"Hahahaha. That was great! That was a good rape!"

"Yes, that was great! Let's rape her tight body even more!"

Now they're just dishonouring her. I don't care what my death will be. I'll make sure it'll be a death they won't ever forget. I was waiting and I made a good meal for us, I know how to use a knife. I was the cook with Shizuka, but now I'm doing this alone, so I made something simple but worth to be a last meal. We were the last group, a group of 40 of us. At this moment, I think I lost my sanity. There was no more belief in good. I want to kill. Kill.

We were sent into a room, all of us. This will be our end. I'll make it glorious.

"Today is the day you won't die. Today is the day you will change."

Eh? What did I hear? That was odd. I hear a group of researchers come with a bunch of swords trying to hunt us.

"Now let's do this! Let's kill the children! Let's test them!"

"Yes!"

When I saw them, I saw all of them using only sticks and swords. This was an advantage, they wanted to end us personally. Other researchers were watching us. They're in for death. We all moved a bit and I saw kids get slaughtered. This was just inhuman. I felt no regret.

I met a researcher. Before he slashed me, I kicked his leg, making him fall and interrupting his slash. This in my luck forces him to drop his knife. I picked up the knife and I started to stab the researcher. This researcher looked at me.

"Please forgive me! Don't kill me! We took care of you!"

All I could say was:

"Die."

I started to stab him in the arms. His screams were glorious, so loud I can't believe it. He could scream all he could. Die! Go to hell! The blood covered my whole body. The moment I heard some researchers come back to hear who was screaming, I slit his throat and ran off to go on a murder streak. Death was something they will embrace. Death is something they will get. Death is something that will occur to them!

I found the next bastard who was secluded from the rest. I cut his Achilles tendon and he went down. I stabbed his legs until no muscle can be used to move his legs ever again, then I cut his abdomen, but I tried to make it bleed. I failed in that, I just killed him. I was unhappy he already died. He deserved to suffer more. I left his corpse to rot and sneaked off to kill the next fucker with his knife also taken from the second bastard. Two knives, this will be more stabs and more suffering!

There was one more imbecile of a researcher in this zone left, but all the kids have already been cut to death. I felt sorry for them, but my anger for Shizuka exceeded my regret. I'll kill everyone in this fucking facility. There will be death!

"You don't know what you're doing, kid."

"I do, I'm going to kill you. Everyone will die. This is just a disgrace of a Project."

"How can you not like the name? It's a Sunshine!"

"Wrong, it's nothing related to give children a good life. It's just an excuse to kill children for your sadistic joke. Die!"

I threw a knife in his stomach. Perfect hit, I rushed towards him to kill him. I went between his legs and slashed his left Achilles tendon to destruction.

"Ugh!"

I stabbed his eye and took out the other knife. I slashed him until he was filled with scars. He had no idea what he had to do with that sword. Useless fool, you're that weak and you choose the biggest weapon? I guess I can let him bleed to death. He was bleeding from all his scars, scars on his arms, scars on his legs, even scars on his face. There was no place which hasn't been scarred.

I looked at the window, I flipped them off and then left the zone. Now I need to escape by killing everyone. Nobody must know what happened here.

I ran through the hall looking through an emptiness. There I heard my voice within speak again.

"Hey. They're all hiding. Don't rush this. You should deceive them. Surprise them with death."

I stepped into the hall and I heard very loud shots. They're using firearms! I need to kill one of them to give them fear. I waited until the firing stopped and then I rushed forward until I saw an enemy. The moment he was near me, I stabbed his wrists and took out his hands. The other guy who was standing next to him was really looking at me with fear. He'll get his own pain. I'll use castration. Did someone say this should be done with anaesthesia? Well, I'm cruel and they should die in suffering and hell. The moment he was castrated I stabbed his stomach and cut his stomach. This forces his acid in the stomach to release him and that will eat him up. All that was left was a puddle of death. The researcher who lost his hands was just looking mortified at the cruelty a kid can do.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"You're the one who made me! DIE!"

I slit his throat and decapitated him. This guy had a ball with a pin in it. I used the head and put the ball in his mouth. Then I pulled the pin and rolled him toward the other side of the hall. A big bang was heard and a lot of screams were made.

"Time for me to reap some souls, I'll take control of you. Don't worry, I'll ask you this once. Do you want this?"

"I desire death of all the people involved in here."

"Then I'll help you."

I saw what was going to happen to me. I feel knowledge coming to me. I know how to use a firearm, but how!? I know a lot of stuff I can see what actions I need to do to get past everyone! I have such good senses now! This is nice. I walked into the next room and I picked up an automatic firearm and a bunch of magazines. I looked into the next room.

"What is a kid doing here!?"

I shot all of them, they went down like gravity. There was no resistance. I walked to the next rooms, they all shared the same fate. They were shocked, they were killed, they were no more. I heard a clicking sound at the end of the fourth room, so I changed the magazines. Then I met the security, one would think they're strong enough to protect their researchers. In terms of weapons, they do. They've got machine guns that fire strong bullets for a shockingly long time. They had no flaws, right? Wrong, I found a flaw in them. They just fire stupidly, there must be a moment they run out of ammunition.

"Click!"

When I heard that glorious sound, I looked and shot the guy down with an accurate shot through the heart. He was out of it, right?

"Hah, do you really think that bullet will get through my vest?"

I need to shoot somewhere else before he's done with reloading. Vest, huh? That means all the other parts outside the chest must be a fine shot. I aimed for his right wrist to disable him from firing accurately, as he was a right-handed shooter.

"AAAAAH!"

He screamed like a little fool and then I took out the knife when I was close enough and slit his throat. I took his light bullet-resistant vest. This will do the trick for now. I finally got out of Area F. Wait, Area F? There are even more Areas? I went up to overview everything, there were two guys watching everything from the top platform, but I shot them down. I dropped them above Area A. I heard a scream afterwards.

"It's a riot! Let's kill everyone! Give them hell!"

I walked on the platform, I saw there were 4 more Areas. So I guess there is B, C, D and E. Let's look into E.

That Area was completely deserted, it looks like they're done with the torturing of those poor kids. Wait, I looked at a corpse. He looks older than me. What is this? Are we divided or something? I must move on if there's nothing to kill here.

Area D on the other hand had a few survivors on the wall, they were about to get executed! I made a noise by shooting 5 researchers in the legs.

"ARGH!"

"AAAH!"

"GYAAH!"

"OWWW!"

"NOOO!"

Those were all the screams they made, I moved on to hide from their attention.

I still heard shots, they were dead. I could see them, they're around 13 years old. So they did order us in age.

"Now who was the cause of those screams just before now?"

"I think it must be a rebel from the other Areas."

"Which Area?"

"I think F."

"Why?"

"That Area has gone silent and didn't confirm all the dead. There's one kid alive for sure. A kid named Hyoudou Issei. Case F0004"

"Is he here!?"

"No idea, like I said. There's no trace of him."

"JUST HELP US!"

"Wait. He wants you to suffer. Kill all the wounded immediate-"

I aimed for his head and fired one bullet, just one to kill. I wished I could make him suffer, but alright, I can't lose my hidden advantage. I can still listen to the screams. There are three more in Area D. They're all together, their formation is terrible, one could just aim at one of them and kill the other two as collateral damage. They're hugging each other!

"Suck on this."

"It's that ki-"

They all fell down like a bunch of twigs. No signs of life. There's a fire button here? Let's study the map. If I need to run, then the best way to run away from is Area C. I guess I've got no choice but to go to C immediately.

Nah, I need to make those 5 suckers suffer. Let's start with number one, what can I do for him? I know! I'll give him 4 essential cuts. These cuts are made in such a way that blood will flow forever, but it will not flow very fast. That's the end for number one.

Now what can I do for number two? I'll send electricity through him. I will do 0.06 Amperes, just to make sure it hurts like hell, but not enough to kill. If you give him enough shock, he will die somehow. I think it was malnutrition or heart failure. At least it won't happen that quickly.

"Aaargh! You stupid kid!"

Okay, 0.09 Amperes. I'm okay with it.

Now the third fool, let's bring him to the sky. There's a rope that connect to a machine that is used for pulling upwards. I can use that, I know how to tie this guy up. Not around the neck, then you've got mercy. It must be around the arms. And then suspend!

"May gravity have mercy on you!"

Now now, I can see the face of number four already. She's scared, but when I saw the fifth guy, I got angry. His smug face. I can't take it. I'll cut his foot!

"Hah, what are you going to do with me? You won't make it out here alive!"

"I will, who can stop me? I made it out of Area F, I killed the security with ease."

"We've got reinforcements."

"You know there's a riot in A right?"

"What!?"

"Exactly."

His smug face went from smug to crap. My smile got bigger. My sadistic nature reached me. I went personal with him. I took out the knife and made pieces of meat out of his body. He could only watch as he was going to die in pieces. Then when I thought he was going to die, I pushed his body to some liquid which was flammable, and I set him on fire.

"Burn baby burn!"

Now back to the female researcher.

"I know you can't forgive me, but please will you not give me a treatment like them? I'm really sorry for what Project Moonlight has offered for you."

"Eh Project Moonlight? Isn't it Project Sunshine?"

"What are you talking about? You were made to become Hell's warriors."

"I heard God's guardian angels."

"That's not true. Can you hand me those walking sticks? My legs were recovering for a bit now, but you slashed them again."

"Here you go, will you walk with me for a bit? I want to know more about Project Moonlight, eh Sunshine."

"Then don't expect a good story."

"I don't have expectations."

"Okay, let's move on to C, but know this, it'll be even heavier guarded than Area F, for some reason."

"Alright."

As we moved to Area C, we suddenly met up with some guys from Area A. They look like high school kids, what's going on here?

"What's a kid doing here? No way had he volunteered to do this."

"Because he didn't."

"Who is that woman?"

"Someone who will provide us information, well mostly me. I know the least of us."

"True, but why are you here?"

"I remember being taken here. I don't remember signing up for something."

"That's what he saw, but we know how it went, we took 1200 6-year olds from their families, we didn't care who they were. We gave them a number and put their data on the fire when they died, to make sure nobody has ever known them."

"That's a cruel thing. Why didn't you stop them?"

"I'm just a woman."

"Huh?"

"How many woman besides me have you seen?"

"Eh, none."

"Exactly. I have no voice in this facility."

"How did you guys survive that stuff?"

"Well, we gave each Area the same treatment, as you saw, there's one survivor from F, 10 survivors from D who were all executed afterwards and 400 survivors from A who are here now."

"Why were there no survivors from B?"

"You should have seen them, they were weak. We tried to spar with them, all it took was a wild punch hit and they were down. That's not what you'd expect from 14-year olds. Everyone would be surprised if someone from that Area did survive."

"How did they choose you guys?"

"We volunteered. We wanted to fight for Hell. Guardian Devils, that has a nice ring to it."

We walked into Area C, all we saw was rape. Even the researcher couldn't believe her eyes.

"How can you be shocked at this!? You did this!"

"I was only governing Area E, but they all died because of the terminal illness! We tried to test if Demon Water did cure them from that illness or if it only made worse."

"What did it do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! We even had the Phenex to help us!"

"So that explains the emptiness in E."

"Yeah, I worked there. I worked there alone. I didn't know the experiments on the other people were so terrible."

She even cried, I feel terrible for hurting her. I even tried talking to that voice.

"Why was my desire so bad?"

"I didn't expect someone to be really trying to improve lives here, I'm really sorry for not using rational decision making."

"I need to train myself in staying rational at all costs. From the moment we're safe, don't talk to me for the time being."

"I understand."

As we sneaked past Area C, I couldn't stay calm under those terrifying screams. They didn't deserve such treatment. My face was getting irritated.

"Hey, shouldn't we just shoot them?"

"Hmm, let's kill them."

We left our covers and all we saw were researchers armed with weapons that are stuck in the ground. They were setting a trap for us!?

"Hahaha, I know you're fighters of justice, now die!"

I hid immediately the moment I saw those weapons, as did the researcher. The guys from Area A didn't and they fell one by one in a flurry of death. We had to get past them, but how?

"Stop it! Why are you so persistent on this!?"

"Kill that woman!"

Oh no, they even are against her!? I need to kill them. I aimed at one of the heads, but then I saw something above them that was even better. I shot the wire which kept the beam hanging above them and the beam fell on them. Some of them died immediately by the crushing force, others survived but were in a situation you wish you were dead. Me.

"How can someone survive from Area F!?"

"Yeah. How? Maybe because I killed all of you."

I poked an eye of one of the living researchers with the knife. All he could do was scream in agony.

I walked past them, but then I heard a gunshot. The female researcher fell to death. Damn it, I needed more information from her! Damn it all!

"Don't come back for me, there's a self-destruction button there."

She tried to point to a big red button, it was located in the administration room of the facility. I walked to that room and pressed that button, nobody can know about this. No matter what.

"Self-destruction in?"

"10 seconds."

I could just open the door and I was outside, now I needed to run as fast of possible. I guess 10 seconds was too quick. I was blasted by the explosion and I flew quite a few metres. I fell down on the ground and I was immobilized. I understand I wasn't going to make it. All I could see was the darkness of the crescent moon, but I didn't expect this though, I don't know how long I was being here, but suddenly I saw two persons, a man who looks like a priest and a young boy(Which was a girl, but she looked so boyish).

"Hey Papa, doesn't that look like he's still alive?"

I tried to look, but I couldn't see who they were.

"Yeah, Irina, he looks alive."

I lost consciousness after that. I felt nothing, I was going to die, right? No, that voice told me I would survive. Where am I being carried?

I woke up in a church with that man and boy. Then I saw my parents, I'm not sure, I can't remember them that well anymore. The experiments have taken a slight toll on me.

"Where am I?"

"You're back home, Issei."

"Issei, you're back!"

I looked at those two figures like I don't know them. Are they really my parents?

"Don't worry, Issei. They're your parents."

"I'm back! Ugh."

"What happened there? We were so worried for you!"

"I don't want to talk about that, it was all terrible."

"Okay, tell us when you're ready."

I waited for a week and then I told this priest, whose name was Shidou Touji, Irina and my parents about what I endured. They were so shocked, they couldn't ask questions. I also told them to let this rest as I don't want to talk about it anymore. I also wanted them to never ever tell this to anyone.

[Present Hell]

As I told them everything, I was getting tired of remembering all this horrible stuff again. I just wanted to do something fun. I'm in for a date!

"Senpai."

Suddenly Koneko tugged me.

"Would you go on a date with me now? Akeno-senpai also wants to go."

"I did promise you that, Koneko."

"EHH!?"

"What?"

"You dropped the honorifics!?"

"Issei, did you get closer to Koneko!?"

"Ara ara, Rias is soooo jealous."

She was charging her ball of death!

"Akeno, you're right, Rias is the jealous type."

I added more fuel to the fire!

"Damn you, Issei!"

"Rias, calm down!"

"Sona!? Why do you accept this?"

"He creates a harem with his looks and character. He's handsome and intelligent. He's loving and protective. Do we need more?"

"But why does Yuuto have no harem?"

"He's a special case."

"Issei-kun! I'm just not as perverted as you are."

"That's saying it differently."

"Don't insult Kiba-kyun!"

I got slapped by Shinra-senpai and Asia. So they're both madly in love with him, huh?

"I got an idea. I'm dating Koneko and Akeno, you'll be dating Shinra-senpai and Asia."

"I don't want a harem, Issei-kun!"

"What's wrong with loving girls?"

"That's not the point! I'm not going to have a harem like you do!"

"Well, okay. That many girlfriends is indeed a harem, but still. Is it really bad with many girls loving you?"

"I guess I can give it a shot."

"Then let's go then! Girls, I'll be waiting for you!"

I took Kiba out of my house. We went outside for something to talk.

"So Issei-kun, how do you handle girlfriends?"

"I don't. I just give them love. Don't hurt their hearts, just be yourself. They fell for that you."

"I guess so. How do you think of our match?"

"The results were good, but I think your ratings went down a bit, because you were expected to be overwhelming Sona."

"How could you be so cautious when facing Sona? Do you love her?"

"Yes, but I also respect her by facing her with all I got."

"Still why were you so reluctant to take down Saji-kun so swiftly?"

"I was fearing a trap and he had a trump card, my blood."

"Of course."

"So how do you think of Shinra-senpai and Asia?"

"Why are you asking that!?"

"I'm just curious. Why aren't you their boyfriend? What discourages you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt someone's heart."

"Again, don't worry. They fell for you. How can people hate you? Because you get angry moments with the mentioning of Excalibur?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, nobody will hate you! Well, no girl will. Many guys will hate you with all the envy they've got."

"Thanks Issei-kun."

"Now let's wait for the girls."

I didn't need to wait for a long time, my nosebleed was running amok when I saw four beauties run to us. They were so good looking! Akeno and Shinra-senpai looked so gorgeous and Asia and Koneko looked so cute. My nosebleed is really bad.

"Ecchi senpai."

"I can't help it, Koneko! I'm sorry!"

"I love ecchi senpai."

I really cried in happiness, Koneko is too cute!

"Boys, we're going back to Earth. There's a new swimming pool there, I want to go there."

"Then let's go, but how are we going back? And girls, did you pack your swimsuits already then?"

"Don't worry about that, Issei. Ufufu, I don't mind swimming naked."

"No, get your swimsuits immediately!"

"Don't worry, I got them with me. My body is only for you."

"How do we go back?"

"By train of course!"

"Is it just us six?"

"No, we're joined by Genshirou's date."

"Nimura and Hanakai?"

"Yep!"

We headed for Lilith Station and took the train with my dates, Kiba and his dates and Genshirou and his dates. The train even says the destinations. From Lilith, it goes on too Lucifaad, what a terrible name to be honest. Then the next station was Mount Osore, it really is a portal to Hell. I heard the Vatican is a gate to Heaven, but that's not important now. This line stops in Nagano after passing Kuoh, this is how the intercity-line works. Because this line has been made for Rias, Sona and Seekvaira for sure. I can only think of that, since the line from Mount Osore on Earth looks very modern compared to the part from Lilith to Mount Osore Hell part. We all stepped out in Kuoh.

We walked towards the swimming pool, it has a cute name. Riyu Swim Paradise. I like it, now we're looking into the changing rooms, but there are only three rooms left.

"Issei, why don't we divide ourselves in groups of three, like our dates go?"

"Akeno, isn't that a really bad plan?

"We've got no choice, ufufufu."

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's go then."

We walked into groups and we tried to change ourselves in the changing rooms, until a few jealous people pulled me, Kiba and Genshirou out of there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Boys and girls are not allowed to be together in one changing room!"

Then we heard some girls make a comment.

"These boys are not single and lonely like you are. Just don't rub it off on those pretty boys!"

"Then would you date us!?"

"No!"

Then those girls walked to us for a talk.

"Hey boys, would you change in one room please? The boys here are all a bit jealous with your relationship."

"Fine, we have no choice I guess,"

We changed the positions, I went in the first room with Kiba and Genshirou. The second room was filled with the older girls, Shinra-senpai, Akeno and Hanakai. The final room was filled with Koneko, Asia and Nimura. We changed into our swimsuits. It seems I'm the only one not having a speedo swimsuit of the guys. My shorts are blue with black lines. Kiba seems to have a red speedo, Genshirou has a blue speedo.

I changed first and then I went outside to meet up with someone, but nobody was outside yet. I was looking around to see the paradise, it looks really nice. I think there are also non-local people here, I think those guys were also not locals.

I can see a grass field, there we can locate ourselves there. I guess we can have fun there.

"Hey Issei-kun!" "Hey Issei!"

I looked to the changing rooms and I saw Koneko and Akeno wearing their bikinis from that time. My nose bled again.

"Ara ara, Issei is being perverted."

Kiba was also ready, but Genshirou was still busy. I guess we can wait.

Finally, we're done now. We walked outside with our girls occupying our arms. All we could hear from the girls were very positive and envying comments.

"Are those boys supermodels? They have such good bodies!"

"Those boys are just students, at least they're the Royal Trio!"

"The Royal Trio of Kuoh? Is it them? They really do look handsome!"

Regarding our builds, only I am toned. Kiba and Genshirou have a slender build, but Kiba has a more slender build which makes it almost androgynous. I sometimes really think if Kiba would dress up with female clothes on accident, he'd nail it. Something tells me that.

We took our place and set up a camp. We can enjoy the paradise now! Yay! We all split up to enjoy our day. What we mean with splitting up is splitting the guys. Their dates follow them.

I went to the waterslide. This waterslide is a long one, I think it's at least 150 metres. This will be really fun if we can go as a group of three. Unfortunately we got split, because I was held back by a bunch of annoying guys who wouldn't let me go. If you'd compare them to glue, then glue is a weak thing to keep things together. That's how sticky they were. When Koneko was ready to go, I heard a conversation from a guy. I was behind 20 more people.

"Hey, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I've got a boyfriend already."

"Is he a lolicon?"

"You're also a lolicon."

"I'm not!"

"Hello. Would you please shut up? You accuse her boyfriend of lolicon, while you also want to date her. Are you an idiot?"

Hmm, Akeno without her 'ara ara' and 'ufufufu' lines, she's not pleased with it.

"I'm a shota. Everyone calls me that!"

"You're not a shota at all. You're not even cute."

"Where is your boyfriend? I will kick his ass in the shootout challenge that's held today!"

"Ara ara, I think you can't. Issei, can you move forward please?"

I have to respond to that.

"Sorry, Akeno, you have to go with Koneko. I can't move through this wall of fools."

You could hear all the girls laughing, but you could obviously feel the anger of all the guys.

"Damn you, I'll beat you at the Riyu Games!"

"Eh ok.."

As the queue moved on, the girls waited for me. I was so happy! We went together through the waterslide.

"Ara ara, I know a way how we can go through the slide. I'll sit behind Issei, while Koneko-chan lies in front of Issei staring at him. Ufufufu."

Hmm, a breast pillow and a cutie staring into my eyes? I'm completely in for that!

We even did that, I was looking at Koneko. I could only look into her loving eyes. My head was supported by Akeno's breasts! This softness all over my body! I'll go mad! This will last for a long time! I didn't expect this, though!

The queue was an all-girls queue, you know what happened? They went right after us! We made a chain of 23 people!

"Kyaah! I'm sliding with Hyoudou-kun!"

That's all I heard! We were almost stuck in that waterslide, filled with bishoujo! I was so happy!

I guess I have to show up at the Riyu Games.

I was standing there, and guess what? Genshirou and Kiba also had their problems with the losers and had to join these games too. There were the three of us, and then 13 other losers are determined to beat us. The first game is a shooting game. As expected, Kiba and Genshirou performed horribly. We all had the handicap to construct our weapons, because.. I don't know! I think they're pathetic.

While they were laughing at Kiba and Genshirou, I was waiting for my turn. We played in pairs. They made a horrible miscalculation. This isn't a fun games. I'll make them cry and weep until their wet pants are dry because they had to cry even more.

Finally, it was my turn.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

"Pull!"

I was constructing the hunting rifle while the scrub next to me fired some disks. I found out it was a single shooter. I need to reload every time. The ammunition is not the issue, but while I got a single shooter, my opponent and enemies are all using repeaters. They were alright, but when I was done with constructing the rifle, he only hit 3 of the 5 needed to win.

"Pull!"

"Bang!"

I shot those discs to oblivion, I reloaded after each shot at high speed, then I shot the next one. The moment that bastard shot the final one, I was already done.

I lost, because the ref is an asshole. A Commons asshole. I loaded the weapon and aimed at him.

"Hey, don't aim at me! Stop that guy!"

"Booo! Hyoudou-kun won! He's obviously the winner!"

"Shut it! Just because he's popular doesn't mean he's skilled!"

I saw security surround me. Who sponsored this shit? I heard someone speak through the intercom. I wanted to summon my spear Longinus.

"Hey, are there any Japanese here?"

"Hmm?"

Something is wrong with the way he asked.

"We need help! The Riyu Games should be games played with boys and girls! Poof!"

"What happened!?"

"Hah, Commons are the best! Suck that Japanese!"

Godfucking damn it. We're hostages by Commons. We need to kill a lot of people.

"Girls, evacuate!"

"Hyoudou-kun, can we hide with Kiba-kyun and Genshirou-kyun?"

"Yeah, you should be safe with them."

All Kuoh girls hid in a room with Kiba and Genshirou. I was here with Akeno and Koneko.

"Girls, I think I should do this alone. You can be with me, but I don't want you girls to be in danger."

"Okay, Issei. Let's try to get reinforcements."

They went into hiding trying to contact someone to support me. I was ready to kill. I kept my eyes at the referee, but now I'm thinking he should die. I stabbed his body until there were more stabs than person left and with that, all the foreign guys near me shared the same brutal fate. They were all allied against us. I identified their corpses, I made the right call. They weren't Kuoh students, but they were Commons infiltrants. They've invaded Japan already! This is a means for war! I saw them wield a weapon, but their accuracy of the first shot is at best 50% and their recoil control is at best 75%. This is all based from the competition. Although that's when they used recoilless repeaters. Yes, they had no recoil because the ammunition they fired was fast, but no power. Just enough to destroy discs, right? No, their discs were also weaker than mine. I saw my disc and I realized that was made of a material made to withstand pistol ammunition like the .45ACP, I saw the bullets of my opponents and they fired the exact 9mm Parabellum pistol bullet, I was given the 5.56mm NATO rifle bullet, a high speed assault rifle ammunition. Their discs broke too easy, as easier than mine, while I used a more powerful bullet. I had to use a way to precisely shoot those things. They even gave me at first the 9mm Parabellum, because it's fair to fight your opponents with the same ammunition, but not with the same discs! I aimed at the ref and forced the fool to give me at least 5.56mm NATO, they hesitated for such a long time, I almost killed someone by choking. They're weak and they should understand, Japan can't be underestimated. The real force in Japan is us, the SC. In the eyes of Commons, we're the terrorists. In our eyes, they are. We're the enemies of Commons, they have the European governments in control and now they try to conquer Japan. These governments said Japan is a country where terrorists were made. Our government tried to talk against warfare, but they couldn't do anything. I just received a call about Europe declaring Japan a country where terrorists live. I told our Prime Minister, nothing will go wrong. We've got the best Anti-Air defences to fight against their bombings. Our infantry is superior to them. The ones who have to defend Japan against them is the SC and its alliances, not the JSDF. I don't want our military who would never choose to become terrorists fight their former allies in operations like the Korea War. Unlike them, we don't mind fighting them, we don't care about killing them. SC, Magica and Insurgents are enough to resist them all, we're now a great force of over 50.000 highly experienced war fighters.

I've got enough to kill at least 250 of those Commons fools, I'm pissed enough. I really hope they've got weapons which are useful to use against them. I shouldn't expect any, they look too young to be in military training.

I ran and killed everyone else while I was going for the administration room as I guess that's where the transmission came from. These guys really need more training, they really keep underestimating us. I ran into the building and I heard 10 guys running towards me. This isn't even hard. I pierced 7 of them, before they even got close. I engaged them in a knife versus lance fight. I aimed for their eyes. I cut their eyes and all I had to do is sneak past them, they don't know where I am, because they didn't train at all. Commons really thinks big weapons and numbers give them the war, huh?

I went into the administration room and I saw someone trying to broadcast Commons propaganda.

"Join us, the Commons! We're heroes! The Corps are all liars who kill everything who stands in their way!"

"Yeah, you're right. The Corps does kill everyone who gets in their way."

"AAAHHH!"

I kept the intercom open, everyone is allowed to know I'm a military.

"Who are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"AAAHHH! STOP IT!"

I stabbed both of his legs. I found a pistol which looks good, I took that one. I'm right, this is a good service pistol, the American M1911.

"Now where are the hostages!?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Fine, I'll stab your toes."

"NOOOOO! OW! HELP ME!"

I really did stab his toes. I enjoyed it.

"There will be no help for you. Oh wait, there will be. I heard something. Let me destroy your dick."

"No, not that! I have a wife!"

"Like I care. Wait, those fuckers are fast."

I taped his mouth and tied his body to the wall and also even blinded him and plugged his ears. No way they know where I come from.

They ran into the room and all they saw was a tied up guy with bleeding feet. There were 6 of them, all female. I think. It's really hard to think girls of around my age can be that hideous. I don't want to describe that, it's just too fucking horrible. I shot them in the back of the head the moment they tried to release him. They all died instantly. Now I can get busy with the fucker.

"Time for your dick to get donated for research."

"NO! I will tell you! Please, don't cut it off!"

"Tell. I'm impatient."

"They're in the storage room!"

"Good, you've earned an execution."

I shot him in the face. I looked at his passport, and he was a single lonely pathetic scum. Hah, I really should have cut off his dick. It can't be helped, I've got ammunition and I am ready to save the Riyu staff!

I went into the storage room and I saw only 4 people tied together. This is too easy, but I sense nothing at all, wait. I sensed the aura of those ehhh women, I guess. Those 6 were sent to my location from here. Okay I can release them!

I cut their ropes and I walked with them outside. This is good, then I saw a few guys coming from a above, but I couldn't identify who they are, not until they've reached the ground. I hid the Longinus by then.

"Commander! We need to set up a base here!"

"Jackson! What's wrong?"

"There's a Commons Base near this Paradise. Damn, this really is a paradise."

"I know! It's really great here."

"What are those corpses here?"

"All allied with Commons."

"Fuck, we're late. I never expected them to attack a civilian area. Those cowards. Let us handle this. Enjoy your time at the Paradise."

"Thanks Jackson."

They set up a base at the entrance and the administration room. They made sure we can feel safe with them near. I made a signal for everyone to have fun again.

"Hyoudou-kun, can we ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you a soldier related to the Defence Force?"

"Yeah, I am. I guess I can't hide that anymore."

"Well.. Okay, I guess it's okay. If Hyoudou-kun can protect us, we don't have to worry anymore!"

All the girls hugged me! I'm not going to get a harem of that many girls! Their breasts are pressing me! I'm going to get a nosebleed!

"Ara ara, Issei needs some comforting. His blood pressure is going to reach a critical point. Ufufufu."

Akeno, no! Don't do anything more ecchi! I'll break! I'll break for sure!

"Don't worry, just drink a can of soda."

"No, I want to give senpai some soda!"

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan is assertive for her senpai. I want to dote my kouhai. Ufufufu"

I just want to drink soda and enjoy girls! Give me my soda!

Then suddenly Koneko steals the can of soda and takes a sip from it! Then she kissed me! She gave combined her saliva with the soda and then sent through my mouth. I got really warm. She's really ecchi! I can't take it anymore! Just give me the soda can!

"Issei, you don't want to do it like that?"

"My heart can't take it! I want to live!"

My heart was really beating at a high rate! This can't be good! I need to calm down! How can I not be able to calm down when girls are near me! I'm always excited when I'm near them! I can't prevent this! I can't calm down!

"Sorry, boys and girls! We're the staff of Riyu! How do you like our Paradise?"

"We love it!"

"Good, now let's play the games! I want you to pair up! Make some lovely pairs! Boy-Girl pairs are preferred, but there are only three guys here today, I guess Girl-Girl pairs are also fun to see."

Yeah, I shot all the other guys. The only guys not allied with Commons are Devils and me, the terrorist.

We made the pairs like this, Me and Koneko, Kiba and Shinra, Genshirou and Nimura, Akeno and Hanakai. Asia isn't competing because she wants to cheer for Kiba. I don't mind, but we've got to enjoy this! I like these games a lot. They're all really friendly games in which you can compete, but you can also get closer to the one you're paired with. You can even get closer to opponents. We started with a race that involves carrying someone in a princess carry. The stronger students carry those girls. We made it like this, I carry Koneko, Kiba carries Shinra, Genshirou carries Nimura and Akeno is sadistically carrying Hanakai. She was groping Hanakai seriously! I'm not going to give Koneko that treatment! She's too cute for that! Asia was on the sidelines, she lost the bet, but she didn't mind when she saw Akeno.

"Okay, the route you have to follow is like this, you start at the entrance, then you walk over the grass field, you carry your princess over the competition pool, its height has been reduced to 90 centimetres, making it possible to carry. Following that, you climb up the slide, you can just rush into it, don't wait, we'll take care of the wounded. After you reach the recreation pool, you need carry your princess to the finish. It's that simple. Enjoy!"

When the starting signal was given, I and Genshirou rushed outside the starting blocks, Kiba was behind us, but Shinra is quite a bit heavier than the loli Koneko and the smaller Nimura. This gave us the edge over Kiba, but Akeno.. I can't even comment on that. Hanakai's moans are so damn sexy, I really need to do my best trying not to pop an erection! I guess Genshirou failed that, because he started to move awkwardly. Holy crap! I can't hold on!

"Don't worry, Issei."

I felt my life force from my erection being diverted to my legs, which upgrades my legs even more! I escaped everyone! I ran over the grass field like a hero carrying his princess! I looked behind me and I saw Kiba being carried by Shinra! Holy crap, did he buff her with speed boots!? She's running at an alarming rate! This bastard is even embarrassed about being carried by such a beautiful woman! Damn it, if you had long hair and you would talk like a girl, I'd mistake you for a girl! Damn it all!

While I was being pissed at this spectacle, they passed us. Then they met water, and that's when everything when wrong.

"Kyaa!"

"What's wrong, Tsubaki-senpai!?"

"There's a scary reflection of you! Kiba-kyun, don't die on me!"

Hahahaha, I could just walk on and meet water, but then Koneko started behaving weird. That means my extra life force in my legs is gone. That means an erection incoming. I could only look forward and at Koneko.

"Koneko, what's wrong?"

"I can't apply Senjutsu in water."

"Oh."

I need to leave the pool immediately! I ran as fast as I could, but then I fell and dropped Koneko. Even better, the flow started which separated me and Koneko.

"Onii-chan, do you best!"

When did Kunou arrive here!? Oh, I suddenly see Archdragon. That makes sense. In the time I was away for that meet and the Rating Game, I had Archdragon to take care of Kunou. I don't believe Azazel would be responsible enough to take care of a little girl. I have to admit, Archdragon's bikini is gorgeous, and I'm popping an erection. This is just great. I need to swim to Koneko, but Kiba also has to rescue Shinra. We're both in the same situation, but then we saw Genshirou passing us easily. He was already out of the pool!

"Koneko!"

"Issei!"

Did the flow change!? She comes closer to me! I have to stop this!

Then it happened.

"Ara ara, Koneko is making such great progress! I must not fall behind!"

Koneko kissed me on the lips, her lips were really soft. Her face was flushing red. Mine was also flushing red, I never thought to kiss her at that moment. I can't stop thinking about her tongue, it felt really good. I know that from the soda exchange, but this felt different. I liked her kiss.

"Koneko, let's kiss more after this. You're really cute."

"Yes, Issei."

I walked outside the pool and I had Koneko in the princess carry again. I saw Genshirou trying to slide through, but I saw an opening and I just went for it with Koneko! I shouldn't have done that, I couldn't carry Koneko in this mess of a slide! They've really made it fun! We kept changing positions and then at the end I fell headfirst on Koneko's chest. Eh. Crap.

"Issei, do you hate me being flat?"

"Koneko! Don't talk like that! I love you for who you are. You're cute like this, I won't complain. I have no reason to complain! I love you."

"Thanks, Issei."

"Still, my head had a soft landing."

"Ecchi senpai."

"Heh, let's go."

"Yes."

I ran towards the finish, but then Genshirou and Kiba catched up to me. We all tried to reach the finish, but then. I could hear the skies roar. Damn it!

"Ara ara!"

Shit! It's Akeno sadistic side! It has been activated.

"And the winner is! Himejima Akeno-Hanakai Momo pair!"

"Aw damn it all!"

"Hahaha, Hyoudou."

"Heh, too bad. Issei-kun."

The staff walked towards us and got curious.

"Did you guys have a good time with this little game?"

"I think this game was very fun, but why would you do such lengths? This is a paradise!"

"Our guests should be friends of each other, that's why we loathed those foreigners, they were so busy with being arrogant and be 'cool'. The goal of this paradise is to create a paradise for everyone. We couldn't achieve that with those arrogant people."

"At least we found out they were enemies of the nation. They were infiltrators of Commons."

"But we also don't like those terrorist guys over there." Pointing towards the Insurgents.

"Sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way, but now we can encourage those people to back off. Nobody messes with Japan."

"Those people?"

"Commons."

"Oh yeah."

"Don't mind those Insurgents, those terrorists are good terrorists. They fight for our freedom. We're the terrorists anyways."

"Define we?"

"The whole nation of Japan."

"Ah."

"Yeah, it's pretty worthless. We've been declared war, everyone's readying their weapons. But it's still the calm before the storm. I guess they wanted to do a surprise attack, but we've got them pinned down. We're not going to attack yet, until our defences are good.

"Good, but why not?"

"If we attack, then only the JSDF can defend us, but they're not fond of killing fellow members of the military. We'll try to help them first, then we can worry about them."

"I understand that."

"Now that's over, can we have fun again?"

"Don't worry, the Games are over for today."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for saving us."

I left the staff and they did their work again that allows Riyu Swim Paradise to become a paradise where everyone can enjoy. I walked to our place where everyone was waiting. We're now also accompanied by Archdragon and Kunou. They've brought a deck of cards. This can't be good.

"Everyone, it's time for the King's Game!"

I knew it! This dangerous game works like this, you draw a card, you hope it's a King, otherwise you're a number. The King will issue an order to a number. That number has to do the order, or the punishment will be given. The punishment is always worse than the order. Here goes nothing. It is decided we'll play sixteen rounds. It starts with a chant while everyone is trying to claim a card.

"WHO IS THE KING!?"

Then you look at your card. In my case I got the 5.

"I am the King, Onii-chan!"

It seems Kunou has the King card. Let's hope her order isn't dangerous.

"I order thee, the number 3 and 8, to show your upper body to number 5!"

Holy crap! I'm already on the first shot! But who's also on the first shot? And already quite a dangerous order!

"I'm number 5, now who's in trouble?"

"Oh, it's only Issei. I can embarrass myself for him."

"Oh well, it's only Hyoudou-kun. I hope he can make a picture of my gorgeous breasts."

Oh crap, it's Koneko and Archdragon! They're showing their chest so easily! I'm smiling so bad. This is the greatest! Koneko's cute small breasts and Archdragon's voluptuous breasts were all I could look to, my attention was completely gone to their breasts for a while.

After that ended, we placed the cards back in the middle and shuffled them again. Now it's time for round 2.

"WHO IS THE KING?"

Darn it all, again a number. Number 1.

"I am the King."

Hmm, Koneko is the King. Now let's see what happens.

"I want to suck Number 1's nipple."

EH!? Why me again! How does everyone guess my card!? No, it's just luck, right?

Koneko sucked my nipple with so much vigor, I think I require a transfusion. She's really good at sucking!

After I got a little high from such a cute girl sucking my nipple, we started the next round. I'm still not the King.

"Yes, I'm the King."

Oh well, Kiba is the King, really. What can go wrong?

"Number 9, give me a striptease."

"Yes, Yuuto-san!"

"Shit!"

"Hahahaha."

Kiba just ordered Asia to give him a striptease! She's really shy about it, but she has to do it! She's such an Angel! She stripped off her top, she showed him her cute breasts, then she danced a bit for him. Following that, she revealed her womanhood to Kiba. He was quite happy to see her naked, not in a perverted kind, but just to look at her purity and beauty. The curse came from Kiba, because he made the wrong choice. She's really cute being shy and embarrassed. Kiba is also blushing awkwardly.

We moved on after that. I guess I really need a blood transfusion. I made a call to Jackson for some blood transfusion, while sending my blood type. Alright, I'm prepared! My blood bags are here! I'm ready to last!

"Hahaha, Issei-kun is really trying to survive until the end."

"That's the plan, indeed!"

"Then what are you doing, Issei?"

"I shouldn't look behind my back right?"

I saw Shinra, Nimura, Hanakai and Genshirou becoming pale. That can only mean one thing. I'll look behind me, it's my dear Leviathan! Sona!

"Sona, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a break. Rias, Hikari and Irina are also here."

"Eh.."

"Hey Hyoudou-kun, what did you do? You've made a bunch of girls really horny. Can I join?"

Holy crap, did Kiryuu also come here!? What the fuck is this!?

After a commotion was caused, we got joined by Kiryuu, Sona, Rias, Ray, Irina and even Seekvaira! Off for round 4!

"WHO IS THE KING!?"

Yes, I'm the King!

"Now I'm the King, let me see. We're all going to run around, BUT the number 3,5,7,11,14 and 15 will run naked! Hahaha!"

"Damn you Issei, we just arrived here and we're already in trouble!?"

"Yep."

It seems I picked Kiryuu, Irina, Ray, Akeno, Shinra and Nimura. They'll run naked. Kiba and Genshirou tried to not be lecherous, but no way they can stay calm when their beautiful girlfriends are running naked around the paradise. I was only smiling lecherously. In the meantime I was getting hit by Koneko. She's a bit jealous. Sona also slapped me, for the same reasons. Seekvaira was flushing too much to slap me. The glorious bouncing breasts flying around. Heavenly.

"Damn it, can't we keep it down? Issei, I don't want to fall!"

"No, that's the glory of the King's Game!"

Following that, the next round commenced. I guess I had no luck.

"I'm the King!"

It seems Seekvaira is the King. Now what will happen?

"I want number 7 to cross-dress!"

"WHAT!?"

It seems Genshirou is screwed.

"Issei, what number did you have?"

"Eleven."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

As we waited for Genshirou in a bikini, we're buying a drink for everyone. We got ourselves 2 litres of water a person, half a litre soda a person. Koneko got a stash of sweets. That's about it. We paid this with our shared money. We all paid our own part, Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage, I paid for Archdragon, Ray, Irina, Seekvaira, Kunou and Kiryuu.

"Damn you, Seekvaira!"

Genshirou was blushing like a cute girl! But he still looks like a guy! This is glorious!

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hyoudou, don't laugh at me!"

"I want to savour this moment! Just let me!"

"Issei-kun is right, he'll be punished later on anyways."

"For sure, I know it!"

Genshirou was wearing a cute reserve bikini that was brought to us by the Riyu staff! I never thought they'd bring such a bikini!

We moved on to the next round with Genshirou still as a 'girl' being cuddled by Hanakai and Nimura.

Round 6! Rias became the King.

"I want number 5 to 14 to be naked for the rest of the match!"

I barely escaped with number 15. I can enjoy this! I guess the ones also safe were Irina, Seekvaira, Akeno, Genshirou and Kiba. No guys in the danger zone!

"Damn it, I wanted to see Yuuto and Issei naked."

"Rias, why did you do such an exhibitionistic order if you didn't know which number the guys had!?"

"Why not?"

"YOU DAMN EXHIBITIONIST!"

After the nude girls gave Rias a big slap, and Genshirou also gave her one, we moved on to round 7. Not before Ravel arrived.

"Oh, is this the infamous King's Game?"

"Yeah."

"Can I join?"

"Alright."

We threw in another number and we went for round 8!

"I'm the King! Now Issei would you like me to strip me?"

Damn it all! Kiryuu is the King! This is bad!

"Hmm, I want to lose my virginity to number 13!"

Crap, did she know that? She picked me! I get laid during the King's Game which is only halfway!

As she was already naked, she brought me to a changing room. Then she tucked my pants downwards. I have to admit, her perverted eyes are quite hot! Her glasses make the shine on her eyes so beautiful! I couldn't believe she liked me for a long time!

"Let do this quickly."

She just connected with me!

"Ugh!"

"Sorry, it hurts a bit."

"It can't be helped, but your penis feels really good. I'm feeling all your warmth. I want to move."

She moved for real!

"Ahn!"

I can hear her moans! They're so sexy! I want grab her tails!

"My hair! You're so perverted Hyoudou-kun!"

She kept moving at such a speed! Shouldn't she be almost done already!? Her breasts are moving really sexily! Crap, she's getting tighter!

"Kiryuu!"

"Stop calling me Kiryuu! Issei, call me Aika!"

"Aika, are you sure you want this? Me as your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Otherwise I wouldn't choose this order! Now burst into me! Issei, I love you!"

"Yes! I love you, Aika!"

Darn it all, I just did it with Aika. I hope this is not a premonition for me, otherwise I can already guess who wants to do this too.

I walked back really satisfied and Aika was blushing like mad.

"Issei! Did Kiryuu confess to you!?"

"Yes, I did."

Aika gave her the answer! Now how pissed will Rias be!?

"Even Kiryuu gave her virginity earlier than I did. I'll try to lose my virginity to Issei too!"

Round 9, Rias is not the King, meaning it'll be alright.

"I am the King!"

Sona was the King, now what will happen?

"I want number 3 to confess her feelings to number 17."

"Do you all see my card or something?"

"No? Why?"

"I'm number 17."

"Now who's number 3? Oh I know who's blushing! Seekvaira, now confess them in front of us!"

"I really love you, Hyoudou Issei. I want to live with you, if I have to, I'll relinquish the Agares name to marry you. Please, return my feelings."

Oh my god, she really wants me to marry her. I can't just marry a lot of women! I need to be careful who becomes my first wife. I couldn't hold my tears.

"That was such a beautiful confession, I really love it. I'll return your feeling with a kiss."

I kissed her on the lips for too long, at least everyone was getting really jealous. Everyone, even Ray and Irina! That must be too long for sure. These orders may be quick, but they're really dangerous!

Round 10! This round was going to be a dangerous one, there were a few of us really horny now, some of us were plain jealous and then there was Kunou.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong with everyone?"

"It's the game. We have given such orders that will result into this."

"WHO IS THE KING!?"

"Yes, it's me again!"

Damn it, it's Rias!

"Now let me have sex with number 3!"

"Not me."

I waved my hands like an innocent, it wasn't me. I'm safe.

"It's obviously you, Issei!"

"I got number 8."

"Then who did I choose?"

"Ara ara, you chose Nimura-san."

"Damn you, Rias-senpai! Why did you pick such a dangerous order if you don't know who to aim!?"

Rias is stripping in front of us! The damn exhibitionist! She started to kiss Nimura! She made sure Nimura moans so sexily, Genshirou couldn't stop himself. He was flushing so red!

"My Ruruko, being taken away by Rias-senpai! Why does fate hate me so much?"

I could only smile a bit in my mind, but I also felt sorry for Genshirou to be suffering under Rias' foolishness. He didn't deserve that after cross-dressing as a somewhat cute girl.

"Rias-senpai, please stop it. Ahn~"

"I can't, I'll make you finish."

"Nooo!"

We could only hear moans and see two girls being very intimate with each other. I could only bleed and transfuse backwards. There was nothing that can be done. It's all Rias' fault for doing this. Why would everyone want to top each other in the sexual level? Even if Rias is great, she has her issues. One of them is her exhibitionistic behaviour! There's an amount of ecchi I can take each day, but she just destroys that amount with her walking in the nude! Darn it all! She loves to walk naked! For my own safety, I need to calm down. Let's focus on Nimura, her cute body is being fondled really badly by Rias. Her breasts are groped and you can hear her breathing erratically.

"Rias, stop!"

"No, the King's order is absolute, I will go on until you finish."

"Rias-senpai!"

"My Ruruko…"

As Rias finally started to put her finger into Nimura's womanhood, she started to arch her body from pleasure and Rias moved her hand really quickly. I felt really sorry for Nimura, facing such a fate with a woman. Losing your virginity to a woman.

Finally, she finished. Her face was really horny, but I tried to help her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Don't worry. Saji has already taken my first time."

"It'll be alright. You should stay near Genshirou."

"Yeah."

Nimura hugs Genshirou while looking a bit terrified at Rias. I couldn't blame her. The way she did yuri was really hardcore, an inexperienced girl wouldn't be able to take all that erotic stuff.

Round 11, Nimura was resting at Genshirou's lap. I guess I'm still alright, but many of the girls are really horny now. Their breathing is really irregular and their blush is apparent.

"Who is the King?" "Ahn~!"

The girls even moaned! What is this!?

"I'm the King! I feel like giving a perverted order."

Blast, Irina is giving the order, this can't be good! This is sex related! I know it!

"Me, number 4, number 7, number 10, number 14 and number 17 will go to a room to have some fun."

So that means Irina, Sona, Seekvaira, me, Koneko and Ravel are in trouble.

We went to a larger room, but it's still dark. I was alone there with all the horny girls.

"Now I want to know what you did with Kiryuu-san."

"You heard her story!"

"She really did have sex with you!?"

"Yes."

"Damn, nice."

"Thanks."

"Now, it's time for the main event. Seekvaira, strip."

"Yes, Irina."

The way they stripped was so erotic, I popped an erection immediately!

"Don't be so impatient, Issei. We're the main event, but first you have to relieve two girls of their virginity."

"How do you know it's only two!?"

"Sona and Seekvaira told me about the experience when we were heading for this place."

"What!?"

"Issei! You took their virginity already!?"

"Sorry, Koneko. I'm a loveable perverted bastard who's also good looking."

"Who took your virginity, Issei?"

"Well, it wasn't me. I think I was second."

"Irina, you're right. You're second. The one who took my virginity was Hikari."

"We all know Hikari is the Angel Raynare."

"Ray."

"Not Raynare?"

"Nope, that's not her name. She's an Angel, not a Fallen one. She's not evil, she's a lovely girlfriend, Ravel."

"Uwaaah! I can't marry Issei-sama!"

"Why not? It's not like I can't marry you."

"I wanted you to have love, just for me, Issei-sama! But when I saw you liked the cat, I felt my heart falling. I had no chance to get your sole attention."

"Then shall I start with you? I shall satisfy your desire. Just let me love you."

"Yes."

Her breasts are quite impressive, she has bigger ones than Asia, but I guess nobility must be blessed with beautiful genes. Her drilled tails are really sexy.

Then she did something odd, she made a fire jail around all of us, making our bodies even hotter. No, this isn't an odd move! She's making us all even hornier than ridiculous horny already! She's serious in doing this! They're all serious in making this an orgy!

"Just give me your genes, Issei-sama."

She just jumped on me and I was connected, damn she's tight! Her breasts landed on my face and holy crap they're soft! How can they all vary in softness but feel so good in my hands!? I can't believe myself! She humps up and down. She's really trying to move while her hymen has just broken.

"Ravel, wait for a bit. It'll be better if you wait for a bit. We need to enjoy this. I especially need to, because I need to pleasure more girls who are looking at me with perverted eyes."

Holy crap, they're even more perverted than I am when the moment calls for it! They really choose to depend on me. All of the girls! I can't believe this!

"Issei-sama, why are you crying?"

"I've got such a loving harem. I can't take care of all of them equally. This is impossible, but I love you all so much."

"Ravel, you're alright now?"

"I feel so horny, I want to move now."

"Do your best."

She moved so fast! My attention was all directed to her. Her breasts were moving erratically. My eyes would follow her breast movement, but then.

"Look into my eyes."

I looked upwards and all I saw was a girl who desired me. No nobility, just a girl who desired me. I looked to the other girls and that same glare was given to me. They were resolute on becoming really dependant on me. Such girls, I guess this is what my life will be, loads of lovemaking and a good life.

"Ahn! Issei, I'm almost going to come! Go faster! You're becoming bigger!"

"You're becoming tighter, Ravel!"

"Explode inside me! AHN~!"

She already came, I'm almost there!

"Issei-sama, keep thrusting into me! Ahn! Ahn! Kyaa!"

She keeps making spasms while she keeps jumping on me. She humps me at such speed, I'm really surprised I didn't explode yet! I feel it coming!

"Ravel, here I go!"

"YES! IYAAA!"

I let Ravel get off me and she laid there in rest with my essence coming from her womanhood quite clearly. It looks so perverted.

"Now it's my turn."

Koneko was ready to go! But I'm now not ready to go inside her!

"Aw, do you need some help?"

She put her chest to my part and she starts sucking it! Her nipples are touching me! It's so perverted! So good! I revived again! Her nipples are now touching my erection! Koneko, you're so good at sucking! Her tongue feels really good too! It's like she's licking a lollipop. Her sweet tongue is so soft, I can't believe it!

"Ooof!"

Crap, I exploded prematurely! I just shot into Koneko! I'm so sorry!

"Ecchi senpai. Is my licking so good?"

"Yes, Koneko. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold myself."

"I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll dedicate myself to you."

She went inside me so slowly, so carefully. I can't believe this! She's so cute to look at! Her cute face! She's all mine! All guys are going to kill me if everyone knows I date all the girls. Okay, maybe not Motohama, Matsuda, Kiba or Genshirou, but still that's just a few of all the guys. I guess even guys from other worlds would be jealous at my great harem. While I drifted off, Koneko was still trying to get inside.

"Issei, you're so big."

"I'm sorry, Koneko. Do you need a push?"

"I guess it has to go in one push."

Koneko made herself ready to go inside in one push, then we got support.

"Koneko-chan, are you wet enough?"

"Koneko, are you?"

"I don't know, Issei."

"Let me look."

We changed positions, and as I looked at her part, there was nothing wrong. She's wet enough, but I guess she needs to be wetter, or her part needs to be ready for some erotic time.

"Koneko, do you mind if I start with my tongue and finger?"

"If it helps, then please do so."

"Okay."

I licked her womanhood, it twitched the moment my tongue made contact with her.

"Ah, Issei. You're hitting the right spot! Keep licking!"

"Yeah!"

She made spasms after a session of licking, her essence was shot in my face. She's even wetter now. She even revealed her cat ears and tail! She changed her position back to dock with me. She licked my face which was filled with her essence.

"Such an ecchi senpai."

"Yeah, such an ecchi kouhai."

I started to enter her. This time it went easier, but when I saw her face, I know it wasn't easy for her. I should wait for her until the pain leaves her. Damn, she really tight! I can't last for a long time if she stays this tight! My core is also feeling really good! I'm energizing, but it feels like she's enhancing me.

"You're hitting my womb! It feels so good!"

She tightens already! I need to move, but should I?

"Move, senpai. You won't last. It feels good already."

I started to move, but she's so damn tight! It feels so good! Even her body is so tight!

She's so tight, I can't last! I'm even faster done than doing it with Kiryuu!

"Koneko, I'm almost exploding!?"

"Yes, me too! Just shoot everything inside!"

"Are you able to take that?"

"Don't worry about me, Issei. I'm prepared to love you. Just give me everything you've got!"

I exploded inside her very warm core! As I was happy, my energy was really good now! Normally I would be tired after such an intense love making session, but I felt really good now. As Koneko left me to take a rest, I was looking at three perverted dependant girls.

"Ooh, Issei is still so strong."

"Yes, Irina. Now who should I give the first? You, Sona or Seekvaira?"

"Don't ponder too long, Issei. That's mean for all of us. Just give someone the first!"

"I can't decide!"

"Issei, we can wait, but Seekvaira looks like she will go nuts if she waits any longer."

They're all panting heavily, but they claim Seekvaira moans are the worst! I look at their faces desiring me, but as they guessed. Seekvaira's face look like she wants me immediately. I'll satisfy her. I tried to tease her by rubbing my erection to her part, just like that.

"Issei, don't let me wait! Please, just do it!"

I'll reward her, because she had to endure it like this. I'll thrust her in one shot, but then I felt a pair of nipples touching my back.

"Issei, I'll keep applying Senjutsu to you."

The naked Koneko is claiming my back and applies warmth to my body! My energy is improving! Holy crap! She's so erotic!

"Issei, you're getting bigger!"

Damn it all, she gets tighter! I feel so good, I'm almost in ecstasy.

"Seekvaira! It's almost there!"

"Wait, Issei!"

"What!?"

"I'm nowhere near!"

"Damn, that's true."

"Suck my breasts!"

"Yes!"

I'll suck this Onee-san's breasts! They're so soft, I can never get tired from the beautiful breasts I'm enjoying! Yes! Yes!

"Ahn! Kyah! Iyaa!"

Her moans are so sexy, I really can't hold myself! I need to explode!

"Issei, you can explode now! Let's go at full speed!"

"Yes!"

I started to thrust her at a speed that's not known here, it was so fast. All you could hear were Seekvaira's moans and Koneko's moans from her nipples getting rubbed every time I'm moving. Their moans are so sexy! I can't help but repeat how sexy they are!

I reached that point. I exploded so much in Seekvaira, I couldn't keep it inside her and I blasted the rest of my essence on the face of Seekvaira and it was also shot to Irina and Sona, who were doing each other by rubbing their parts against each other and kissing and groping each other. They looked at me, they wanted to do this together.

"Just do us both at the same time."

"Okay, lie down. I want to see your bodies."

They lied down, looking at me with lust. These girls! They're going too far with this! This is incredible! Their bodies are so warm! I'll start pleasuring Irina with my fingers.

"Issei! You picked Sona, huh!?"

"Yes, I want to finish with you."

"Yay!"

"Issei! Just go all the way! I'm waiting for so long! Just satisfy me, my Maou!"

"Don't worry, Sona. I will satisfy you."

I'll thrust into Sona, how can a girl be this wet! I can't believe this! I don't want to make a prediction, but it might mean Irina is even wetter! I can't wait for it! All I could hear were moans and heavy breathing. I really need to thank Koneko for her eh, Senjutsu? I don't think that was Senjutsu.

I'll ask her while I'm thrusting Sona to ecstasy.

"Eh, Koneko, what was that warmth around my part during our lovemaking?"

"That, ahn~, was Bouchuujutsu~."

Her voice even sounds sexy! I can't believe this from my cute Koneko!

"Issei! Issei! Issei!"

"What is it, Sona!?"

"I'm kyaa! Almost ahn! There!"

"Well, then we can finish this together!"

"No, you can't finish yet, I'm on the edge, but Irina is still waiting impatiently. I want to finish with the three of us."

"Oh Sona. You're the greatest!"

I switched from Sona to Irina. Holy crap! She's really wet and she's tighter than last time! How is this possible?

"That's what you get for waiting for such a long time! I get really perverted waiting for you to satisfy my lust."

"Irina, but how are you able to stay an Angel?"

"As long as it's lust to Issei, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"How can Irina-san's lust to Issei-sama be seen as not sinning?"

"Ravel, as I'm the wielder of the True Longinus, which means I wield the soul of Jesus Christ. He attracts women, it wasn't sinful to give all your heart to a man divine like Jesus."

"Ah, that makes sense. Doesn't God prevent that?"

"Nah, don't worry. If it has to, I can also evade the holy system with my other half."

"Ah, that's the Lucifer-sama half, right?"

"Yes."

I kept thrusting into Irina until she was almost done too. Woah, I'm nearing my limit too! Now all I could focus on were the screams of Irina and Sona. All they kept screaming was.

"Issei!"

"Issei!"

I shot everything I got into their parts, at least I tried. In the end, the result was glorious. I was completely satisfied and so were all the five girls who were loving me. All their lust was conveyed to me. We could finally return and turn out clothes on. Well, Irina, Seekvaira and me took our clothes back on, while we walked back, all we could see was sex.

"Oh, Yuuto-san!"

"Yes, Yuuto-kyun!"

Those were the screams of Asia and Shinra-senpai who were in a threesome with Kiba. Impressive, has his lust reached a new level?

"Buchou!"

"Akeno!"

Even Ray and Rias were doing each other! Rubbing each other's parts in the nude! My nosebleed was really bad now! It seems Rias is submissive to Akeno! I can use this against her! Hehehe, Onee-sama!

Then I looked at Ray and Kiryuu pleasuring Archdragon while she was keeping Kunou safe! Your dedication must be applauded! I will not report the whole thing as I have to know what Genshirou was doing, well maybe not. He was doing Nimura and Hanakai. I lost my consciousness in full glory! Those sexy bodies!

"Well, Death, you can take me."

"Hey Issei! Come back! We're quitting King's Game!"

"Okay."

"May everyone be cursed or blessed with life. This is, OH HOLY FUCK I FEEL GREAT AGAIN!"

I suddenly received a healing shock. I don't know what it was, but I'm up and running again. Time to go home. Then Rias received a call.

"Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama has been attacked!"

Then Sona also received a call.

"Serafall has also been attacked."

"Issei, how can you know that? No, that's not true!"

"Sona, it's a black day for our family. Serafall has been attacked."

* * *

**Oh no! Our two Maou have been attacked!? What's their fate!? Who did this!? How will everyone react to it!? I'll do a short report of the Harem Route, because it's becoming a darker story now with this attack.**

**For Issei, the route of Sona, Seekvaira, Aika and Koneko are completed. As in their love has reached. Of course, some routes were shorter than others, but ok. Let's focus less on the perverted part and more on the violent part. The only ones who are not in the finished state are Akeno, Morgana and Liliane.**

**For Xenovia, I can add her, but not now.**

**Kiba's and Saji's routes are all complete.**


End file.
